Diseñada para mi, anime, candy candy, personajes Albert y candy
by tutypineapple
Summary: Candy se da cuenta que se enamoró de Albert, y sabe que debe de dejar el apellido Aldray para iniciar otro tipo de relación con él las circunstancias la hacen regresar a Chicago, ahí sigue la historia de amor entre ellos rompiendo todos los obstáculos.
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

El amor entre Candy y Albert fue diseñado desde el principio, la historia empieza con Albert y termina con él.

-Candy salió a buscar a Albert en la Colina de Pony pero al llegar a ella se vio envuelta en la melancolía y se dijo con lágrimas en los ojos ¡estoy de vuelta en la colina de Pony, mi hogar esta colina me trae tantos recuerdos, todas esas lágrimas, después de mi tierna Infancia!.

-De pronto la sorprendió una voz que le dijo: pequeña ¿sabes que eres más linda cuando sonríes?

El volvió a repetirlo: pequeña ¿sabes que eres más linda cuando sonríes?

Ella volteó ¡Esa dulce voz!, ¡esos cabellos rubios!, y esos ojos azules.

Mi príncipe de la Colina, Albert, Tio William siempre fue el desde el principio.

Ella corrió a sus brazos y el le dijo: amo tu sonrisa, jamás olvides como sonreír, Candy jamás te olvidaré.

Empieza mi historia : Después que Albert se le presentó a Candy como el príncipe de la Colina, estaban celebrando la llegada de Candy al hogar de pony, entonces llegó George e interrumpió la reunión para llevarse a Albert para que fueran a un viaje de negocios a Brasil.

Candy tiene 19 años y ya terminó la primera Guerra mundial.

Candy y Albert tenían correspondencia entre ellos y la relación se había hecho más estrecha Candy se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él y ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Albert se fue a Brasil.

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

Candy había terminado de leer la última carta de Albert que le mandaba desde Brasil cuando se percató que la Señorita Pony y hermana María conversaban, ella como toda dama sabía que no debía de escuchar tras la puerta, pero la voz de la Señorita Pony sonaba afligida diciéndole a la hna. María: desde que nos trajeron a los últimos 4 niños se nos hace difícil cubrir con todos los gastos del hogar no quisiera comentarle nada a Candy ella nos ayuda mucho cuidando a los niños y nos ha dicho que no quiere pedirle ninguna clase de ayuda al Señor William, y menos ahora que empezaron los trámites para que deje de ser su tutor, lo que nos queda hacer es pedirle a Dios que nos mande ayuda . Candy en ese momento se entristeció **_y se dijo:¡ que egoísta he sido! sólo he pensado en mi y no me había dado cuenta por lo que están pasando mis madres, sería tan fácil escribirle una carta a Albert explicándole lo que pasa en el hogar pero como pronto dejará de ser mi tutor el no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo, el me ha dicho que comparta todo con el mis alegrías y mis penas , la única pena que tengo es que él esté lejos de mi, Albert dijo en un suspiro mi príncipe ¿cuando podré verte nuevamente?_**

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Candy era enviarle una carta al Doctor Lennard del hospital de Chicago para preguntar si había alguna vacante disponible para ella.

El Doctor Lennard se había enterado por los periódicos que Candy era hija adoptiva del Magnate William Albert Ardlay cuya familia hacía fuertes donaciones al hospital en el cual el fungía como director entonces decidió aceptar a Candy nuevamente en el hospital, y como en realidad había vacantes disponibles entonces le contestó:

 ** _Señorita Candice White Ardlay._** ** _He recibido su solicitud para ingresar nuevamente al hospital Santa Juana, y quiero informarle que ha sido aceptada y tengo que decirle que se ha abierto una convocatoria para estudiar la especialidad de enfermería quirúrgica como sé que usted es un buen elemento le ofrezco la beca la cuál es muy tentativa, si se decide preséntese a la brevedad posible antes que se llene el cupo._**

Minutos después de recibir la carta Candy les informó a la Señorita Pony y a la hermana María su decisión de irse a trabajar nuevamente a Chicago ….Pero Candy estás segura hija? Exclamó la hermana María al escuchar la decisión de Candy , Candy respondió hermana María y Señorita Pony no puedo seguir siendo una carga para ustedes, el Doctor Lennard me ha dicho que la beca es una excelente oportunidad aparte de recibir una buena capacitación recibiré mensualmente una buena suma de dinero y les mandaré todo lo que pueda para que ustedes lo utilicen en el hogar. La hermana María le contestó : Hija te vamos a extrañar son momentos difíciles y te agradecemos que te sacrifiques por los niños.

Candy les dijo Ustedes saben que las amo y quiero apoyarle en todo lo que sea posible.

 **EN BRASIL**

Semanas después en Brasil Sir William le traigo su correspondencia, -Gracias George exclamó Albert : ummm que raro mi tía Elroy me manda una carta que dice Urgente.

 _Querido William:_

 _He recibido una carta del Doctor Lennard donde me informa que Candice regresó a trabajar al hospital Santa Juana sabías algo de esto? me dijiste que ahora yo la tomaría bajo mi tutela y quiero decirte que no estoy de acuerdo que ella regrese al Hospital, es necesario que te informes de los motivos por lo cuál ha decidido esto, ¡esta niña otra vez me empieza a dar dolores de cabeza!, ¿ porque mejor no le buscamos un esposo? para que ya no sea nuestra responsabilidad Necesito que hables con ella lo más pronto posible_ .

Albert entonces pensó: Candy que pasa contigo? Que te ha hecho tomar esta decisión me has inquietado yo te hacía segura en el hogar de Pony, pequeña ya no me tienes confianza ¿estarás bien ? necesito verte , tenerte cerca, abrazarte nuevamente todos meses sin ti se me han hecho eternos, después que te confesé que yo era tu príncipe decidiste no estar bajo mi protección eso me duele no quiero dejar de cuidarte.

George prepara todo nos regresamos a Chicago cuanto antes ya hemos cerrado el último contrato -¿Pasa algo con la señorita Candy sr. William? -Si Candy regresó a Chicago necesito que ordenemos todo para que ella esté bien.

Quiero que le escribas al Dr. Lennard y le preguntes bajo que condiciones está trabajando Candy, ¿ Cuál es su salario? etc, y haz todos los ajustes para que le den un departamento por parte del hospital para que ella no pague renta, también quiero que investigues la situación del hogar de Pony si necesitan de algún apoyo económico y de ser así hazle llegarla cantidad suficiente para que no les falte nada.

Sr. William disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿cuando le dirá a la Señorita Candy que está enamorado de ella? Albert le respondió George necesito asegurarme que siente ella por mi, no quiero asustarla ya ves después que le confesé que fui su primera ilusión me pidió que dejara de ser su tutor, no quiero que ella me aleje más de su vida.

También necesito que le escribas al Doctor Martin para que cuando Candy se contacte con él me tenga informado de todo lo que Candy le confíe y no se te olvide de darle una buena gratificación.

DE REGRESO A CHICAGO

Después de unos días-pase usted Señorita Candice tome asiento

-Doctor Lennard que gusto verlo me alegra que me haya aceptado nuevamente en el Hospital

—el gusto es mío Señorita White, quería informarle que el Hospital le ha designado una cantidad para que usted rente un departamento, y también se le dará en el hospital el desayuno y el almuerzo, tomará sus clases en las mañanas y en las tardes trabajará en el hospital por ahora no hará guardia nocturna hasta que reciba más instrucciones,

\- ¿ Instrucciones? De quien Doctor Lennard?

-cof cof tosió el doctor Lennard ya después le iré informando del programa tiene 5 días para buscar un departamento, en la oficina de finanzas del hospital le darán un cheque ¡ ah !por cierto le recomiendo esta tienda que dice la tarjeta diga que va de parte mía y le harán buenos descuentos es la tienda de un buen amigo.

¡Vaya que han cambiado las cosas en el hospital son más dadivosos! ¿ Porque me advirtió el Doctor Lennard que no le comentara a mis compañeras que el hospital me dará un departamento? Lo bueno es que no gastaré en desayuno ni en almuerzo, quiere decir que podré enviarle más dinero a mis madres.

El misterioso William Albert Ardlay tenía un carácter decidido, amoroso, amable, unas de las cosas que nunca mostró cuando tenía amnesia es que era un adicto al control, al orden, y era un perfeccionista, lo único que se le salía fuera de las manos era su adorada Candy, con ella no sabía que actitud tomar, la amaba y aunque no podía forzarla a nada quería que las cosas alrededor de ella estuvieran de modo que no careciera de nada, quería darle todo y si el no podía hacerlo directamente porque ella era independiente se veía obligado a hacer arreglos con las personas a su alrededor para que la apoyaran en todo.

Días después Albert y George llegaron a Chicago a las oficinas de los Ardlay .-

George le dijo a Albert : Señor William aquí está el informe del Doctor Lennard.

Señor William:

La Señorita Candice rentó el departamento Magnolia aunque le dimos dinero para que consiguiera uno en un buen vecindario ella optó por ese, sus compañeras que la han visitado su departamento me han dicho que está bien acondicionado y que ella adquirió los muebles en la tienda que usted me dijo que le sugiriera; aquí en el hospital se le da el desayuno y el almuerzo, recibe clases en las mañanas y en las tardes son sus prácticas quiero saber si quiere que la pongamos en los roles nocturnos, aunque yo sugeriría que sí , porque o si no empezará a sospechar porque se le da trato preferencial. Quedo a sus Ordenes

Atentamente

Doctor Lennard.

George es hora que vaya a ver a Candy-dijo Albert decidido-

Entendido señor William –exclamó George.

A la salida del hospital Estaba estacionado un Cadillac y apoyado en él un hombre guapo y rubio, Candy al pasar la puerta lo vio y exclamó: ¡Albert! Y corrió a sus brazos enseguida, el tomándola la alzó y le dio unas vueltas de alegría, Albert dijo : Candy cada vez que te veo estás más linda y creo que también te veo una nueva peca, ella fingiendo molestia sólo para decirme eso viniste a buscarme? El riéndose le dijo : tenía unas ansías de verte contaba los minutos para estar contigo, -ella exclamó- pero como sabes que estoy trabajando aquí? Y el le contestó fui a buscarte al hogar de Pony y me dijeron donde estabas, vamos Candy te invito a cenar tenemos mucho de que platicar.

 _ **Me baso en el manga porque ahí se muestra a Albert divertido, y a veces le llama la atención a Candy, y le hace bromas, en el manga ellos dormían en la misma habitación, y en una litera ella dormía arriba, y el abajo. Ella no cocinaba muy bien.**_

 _ **En el manga el consoló a Candy después de la muerte de Stear**_

 _ **y en la escena donde comparten el sandwich ella sube a un árbol y el le dice y tu falda, pero a ella no le importa, el trepaba los árboles con ella.**_

 _ **En los próximos capítulos habrán personajes nuevos. La familia Smith y la Familia Elliot.**_

 _ **Soy fanática de Albert y para nada aparecerá Terry siento desilusionar algunas chicas pero desde el principio quiero que quede claro.**_

 _ **Espero me envíen reviews y me den sugerencias, trato de subir un capitulo por día.**_

 _ **Esta historia es para mayores de edad. Pasan escenas no apta para niños.**_


	2. Chapter 2

CONFESIONES

Albert y candy entraron a un restaurante muy lujoso Candy estaba sorprendida de lo decorado del lugar y le dijo a Albert:

\- Albert me siento un poco incómoda con el uniforme de enfermera pensé que iríamos a un lugar más sencillo

\- Candy tu te ves bonita con todo lo que uses es más me siento un poco celoso por como esos caballeros te miran.

Y pues yo me siento celosa de cómo te miran algunas damas

–¿ En serio Candy estás celosa?- _y ella se puso roja_

\- bueno a lo que me refiero es que no deben ser tan obvias.

Les dieron un lugar privado había un pianista que amenizaba el ambiente Albert tomándola de la mano le preguntó:

Candy dime ¿ que deseas ordenar?

-pues Albert hoy no me dio tiempo de almorzar así que de entrada quiero una crema de champiñones y de plato fuerte quiero un gran filete bien cocido y de guarnición un puré de papas con vegetales al vapor,y comentó ¡debo comer muchos vegetales para no engordar! y de postre un pastel de chocolate.

 _Albert sonrió y pensó mi linda Candy siempre has tenido buen apetito aún si hubieras almorazado ibas a pedir lo mismo_ ….

y Usted Señor William que desea ordenar se dirigió el mesero a Albert

-yo solamente voy a ordenar guiso de Cordero-

y que les puedo ofrecer de tomar ? Candy respondió: yo un jugo de Arándano

-y usted señor

-Albert respondió: lo mismo que la Señorita por favor.

-Albert debes ordenar otra cosa o el mesero dirá que soy muy tragona. _Albert no aguantó más la risa y dijo:_ está bien Candy pediré un postre.

Ahora dime ¿porque regresaste al hospital? pensé que te sentías a gusto en el hogar de Pony y ¿porque no me comentaste nada? sino que me tuve que enterar por terceras personas, siento que ya no me tienes confianza, te dije que aunque deje de ser tutor quiero ver por ti, sabes que siempre estaré agradecido por como me cuidaste te debo mi vida Candy.

Al sentir Candy su mirada tan fija le produjo sensaciones inexplicables aunque el había usado un tono de reproche ella no se molestó porque sabía que el siempre ha velado su bienestar, entonces ella le contestó:

-Pues bien Albert yo no puedo depender de ti y no quiero buscarte si tengo necesidad de algo, tu sabes que tengo esta profesión y puedo ejercerla.

 _El admirado por sus palabras:-_ si mi pequeña Candy pero yo no quiero que pases privaciones, tu sabes que quiero darte la felicidad y en eso va incluido todo,

ella comprendiendo le dijo: Albert a mí no me falta nada es el hogar de pony que está pasando por un momento difícil por eso vine a trabajar para ayudar a mis madres para sostener a mis hermanos.

-Está bien Candy yo pudiera darte ahorita mismo para que el hogar no carezca de nada por 5 años seguidos pero respeto tu decisión aunque no puedes impedir que te visite, tu sabes que necesito de tu alegría, estos meses alejados de ti me he sentido en agonía por no verte

 _ella sorprendida por sus palabras le dijo:_ también deseaba tanto verte y poderte decir que mi felicidad radica en ti.

Esas palabras hicieron latir su corazón de Albert más rápido, y le dijo:

-Candy yo necesito decirte que me enamoré de ti desde que nos encontramos esa noche en Londres, yo sabía que eso no era correcto por ser mi hija adoptiva y al ver que te enamoraste de Terry decidi irme a Africa para olvidar este sentimiento pero allá encontré una enfermera que me recordaba a ti en fin en todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor te veía y supe que mejor era estar a tu lado tan siquiera como tu tutor, pero tuve el accidente en el tren y perdí la memoria creo que si mil veces perdiera la memoria me enamoraría de nuevo de ti

Candy al oír sus palabras no pudo contenerse y derramar algunas lágrimas: yo debo confesarte Albert que cuando te ví en el hospital sin barba y con el cabello rubio me pareciste muy guapo y seductor, y después que terminé con Terry con el tiempo y la convivencia que tuve contigo hicieron que dependiera de tu presencia para sentirme completa, cuando me dejaste me sentí devastada, luego me mandaste ese abrigo desde Rockstown y fui a buscarte y fué cuando vi a Terry me volví a despedir de él, con el pensamiento y le dije que volviera con Susana, te seguí buscando , y no te encontré fué cuando me di cuenta que habías planeado todo para encontrarme con Terry, cuando supe que eras mi padre adoptivo y nos subimos al árbol después de romper mi compromiso con Neal te vi y me dije: así es como lo soñaba un tío tan guapo y encantador, luego te presentaste como mi príncipe ahí uní todo y he comprendido que he nacido para ti Albert, todo este tiempo he estado enamorada para tí, desde el principio fui diseñada para ti y tú para mi.

 _Albert al escuchar sus palabras le dijo:_ eso mismo pienso que estamos destinados por eso cuando me pediste que tramitara la cancelación de tu adopción no me opuse porque había decidido luchar porque me amaras como hombre y no solo como hermano mayor.

-Candy le dijo: Albert ¿que pasará con nosotros ahora?

El le respondió tengo que confesarte que al recuperar mi memoria recordé que desde los 15 años mi tía y los ancianos del Clan me habían comprometido con una dama de sociedad ellos esperan que me case con ella, yo tengo que disolver ese compromiso Candy no me pienso casar con nadie sin amor, con nadie que no seas tú.

Ella al escuchar sus palabras comenzó a llorar y le dijo:

-no puede ser Albert estás comprometido te alejaran de mi, no podremos vernos Albert

El le contestó: por el momento todos saben que eres mi hija adoptiva mientras se cancela la adopción podemos seguir viéndonos y nadie puede decir nada

-y cuando se cancele la adopción que pasará Albert ?

-Candy no te preocupes por eso, ahora tengo motivos más fuertes para disolver ese compromiso,

-Pero Albert si rompes con ella, quedará destrozada como yo en estos momentos que me estoy enterando de tu compromiso,

y el la miró y le dijo: Candy desde que asumí mi puesto de patriarca tengo muchos recursos y gente a mi cargo y he investigado y ella no me ama, La Señorita Smith está enamorada de otra persona y también la están obligando a casarse conmigo, yo hablaré con ella y con sus padres para que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

-Si Albert pero mientras será imposible que nos veamos

-El le contestó: Pequeña tu sabes que necesito verte para vivir no me apartes de tu lado,

Ella le contestó: está bien

El sacó de la bolsa de su saco una caja de terciopelo y le dijo te traje un regalo y se lo dió en la mano

Ella la abrió y vió que era un par de aretes de Esmeraldas con una gargantilla de Esmeraldas y le dijo:

Albert esto es muy ostentoso para mi, y el le dijo: te debes acostumbrar a este tipos de regalos si ya te regalé mi corazón es lo menos que te mereces

Ella se acercó para agradecerle con un beso en la mejilla, aunque deseaba besarlo en los labios.

Chicas espero sus comentarios saludos (reviews)


	3. Chapter 3

**DEPARTAMENTO MAGNOLIA**

Después que cenaron Albert fue a dejar a Candy a su departamento

Albert le dijo: Candy quisiera que me dejes entrar en el departamento en el cuál viví los días más felices de mi vida ,

-Claro que si Albert pasa.

 _Al entrar al departamento, Albert empezó a recorrer con la mirada cada detalle y se fijó que tenía comedor nuevo de madera de cedro, frente a la chimenea habían unos muebles forrados de un tapiz sencillo , se dirigió hacia el cuarto y le preguntó_ : Candy ¿puedo entrar ?

\- Adelante Albert

 _El notó que en la recamara había una cama matrimonial con un ropero de pino el juego de sábanas eran de Algodón de color Rosa y se dio cuenta que no tenía edredones él lo apuntó en su mente, también checó que le hacía falta un tocador y que sólo había un espejo en la pared, se acercó al ropero y lo abrió y vio que tenía colgados 2 uniformes y 6 vestidos muy sencillos vio que sólo tenía 1 par de zapatos blancos y unos negros._

El le dijo: Extraño la litera me acuerdo que tu dormías en la parte de arriba y que roncabas muy fuerte extraño tus ronquidos ya que ellos me adormecían

—ella apenada le gritó: – Albert yo no ronco dijo simulando enojo , el se empezó a reír y le dijo: no te enojes pequeña estoy bromeando

Candy sonrió: y le dijo: lo sé , extrañaba tu buen humor.

Albert salió de la recamara se quedó mirándola fijamente ella sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

-Candy me tengo que ir, la tía Elroy me espera tengo una conversación pendiente con ella, se acercó acarició sus mejillas se inclinó y la besó dulcemente y le dijo:

Candy tus labios me saben a miel, cualquier cosa que necesites házmelo saber no dudes en buscarme y también quiero que medites sobre venirte a vivir a la mansión he remodelado un cuarto para ti, no quiero que vivas sola lejos de mi cuidado prométeme que lo pensaras.

-Ella le contestó te prometo que lo pensaré.

-0-0-0-0-

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

Una hora después en la Mansión Aldray, la familia Smith compuesta por la Señora Jennifer y el Señor Gabriel, el hijo mayor el Ing. Timothy, la prometida de Albert La Señorita Elizabeth y el menor de ellos recién graduado de la facultad de medicina de Chicago el Dr. Mathew Smith y estaban acompañando a la señora Elroy, a Archie, Annie y George todos estaban esperando a que llegara William Albert sonó la campanita de la puerta y el mayordomo la abrió y era Albert.

El mayordomo le dijo: Señor William le esperan en el salón, Albert de mala gana se dirigió para allá pero no pensaba que su tía le tenía una sorpresa: al abrir la puerta vio que estaban sus futuros suegros sus cuñados y su prometida tomando el té, Albert miró a Elizabeth una hermosa mujer alta, con el cabello negro ojos azules como los de el y delgada, el Ingeniero Timothy un hombre de la estatura de Albert muy guapo de ojos azules y el Doctor fue el que más le llamó la atención porque llevaba su bata blanca con su maletín, Albert Saludó : Buenas noches e hizo una reverencia todos al unísono le contestaron Buenas noches .

La tía Elroy alegre le dijo: William mira que agradable sorpresa te tengo tu hermosa prometida y su familia, entonces el dr Mathew le dijo a Albert:

Cuñado no seas tan formal y abrasa a mi hermana ella ha esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte, La Señorita Elizabeth se acercó a Albert el tomó su mano y la besó,

La tía Elroy comentó: William tus suegros me preguntaban sobre Candice ellos se enteraron de que la adoptaste yo les comentaba que ya estás haciendo los trámites para cancelar la adopción y quedará bajo mi tutela,

-Mathew exclamó - que casualidad yo conozco a una enfermera llamada Candice pensé que no era un nombre muy común,

-Archie con una sonrisa exclamó: precisamente ella es enfermera su nombre es Candice White;

-El doctor Mathew dijo: que chiquito es el mundo ¡es una mujer muy hermosa tiene unos ojos verdes esmeralda! es rubia y con largos rizos, nunca he tenido el placer de dirigirme a ella pero todos los pacientes a los que atiende le expresan mucho cariño sobre todo los niños son los que más se alegran cuando atiende el área de pediatría .

 _Albert frunció el ceño y con ese sólo comentario se puso celoso_

-Mientras George observaba su reacción lo mismo que la tía Elroy, entonces habló el Señor Gabriel y dijo: William entonces debes presentarla con mis hijos que tal y ella se enamora de alguno de ellos tu serias suegro y cuñado a la vez y todo quedaría en familia la mayoría se rio a carcajadas salvo Albert, Archie ni George.

Era el turno para hablar de la Señora Jennifer Smith y dijo en voz audible: Señor William ¡ya es tiempo que usted empiece a cortejar a nuestra hija, ella está en edad casadera y creemos que no hay porque esperar más!

Albert se quedó mudo estaba muy impresionado sin saber que decir, Entonces intervino George y dijo: precisamente hace unos días el Señor William me comentaba que iba a solicitar una audiencia con ustedes para hablar respecto a esto, pero en estos momentos el Señor William está muy cansado porque acabamos de llegar de Brasil y consideramos que no es conveniente que tratemos por ahora este tema tan delicado.

Albert por fin pudo decir: yo les mandaré el aviso y pido permiso para retirarme porque me siento indispuesto hizo una reverencia y salió apresuradamente del salón dejando a todos perplejos con su acción.

Disgustado el Ingeniero Timothy dijo: ¡Señora Elroy espero que para la próxima vez que su sobrino vea a mi hermana se muestre más amable y caballeroso

Elroy le dijo: pido disculpas a nombre de mi sobrino pero como el mismo dijo está cansado.

La Señorita Elizabeth Smith dijo: Entonces nos retiramos dígale por favor a mi prometido que estaré esperando su mensaje.

 ** _Chicas espero sus comentarios. (reviews)_**

 ** _saludos desde México._**


	4. Chapter 4

UN DIA LARGO Y LLENO DE SORPRESAS

Al día siguiente cuando Candy salió de su departamento estaba Archie esperándola, Candy al verlo exclamó ¡Archie que sorpresa me has dado! como supiste que estaba aquí, Archie le contesto: eso es uno de los privilegios de vivir en la Mansión Ardlay que uno se entera de todo . Archie abrió la puerta del carro y le dijo – ven Candy te llevaré al hospital .

Mientras iba conduciendo Archie le reclamó : por cierto ¿ Porque no me mandaste tan siquiera un mensaje para que viniera con Annie a visitarte? Ella apenada le dijo: no quería que la Tía Elroy lo supiera porque luego se lo diría a Albert.

Archie entonces detuvo el carro y le dijo : Candy siempre he estado enamorado de ti, he sido novio de Annie todos estos años y quise dejarte de amar pero no he podido sacarte de mi corazón si tu me aceptaras ahora que ya han pasado varios años desde que terminaste con Terry entonces yo terminaría con Annie hoy mismo. Candy le dijo : ¡Cállate Archie tu sabes que no le puedo hacer esto!, ella es como mi hermana y tu mi hermano y no puedo amarte de otra forma, y mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más.

Archie asombrado le dijo no puedo creerte ¿ Quien es? Dímelo .

-Candy le respondió: Archie no puedo decirte nada por ahora,quizás cuando llegue el momento el mismo te lo dirá, por favor si me vas a llevar al hospital que sea rápido sino de una vez me bajo aquí. El entonces le sonrió y le dijo si te llevaré al hospital Candy y por favor no te vayas alejar de mí, tenía que arriesgarme nada tenía que perder y tu corazón era la mayor ganancia para mi.

Cuando estacionó el carro frente al hospital un par de ojos azules los observa cuidadosamente Archie sintió la mirada y volteó a ver y lo saludó, era el Doctor Mathew Smith a quien saludó.

Candy se despidió de Archie con un breve abrazo y salió corriendo hacia la entrada del hospital para su primer clase del día.

Candy pasó corriendo a lado del doctor Mathew y sólo le dijo: buen día con permiso y se fue a su aula de estudio.

 _ **MIENTRAS EN LA OFICINA DE LOS ARDLAY**_

Albert molesto- ¡No puedo creer que mi tía me haya hecho esto de invitar a Elizabeth y a su familia ! y escuchaste ¿como se expresó Mathew de Candy ? pareciera que está enamorado de ella. Entonces George para tranquilizarlo: Señor William el sólo estaba hablando de las habilidades de la señorita Candy y usted debe estar orgulloso de ella ya que tiene buena reputación en el Hospital.

¡Y eso que dijo la Sra. Smith de que ya empiece a cortejar a su hija!, precisamente George ese fue otro de los motivos por los que huía de la familia Aldray y no quería ser el patriarca porque quieren forzarme para que yo me case con esa mujer que ni siquiera conozco, ¡quisiera dejar tirado todo y llevarme a Candy a Escocia o a Inglaterra o a cualquier parte del mundo y vivir una vida tranquila y sencilla!.

George le dijo: Señor Albert por amor a la Señorita Candy debe usted hacer las cosas bien y dejar todo ordenado, creo que Escocia sería lo más indicado porque tiene muchas propiedades allá pero huyendo no podría ser feliz, Usted sabe que a veces Dios nos pone pruebas y en lugar que el amor de ustedes muera se irá fortaleciendo conforme vayan superando las dificultades .

Ok George pensaré en lo que me dijiste mientras quiero que me busques los papeles del departamento Magnolia donde lo compré a nombre de Candy y hoy se lo diré, la verdad es que aunque no sabe que es de ella estaba contenta de las remodelaciones que se le hicieron. Quiero también que compres un tocador y lo mandes al departamento, lo mismo que unas cobijas y sábanas de las más finas, hazle llegar hoy mismo todo, compra también cepillos de plata para el cabello y todo lo que una mujer necesita.

Claro que si Señor William dispondré de eso en estos momentos.

-0-0-0-0-

 _ **En el hospital**_

A la hora del almuerzo Candy se acercó al comedor y ahí estaba el doctor Smith el cuál no pudo resistir y se acercó a ella diciéndole : Señorita White quiero presentarme con usted: Soy el Doctor Mathew Smith cuñado del señor William y el cuál tengo entendido es su padre adoptivo.

 _Al escuchar estas palabras Candy simplemente perdió el sentido._

Una hora después Candy despertó en un cuarto del hospital volteó a ver y a su lado estaba el doctor Smith con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y le dijo: ¡vaya no creí que fuera tan feo para que usted se desmayara de la impresión!

Ella apenada le respondió: no es eso creo que me desmayé porque no desayuné hoy.

El le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama y dijo: ya la revisé con la ayuda de Flanny y todo parece estar bien con usted, venga acompáñeme al comedor le pedí al doctor Lennard que le concediera unas horas para que se recupere.

 _Ya en el comedor el Doctor Smith estaba asombrado por la cantidad de comida que había pedido Candy, en realidad a ella no le interesaba quedar bien con nadie y menos ese doctor petulante que tenía enfrente._

Mientras almorzaban el le dijo: Señorita Candice quiero brindarle mi amistad aparte de que pronto seremos familia política también se que usted es una buena persona, cuente conmigo para todo lo que se ofrezca

-y ella tratando de sonreír- le dijo: gracias lo tomaré en cuenta.

El doctor Mathew la miró por un momento y le dijo: sabe Señorita Candy nos enteramos de su existencia porque mi hermano mayor Timothy mandó a investigar al Señor William quizás le sorprenda pero yo quiero contarle, primero porque usted se me hace una persona íntegra y luego porque si aspiro a ser su amigo debo ser sincero desde el principio,

Ella asintió y le dijo ok pero ¿porque ha mandado a investigar a Albert el es todo un caballero y tiene una vida intachable?

Entonces el le respondió: pues bien, desde que los ancianos del Clan Ardlay notificaron a mi familia del compromiso con mi hermana, el Señor William jamás se ha presentado y mi hermano Timothy ya se cansó de esperar y quiere que se inicie el cortejo de una buena vez, de igual forma quiero comentarle que mi hermano es una persona muy importante ya que es ingeniero tiene varios proyectos para la construcción de edificios y puentes con el gobierno y no sólo aquí en Chicago sino en varios Estados de nuestro país, ciertamente también tiene mucho poder ya que tiene amigos en el senado . Lo que puedo decir de mi persona es que yo elegí esta profesión porque amo ayudar a los demás y no estoy de acuerdo con el compromiso del Señor William con mi hermana, la razón es porque yo sé que mi hermana no lo ama y sólo quiere cumplirle a mis padres y pues por la falta de interés por parte de su tutor deduzco que tampoco siente amor por ella. Yo creo que no se debe llevar a cabo un matrimonio sin amor, pero me entristece que mi familia no sea del mismo sentir que yo.

Ella asombrada le contestó: Creo que si podremos ser amigos y opino lo mismo que usted pero primero déjeme comentarlo con mi tutor y si me aconseja ser su amiga pues ya le confirmo luego.

El asombrado le dijo: No sabía que el Señor William también escogía sus amistades y ella le contestó el no elige mis amistades pero yo si escucho y hago lo que el me aconseja . El le respondió ok no se diga más señorita Candice espero que pronto pueda llamarte Candy.

Continuará…..

 _ **Yo creo que Archie siguió enamorado de Candy en el Manga donde ella llega a visitarlos a Chicago el dice que no puede ser como Stear y mirarla de lejos, y Annie comenta: Voy a esperar hasta que el Sólo me mire a mi.**_

 _ **y luego cuando Candy les dijo que había terminado con Terry: El se quedó impactado y dijo: Ella venía de terminar con Terry y yo no me di cuenta por la partida de Stear.**_

 _ **Stear en cambio cuando se fué a combatir comentó que con el viaje había aclarado sus sentimientos y con Patty sentía un amor tierno y tranquilo y no lo que sentía por Candy.**_

 _ **Stear tuvo que poner tierra de por medio para poder aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Candy saludos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

CONTINUACION DE UN DIA LARGO Y LLENO DE SORPRESAS

Al terminar la Jornada de Candy el doctor Mathew Smith estaba esperándola donde firman la salida del hospital, Candy se puso un poco nerviosa cuando notó que se aproximaba hacia ella,

\- Entonces él le dijo: Señorita Candice ¿me permite llevarla a su casa?

– Ella le contestó:Le agradezco su amabilidad pero hoy el Señor William mandó a su chofer que me lleve a mi casa

\- El entonces le dijo: umm que lástima me hubiera gustado llevarla de todas maneras en lo sucesivo estaré esperando una oportunidad.

 _Al salir Candy del hospital vio a George con el carro estacionado entonces se acercó_ y George le dijo: Señorita Candy el Señor William me pidió que viniera por usted sino tiene inconveniente quiero que me permita cumplir con lo que se me encargó

\- Candy exclamó: Por favor George no seas tan formal conmigo ya Albert me había dicho que mandaría a alguien para que me llevara al departamento.

 _George le abrió la puerta a Candy y la ayudó a subir al carro y levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que el doctor Mathew los estaba observándo._

Al llegar al departamento Candy metió la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y al abrir vio que las ventanas tenían cortinas nuevas, un mantel de encaje fino en su comedor y un jarrón con Rosas rojas, vio hacia la cocina y se dio cuenta que Albert la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa.

Rápidamente exclamó: Albert y corrió a sus brazos

Albert le dijo: mi amada Candy estoy terminando de preparar la cena espero tengas hambre

-Ella le contestó : si tengo mucha hambre, Albert te extrañé y tengo que contarte muchas cosas…

\- ok, mientras sirvo la cena ponte cómoda y si quieres ducharte yo con gusto te espero.

Al entrar a la recámara se dio cuenta de todo lo que Albert le había comprado, un tocador de madera fina y vio todo los accesorios que estaban arriba de él (los cepillos de plata, los cosméticos y perfumes) , vio las cobijas nuevas y notó adornos de cristal cortado en el buró de la cama , entonces salió de la recamara

\- Amor todo está bonito te lo agradezco pero no quisiera que gastaras tanto en mí

Él le contestó: Candy todo esto me parece poco a lo que tú mereces _ella lo abrazó y él le dio un besito en la frente._

 _Minutos más tarde cuando estaban cenando Candy le platicó a Albert todo lo que el doctor Mathew Smith le había dicho –Albert estaba impactado y no salía de su asombro_. Y le comentó : Candy acepta su amistad pero se cautelosa quizás se están acercando a ti para saber qué tipo de relación llevamos claro que a mí me gustaría que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que te amo, pero no sabemos qué acciones tomaran estas personas cuando se enteren de que eres mi mundo.

Cambiemos de tema Candy quieres la tomó de las manos y le dijo : Supe que hay una feria en el parque y quisiera que me acompañaras mañana a la salida de tu trabajo y como ahora parece que estamos vigilados te mandaré en la tarde una caja al hospital en donde habrá un disfraz te lo vas a poner y yo también iré a buscarte disfrazado de ancianito moderno.

Candy soltó una carcajada y dijo Albert que cosas se te ocurren pero bueno quiero vivir esa noche de aventuras contigo. Ambos siguieron platicando un rato más ….. Cuando era hora de despedirse Albert le dijo a Candy me parece que estoy en un lindo sueño, el sentirme Amado por ti hace que camine en las nubes, le dio un beso en la frente luego con sus labios acarició sus mejillas, ella al sentir su aliento tomó su boca desesperadamente, el disfruto ese beso se apartó de ella suavemente tomó su mano besándola y se despidió hasta mañana pequeña.

Candy suspirando cerró la puerta y dijo: El sueño lo estoy viviendo yo con mi príncipe de la colina nunca creí que algún día estaríamos juntos.

 **Esa misma noche en la Mansión de los Smith**

Estaban los 2 hermanos conversando : el Ingeniero Timothy le dijo al doctor Mathew: y bien que averiguaste acerca de la enfermera ¿ Platicaste con ella? ¿Que impresión te dio?

El le contestó: Timothy yo me acerqué a Candy pero de una vez te digo que yo no voy a ser su espía, yo la voy a respetar, y me acercaré a ella dándole mi amistad sincera.

-El ingeniero Exclamó : vaya que te ha impresionado esa chica, me has despertado la curiosidad y mañana mismo iré a conocerla al Hospital.

El doctor Mathew le dijo: Por favor hermano no hagas nada en contra de ella mira que no te lo voy a permitir.

El ingeniero le respondió : veo que me tienes en mal concepto yo nunca he dañado a nadie y no empezaré ahora, sólo quiero conocer a la mujer que te tiene impactado.

Mathew contestó la verdad desde que llegó al hospital noté lo alegre y sencilla que es, nunca pensé que resultaría ser la pupila de William.

Timothy le contestó te prometo que no haré nada en contra de ella pero me la presentarás mañana.

 **Mientras en la recámara de Elizabeth Smith estaba conversando con su mamá,**

¡Pero mamá! exclamó Elizabeth: no quiero invitar a Willam el Domingo a tomar el té y menos con su protegida.

-Jennifer la reprendió diciendo: tu hermano Timothy lo ha decidido y así se hará y tu padre también está de acuerdo, ya es tiempo que conozcas más a William y si el no tiene la iniciativa entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo.

AGRADEZCO A PATTY y JOSIE POR SUS COMENTARIOS, OBSERVACIONES Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. Y LA TIA ABUELA NO HA CAMBIADO NADA AUNQUE SABE QUE CANDY FUE LA QUE SE OCUPO DE ALBERT MIENTRAS TENIA AMNESIA Y EN EL MANGA HE LEIDO QUE ALBERT ES BROMISTA CON CANDY ASI QUE TAMBIEN AQUÍ MUESTRO ESO. CREO QUE LIZA Y NEAL NO VAN HACER DE LAS SUYAS YA QUE ELLOS ESTAN OCUPADOS VIENDO LA APERTURA DE LOS HOTELES EN FLORIDA . SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA PRIMERO DIOS.


	6. Chapter 6

**UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE**

Era el amanecer de un Viernes Candy despertó entonces se dio unas palmadas en el rostro para comprobar si todo era un sueño, vio su tocador nuevo, las sábanas y cobijas finas y no lo podía creer sobre todo tenía la promesa que pasaría una noche especial con su príncipe.

Quisiera que Albert me besara más intensamente quisiera ser suya para siempre pero que estas pensando dijo Candy ?el es todo un caballero aunque me gustaría que se atreviera a más. Bert mi pequeño Bert dijo con un suspiro así como le puso su amada hermana Rosemary aunque el me dice que es el gran Bert jajaja lo amo.

-000000000000-000000000000000-000000000000-

 **EN LA MANSION ARDLEY**

La Tia Elroy , William, y Archie estaban desayunando, cuando la Señora Elroy se dirigió a William diciendo: William hemos recibido una invitación por parte de tus suegros para tomar el té el Domingo a las 12 del día y nos pidieron que después nos quedemos para almorzar con ellos, también me hicieron la petición de que Candice nos acompañe al igual que Annie la novia de Archibald, Archie entonces dijo: Está bien tía Elroy hoy iré a ver a Annie para ver si está disponible ese día. -Albert con cara de disgusto dijo: yo la verdad declino no quiero ir tía no deseo tener más relación con esa gente tú sabes que deseo romper ese compromiso entre más los trate más comprometido estaré así que prefiero no asistir. -Ya la tía Elroy había anticipado su monólogo y le dijo: no les haremos este desaire William es necesario también tratar esto de forma diplomática tu puedes hablar con Elizabeth para que busquen la solución de que forma pueden cancelar el compromiso sin que ninguna de las dos partes salga afectada, además sabes que Timothy es muy influyente y no quiero que lo tengamos de enemigo- Albert dijo : pero ¿porque quieren involucrar a Candy en todo esto? Es lo que no entiendo. La Tia Elroy como para todo tenía respuesta le dijo: Ha de ser sólo curiosidad. William quiero que te dejes guiar por mi tú sabes el acuerdo que tenemos de que cuando se cancele la adopción de Candy por parte tuya yo tomaré la tutela, ella te debe mucho William y es al único que le hace un poco de caso y también te he prometido darle en vida la mitad de mis propiedades de mi fortuna personal y la otra mitad a Archie. -Albert para nada era interesado el sólo quería estar seguro que si algún día el falleciera Candy no quedaría desamparada. Entonces Albert contestó : Está bien tía Elroy pero quiero que ya empieces a tramitar las escrituras a que pondrás a nombre de Candice para que George las resguarde estoy seguro que con él estarán aseguradas. Archie estaba asombrado por todo lo que Albert y la Tia Elroy estaban conversando el para nada se iba a meter en la plática ni influir porque el también deseaba lo mejor para Candy.

-000000000000000-000000000000000-0000000000-

 **Hospital Santa Juana:**

Habían terminado las clases de Candy cuando el Doctor Lennard la mandó a llamar para que fuera a verlo a su oficina . toc toc toc pase usted contestó el doctor Lennard. Candy pasó y le dijo :me mandó usted a llamar doctor Lennard en que puedo servirle: El doctor Lennard le contestó :

Señorita Candice son 3 motivos por el cuál solicité su presencia. El primero y más importante es que le llegó un paquete por parte del Señor William Albert Ardley y el cuál en este momento le hago entrega y por medio de George el hombre de más confianza me ha pedido de manera muy especial que hoy al terminar su jornada no firme la libreta de salida pero este caso lo resolveremos de la siguiente manera usted de una vez firmará la libreta para que no tenga problemas con el departamento de finanzas del hospital y lo manejaremos con mucha discreción es decir usted no debe mencionar a nadie mucho menos al doctor Smith lo que acabamos de hablar . El tercer motivo es que el doctor Mathew Smith y el Ingeniero Timothy Smith me han solicitado que usted amablemente los acompañe a la hora del almuerzo. Señorita Candice quisiera comentarle que el Ingeniero Timothy Smith es el que está diseñando la ampliación del Hospital y como se ha enterado que usted es una de las enfermeras más competentes y que atiende el área de pediatría quiere que usted se involucre en este proyecto y necesita saber su opinión y sus ideas de que es lo que se requiere para que los niños estén lo más cómodos posible, Señorita Candice yo quiero que usted misma tome la decisión si los va acompañar la verdad es: que el Hospital recibe muchas donaciones por parte de la familia Ardley pero el ingeniero Smith es una persona muy influyente por eso es que quisiera que valorara lo que le estoy diciendo, créame que estoy en un dilema quiero quedar bien con ambas partes Señorita Candice por favor ayúdeme usted sabe que llevo años trabajando en este hospital y no quisiera que por una mala decisión mía en cuanto al manejo de su caso me llegue a costar mi trabajo.

 _Candy no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando por parte del Doctor Lennard ella realmente lo estimaba pero no quería involucrarse con el ingeniero Smith la verdad es que Candy sentía un poco de temor por el bienestar de Albert y también pensaba en como su príncipe iba a reaccionar cuando ella le dijera que tuvo que meterse en un proyecto con este ingeniero._

Candy tomó el paquete y le dijo gracias Doctor Lennard, si me permite firmaré ahorita mismo la libreta, en cuanto al proyecto que me acaba de decir voy aceptar la invitación de reunirme con el Doctor y el ingeniero Smith pero me llevaré conmigo a Flanny por favor hable con ella usted sabe que tiene más experiencia que yo y es la mejor enfermera del hospital, yo haré todo lo posible para que Flanny sea la que se involucre en el proyecto y quiero que hable con ella antes y le diga que le aumentará el sueldo yo de mi beca le daré el porcentaje del aumento que le hagan.

El doctor Lennard asombrado de como Candy iba a tratar de manejar las cosas sólo pudo decirle ahorita voy a llamar al doctor Mathew para decirle que usted ha aceptado la invitación pero con la condición que Flanny la acompañe.

Candy dijo : Con su permiso doctor Lennard me retiro tengo que guardar este paquete hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió sonriente imaginándose el disfraz que Albert le había enviado.

Llegó el momento que Candy más temía y era el de ir con el Doctor Smith para encontrarse con el ingeniero Timothy. Candy lo imaginaba una persona déspota e insensible .

Al dirigirse Candy hacia la puerta de salida vio que el Doctor Smith estaba con Flanny esperándola.

El doctor Mathew fue alcanzarla y le ofreció caballerosamente el brazo Candy se vió un poco forzada a tomarlo luego llegaron hacia donde esta Flanny y el doctor le ofreció su otro brazo.

Y las dirigió a su vehículo con una sonrisa y les comentó: Es un honor para mí caminar con las enfermeras más hermosas del hospital Santa Juana. Este comentario hizo que tanto Flanny con Candy se sonrojaran. Seguidamente partieron de ahí y se estacionaron frente a unos de los restaurantes más lujosos de chicago Flanny pensaba que estaba soñando al entrar a un lugar tan lujoso .

El mesero les indicó la mesa del ingeniero Timothy Smith el cuál estaba de espaldas tomando un poco de brandy entonces caminaron hacia donde se encontraba poniéndose frente a El y El doctor Mathew le dijo : Timothy tengo el placer de presentarte a la Señorita Candice White Ardley el levantó la mirada y se puso de pie Candy hizo una pequeña reverencia el se la quedó viendo con una mirada muy penetrante la cuál le dio escalofríos a Candy, la tomó de la mano y se le besó y le dijo estoy encantado en conocerle debo confesarle que tenía muchas ansías de que me la presentaran, Candy le respondió no sé porque soy de lo más normal y me viene acompañando la mejor enfermera del Hospital Santa Juana la Señorita Flanny la cuál quiero presentarle también estoy segura que ella le será de más utilidad que yo.

El doctor Mathew le dijo a Candy: Directa y a la yugular señorita Candy pero queremos platicar este asunto de manera cordial y amable les pido que tomen asiento. Rápidamente el Ingeniero tomó la mano de Candy y retiró el asiento para ayudarla a sentarse frente a el, el doctor Mathew por su parte ayudó a Flanny.

El ingeniero no dejaba de mirar a Candy cuidadosamente se fijaba en cada detalle de su persona y le dijo ya veo porque William te adoptó, yo también lo hubiera hecho.

Candy hizo como si no escuchó el comentario del ingeniero y dijo en voz fuerte : Mesero por favor le pedimos que venga a tomarnos la orden. Flanny apenada la reprendió y dijo Candy por favor los caballeros se encargan de hablar a los meseros, y Candy le dijo la verdad yo no sé nada de etiqueta. El ingeniero Timothy sonrió maliciosamente y comentó creo que la señorita Candice es muy audaz e inteligente estoy seguro que tiene premeditado todos sus movimientos y me alegra tratar con una persona como ella considero que será muy interesante que trabajemos juntos en este proyecto. El mesero se acercó y le dio en menú a Candy porque la vió muy ansiosa y Candy se dirigió a los caballeros si me permiten voy a ordenar de una vez porque quisiera que esta reunión se realice rápido ya que estoy segura que el Ingeniero Timothy al ser un hombre muy importante en Chicago tendrá otros asuntos que atender y aparte Flanny y yo tenemos responsabilidad con nuestros pacientes, El doctor Mathew repondió : Señorita White por eso no se preocupe que las guardias están cubiertas por las demás enfermeras de eso ya nos encargamos verdad Flanny? Flanny contestó es verdad. Candy con un suspiro de resignación está bien de todas maneras voy a ordenar, Entonces el Ingeniero Timothy le dijo: Pidan todo lo que gusten por favor no se fijen en los precios que esto va por cuenta mía si gustan pediré el mejor vino para que tomemos, Candy le contestó: le agradezco pero yo no tomo vino me gustaría mejor un jugo de frutas tropicales, y Flanny revisó el menú y dijo yo pediré lo mismo que Candy, Timothy frunció el ceño al ver rechazado su ofrecimiento era un hombre al cuál nadie le negaba nada. Candy ordenó un pechuga de pollo rellena con espinacas y puré de papas, Flanny pidió lo mismo que Candy.

Continuará…..


	7. Chapter 7

2\. PARTE DE UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE

EN EL RESTAURANTE

Timothy frunció el ceño al ver rechazado su ofrecimiento era un hombre al cuál nadie le negaba nada.

-Candy ordenó pechuga de pollo rellena con espinacas y puré de papas un plato demasiado sencillo para no tener que agradecerle nada al Ingeniero, Flanny y el Doctor Mathew pidieron lo mismo que Candy.

El Ing. Timothy para impresionar a Candy pidió Langosta, caviar y champagne, Timothy le hacía preguntas a Candy sobre el equipo, mobiliario e iluminación que se requería pero Candy muchas veces pasaba las preguntas a Flanny y Flanny al ser una experta contestaba todo de manera inteligente junto con el Dr. Mathew el cuál no quería que su hermano siguiera interactuando con Candy.

El ingeniero rápidamente entendió que Candy actuaba de manera evasiva con el, y disimulando su enojo le dijo: Señorita Candy quiero que coopere con más entusiasmo en el proyecto ya que pienso hablar con los directivos para que usted y yo nos quedemos a cargo, estoy seguro que haremos un buen equipo, creo que la Señorita Flanny la puede asesorar pero como ella es Jefa de turno no creo que tenga la disponibilidad que se requiere. Timothy al decir esto puso una sonrisa de triunfo.

El Doctor Mathew no se atrevió a contrariar a su hermano y Flanny se limitó a decir que ella apoyaría a Candy en todo lo que fuera necesario. En fin Candy vio que sería difícil mantenerse al margen del proyecto y estaba preocupada en como reaccionaría Albert cuando se enterara que iba a tener que frecuentar a su cuñado.

Pasaron 3 horas tensas para Candy y por fin concluyó la reunión: El ingeniero Timothy Smith se despidió de Candy diciendo: Señorita Candy ha sido un placer conocerle estoy seguro que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver—Candy sonrió forzadamente.

De regreso al Hospital el doctor Mathew le dijo a Candy: Señorita Candy nosotros tenemos una platica pendiente, yo quisiera que el comportamiento de mi hermano no haya afectado su decisión yo soy muy diferente a la forma de ser de él .

Candy con una sonrisa sincera le dijo: si me he dado cuenta Dr. Smith.

Flanny sólo pensaba: Me alegro de tener una vida sencilla y no verme involucrada entre gente rica y caprichosa , Pobre Candy creo que ese hombre se ha encaprichado con ella y será difícil que ella pueda librarse.

Llegó la hora y Candy tomó el paquete que Albert le había mandado fue directamente a los vestidores del hospital y tuvo la suerte de que no había nadie destapó la caja y vio que era un vestido largo de flores muy aseñorado, una chalina de estambre, unas gafas de armazón grueso y una peluca canosa ella divertida se vistió con esto y por último vio un palo de escoba y lo agarró como bastón para darle más credibilidad a su personaje.

Albert llegó en un carro viejo para no levantar sospechas vestido con un abrigo y bufanda de estambre color verde olivo y pantalón negro, gafas de armazón grueso, peluca y barba blanca y se estaciono unos metros antes de llegar al hospital se bajó del carro y prendió un puro para simular que estaba fumando, mientras esperaba a Candy vio que un auto convertible se estaciono unos metros delante de El y se dio cuenta que el que descendió del carro era el Ingeniero Timothy el cuál había llegado elegantemente vestido con la intención de invitar a Candy a cenar el cual iba a utilizar la excusa que habían quedado cosas pendientes que no se trataron en el almuerzo. El Dr. Smith por su parte quería hablar con Candy y estaba esperándola cerca de la Libreta de firmas. Candy salió del vestidor y caminando muy lentamente pasó cerca del Dr. Smith el cuál ni le puso atención porque el esperaba ver a la guapa enfermera rubia, cerca de la puerta de la sala de espera vio que estaba entrando el Ing. Timothy pero como era un hombre altivo la ignoró completamente y se dirigió hacia la libreta donde firmaban las enfermera la hora de al pasar por ellos victoriosamente sin que se fijaran en ella se relajó y caminó apresuradamente hacia donde la estaba esperando Albert, Al estar cerca de El se aventó a sus brazos y le dijo: De ancianito también te ves guapo,

EN LA FERIA

Albert condujo hacia a la feria y lo primero que encontraron fue un puesto del tiro al blanco, el encargado le dijo: oiga abuelito practique su puntería y Candy entusiasmada le dijo: ¡ vamos Albert quiero ver cuantos patitos tiras!, Albert agarró el Rifle y no le dio a ninguno entonces Candy le dijo: creo que no eres bueno para la caza de los zorros, Ahora es mi turno , le quitó el rifle a Albert y tiró todos los patitos, Albert se puso rojo de la pena y el encargado le dijo:¡bravo Abuelita! se ve que así mataba a los pavos el día de gracia, le dieron de premio un osito de felpa, avanzaron unos metros y vieron que mucha gente estaban animando a un muchacho que estaba intentando alcanzar una banderita roja en un tronco encerado entonces Candy dijo: ¡Albert yo quiero alcanzar esa banderita! entonces vieron que el muchacho perdió, el encargado del tronco encerado empezó a pregonar ¡quien más quiere intentarlo! y se ganara 10 dólares Candy grito : yo, yo hey yooo el encargado le dijo: hay abuelita si se cae al intentarlo se va a desarmar, Albert se empezó a reír y Candy caminó hacia el palo encerado y comenzó a saltar y a deslizarse para alcanzar la banderita todos le gritaban: ¡vamos Abuelita ¡ tú puedes vamos, Albert no aguantaba la risa de ver a Candy tratando de subir y después de varios intentos pudo llegar a la banderita. Y todos le empezaron a aplaudir, ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Le gritaban y el encargado le tuvo que dar los $10dls. De pronto Candy vio que varias parejas se iban a subir a la rueda de la fortuna y le dijo: ¡ Albert ! vamos a subirnos en eso y Albert con cara de preocupación le dijo ¿estás segura? Y ella siiii vamooos compraron los boletos y se subieron entonces empezó a girar y subir la rueda y a Candy le dio miedo y gritaba ¡ Albert! Vamos a morir y lo jalaba y lo abrazaba del miedo nooo por favor Dios no quiero morir tan Joven y Albert se carcajeaba , después que bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna Candy dijo ¡Albert! Porque me dejaste subir a ese aparato por poco morimos, Albert la calló dándole un beso improvisado.

Ambos comieron hot dogs y tomaron soda, cuando terminaron de cenar los hot dogs pasaron por un puesto donde con un martillo grande se golpea y una cosa por la fuerza llegaba hasta arriba, entonces Albert dijo Señor permítame intentarlo, el encargado del juego lo vió con incredulidad y Albert agarró el martillo golpeó y eso llegó rápidamente a la meta. El encargado asombrado le dio de premio dos algodones de azúcar, entonces ya cansados de tanto caminar y pasar por tanta gente vieron una banca y se sentaron, entonces Candy le pregunto:¿ Albert porque quisiste que nos disfrazáramos de viejitos? entonces Albert le dijo: **Candy quise imaginarme que llevamos toda una vida juntos y también como seremos siendo ancianos, quiero decirte que aunque te salgan miles de arrugas yo te seguiré amando, aunque te llenes de canas y se te caigan todos los dientes así te querré siempre. Candy al escuchar sus palabras se le escurrieron las lágrimas y le dijo: Albert lo que más deseo es envejecer a tu lado.**

 **Después de decirle esto Albert se acercó a ella y besó sus labios tiernamente y Candy le dijo: mi tío Abuelo William.**

LA IDEA LA TOME DEL MANGA : ANTES QUE COMPARTIERAN EL SANDWICH CANDY SE SUBIO A UN ARBOL Y ALBERT LA SIGUIO Y LE DIJO CANDY TU FALDA Y ELLA LE DIJO AUNQUE LLEGARA SER ABUELA CREO QUE SEGUIRIA TREPANDO ARBOLES.

Si les gusta comenten ya se acerca el día en que Candy conocerá a la prometida de Albert.


	8. Chapter 8

**DOS CORAZONES LATIENDO AL UNISONO**

Era Sábado en la mañana y Candy escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina un poco asustada salió a averiguar quien era, al abrir la puerta vio a Albert que estaba preparando jugo de naranja, Candy le dijo: Albert no me di cuenta a que horas llegaste, El le dijo: vine a desayunar contigo y quiero explicarte algunas cosas que anoche no quise decirte para no arruinar lo bonito que nos las pasamos, Candy mi pequeña dormilona ve a lavarte la cara ya casi tengo todo listo…..

Mientras estaban desayunando Albert le dijo a Candy: Cariño la familia de mi prometida me mandó una invitación para ir a almorzar mañana con ellos , yo no iba a asistir pero mi tía Elroy me comentó que por estrategia debemos de ir para que yo hable personalmente con Elizabeth y pueda plantearle lo de romper el compromiso, ellos también mandaron una invitación para ti porque quieren conocerte, mi tía me esperó anoche para decirme que te enviará la invitación con George con un vestido y accesorios para que vayas vestida adecuadamente- **Candy le contestó:** Albert anoche tampoco quise comentarte pero ya conocí al hermano mayor de tu prometida, el está encargado del proyecto de la ampliación del hospital en el área de pediatría y ayer almorcé con ellos llevando a Flanny conmigo …. _**Albert con una mirada desconocida para Candy le dijo:**_ con ellos quienes Candy dime con quienes fuiste a almorzar.. Candy un poco nerviosa le dijo: éramos Flanny, el Ingeniero Timothy, El doctor Mathew y yo. Entonces Albert se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la ventana un poco pensativo y respirando y exhalando y dijo: sígueme contando Candy…. Candy le contestó: pues bien yo traté de quedar fuera de ese proyecto por eso invité a Flanny para que fuera conmigo pero después de varios intentos el Ingeniero secamente me dijo que yo iba a quedar en el equipo y que Flanny no, porque ella es jefa de turno y no tendría la disponibilidad, la verdad no quiero ir a ese almuerzo me siento intimidada por el Ingeniero Timothy, tengo miedo que se de cuenta del tipo de relación que llevamos.

Albert le dijo a Candy: No te preocupes pequeña voy arreglar que quedes fuera de ese proyecto, por ahora lo que pienso es que mañana debemos de actuar de manera fría trataremos de no delatarnos con nuestras miradas, y como conocerás a Elizabeth no quiero que te sientas mal por su presencia yo a la que amo es a ti, no quiero que vayas a sacrificar nuestro amor como lo hiciste por Susana, porque en este caso, Elizabeth no me ama, ella está enamorada de un hombre muy rico llamado Benjamín Elliot. entonces Candy le contestó: Albert ya nunca más pienso renunciar al amor, aunque tardemos muchos años en arreglar esta situación yo sabré esperar y haré todo lo que tú me pidas porque sé que será lo mejor para nosotros te confío mi corazón.

Albert le dijo a Candy: también quiero comunicarte que vamos a ampliar el hogar de pony y voy a construirle al doctor Martin una Clínica Feliz cerca del hogar ya hablé con él y está de acuerdo, Candy yo amo tenerte cerca pero considero que estarías más segura si fueras a vivir de nuevo con tus madres, pero yo respeto tu decisión sólo quiero plantearte esta alternativa de todas manera la ampliación del hogar es un hecho ya que me enteré que han llegado más niños y necesitan más espacio.

Candy le contesto a Albert: ciertamente me vine a Chicago para ayudar a mis madres con los gastos del hogar, pero en ese momento no sabía que me amabas esa era mi única motivación para permanecer aquí, pero ahora que estoy tomando las clases de la especialidad quisiera terminarla, ya que me permitirá serle de mayor utilidad al doctor Martin y la razón más importante por la que me quiero quedar es para estar cerca de ti. Aunque te vayas de viaje yo permaneceré aquí.

Albert se acercó a Candy y la besó entonces Candy respondió a sus besos apasionadamente el corazón de Albert comenzó a acelerarse lo mismo que el de Candy ambos corazones latían sincronizadamente Albert no pudo contenerse y comenzó a explorar el cuello de Candy lo embriagaba su aroma, y Candy disfrutaba de las caricias de Albert, Candy pensaba: que hermosa sensación quiero ser suya, quiero pertenecerle y quiero que el sea mío, Albert de pronto reaccionó y se detuvo, y la tomó de la mano y se la besó y le dijo Candy me tengo que ir, debo pasar a la oficina a arreglar algunos asuntos. Candy le dijo: comprendo Albert nos vemos mañana.

 **EN LA MANSION DE LOS SMITH**

Timothy Smith estaba en su estudio se sentía molesto lo acompañaba su hermano el doctor Mathew-entonces Timothy comento: creo que de alguna manera ella nos vio y salió por otro lado la estuvimos esperando como una hora ¡yo que a nadie espero!, entonces Mathew le dijo: la verdad es que ella ni sabía de que la querías invitar a cenar no se porque te enojas si no quedaron en nada, Timothy comentó: creo que es una mujer muy interesante, ya que aunque es hija adoptiva de William vive en un departamentucho y aparte trabaja y es buena en lo que hace, creo que por eso William no ha cortejado a mi hermana sospecho que tiene interés en Candice como mujer pero mañana me daré cuenta, y Mathew le dijo: y si estuviera enamorado William de ella que? El compromiso con nuestra hermana fue arreglado, yo si fuera él, rompería el compromiso sin dudarlo, y haría todos los arreglos para casarme con Candy, Entonces Timothy dijo: deja de decir estupideces a Ardlay no le conviene romper el compromiso ya que tenemos muchos negocios con su consorcio nos sólo aquí en Estados Unidos sino en Inglaterra y Escocia, yo mañana hablaré con la Señora Elroy y trataré de arreglar un compromiso con Candice ya sea para ti o para mi, creo que Ardlay le dejará una buena parte de sus bienes, entonces Mathew le dijo: pues a mi no me importaría sino le dejara nada yo con tenerla a mi lado sería feliz. Timothy le dijo ay hermano que sentimental eres, así no lograrás nada.

 **OFICINAS DEL CONSORCIO ARDLAY**

Albert estaba pensativo y entonces George lo notó y le preguntó: ¿le preocupa algo Señor William? Albert respondió: George me preocupa no poder tener control sobre mí, cuando viví con Candy y tuve amnesia yo sabía que ella amaba a Terry de alguna manera estaba mentalizado de que ella no sería para mí, pero ahora que ella responde a mis besos, siento que no puedo más, siento deseos muchos deseos de hacerla mía.

George le contestó: Si será muy difícil para usted no demostrarle plenamente lo que siente por ella, como humano se está sintiendo débil pero debe de hacer el esfuerzo ya que todavía hay varios obstáculos que deben vencer, usted debe de pensar en lo mejor para los dos, para no amarla en secreto sino públicamente como ella se merece, las cosas a escondidas son las que más se juzgan. Yo sé que a usted no le gustaría que ella fuera señalada por la sociedad.

Albert le respondió: efectivamente George pero debo tener un plan B si las cosas no resultan yo sé que Timothy es demasiado terco y no quitara el dedo del renglón yo creo que vamos a tener que romper relaciones de negocios con ellos. Y una de las cosas que me está afectando es el acoso por parte de los Smith hacia Candy, ayer la llevaron a almorzar con el pretexto de la ampliación del hospital, me dan ganas de hacer que trasladen a Mathew a otro hospital ¡sería tan fácil! pero yo se que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y va a utilizar las influencias de Timothy.

George le respondió pues entonces empiece a buscar otras opciones yo le sugiero que haga alianza con el clan Elliot y el clan Noble ya que están involucrados en la industria del petróleo y de los metales, usted sabe que la economía está cayendo y que lo más rentable es invertir en Alimentos porque siempre necesitamos comer, el Petróleo es el futuro ya que se utiliza como combustible para autos y aviones etc.

Albert se quedó pensativo y dijo: tienes razón contáctame con ellos.

Al anochecer Albert habló con la tía Elroy y le dijo: Tía quiero que me ayudes a que Timothy y su hermano desistan de involucrar a Candy en el proyecto de la ampliación del hospital si no lo haces tendré que decirles mañana que cancelo el compromiso, sin ponerme a ver las consecuencias ni dar tiempo a nada.

La Tía Elroy le contestó: William me estás amenazando? Y el dijo: tía no se como lo tomaste pero es lo que voy hacer.

 **EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Tocaron la puerta y Candy vio que era George y lo dejó pasar

George le dijo a Candy:

Señorita Candy Le traigo estos paquetes que le envía la Sra. Elroy y la invitación de la familia Smith, mañana vendrá una mujer de confianza de la Sra., Elroy desde las 8:00 am la cuál la ayudará arreglarse para el almuerzo con los Smith, El Señor William está de acuerdo con esa orden. Y el mismo pasará por usted . No sé si gusta usted mandar algún mensaje… Candy resignada le dijo: Está bien George dígale al Señor William que lo estaré esperando.


	9. Chapter 9

**PUESTOS A PRUEBA**

 **Domingo en la mañana** Candy se sentía muy nerviosa sabía que conocería a la que delante de los ancianos del clan Ardley era la prometida oficial de su amado príncipe, ella no quería pasar por eso, tenía ganas de escapar hubo un momento en que pensó que no tendría el valor y dejaría sólo a Albert.

Después de desayunar recibió la visita de madam Moore una estilista muy reconocida de la clase alta de chicago al ver a Candy le dijo: Señorita Candice vengo a realzar su belleza veo que no me costará ningún trabajo.

Candy con cara de fastidio le dijo: señora Moore no deseo ir a ninguna parte.

Madam Moore le dijo: El Señor George me contrató por órdenes del Señor William yo creo que está muy interesado en que usted luzca muy hermosa aunque yo tenía mis dudas por venir a este vecindario tan horrible pero por ser para uno de mis principales clientes , no pude negarme.

Madam Moore arregló a Candy de tal manera que se veía como un ángel con un vestido de encaje Inglés muy fino color blanco con un pequeño escote con el cual sus hombros estaban descubiertos se le amoldaba al cuerpo acentuando su busto y sus bien formadas curvas el cabello en cascada con una cinta muy fina y se puso un perfume muy costoso, su cuello estaba adornado con un collar de perlas que hacían juego con una pulsera y aretes igual de perlas , -Candy lucía radiante. La sra Moore al cumplir con su trabajo se retiró, entonces llegó Albert a la hora acordada a buscar a Candy en cuanto abrió la puerta la miró con una mirada lujuriosa y le dijo: Pequeña quisiera raptarte y llevarte lejos donde nadie te vea y que yo sea el único que te pueda admirar, Candy sonrió al notar la mirada de Albert y le contestó con pose altiva Sr. William recuerde que por hoy seré su hija así que le pido que se comporte por favor . Albert sonrió y le dio el brazo a Candy para que ella se apoyara en el.

Annie y Archie los esperaban en el coche Archie al ver que Candy se acercaba con Albert la miró boquiabierto, Annie celosa le dio un pequeño y disimulado pellizco con el cual Archie reaccionó.

Candy al ver a Annie exclamó: ¡Annie cuanto tiempo sin verte estoy agredecida con Dios porque me va a permitir pasar este día contigo! Y Annie le contestó Candy te extrañé mucho. Albert y Candy se sentaron en el asiento trasero, Archie iba conduciendo e iba Annie de copiloto.

Albert disimuladamente agarraba las manos de Candy, y Candy se ponía roja porque Albert no tenía las manos quietas , Archie a veces contemplaba a candy por el espejo retrovisor.

 **EN LA MANSION DE LOS SMITH**

Llegó la sra. Elroy acompañada de George el cuál sostenía a la anciana del brazo y el Ingeniero Timothy fungía su papel de anfitrión cuando la vió entrar muy caballeroso fue a saludarla dándole un beso en la mano, George tenía la encomienda por parte de Albert de estar muy al pendiente de todo lo que dirían los Smith a la Sra. Elroy , El Ingeniero Timothy dijo:¡Bienvenidos! ¡Sra. Elroy es un placer recibirla en esta mansión!, ahora si me permite quiero escoltarla a mi estudio ya que antes que comience la reunión quisiera dirigirle unas palabras a solas.

La sra. Elroy se soltó del brazo de George y tomó el brazo de Timothy Smith …..George al ver la acción le dijo Sra. Elroy: El Sr. William me pidió que no me separe de usted ni un momento, La Sra. Elroy sabiendo que George es la mano derecha de William y que era leal a él, esa había sido su función desde muy joven, entonces no podía hacer quedar mal a William delante del ing. Smith y sabía que George luego se lo informaría a William. Elroy dijo: Ing. Timothy deseo que me acompañe George es muy discreto y es de mi entera confianza, Timothy Smith frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que George los acompañara.

En la oficina de Timothy El guio a la anciana a que se sentara e invitó a George a tomar asiento, luego empezó su monologo diciendo: Sra. Elroy he conocido a la Señorita Candy y estoy impresionado tanto por su belleza como su inteligencia quiero saber si actualmente hay algún joven que la corteje formalmente. George estaba asombrado de que Timothy fuera directo al grano sin tanto preámbulo. La sra Elroy contestó: no sé si sabe los orígenes de Candice pues bien ella es huérfana y William la tomó bajo su tutela, la estuvo cortejando, pero no oficialmente el Actor Terry Grandchester, pero el eligió a la actriz Susana Marlow, también mi sobrino Neal estuvo interesado en ella y se iban a comprometer pero el Señor William no autorizó esos esponsales, por lo cuál la Señorita Candice está disponible. Timothy sonrió maliciosamente y dijo: Señora Elroy yo quisiera que hable con William para que nos permita conocer a Candice tanto mi hermano como yo quisiéramos que haya otro arreglo matrimonial entre nuestras familias, ahora que muy pronto usted tendrá la tutela de la Señorita Candice nosotros queremos que nos tome en cuenta, usted bien sabe la fortuna que poseemos y creo que será muy conveniente para los Ardley como para los Smith dicha unión aunque si no le dieran dote a Candice mi hermano está dispuesto a tomarla así. La Sra. Elroy contestó: Ing. Timothy por el momento yo no puedo disponer en nada relacionado con Candice, eso lo tendrá que tratar directamente con William pero si usted desea esperar aproximadamente 8 meses, ya lo podría tratar directamente conmigo porque están avanzados los trámites de la cancelación de adopción y al cancelarse William me cede la tutela de Candice bajo ciertos términos que me reservo mencionarle, pero quiero que tenga en cuenta una cosa que por el momento usted no debe de involucrar a Candice en nada ya que ella al querer ser independiente está llevando una especialidad de auxiliar de cirugía y si coopera con usted en algún proyecto eso podría truncar sus metas y es una de las cosas en las que William no está de acuerdo ya que el es de la opinión que las mujeres tienen el derecho de alcanzar sus metas y objetivos, mi sobrino es muy consentidor con Candice él la protege mucho porque le recuerda a su hermana fallecida y así es como la trata como su hermana menor.

Timothy sintió que le habían dado una cachetada con guante blanco ya que no esperaba que sus intenciones de enamorar a Candy se vinieran abajo, él ya se había encaprichado con ella, él estaba seguro que Candy era el tesoro más valioso para Albert y si él se la arrebataba sería como un trofeo para él, en realidad Timothy siempre había sentido envidia de Albert por sus triunfos en los negocios y el que los diarios siempre adularan sus logros lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Timothy dijo : está bien Sra. Elroy desistiré de involucrar a la señorita Candy en el proyecto pero en cambio quisiera que usted ingenie oportunidades para que yo pueda acercarme a ella. Elroy le contestó: le prometo que trataré de crear esas oportunidades pero quizás en algún momento William me lo prohíba de todas maneras estaremos en contacto.

Continuará…..

 _ **Agradezco a Josie y a Patty por sus reviews ellas me inspiran a seguir con la historia saludos a todas las que me leen yo creo que tendré que cambiar el nombre de la historia porque ví que hay una historia casi con el mismo nombre ahí sugiéranme el título saludos.**_

 _ **Y soy 100% fanática de Albert así que las que piensen que Terry aparecerá siento decepcionarlas.**_


	10. Chapter 10

2ª. PARTE DE PUESTOS A PRUEBA

Se abrió el portón de la Mansión de los Smith con la llegada del coche de los Ardlay…Candy estaba impresionada por el hermoso paisaje lleno de Árboles. La tía Elroy le había pedido a Annie que le sugiriera a Candy que simpatizara con alguno de los hermanos Smith,

por lo tanto Annie comentó: Candy ¡mira esta hermosa mansión!, sé que en la familia Smith hay dos hermanos los cuáles están solteros y se dice que son muy guapos me gustaría que simpatizaras con alguno de ellos, para que yo venga a visitarte aquí,

Archie a quien no le gustó para nada el comentario de Annie la reprendió diciendo: Annie por favor no digas esas tonterías.. A Candy no la impresionaría ningún caballero sólo por su dinero, el que gane el corazón de Candy será un hombre bondadoso así como ella.

Albert sólo frunció el ceño y comentó: Te ruego Annie que no hagas este tipo de comentarios en presencia de los Smith.

Annie se quedó un poco avergonzada porque tanto su novio como su tío le habían llamado la atención.

Bajaron del coche se abrió la puerta de la entrada principal de la mansión y el mayordomo guio a los Ardlay hacia el salón donde los esperaban ansiosos los Smith, junto con la Tía Elroy y George salvo Lady Elizabeth la cuál haría su presentación cuando todos estuvieran completos se abrió la puerta del Salón y Candy y Annie estaban en medio de los dos caballeros, Archie sujetando el brazo de Annie y Albert el de Candy inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de saludo, los hermanos Smith contemplaron a Candy, Timothy Smith desnudaba a Candy con la mirada, mientras Mathew le daba una cálida sonrisa.

entonces reaccionó Gabriell el padre de Ambos y dijo:¡Acérquense jóvenes! tomen asiento

Los cuatro pasaron mientras que los hermanos Smith se pararon en señal de respeto a la entrada de las damas, habían tres sillas lujosas juntas y Timothy alcanzó a Candy diciendo: William permíteme escoltar a tu hija.. Albert sin expresión le cedió la mano de Candy, Timothy la guio quedando Candy en medio de los hermanos Smith, Mathew besó a Candy en la mano en señal de saludo, Archie y Annie se sentaron Juntos y a Albert le señalaron una silla que estaba junto a otra en la cuál se sentaría Lady Smith, la Sra. Jennifer Smith estudiaba muy cuidadosamente a Candy lo mismo que su esposo,

Gabriel Smith le comentó a Albert: Es muy hermosa tu hija William espero que esta sea la primera de muchas visitas que hagan a nuestra casa, Albert puso una sonrisa forzada

comentó Jennifer Smith: Ahorita le traeremos a su prometida William, Candy al oír esas palabras sintió que se le detenía el corazón, la Sra. Smith tocó una campanita y un sirviente se acercó a recibir instrucciones

Jennifer dijo : dígale a Elizabeth que por favor se presente en el salón que la estamos esperando, el sirviente fue a buscar a la Señorita Smith, empezaron las platicas entre los anfitriones e invitados tanto Timothy y Mathew acaparaban la atención de Candy mientras Albert atendiendo al Sr. Smith miraba de reojo las expresiones de Candy con los Smith mientras platicaban, de pronto se abrió la puerta del salón e hizo su aparición la señorita Elizabeth Smith todos los caballeros se pusieron de pie, Candy miró a la Señorita Smith que iba luciendo un hermoso vestido color crema estampado con hermosas flores de colores pasteles, una mujer muy hermosa con ojos Azules con joyas muy ostentosas, Albert no tuvo más remedió que alcanzar a Elizabeth en señal de caballerosidad y le dio un beso en la mano, en seguida la guio para presentarle a Candy ambas mujeres quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos.

Albert le dijo a Elizabeth: Liz te presento a mi protegida la señorita Candy White, Candy te presento a mi prometida la Señorita Elizabeth Smith, Candy veía que Elizabeth tenía un semblante amable,

Candy le sonrió y le dijo:me da gusto conocerla señorita Elizabeth es usted una mujer muy hermosa,

Elizabeth le dijo a Candy: le confieso que tenía mucha curiosidad de conocerla Candy mis hermanos no dejan de pronunciar sus cualidades, Candy se sonrojó solamente, entonces la pareja de prometidos se fueron a sentar a sus lugares asignados mientras se alejaban Candy vio que Elizabeth iba del brazo con Albert.

Se sirvió el té y los Señores Smith, la tía Elroy y George se pusieron hablar sobre diversos negocios, los hermanos Smith no dejaban de mostrarle sus atenciones a Candy, Archie y Annie estaban encerrados en su mundo ya que muy pronto ellos anunciarían su compromiso.

Mientras William estaba completamente mudo a lado de su prometida sumergido en sus pensamientos sin mirar a Candy para que no se delatara.

Habló con voz fuerte Gabriel Smith :¡Jóvenes!antes que pasemos al comedor vayan a dar un paseo por el Jardín, y dejen solos a los novios para que se hagan confidencias.

Timothy y Mathew escoltaron a Candy hacia el jardín, en realidad el día estaba un poco nublado había una brisa ninguno de ellos tenía calor, Albert y Elizabeth Caminaban varios metros atrás de los hnos. Smith y Candy.

Albert por fin se atrevió a hablar con Elizabeth y le dijo: Elizabeth quisiera que fuésemos sinceros, cuando nos comprometieron estábamos muy jóvenes y no éramos dueños de nuestros actos pero ahora ambos hemos madurado y tenemos la edad para que nadie nos obligue a casarnos sería un error si nos casamos sin que haya ningún tipo de sentimientos entre nosotros.

Elizabeth miró con serenidad a Albert y le dijo: William yo obedeceré a mis padres en todo lo que me digan así que de mi parte yo seguiré con el compromiso.

Albert refutó y dijo: pues bien no me queda otra que decirte que sé que has estado frecuentando al Joven Benjamín Elliot y cada martes sales con tu dama de compañía y se ven en el Restaurante imperial.

Elizabeth se puso nerviosa y le dijo: no puedo negártelo amo a Benjamín y el a mí pero yo me veo obligada a cumplir con este compromiso

Albert le dijo: por eso quise platicar contigo, porque quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo, yo no quiero difamarte ni hablar mal de ti delante de los ancianos de mi consorcio, aunque tengo pruebas de lo que estoy diciendo.

Elizabeth no pudo más y se le salieron las lágrimas, Albert le ofreció un pañuelo mientras miraba como Timothy se acercaba mucho a Candy.

Elizabeth le dijo a Albert: Que sugieres que hagamos, si mis padres se enteran que me estoy viendo con Benjamín se van a enojar conmigo, y tampoco sé de lo que mis hermanos serían capaces de hacer.

Albert le dijo: quiero que hables con tu enamorado para que me de una cita, a fin de que podamos buscar una solución, coméntale que sé todo sobre ustedes pero que no estoy celoso de su relación y ni haría nada para perjudicarlos.

Elizabeth contestó: Está bien pero el está de viaje por el momento, vendrá en 3 semanas.

\- Entonces tendré que esperarlo pero quiero que te niegues cuando tus padres quieran hacernos invitaciones como las de este día, pide que te apoye alguien de tu familia que sea cercano a ti para que no estés sola en esto,

\- Está bien creo que mi hermano Mathew podrá ayudarme con esto, pero dime William, ¿Cuál es tu interés para terminar nuestro compromiso?

Albert le contestó: Porque estoy enamorado locamente de una dama muy especial para mí y quiero hacerla mi esposa lo más pronto posible, y me reservo el decirte su nombre.

Mientras tanto Timothy incomodaba a Candy diciendo: pues mire Candy a la mujer que se case conmigo, le diseñaré y decoraré su mansión a su gusto, la llenaré de joyas, le daré todo lo que me pida, tengo el suficiente dinero para complacerla , tenemos muchas propiedades para elegir en el terreno en donde ella quiera que se construya su hogar.

Candy con cara de aburrida le contestó: umm que bien por ella, a mi la verdad no me importaría vivir en un lugar humilde si vivo con el hombre que amo, no me importaría que fuera pobre o que fuera un vagabundo

Mathew entonces le respondió: Candy me sorprendes ¿que no aspiras a casarte con un caballero de nuestra sociedad?

Ella contestó: yo me casaré con el hombre que yo ame, no me casaré con nadie por su dinero ni por lo que me ofrezca.

Timothy le dijo: No lo creo toda mujer aspira a tener lujos, viajes.

Candy le dijo: Bueno quizás las damas que frecuentas quieren todo eso.

Mathew le dijo: ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien que no te puede ofrecer nada?

Ella le dijo: la verdad es que si estoy enamorada.

Entonces Timothy le dijo: No me digas que sigues enamorada de ese actor Terry Grandchester.

Candy puso una mirada de asombro y le dijo: a Terry lo amé pero el es sólo un bello recuerdo, el ahora forma parte de mi pasado.

Timothy le dijo: Mira Candy perteneces a una familia muy importante aunque seas adoptada si tu familia decide arreglarte un matrimonio, tú tienes la obligación de aceptarlo, por agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron por ti, tú no serías nada si ellos no te hubieran apoyado, serías una malagradecida si no aceptaras lo que tu familia decida para ti.

Candy al escuchar esto se puso muy triste y le dijo: bueno yo le pedí al Señor William que cancelara mi adopción así que ya no llevaré el apellido Aldray y él nunca me obligaría a nada que yo no quiera hacer, el es muy bueno y aceptará a la persona que yo ame.

Timothy le dijo: déjame abrirte los ojos eso no es tan fácil tu no puedes quedar desprotegida alguien se hará responsable de ti, y esa persona será la que decida lo más conveniente para ti.

Mathew le dijo: Candy quisiera que nos dieras la oportunidad de frecuentarte, no sé en qué términos vaya a tratar tu familia tu compromiso, William quiso deshacer tu compromiso con tu primo Neal, pero como el hombre de negocios que es si hay algo que se tenga que sellar con algún consorcio, él también te puede ofrecer en el paquete de ganancias a veces se cierran los negocios con algún compromiso entre las familias.

Candy horrorizada le dijo: ¡no soy ninguna marioneta yo me casaré con el hombre que ame no al que me impongan!, ¡me escaparía si alguien intenta imponerme algo! Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrió.

Mathew fue tras de ella y la sujeto suavemente del brazo impidiendo que siguiera avanzando, Mathew la abrazó y le dijo: Candy no es para que te alteres así son algunas reglas de la sociedad no quisimos hacerte sentir mal.

Albert se dio cuenta que Candy estaba llorando, lo mismo que Archie y Annie entonces

Albert le dijo a Elizabeth: acompáñame Candy está llorando caminaron hacia ellos pero Timothy llegó primero, y le dijo: señorita Candy ahí viene su tutor no le diga lo que hablamos porque él está con mi hermana no les eche a perder la tarde a los enamorados.

Albert dijo en voz fuerte ¿Que ocurre Candy? Y trató de disimular los celos al ver que Mathew tenía abrazada a Candy.

Entonces Timothy le dijo: La señorita Candy se sintió mal sugiero que mi hermano le dé algo para que se tranquilice le puedo ofrecer la habitación de las visitas para que descanse un rato hasta que se reponga.

Albert le dijo a Candy ¿Candy que te gustaría que hiciéramos por ti?

Candy le respondió: ¡quiero irme a mi departamento!

Entonces Mathew se ofreció: William me ofrezco a llevarla a su casa, entonces rápidamente Albert dijo: ¡No es necesario George la llevará!

Timothy le dijo: Por favor cuñado acaso desconfías de mí hermano, recuerda que casi somos familia y además ellos son compañeros de trabajo.

Candy miró a Albert y bajó la cara entonces Elizabeth le dijo a Albert: William deja que mi hermano lleve a Candy el es todo un caballero se queda en buenas manos. Albert trató de controlarse y dijo: está bien que la lleve Mathew.

Archie se acercó con Annie y pregunto: ¿Qué pasa? Y Candy contestó :me siento mal me llevaran a mi casa,

Archie le dijo: yo te llevo con Annie. Y rápidamente Mathew dijo: Ya William me encomendó que yo me la llevará.

Y así Mathew llevaba por el brazo a Candy, mientras Albert estaba impotente observando como se alejaban hacia el coche de Mathew.

Cuando Iban en el coche Mathew le dijo a Candy ¿ ya estás más tranquila?

\- si un poco mejor . Para Candy habían sido muchas las impresiones ese día lo que quería era llegar a su departamento y ponerse a llorar..

\- Candy vamos a comer algo no quiero dejarte sin que tengas nada en el estómago .

-no te preocupes

MAthew insistió: ¡vamos Candy para que ya te quedes tranquila en tu casa! recuerda que te desmayaste la vez pasada por no haber desayunado. Insistió tanto el hombre que Candy no pudo negarse y aparte de eso Mathew no le incomodaba tanto como su hermano Timothy.

Después de un incómodo almuerzo se retiraron los Ardlay de la mansión de los Smith Albert se fue con George y Archie se llevó a la tía Elroy y Annie.

George le dijo a Albert mientras iban en el carro: en resumen lo que escuché de la Señora Elroy con el Ingeniero Timothy es que van a esperar que se cancele la adopción de la Señorita Candy por parte de usted y cuando su tía Elroy sea la tutora de la Señorita Candy, podrá comprometerla con alguno de los hermanos Smith.

Albert molesto dijo: ¡ Ya sabía que no podía confiar en mi tía! tendré que buscar otra forma para que a Candy no la puedan obligar a nada que no quiera. Tengo que pensar muy bien como manejar esta situación.

George dejó a Albert en el departamento de Candy a las 7 de la noche y Albert le dijo a George que le enviará a su chofer a las 11 de la noche a buscarlo al departamento.

Cuando Albert entró al departamento se dio cuenta que Candy no había llegado todavía. Entonces se puso a esperarla cuando escuchó que un coche se estacionaba frente al departamento espió por la ventana y vio que era el carro de Mathew miró su reloj y vio que eran las 8:30 de la noche.

Candy no permitió que Mathew la acompañara al departamento. Candy subió las escaleras y al abrir la puerta vio que Albert estaba parado cerca de la puerta y con una expresión la cuál ella nunca le había conocido…..


	11. Chapter 11

DISCUSIONES

Candy no esperaba encontrar a Albert en su departamento, sin embargo ahí estaba frente a ella con una mirada oscura por un breve momento recordó la mirada de Anthony cuando la encontró después de que se había caído por la cascada, ese día Anthony le dio una cachetada diciéndole que los había preocupado, esa mirada también le recordó cuando Terry le dijo que no le impusiera el agradecimiento

Candy nerviosa dijo: Albert no pensé que te encontraría aquí, creí que ibas a cenar con tu prometida y su familia…

Albert respondió en tono de ironía : Lo que son las cosas yo creí que si te iba a encontrar aquí ya que saliste de la casa de los Smith a la 1 de la tarde y habías dicho que vendrías a tu departamento, Candy te he estado esperando una hora y media ¿a donde fuiste con Mathew Smith? ¿ que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo?

Candy se aclaró la garganta y le dijo: Mathew insistió en que comieramos algo y me llevó a un restaurante.

Albert no pudo controlarse y dijo: y estuviste en un restaurante casi 6 horas y media ?

Candy le dijo: ¿ No confías en mi? ¿Que pasa contigo?

-Albert le contestó : eso es lo que yo quiero saber que pasa contigo Candy. Albert se volteo y caminó hacia la ventana trataba de controlarse se imaginaba a Candy en el restaurante platicando y riéndose con Mathew, se imaginaba a él enamorándola

Ella entonces se acercó a él, y le dijo: ven te explicaré y el le dijo: no Candy me siento un poco molesto me sentaré un rato para calmarme mientras puedes prepararte para dormir, le di indicaciones a George para que vinieran por mi a las 11:00,

Candy entonces insistió: Albert dejáme explicarte,

El le dijo: Ahorita no puedo escuchar explicaciones Candy y no quiero decirte alguna palabra de la que después me pueda arrepentir, ve hacer tus cosas y deja que me calme.

Candy preocupada se dirigió a su recamara, a prepararse para darse un baño antes de dormir.

Albert sumergido en sus pensamiento decía para si mismo : ¡estos celos me consumen!, ¡no quiero que salga con nadie!, ¡quisiera encerrarla para que nadie tenga acceso a ella!, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? El amor no actuaría de esa manera, ¡tengo que hablar con ella si quiere seguir a mi lado!, ¡debemos hablar y poner las cartas sobre la mesa!, hacia donde avanzamos con esta relación, yo no quiero que se me nuble el pensamiento, porque en estos momentos ¡quiero hacerla mía para que no sea de nadie más!, No no no definitivamente no puedo con esto tengo que irme. Albert se paró rápidamente

Candy al escuchar la silla salió de la recamará y gritó: ¡Albert no te vayas tenemos que hablar!, en el restaurante un Señor se sintió mal y entre el doctor Smith y yo lo atendimos…. Albert _al escuchar eso se detuvo_.

-Y dijo ¡Candy estoy celoso lo que estoy sintiendo me consume por dentro!y la abrazó fuertemente, y le dijo no quiero perderte Candy por nada ni por nadie, siento que me he vuelto más posesivo contigo, he perdido a tantas personas a las que amé: a mis Padres, a mi hermana Rosemary, a mis sobrinos Anthony y Stear, ahora tú eres lo más valioso para mi, mi tesoro, no se que hacer, necesito saber si realmente me amas, si podrás soportar la situación por la que atravesamos, tenemos tantos obstáculos que vencer, disolver mi compromiso, luego luchar contra el consejo del clan Ardlay para que me permitan casarme contigo, también la oposición de la tía Elroy a la que no le he dicho nada pero que estoy seguro que ya se lo imagina, esto quizás lleve años en arreglarse dime ¿sabrás esperar? Quieres continuar con esta relación sabiendo que nos queda mucho camino que recorrer, ¿Estás segura de tus sentimientos hacia mi?

Candy le dijo: yo no tuve a mis padres, desde que te conocí me diste tu cariño, después de que pase ese día contigo cuando me salvaste la vida, nunca dejé de pensar en ti, siempre que iba a tomar una decisión pensaba en que me dirías tu, elegí mi camino de ser enfermera porque me contaste que en áfrica encontraste a una enfermera que se parecía a mi, yo quise ser enfermera porque sentí que la admirabas a ella, luego te cuide con tu amnesia después tu cuidaste cuando me separé de Terry, nuestras vidas han estado unidas desde el principio, Albert hemos pasado por muchas cosas y creo que así es la vida ir venciendo todas las adversidades pero ahora no estamos solos tu me tienes a mi y yo a ti, algunas veces tu estarás celoso otras veces yo lo estaré , algunas veces te enojaras conmigo e igual yo me enojaré contigo así es la vida diaria pero no dudes que te amo, sabré esperarte Albert aunque pasen varios años.

Albert entonces se tranquilizó y le dijo: mira ya estoy arreglando las cosas con Elizabeth, ya le dije que quiero romper el compromiso, y entre su pretendiente y yo buscaremos la solución para que ellos puedan casarse y yo luego pueda hacerte mi esposa.

Candy entonces le dijo: hoy cuando estaba almorzando con Mathew a un hombre le quiso dar un infarto, empezaron a gritar llamen a un doctor y Mathew fue atenderlo y me pidió que lo auxiliara, luego el hombre nos dijo que no quería ir al hospital que si lo atendíamos en su casa, y pues estuvimos un rato con el, quizás hasta salga en los diarios al parecer es un hombre de dinero porque los reporteros tomaron fotos, parece que Mathew lo estará visitando en su casa, ese hombre no creía que yo fuera enfermera por la ropa que traigo.

Albert le dijo: bueno ahora quiero que me digas que pensaste en relación de ir a vivir a mi casa , te dije que remodelé una recamara exclusivamente para ti y es más hasta dejé un acceso externo para que no te encuentres con la tía Elroy y puedes entrar y salir sin que te tropieces con ella, también dejé una conexión entre nuestras recamaras como un pasadizo secreto, pero eso sólo lo usaremos si es necesario no quiero que pienses que me voy aprovechar de ti, y Candy le dijo: Albert la tía Elroy no va aceptar que viva ahí.

Candy si vamos a casarnos debemos decidir los dos, primera opción y aclaro no es condición, Es que te vayas a vivir al hogar de pony con tus madres así no tendré que estar pensando en como protegerte y no será necesario ocultarnos de los hermanos Smith y sólo nos podremos ver quizás una vez por mes cuando yo vaya a visitarte… la otra opción es : que vivas en la mansión, podrás seguir trabajando en el hospital, podremos vernos todos los días cuando esté en Chicago y no esté de viaje, pero lo malo de esto es que a veces tendrás que asistir a reuniones de alta sociedad con nosotros, y pues tendrás que acompañar en algunas veces a la Tia Elroy a tomar el té, es necesario que te empieces a meter en mi mundo. Candy ambos tenemos que ceder en algo.

Candy resignada contestó: Elijo verte todos los días cuando estés en Chicago y seguir con mi especialidad y mi trabajo.

Albert puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo : bueno entonces hablaré con mi Tía que vivirás con nosotros, Candy le dijo : y cuando deje de ser tu hija adoptiva? Y el le dijo: Eso tengo que pensarlo muy bien todavía no he decidido nada, le iba a dar tu tutela a la tía Elroy pero ya me dijo George las intenciones que tiene de comprometerte con alguien a su conveniencia, ¡ viejita mañosa no puedo confiar en ella!

Candy le dijo: si algo de eso me dijeron hoy los Smith, por eso quise irme de ahí.

Albert le dijo: Candy confía plenamente en que encontraré una solución para que estés protegida, aún si te llegase a faltar un día, por lo pronto este edificio lo puse a tu nombre, y cuando se cancele la adopción pondré parte de mi fortuna personal a tu nombre.

Candy le dijo: No digas eso, yo no quiero nada, con que no me faltes tú.

Y Albert le contestó mientras Dios me de vida estaré siempre contigo, pero quiero tener todo en orden.

EN LA MANSION SMITH

Llegó Mathew a su habitación cuando de pronto llamaron a su puerta el dijo : Adelante puede pasar,

entró su hermana Elizabeth y el le dijo: que pasó Liz….

Elizabeth le dijo: tengo que contarte algo y quiero que me apoyes en un momento dado con mis padres y con Timothy.

El un poco admirado le dijo: te escucho hermana

Ella : pues como tú sabes yo no amo a William y ni el a mí, el me ha pedido que rompamos nuestro compromiso.

Mathew enojado contestó: ¿ pero como se atreve a querer romper su compromiso contigo? Esto no lo vamos a tolerar y ¿ todavía te pide de que seas tu la que te enfrentes a nosotros? Que poco hombre.

Ella le dijo : Hermano el sabe que tengo una relación con un caballero y tiene pruebas de eso, Mathew entonces se acercó a ella la sujetó y le dijo que estás diciendo? Y ella le dijo : espera deja que te explique por favor… El molesto ¿ que has hecho ¿no será que has deshonrado a la familia? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Elizabeth le dijo: No he hecho nada incorrecto solo nos vemos 1 vez por semana en un restaurante discreto.

Mathew dio un suspiro de alivio, y dijo: dime quien es entonces? Y ella le dijo: Promete que no dirás nada hasta que William y yo hayamos buscado una solución a esto.

Mathew le dijo: te lo prometo, Ella le dijo: su nombre Benjamín Elliot y Mathew admirado le dijo: ¿ estás segura que te ama? Y ella si estoy segura .

Mathew respondió: conmigo no tendrás problemas, vamos a esperar la reacción de Timothy, y bueno ya le echaste a perder su jueguito a Timothy con Candy porque el quería presionar para que el o yo la cortejemos, William ahora tiene todas las cartas en la mano porque si dices que tiene pruebas entonces la ofensa es por parte de nosotros.

Elizabeth le respondió: ¿y tu sientes algo por esa chica?

El respondió: si, desde que la conocí en el hospital, me gustó, y ahora que la he tratado me he enamorado de su risa, de sus ojos, de su forma de ser, y si se pudiera hacer un arreglo matrimonial entre ella y yo, aunque ella no me ame yo si me casaría con ella, aunque me lleve toda una vida hacer que ella se enamore de mi. Entonces ella abrazo a su hermano y le dijo: hermano cuanto siento que no seas correspondido.

Entonces el le dijo: Ahorita que me dices Benjamín Elliot, hoy su padre estaba en el restaurante donde llevé a Candy y se sintió mal creí que era un infarto, y lo atendí, lo estaré visitando en su casa aunque parece que necesitará una enfermera, haré que lo revise un doctor con más experiencia que yo, porque es un caso complicado.

Elizabeth entonces dijo: le escribiré a Benjamín brindándole mi apoyo. Mathew contestó si es lo mejor y si puedo atender el caso pues esto servirá que nuestras familias se acerquen y que todo se arregle bien para ti, espero que no haya complicaciones.

 **EN LA MANSION ALDRAY**

Albert había llegado a su casa cuando vió que su tía estaba esperándolo, el entonces le dijo: Tía que haces despierta, y ella le reclamó: De seguro fuiste a ver a Candy verdad? No lo niegues imagínate que dirá la gente si saben que la visitas? Albert le dijo: que bueno que tomamos este tema de una vez te aviso que Candy vendrá vivir a la casa en la habitación que preparé para ella, a fin de que no haya chismes ni habladurías, y la Tía Elroy dijo: Si ella viene, yo me iré a Lakewood, y Albert le contestó: pues buen viaje tía espero que tu estadía allá sea satisfactoria, pero está decidido que Candy vivirá aquí y nada me hará cambiar de opinión, y sobre el cambio de tutela hablaremos luego, ahorita estoy cansado y me iré a dormir, que pase buenas noches Tía Elroy.

 **EN LA MANSION ELLIOT**

Patrick Elliot padre de Benjamín Elliot, uno de los hombres más ricos de Michigan, Illinois y Texas y fuera de los Estados unidos en relaciones comerciales con Arabia, y Europa con sede en Inglaterra, estaba recordando, y no podía dormir esa chica, esos ojos verdes, tiene que ser ella tengo que investigar si es ella…


	12. Chapter 12

**ORÍGENES**

 **EN LA MANSION ARDLAY**

Entró Albert al comedor y encontró a la Tía Elroy muy sonriente tomando café y leyendo el periódico, Albert saludó a su tía dándole un beso en la frente.

La sra. Elroy le dijo: ¿William ya leíste el periódico de esta mañana?

Albert con cara de aburrido le dijo: ¿Por qué? Hay alguna noticia interesante?

-: Salió un articulo titulado Héroes con bata blanca, y aparece la foto de Mathew Smith auxiliando a Patrick Elliot. Lee te va a interesar.

Albert vió en el periódico una foto donde estaba Candy a lado de Mathew. El resumen del Artículo decía: _**Hay héroes anónimos los cuáles nos auxilian sin que se les agradezca, El doctor Mathew Smith es uno de ellos quien a su corta edad trabaja en el Hospital Santa Juana de Chicago haciendo equipo con su compañera la hermosa enfermera la Señorita Candice White Aldray los cuales salvaron la vida del Magnate Patrick Elliot, quien ya se encuentra estable en su mansión. ¡Quizás veamos más seguido a esta pareja de Héroes cumpliendo con su invaluable labor!-**_

La tía abuela comentó: Pues bien William, Candy se está encargando de que todo Chicago la relacione con Mathew Smith y que sepan que estaban juntos en ese Restaurante. Ya no me iré de Chicago tengo que estar aquí para cuando Mathew Smith empiece a cortejar a Candy.

Albert molesto le dijo : Que bueno que ya estás tocando este tema tía, Te notifico que Elizabeth Smith aceptó como pretendiente a Benjamín Elliot y que ayer ella y yo acordamos romper nuestro compromiso, tengo las pruebas de que ella se ve con dicho caballero. Y otras de las cosas que quiero aclarar contigo es que en cuanto rompamos el compromiso y se terminen los trámites de cancelación de adopción de Candy, esperaré unos meses para casarme con ella.

La Sra. Elroy dijo:¿ pero que tonterías estás diciendo?, tu no puedes casarte con Candy,

\- Por ahora no, pero cuando se cancele la adopción me podré casar con ella, Candy y yo nos amamos y es hora que lo vayas asimilando. Te prohíbo que invites a los Smith a esta casa, o a cualquier hombre para enamorar a Candy. Y no te preocupes ya no asumirás la tutela de Candy, buscaré a otra persona de mi confianza, me retiro tía te dejo que lo medites.

 **EN EL HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Todo el personal del hospital comentaba sobre un posible romance entre Candy y el doctor Smith; cuando Candy llegó al hospital todos le preguntaban si era la novia del dr. Smith y Candy decía que no, que sólo eran amigos y que por el momento ella no estaba interesada en tener ninguna relación.

El doctor Lennard mandó a llamar a Candy a su oficina . Candy se presentó y dijo:

Doctor Lennard en que puedo servirle

El doctor Lennard : Me ha llegado una notificación por parte del comité que integra el proyecto de ampliación del hospital donde me dicen que usted quedó fuera de dicho proyecto y que es Flanny la que participará en el .

También hemos recibido una carta por parte del Señor Patrick Elliot donde nos solicita que le asignemos al doctor y a la enfermera que lo auxiliaron ayer en el restaurante, y se ha ofrecido hacer donaciones para que se agilice la ampliación del hospital. Señorita Candy ¡usted sabe lo importante que es el proyecto! ya que necesitamos las instalaciones adecuadas para el área de maternal y pediatría, el horario que sugiere el Señor Patrick es de 13:00 pm a 9:00 pm para que usted lo atienda.

Candy se quedó un poco pensativa y le dijo: Doctor Lennard por favor déjeme consultarlo con mi tutor, no puedo tomar esta decisión sóla.

El doctor Lennard : ¡Claro que si!, el señor William tiene que darle su autorización.

A la hora del Almuerzo Candy estaba en una mesa del comedor del hospital cuando el doctor Mathew se acercó a ella y le dijo: Candy ¡ya viste el periódico de hoy! pusieron una foto de nosotros 2

Candy frunció el ceño y dijo: si ya lo vi y me di cuenta que ¡no soy fotogénica me veo más gordita de lo que soy! Aunque así tengo más encanto no crees?

Mathew sonrió y le dijo: saliste hermosa Candy… oyes y ya sabes que fuimos asignados a la mansión de Patrick Elliot.. ella respondió: si pero todavía no he aceptado, tengo que platicarlo con el Señor William. El entonces con una mueca le dijo: y a ti te gustaría, atender al Señor Elliot o no ?

Candy respondió: pues la verdad no quisiera porque los riquillos son muy caprichosos y quien sabe como es el carácter de este individuo. Mathew le dijo: bueno ahí me dices mañana lo que te diga William, ¿ te gustaría que te lleve hoy a tu departamento?

\- No, a partir de hoy me vendrán a buscar por instrucciones del Señor William ya que viviré en la Mansión Aldray ¡se acabó mi independencia!

Mathew sólo puso una mueca de molestia.

A la hora de la salida George fue a recoger a Candy al hospital y ella le preguntó ¿ y Albert ?

Ya está en la mansión Señorita Candy

Ella: Oh George no sabes que dijo Albert de la foto en el periódico ¿no te comentó nada? Tengo un poco de nervios de saber como reaccionó.

George sólo recordaba que cuando llegó Albert a la oficina había roto el periódico y que todo el día se la pasó de mal humor.

George le comentó a Candy: Pues contento no estaba.

Y Candy le dijo: No seas así George dime que te dijo

\- Lo siento Señorita Candy no puedo comentarle nada más sobre eso.

Candy resignada pensó : ¡Me gustaría que George fuera más platicador! ¡Que fuera un libro abierto para mi ! ¡de seguro el sabe todo sobre Albert! ¡estará lleno de secretos! ¡Como quisiera leerle la mente! Ya sé ¡ le diré a Albert que le dé instrucciones de que me platique todo, umm o quizás le dé picante a lo mejor así habla.

Llegaron a la Mansión y George le indico a Candy por donde era el acceso a su recamara y también le dió la llave, cuando abrió su recamara vió que todas sus cosas ya estaban acomodadas, sus libros, ropa zapatos, etc, y en el tocador encontró una nota que decía:

 _ **Candy a las 10 de la noche iré a verte a tu habitación necesitamos platicar**_

 _ **Tuyo Albert**_

Ella vió que eran las 9 y rápidamente se metió a bañarse para estar lista cuando llegara Albert estaba en Pijama y vio un cuadro enorme donde estaba Albert vestido con su Klit de escocés y Candy sólo sonrió y dijo Albert me manda mensajes subliminales, Candy se acostó en su cama y dijo: ¡que silencio! ¡me está dando miedo esta recamara tan grande! de pronto el cuadro se movió y Candy se espantó y se incorporó y vio que era Albert. Y dijo: ¡Albert casi me da un infarto!

Albert se empezó a reir y dijo: ¡sabía que te ibas a asustar! ven sígueme esta es la conexión de que te hablé entre nuestras recamaras, la tomó de la mano y habían unas escaleras de madera y subieron, Al abrir Candy vió que en esa puerta había colgado un cuadro de un paisaje de un árbol grande a orillas de un lago y en el lago una botella flotando, Candy sólo sonrió porque sabía de que se trataba, y vio que tenía una cena preparada para ella con unas flores en la mesita, Y Albert la guió a la mesita y dijo: bueno pequeña vamos a cenar y cada vez que quieras venir toca la puerta y yo también cada vez que quiera ir tocaré tu puerta y ella le dijo: y hace ratito ¿Por qué no tocaste?

El se puso rojo y dijo eeeeh ummm quería asustarte. Y ella se le lanzó al cuello y le dijo Albert te voy ahorcar…..Esa noche Albert decidió no hacerle una escena de celos a Candy y le dijo que si aceptara cuidar a Patrick Elliot para acercarse a Benjamín Elliot el enamorado de Elizabeth Smith para que en un momento dado ella pudiera ser intermediaria para hablar con los Elliot.

 **EN LA MANSION ELLIOT**

 **21 años Antes**

Patrick Elliot había enviudado y tenía un hijo llamado Benjamín Elliot al año que enviudó conoció a una mucama llamada Aurora, se enamoraron a primera vista y tuvieron un romance, el tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios asignado por su familia, los cuáles aprovecharon su ausencia para correr a la mucama la cuál había quedado embarazada ella se vió obligada a regresar a su pueblo natal en Michigan pero sus padres eran muy pobres y después que nació su bebé en un invierno ella al no tener los recursos para mantener a la niña la abandonó en un orfanatorio y sólo escribió una carta que decía por favor cuiden a mi hija se llama Candice. La mujer murió al año de abandonar a su hija de Neumonía, pero le pidió a su madre antes de morir que le enviara una carta al padre de la niña ( Patrick Elliot )que había tenido una niña de él. La madre de Aurora no lo hizo por orgullo pero como enviudó, buscó a Patrick Elliot 15 años después y le dijo que su hija había tenido una niña de él y que la dejaron en un orfanatorio de Michigan y que lo único que sabían era que se llamaba Candice no le dio más datos. El tuvo que decirle a su hijo Benjamín que quizás tenía una media hermana y el Joven alentó a su padre que investigaran sobre la niña, actualmente después de que contrataron a alguien que investigara después de 4 años tuvieron noticias de la muchacha y su hermano Benjamin Elliot fue a buscarla personalmente al hogar de Pony. La hermana María y la Señorita Pony le dijeron que la muchacha tenía 19 años pero que había sido adoptada por una familia muy importante en Illinois y Michigan y que ellas primero se contactarían con la muchacha para ver si ella deseaba conocer a su familia de sangre.

 **Benjamin Elliot tiene la Edad de Albert 30 años y Candy 19 años**


	13. Chapter 13

**ENCUENTROS**

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Benjamín Elliot mientras estaba en un hotel de Michigan recibió un telegrama donde le informaron que su padre se había enfermado entonces regresó a Chicago para estar con él, Los doctores le explicaron que al principio pensaron que su Padre había tenido un infarto pero se confirmó que era una embolia El doctor Mathew Smith había llevado un especialista para que fuera un diagnóstico más acertado, el especialista le dio las instrucciones al Doctor Mathew de los cuidados que se le darían al paciente ya que había perdido la movilidad en su brazo derecho y de su pierna y se le tenía que dar rehabilitación. Benjamín Elliot y Mathew Smith se conocieron y enseguida ellos simpatizaron, Benjamín porque sabía que Mathew era el hermano de su amada Elizabeth, y Mathew fue muy amable porque sabía que Benjamín Elliot posiblemente sería su cuñado a causa de Liz y pues tenía que tratarlo y saber como era realmente. Mathew le dijo a Benjamín Elliot que en la tarde le presentaría a la enfermera que atendería a su padre.

Horas más tarde El doctor Mathew había ido por Candy al hospital para llevarla a la mansión Elliot, mientras iban en el carro Mathew le explicaba el tratamiento que se le daría al Señor Patrick, y Mathew al verla un poco distraída le dijo: ¿Pasa algo Candy te noto distraída?, Candy estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos nada más escuchaba bla bla bla bla bla ella pensaba en la noche anterior después que Albert y ella terminaron de cenar, Albert le había dicho que se despidiera de él con un beso, entonces ella se había puesto de puntillas y el se inclinó y mientras se estaban besando y abrazando, el metió la mano debajo de la blusa de la piyama acariciando lentamente su espalda y por lo cuál ella había respondido tocando sus pectorales y acariciando la cicatriz que le había hecho el león, ella se puso a darle besitos por la cicatriz y Albert perdió un poco el control y la había levantado en sus brazos mientras la besaba apasionadamente acercándose a la cama de él pero cuando la iba acostar en la cama, Archie tocó la puerta de la habitación, el entonces le dijo a Candy que se escondiera debajo de la cama y tapo los platos donde habían cenado, Archie le entregó unos papeles a Albert, y luego que se fue Archie, tanto Candy como Albert estaban avergonzados el entonces le dijo a Candy: mejor te daré las llaves de la puertas para que tú las guardes porque yo me estoy volviendo un peligro para ti. A lo que Candy le dijo que sólo había sido un arrebato y que estaba segura que no volvería a ocurrir que ella confiaba en El y él le dijo: pero yo ya no confío en mí, soy hombre y tengo mis debilidades y creo que el acceso secreto fue un error y creo que mejor se mantendrá cerrado.

¡CANDY CANDY CONTESTA! Le dijo Mathew- Candy apenada le dijo: perdona es que tuve un problemita personal y estaba pensando en la solución y el le dijo cuéntame quizás puedo ayudarte: Ella con un suspiro dijo: no, nadie puede ayudarme.

Llegaron a la Mansión de los Elliot, entraron y cuando abrieron la puerta principal ahí estaba Benjamín Elliot para recibirlos, los dos jóvenes se saludaron como si fueran amigos de años y Mathew le dijo a Elliot: Esta es la enfermera de la que te hablé la Señorita Candice White Aldray, Benjamín Elliot se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el Nombre Candice pero también al escuchar Aldray, Entonces Benjamín le dijo: De casualidad eres pariente del Señor William Albert Aldray? Y ella le dijo: si soy hija adoptiva. Entonces Benjamín Elliot se turbó y se quedó mirándola: y pensaba Candice y es adoptada entonces el atando un poco las cosas le preguntó ¿Candice qué edad tiene usted? Ella le dijo tengo 19 años, y Candy le dijo: no se preocupe ya tengo más de 3 años de experiencia su padre estará en buenas manos, ¡no lo parezco pero soy buena enfermera! Y entonces Benjamín Elliot reaccionó y dijo: No es por eso señorita Candice estoy seguro que usted atenderá muy bien a mi padre, por favor venga los llevaré a la recamara de mi Padre, mientras caminaban Benjamín Elliot pensaba: No puedo creerlo, mi rival William Albert Aldray padre adoptivo de la que pudiera ser mi media hermana, ¡vaya tengo que preguntarle a esta chica si es de esa casa Pony! Llegaron a la habitación de Patrick Elliot y le dijo su hijo: Padre ella es la enfermera que te atenderá se llama Candice White Aldray y es hija adoptiva del magnate William Albert Ardlay.

Patrick Elliot dijo: Si la vi en el restaurante y también me enteré de su nombre pero no sabía que era hija adoptiva de ese muchacho Ardlay.

Candy se sentía un poco incómoda porque los tres caballeros la miraban fijamente: Mathew porque estaba enamorado de ella, Benjamín Elliot porque quizás esa enfermera pecosa era su hermana pero lo terrible de eso es que era la hija adoptiva de su rival, Y el hombre de más edad la observaba y veía en ella a su antiguo amor, el mismo color y cabello rizado, el mismo color de piel pero con los ojos verdes como los de él. El Señor Patrick Elliot y su hijo ambos eran pelirrojos con ojos verdes como los de Candy y Benjamín tenía pecas al igual que Candy. Mathew tuvo que explicarle nuevamente el tratamiento a Candy y la fisioterapia que requería El Señor Elliot para que se restableciera su salud.

Mientras El doctor Mathew Smith, le explicaba a Candy los cuidados de Patrick Elliot, llegó el mayordomo con un mensaje de Elizabeth Smith para Benjamín Elliot en el momento que lo recibió él se retiró a su habitación para leerlo y decía:

Querido Benjamín:

 _William Albert Aldray ya sabe acerca de nuestra relación y me dijo que tiene pruebas, el me pidió que te comunique que quiere que todo se arregle bien, el me libera de mi compromiso pero quiere hablar contigo para que se pongan de acuerdo en que términos quedará todo._

 _Yo al único que le he dicho es a mi hermano el doctor Mathew Smith el cuál me ha mostrado su apoyo incondicional, ahora sólo falta que se lo digamos a nuestros Padres, no quisiera que me dejes sola en esto_

 _Tuya con Amor_

Liz Smith.

Entonces Benjamín Elliot regresó a la habitación de su padre y dijo: Doctor Mathew me puede acompañar a mí estudio por favor quisiera hablar con usted, a lo que Mathew respondió: claro lo acompaño, mientras Candy se quedó cuidando al Señor Elliot.

Ya en el estudio de Benjamín Elliot dijo: Doctor Mathew.- Su hermana Elizabeth me escribió que usted sabe de lo nuestro, Mathew contestó: si ella me contó que terminó con William porque está enamorada de usted, entonces Benjamín Elliot dijo: Creo que mi deber primero es hablar con William Albert Aldray que es el ofendido en este caso, y luego usted me puede ayudar a hablar con sus padres y su hermano mayor, a fin de que se rompa el compromiso de ellos y luego me pueda comprometer con Elizabeth, Mathew respondió ¡claro que sí! Los apoyaré amo a mi hermana, y deseo que sea muy feliz a lado del hombre que ama. Entonces Benjamín le dijo a Mathew, en tan sólo unos segundos he podido notar que a usted le gusta la Señorita Candice ¿o me equivoco? Mathew se apenó y dijo: la verdad si, estoy enamorado de ella. Benjamín pensó: ¡ Vaya! Si se confirma que la señorita Candice es mi hermana, entonces yo apoyaría al Doctor Mathew para que se case con ella, así me libro de ella, ahora mi preocupación es hablar con William ese hombre el cuál es un obstáculo para que me pueda casar con Liz.

 **CORPORATIVO ALDRAY**

Albert estaba revisando unos documentos cuando entró George :

Señor William le traigo la correspondencia: Albert la revisó y vio que había una carta del hogar de Pony, Albert la abrió y decía.

 **Señor William Albert Aldray.**

 _ **Quiero informarle que vino un caballero muy importante de chicago al hogar, el cual estaba investigando sobre una niña llamada Candice que la habían abandonado un invierno hace aproximadamente de 19 años, él nos explicó que su padre no sabía de la existencia de la niña hasta hace 4 años y desde el momento que lo supo contrató un detective para que investigara su paradero, nosotros le explicamos que había sido adoptada por una familia y que le preguntaríamos a Candy si ella quiere conocer a su familia de sangre, El caballero se llama Benjamín Elliot y es de Chicago, él se tuvo que ir porque su padre se enfermó pero nos dejó su dirección para que nos comuniquemos con él. Como usted es el tutor de Candy se lo dejamos a su criterio si se lo informa a ella o no aunque de antemano sabemos que usted hará lo correcto.**_

 _ **Atentamente**_

 _ **Hna. María**_

Albert sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y sintió que entraba en una dimensión desconocida, George le dijo: ocurre algo Señor William lo veo un poco turbado… Albert le pasó la carta a George… y George al terminarla de leer le dijo: quizás esta es la solución a su problema, si ellos quieren reconocer a la Señorita Candy como hija entonces usted se podrá casar con ella.

Albert le contestó: George sé que tengo que decirle a Candy pero me preocupa un poco, porque no conocemos a los Elliot, que tal y si se llevan a Candy de mi lado, Candy hasta que cumpla los 21 años podrá tomar sus propias decisiones pero mientras se verá obligada hacer lo que ellos le digan, y no toda la gente verá bien que Candy se case con el que fue su tutor. George pide una audiencia con Benjamín Elliot, y otra con el Padre de Candy el sr. Patrick Elliot que te digan el día, el lugar y la hora donde puede recibirme, y aprovechando que irás a la Mansión de los Elliot, le dirás a Candy que la pasaré a buscar hoy cuando termine su jornada laboral. George le contestó en seguida Señor William yo me encargo.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Llegó la noche Candy se despidió de los señores Elliot, ellos le ofrecieron que la llevaría el chofer de la casa pero ella dijo que el Señor William iría a buscarla.

Se abrió el portón de la Mansión Elliot y Candy ya estaba esperando a Albert en el recibidor, por la ventana estaba mirando Benjamín Elliot, Albert se bajó del coche y Candy de la emoción se tiró a sus brazos, Albert le dijo: Candy nos observan sube al carro por favor, le abrió la puerta del carro y se retiraron.

Benjamín Elliot al ver esa muestra de cariño frunció el ceño le dijo a su padre: Mañana he citado a William Albert Aldray en mi oficina, negociaremos el rompimiento de su compromiso y le preguntaré el origen de la Señorita Candice, y confirmaremos si ella es o no una Elliot. Papá y si se confirma que es tu hija ¿qué harás con ella? Él le dijo: Le pediré al Señor Aldray que me dé su tutela hoy que estuve con ella, pude ver que es dulce, y bondadosa, sólo que cuando le hacía preguntas sobre su origen no me quiso responder me dijo que ya tendríamos tiempo para conocernos mejor.

Benjamín Elliot, era muy egoísta y ambicioso lograba todo lo que se proponía, orgulloso, había decidido enamorar a Elizabeth Smith sólo por acercarse a Timothy Smith el cual tenía por amigos a muchos políticos, cuando se enteró de la posible existencia de una hermana, él quería desaparecerla para no tener que compartir su fortuna con ella, el se ofreció a buscar Candy pero nunca pensó que la encontraría, en realidad él no pensaba decirle nada a su padre, sólo quería ofrecerle dinero a Candy para que se fuera lejos y el fuera el único heredero, pero nunca pensó que su padre la conocería en ese restaurante, él le había dicho al detective que pusiera trabas y lo había sobornado para no encontrar a su hermana, pero por un error el informe del detective llegó a manos de Patrick (padre de Candy), él quiso ir personalmente al hogar de Pony pero Benjamín se lo impidió y dijo que iría él, entonces el papá confió en él pero insistió que se llevara a su abogado de confianza por si se requería hacer algo legal él quiso sobornar también al abogado pero este fue leal al Señor Elliot y no lo aceptó .

Benjamín pensó bueno si ella es mi hermana y mi futuro cuñado Mathew Smith el ama entonces hablaré con mi padre para que la comprometa, estoy seguro que mi padre aceptará y se dará cuenta que es conveniente tratar con los Smith ya que son muy influyentes. Ya me lo estoy imaginando "Empresas Elliot y Smith" seríamos indestructibles.

 _-Hola quiero felicitar a mis lectoras porque aquí en México se celebra el día de las madres, por eso no había podido actualizar-_

 _Saludos a Patty._


	14. Chapter 14

**MANSION ELLIOT**

Patrick Elliot le dijo a su hijo que mejor entre los dos recibieran a William Aldray entonces esa mañana Albert llegó a la Mansión Elliot según la cita que le había dado Benjamín Elliot, el mayordomo lo guío a la habitación del Señor Patrick Elliot el cual estaba en su cama y su hijo estaba sentado junto a El en un sillón, el mayordomo anunció: el Señor William Aldray está aquí, Benjamín Elliot respondió secamente hágalo pasar, entró Albert a la habitación y dijo: Señores buenos días, Se quedaron viendo entre sí los tres caballeros, el que rompió el silencio fue Patrick Elliot diciendo: Señor William es un placer recibir su visita, Albert le contestó: si tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con ustedes, entonces Benjamín Elliot dijo: Señor William tome asiento, Albert se sentó y dijo: recibí una correspondencia del hogar de Pony donde un caballero estaba preguntando sobre una chica la cual actualmente tiene 19 años y menciona que usted Benjamín es ese caballero. Patrick contestó: efectivamente mi hijo está localizando a su hermana, supe de la existencia de Candice hace 4 años, la abuelita de Candice me contó que su hija había quedado embarazada de mí y que tuvo que abandonar a la niña en un orfanatorio porque no tenía como mantenerla, yo no sabía que Aurora, así se llamaba la mamá de Candice estaba embarazada cuando me fui a un viaje de negocios, al regresar a Chicago Aurora ya no estaba y de ahí no supe más de ella , contraté al detective del cuál hasta ahora recibí su informe, Albert dijo: pues bien yo adopté a Candice White y soy su tutor, y no le he dicho nada sobre esto, Patrick le dijo: yo quisiera que me cediera la tutela de Candice quiero reconocerla como hija legitima, Benjamín Elliot puso cara de disgusto, y Albert dijo: yo tengo una relación muy estrecha con Candice hemos creado un vinculo muy fuerte y yo respeto todas sus decisiones, y nunca le he impuesto nada, la adopción que hice fue legal, y Patrick contestó: lo sé Señor Aldray pero usted algún día formará su propia familia y tendrá hijos , será un poco complicado, hasta puede afectar su heredad, si usted me da la tutela de Candice yo la reconocería como hija y la traería a vivir conmigo, y le daría lo que le corresponde de mis bienes aunque Benjamín es mi hijo varón y mi primogénito pero a Candice le daré una buena parte lo cuál le permitirá estar protegida hasta que forme una familia y yo me encargaré que elija bien a su esposo, yo en realidad tengo mucho que agradecerle por cuidar de ella todos estos años, pero es hora que tome su lugar en la familia Elliot. Albert dijo: primero tengo que preguntarle a ella que opina sobre cederle a usted la tutela, y según lo que ella me diga actuaré. Y Benjamín comentó se la han pasado hablando de Candice y creo que el tema más importante es lo de romper su compromiso con la Señorita Smith, y Albert respondió si eso también lo trataremos pero mi prioridad es Candy, Entonces Patrick dijo: Yo le propongo Señor Aldray darle un 20% de las acciones en mi consorcio por la tutela de Candice y por romper el compromiso con Elizabeth Smith, Albert se quedó asombrado porque el no pensaba tratar a Candy como una mercancía, entonces Albert dijo la tutela de Candy no entra en ninguna negociación porque será la decisión que ella tome como le dije antes yo respeto la decisión de ella, Benjamín Elliot dijo a su padre: Papá me parece una exageración lo que estas ofreciendo esto es entre caballeros Señor William usted es el que tiene el poder de negociar, diga cuales son su pretensiones, Albert dijo: Yo sólo quiero que ustedes vengan a una reunión a mi oficina donde estarán los ancianos de mi clan y en la cuál estarán los Smith y ahí se tratará el rompimiento de mi compromiso con Elizabeth y usted asumirá ese compromiso según lo que digan los Smith y para que los ancianos de mi Clan sepan el motivo del rompimiento yo trataré de no demandar nada y convencerlos, porque siento que los Smith son los que pudieran no quedar conformes, entonces Patrick dijo: necesariamente se tendrá que tratar la tutela de mi hija ahí señor Aldray, porque su clan de seguro no va a querer quedarse con las manos vacías por los negocios que están llevando acabo ustedes con los Smith. Albert molesto dijo Señor Patrick la tutela de Candy sólo la trataremos entre Usted ella y yo, después que se rompa mi compromiso con Elizabeth. Entonces Albert le entregó una invitación para la reunión en el cuál se trataría el rompimiento de su compromiso, y los Elliot aceptaron la invitación para dicha reunión. Patrick le dijo: Señor William de todas maneras quisiera que Candy siga cuidando de mi, y Albert le dijo: Así será, eso también servirá para que la conozcan y ella a ustedes. Cuando se fue Albert, Benjamín le dijo a su Papá: No estoy de acuerdo en que heredes a Candice a esa hija que tuviste fuera del matrimonio, entonces el respondió ya sabía que no ibas a querer compartir nada con Candice, pero si tú no aceptas esto yo tampoco aceptaré nada de la negociación que se haga con los Elliot, de una vez te lo digo. Tu hermana ha estado lejos de mí toda la vida y quiero compensarle todo el cariño que le faltó.

 **Mansión de los Smith**

Estaban almorzando Los Smith cuando recibieron la invitación para la reunión en las oficinas Aldray, entonces Timothy leyó la invitación y dijo: Papá sabes algo de esto, William nos pide que asistamos a una reunión donde trataran el compromiso de Elizabeth, Entonces Mathew agarró valor y sostuvo la mano de su hermana, la cuál temblaba, y Mathew dijo: Pues bien Timothy, esa invitación es para tratar el rompimiento del compromiso de nuestra hermana con William. Tanto los padres como Timothy gritaron al unísono ¡queeeeee!, y Timothy dijo : ya lo veía venir, Ardlay no quiere cumplir, entonces Elizabeth intervino y dijo: fui yo hermano, que me enamoré de Benjamín Elliot y me he estado viendo con él, entonces Timothy se acercó a Elizabeth y le dio una bofetada, le iba a dar otra pero lo detuvo Mathew, y dijo : Ella no tiene la culpa la habían comprometido con alguien que ni conocía, y considero que Elliot es mejor candidato para ser esposo de Elizabeth, tu sabes más que nadie que tiene diversos negocios en Europa, Arabia y tienen una fortuna casi igual que los Aldray. Y Timothy dijo todo se lo dieron en bandeja de plata a William, y tu fuiste tan estúpida de enamorarte de Elliot, ahora el clan Aldray son los ofendidos vamos a ver como salimos de todo esto.

 **EN EL HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA:**

 _Todos comentaban en el hospital ¡dentro de un mes será la cena de gala! Van a inaugurar de manera simbólica la ampliación del hospital, ¡ la familia Elliot hizo una gran donación! y se contrataron más obreros_ , y Candy lo escuchó y pensó : ¡Que alegría me da! El señor Elliot es bueno y Flanny se acercó: Candy ya supiste estarán muchas familias importantes los Aldray, los Smith y los Elliot, ¡será un gran evento! Y Candy pensó quizás Albert asista a esta fiesta y podamos bailar ¡que emocionante tiene tiempo que no bailo!

 **AL FINAL DEL DIA EN LA MANSION ALDRAY**

Los rubios llegaron a la Mansión Aldray y Albert detuvo el coche cerca de la entrada de la cocina, tocó la puerta y salió una cocinera y le entregó una canasta, entonces Albert dijo: vamos Candy quiero mostrarte algo, la llevó de la mano y había dispuesto que iluminaran un camino con antorchas y Candy le preguntó ¿me estás llevando al Lago que está atrás del jardín? , el le dijo: ¡Bingo!, quiero enseñarte el muelle que mandé hacer, está techado con un camino de portales con guías de flores, ella le dijo: Una vez vine con Annie, Archie y stear, Nos subimos a la casa del árbol donde jugaban Archie, Stear y Anthony de niños , y luego nos bañamos en el lago, ¡por cierto que sigo traumada al ver a la tía Elroy en traje de baño!, ese día se sentó en la cama de agua de Stear y la rompió. Y Albert mientras Candy le contaba esas anécdotas sonreía, Candy vio el muelle con los portales y dijo, que lindo será venir de día y nadar en el lago, Y Albert le dijo: será lindo verte en traje de baño, y bronceada quizás se noten más tus pequitas. Llegaron al final del muelle y había un columpio para dos personas había una mesa con un mantel, todo estaba iluminado con antorchas, Albert sacó de la canasta la cena, vino y 2 copas, Candy se sentía en un sueño iba a cenar con su príncipe bajo la luz de la luna, Candy por un momento pensó que Albert le pediría matrimonio, pero mientras cenaban lo vió pensativo y le preguntó: Albert que pasa te veo preocupado, El le dijo : ¿Candy te gustaría conocer a tu verdadero padre? Candy asombrada le dijo: Antes si deseaba conocer a mis padres, para preguntarles porque me abandonaron, ahora que te tengo, tú sabes que estoy agradecida de que ellos lo hayan hecho porque así pude conocerte, Albert le dijo: si pequeña, sólo que necesito saber si ellos aparecen un día, ¿te gustaría llevar su nombre? ¿Te gustaría vivir con ellos? Candy contestó: Albert yo el único apellido que quiero llevar es Aldray y eso será cuando nos casemos, el le dijo: y así será, pero Candy me has pedido que deje de ser tu tutor algo que se resolverá pronto, yo le pedí a la tía Elroy que tomara tu tutela, pero ella sacó las uñas antes de tiempo y pude descubrir gracias a George que ella quería comprometerte con alguno de los Smith, estuve pensando a quien le podía dejar tu tutela alguien de confianza, pensé en George, o en el doctor Martín pero recibí una carta de la hermana María que un Caballero ha estado preguntando por ti y parece que es tu padre. Candy se paró de la mesa ¡mi padre! Se alejó de la mesa y se sentó en el columpio, Albert la siguió y se sentó a su lado, Candy después de un rato dijo: ¡Albert tengo miedo! Albert le dijo: yo también Candy, yo sé quién es y es un hombre muy importante, ¿quieres que te diga su nombre? Candy pensaba: ¡qué lástima pensé que Albert me pediría matrimonio por la cena, la luna, las estrellas y el vino! y me sale con esta noticia, si supiera que sólo pienso en él.

Y Candy le contestó: no me lo digas esta noche Albert, mejor quiero disfrutar de este momento que estamos a solas Albert asombrado le dijo: Candy pensé que reaccionarías de otra manera Candy le dijo: Esta noche sólo estoy pensando en tus besos, no quiero pensar en nada más, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi Albert? Albert se acercó a ella y la besó diciéndole: Candy temo perderte, temo que te alejen de mí, y Candy le dijo: Nadie podrá alejarme de ti. Y el le dijo: tu llenas mi existencia, durante todo el día el trabajo me absorbe, las reuniones sólo deseo que llegue la noche para estar a tu lado, o me conformo con verte dormir, por eso dejé el pasadizo secreto, por si un día llego tarde y ya no estas despierta podré verte dormir escuchar ese concierto increíble de ronquidos ¡Me asombra que todo esos sonidos salgan de una sola garganta! Candy gritó ¡Albert ! arruinaste el romanticismo con ese comentario, Albert se empezó a reír y ¡ le dijo amo tu cara de enfado! y tu sonrisa y ilumina mi vida dulce Candy.

Candy le dijo: Albert sobre el pasadizo que conecta nuestras habitaciones yo quiero que quede abierto, cuando te necesite quiero ir contigo, vivimos casi dos años en el departamento y dormíamos en el mismo cuarto y nunca pasó nada, y Albert, si porque en ese tiempo me querías como hermano y estabas enamorada de Terry pero ahora eres toda una mujer y se me hace difícil controlarme. Y ella le dijo: ¡quiero que permanezca abierto y es mi última palabra!, y el le dijo: está bien tú siempre ganas.

Candy dijo : Albert ya me hiciste pensar dime el nombre de mi papá .

Albert: su Nombre es Patrick Elliot y tu medio hermano es Benjamín Elliot.

 _ **Le mando saludos a Josie , a Patty y Bertgirl gracias por sus comentarios no he avanzado mucho porque mi abue ha estado enferma y la he ido a cuidar al hospital de noche y al día siguiente como hoy me siento agotada.**_


	15. Chapter 15

MANSION ALDRAY

Candy después de esa cena con Albert en el muelle seguía durmiendo en su habitación y eran las 8:30 am , mientras Albert, Archie y la tía Elroy estaban desayunando Albert preguntó a la mucama: ¿ A que horas se fue la Señorita Candy al hospital? La mucama le respondió: la Señorita Candy sigue dormida, entonces Archie sonrió y Albert dijo: Por favor despiértela y dígale que se apure que yo la llevaré y también prepárele algo para que desayune en el camino, y la Tía Elroy comentó: esa muchacha atolondrada no se como ha llegado a ser enfermera, y Albert respondió: le da mucho trabajo cuidar a su papá, Archie y la tía Elroy se lo quedaron viendo ¿de que te cuida? Preguntó la Sra. Elroy, entonces Albert dijo: de una vez se los diré: Tía, Archie, Candy es hija del Señor Patrick Elliot y ya saben que lo está ayudando con sus terapias, a Archie se le atoro algo en la garganta y la Sra. Elroy ¿Es cierto eso que estás diciendo William? Así es Tía-contestó Albert.

La Sra. Elroy dijo : explícame, entonces Albert le contó todo lo que había hablado con los Elliot, La Sra. Elroy dijo: William los Elliot son una familia de la Aristocracia en Inglaterra, Albert preguntó: ¿ahora si me apoyaras ante los ancianos del clan para terminar mi compromiso con Elizabeth?, y la Sra. Elroy contestó: William aunque yo te apoyara, no es conveniente que le digas ahora a los miembros del clan tus intenciones de casarte con Candice ellos no lo verán bien debes dejar pasar un tiempo, y Archie: ¿Tíos de que me he perdido? Y Albert contestó: Archie, Candy y yo estamos enamorados. Entonces Archie se puso asombrado comentó: Tío William tú eres el mejor para Candy y te felicito por haber ganado su corazón.

Candy fue corriendo hacia el comedor con el gorro de enfermera al revés y con el cabello todo mojado, y dijo ¡perdón se me hizo tarde ya me voy!, y Albert ¡yo te llevo!...

La Tía Elroy pensó a pesar de todo esa muchacha es de buena familia, sé que William la ama y no creo que lo haga desistir de casarse con ella, ya mejor no me opondré, no quiero perder el cariño de mi sobrino por ser testaruda.

HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA:

Albert se estacionó, y se apresuró para ayudar a Candy a bajar del auto como todo un caballero que es, -Mathew estaba con su Hermano Timothy en la entrada del hospital y miraron la escena, Albert se dio cuenta que los Smith estaban en la entrada y levantó la mano en señal de saludo y dijo en voz alta a Candy : ¡pues bien dormilona no vuelvas a llegar tarde o te correrán, mandaré por ti al chofer a casa de los Elliot! y apúrate o no alcanzaras la segunda clase, y Candy ¡oh Albert se me olvidaba que ya es tarde! y salió corriendo hacia la entrada su cabello seguía humedecido y con un rico olor a rosas cuando paso a lado de los Smith ella dijo ¡hola chicos se me hizo tarde!, y ellos sólo la contemplaron y aspiraron su perfume cuando pasó a lado de ellos, Albert no pudo evitar quedar mirando a Candy mientras corría hacia la entrada y ver que iba a pasar junto a ellos, enseguida Timothy salió de su éxtasis después de ver a Candy y miró a Albert el cuál rápidamente se fue, Y Timothy le dijo a Mathew: ¡No sabes el odio que me da que William ya no se case con Elizabeth!, realmente creo que Candy fue el verdadero motivo por el cuál quiso terminar su compromiso sólo que Liz echó todo a perder, Mathew le contesto: vamos hermano no tiene caso que pienses más en eso, y Timothy confesó : Me gusta mucho Candy y de alguna manera quería acercarme a ella. Y Mathew sólo frunció el ceño y dijo: ya Timothy sigamos hablando del proyecto se ha estado avanzando más, con los nuevos obreros, ya el área de finanzas del hospital dice que hasta una cena de gala darán en honor a los que donaron y participaron con su trabajo, y Timothy dijo: dile al doctor Lennard que apoyaré para que se haga un baile, ¡ya me imagino bailando con Candice!. Y Mathew dio la vuelta y dijo: me voy Timothy no tienes remedio ya en la casa hablamos.

 _Llegó la hora en que Candy tenía que irse a la casa de los Elliot_ , y Mathew le dijo: vienes conmigo Candy iré a ver al Señor Elliot, y Candy respondió: si Mathew, ya en el camino Mathew le dijo: Sabías que Elizabeth y tu padre van a romper su compromiso y Candy dijo: ¡Albert no es mi Padre!, Mi Padre es Patrick Elliot, y Mathew dijo: Que dices Candy ¿estás bromeando conmigo? Y Candy contestó: No, anoche me lo dijo el Señor William, ¡no sé porque te lo digo, quizás porque me caes bien! Entonces Mathew le dijo: No sabes el gusto que me da que me tengas confianza, : -ella dijo: vamos, somos compañeros de trabajo Mathew nos vemos casi a diario te considero un buen amigo, Mathew hizo una mueca y pensó para sí : ¡amigo!, Candy tengo la curiosidad de saber de quien estás enamorada que yo sepa sólo te dedicas a tu carrera, a tu trabajo y con los únicos que te veo es con los Aldray, William o Archie, pero Archie y Annie son novios y … y por favor Mathew no quiero hablar sobre eso dijo Candy.

MANSION ELLIOT:

Mathew ayudó a Candy para que el Señor Elliot pudiera salir al Jardín ya le habían comprado una silla de ruedas, Candy miraba al Señor Elliot y pensaba de él saqué el color de ojos, pero él tiene el cabello color zanahoria, ¡Qué bueno que no tengo ese color de cabello! Entonces mientras paseaban Mathew, Patrick Elliot y Candy por el jardín ella alzó la mirada y vio un árbol lleno de duraznos y dijo: ¡Oh Señor Elliot cuantos duraznos! ¿Me permite cortar algunos? ¡Se ven deliciosos! aquí ya maduraron en la casa de los Aldray todavía se ven verdes y el Señor Patrick dijo: Claro que si Candy agarra todos los que quieras llamaré al mayordomo que te los baje unos y ella dijo o no por favor yo quiero cortarlos y Mathew por ser el hombre dijo: No Candy yo te los corto, entonces Mathew fue al árbol y trato de subir y sólo logró rasparse el codo y Candy se esforzaba para no reírse al ver que cuando quería subir se resbalaba y se acercó al árbol y dijo Mathew por favor cuida la silla del Señor Elliot yo me encargaré de esto, Mathew se alejó un poco del árbol y vieron que Candy comenzó a trepar el árbol, y Patrick Elliot empezó a gritar ¡Candy no se vaya a caer! ¡por favor baje del árbol! y Candy decía ¡no se espante Señor Elliot ya he trepado antes! y Mathew estaba boquiabierto al ver como Candy trepaba y cortaba los duraznos y al escuchar los gritos de Patrick salió Benjamín y vio la escena y dijo: ¡por Dios papá esa muchacha se va a caer!, como dejaste que subiera, Y Benjamín molesto se acercó al árbol y dijo: baja de ahí muchacha que asustas a mi padre le ocasionaras un infarto y Candy como lo vio molesto dijo: ahorita bajo Benjamín ya he trepado antes, y él dijo: ¡esa fue la educación que te dieron los Aldray andar como un muchacho trepando arboles! quítese ese mandil y vaya a lavarse las manos para que siga cuidando de mi padre, y ella un poco apenada dijo : enseguida por favor disculpe. Señor Elliot me iré a lavar las manos le dijo Candy a Patrick. Se acercó Benjamín a su papá y a Mathew y comentó:

¡Padre con esas actitudes será difícil que esa chica encuentre pretendiente! ¡Parece mono trepándose al árbol! , ¿Qué opinas Mathew? Y Mathew respondió: que es una mujer única no se parece a ninguna otra, entonces Patrick dijo: me pareció divertido, aunque me asusté un poco y pensar que me perdí de toda su infancia, y por lo de que no encontrará pretendiente para mi mejor, así podré disfrutar de su compañía más tiempo. Benjamín pidió el té y los 3 caballeros se pusieron a conversar, verás Mathew, nos acabamos de enterar que Candice es mi media hermana, mi padre la tuvo fuera del matrimonio y ahora quiere darle el apellido Elliot, y Mathew respondió: pero ¿será que William esté de acuerdo? Y Patrick respondió: Dijo que ella decidiría si acepta mi apellido o no, pero yo hablaré con ella y me la voy a ganar estoy seguro que aceptara, mi hija es buena yo lo sé. –Entonces llegó Candy y Benjamín le dijo: toma asiento Candy necesitamos hablar y Mathew se levantó y dijo: Yo me retiro no quiero ser indiscreto, saludó con un apretón de manos a Benjamín y a Elliot, y a Candy le besó la mano y se retiró.

Patrick tomó la mano de Candy y le dijo: Candice no sé si el Señor William ya te contó que: y Candy respondió: si ya me platicó que usted es mi Padre y que el Señor Benjamín es mi medio hermano, y Benjamín hizo una mueca. Patrick dijo: Le he pedido la tutela a William ya que quiero reconocerte como mi hija legitima, y Candy dijo: Por favor señor Elliot, creo que es muy apresurado nos acabamos de conocer y considero que por el momento no sería conveniente, todavía no asimilo que tengo una familia, Patrick respondió: Hija yo quisiera darte lo que por derecho te corresponde , Candy dijo: No es necesario que me dé nada, ya que tengo el apoyo de William, y Patrick: Por favor hija no me rechaces quisiera pasar mis últimos días en paz siento que pronto moriré y Candy preocupada dijo: Señor Elliot no diga eso estoy segura que todavía vivirá muchos años más. Patrick dijo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo recuperar ese tiempo perdido han sido años, ¿Por qué no me puedes concederme ese deseo? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer felices los últimos días que le quedan a este viejo enfermo? Y Candy le dijo: deme un poco más de tiempo por favor Señor Elliot, y él le dijo ansío el día que me llames Padre.

MANSION SMITH.

Estaba Mathew en el salón de su casa tomando una copa de vino y llegó Timothy y le dijo: ¿hablaste con el doctor Lennard sobre el baile? Mathew respondió y dijo: si, me dijo que lo tomará en cuenta que el luego se comunicará contigo, sabes tengo algo que contarte, hoy me enteré que Candice es hija de Patrick Elliot y que él le quiere dar su apellido pero que William le dijo que Candy es la que va a decidirlo, Timothy puso una cara de sorpresa y dijo: ¡vaya esto no me lo esperaba!, le dirás al Señor Elliot que lo puedo apoyar que tengo amigos que son jueces es más la próxima vez que vayas a revisarlo coméntale, Mathew le dijo: y a ti en que te beneficia esto: Y él le dijo quedaremos bien con el suegro de Elizabeth y pues quizás más adelante podamos hacer otro tipo de negocios con nuestro cuñado Benjamín, después de decir esto puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

EN LA MANSION ALDRAY

Estaba Annie, Archie, George, la tía Elroy, y Albert en el salón cuando llegó Candy con el chofer, ella se iba a ir por el acceso para no ver a la tía Abuela, entonces el chofer le dijo que el Señor William le había dicho que fuera al Salón porque cenarían juntos con la señorita Annie, y Candy fue corriendo para ver a Annie, y llevaba una bolsa con los duraznos que había bajado, abrió la puerta del salón e hizo una reverencia, y Albert dijo bueno pasemos al comedor, pasaron al comedor esperaron que sirvieran y Albert pidió a los cocineros que se salieran un rato que si los necesitaban los llamarían con la campanita, Albert comentó: los quise reunir porque mañana será el día que nos reuniremos los miembros del Clan Aldray , los Smith y los Elliot para tratar el rompimiento de mi compromiso, estarán presente de ustedes Archie, George, la tía Elroy y yo, Candy mi tía Elroy tiene algo que decirte: La señora Elroy habló: Candice, William me informó que ustedes se aman, y que en un futuro desean casarse, al principio yo no quería y te diré los motivos, primero sigues siendo hija adoptiva de los Aldray, y si bien quedaste muy desprestigiada cuando viviste con él mientras estaba amnésico, los miembros del consejo no permitirían que William se case con una muchacha de cuna inferior aunque seas hija adoptiva de él mismo, ya como ahora tu padre te quiere reconocer como hija legitima, cambia todo el panorama delante del consejo, pero lo que se tratará mañana será sólo el rompimiento del compromiso de William con Elizabeth, porque si mañana llega a decir William que se quiere casar contigo, entonces dirían que también William fue desleal y el clan Aldray perdería mucho, entonces tenemos que usar la estrategia de seguir ocultando la relación de ustedes dos, hasta que tu padre te reconozca y después William pueda cortejarte oficialmente, Y Annie agarró la mano de Candy y le dijo: te felicito hermana, me alegro mucho por ti, pronto ambas estaremos casadas.

Albert comentó yo no estoy muy de acuerdo en lo de la tutela, pero entre George y mi tía me han convencido que es lo más conveniente para la Familia Aldray, Candy tendríamos que esperar mínimo un año para que pueda cortejarte después de que tu padre te reconozca, y me da un poco de temor que no me apruebe, porque fui tu padre adoptivo, ya sabes por el qué dirán, pronto cumplirás 20 años Candy y a los 21 años tendrás la mayoría de edad y podrás ser libre, y podríamos casarnos cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad si él se niega a darnos permiso antes.

Candy dijo: Albert quiero saber ¿mientras podremos vernos? Entonces Albert dijo: podremos poner esa cláusula cuando yo le ceda la patria potestad a tu Padre en que me deje visitarte, y pueda salir contigo algunas veces.

Archie dijo: Candy el tiempo pasa rápido cuando vengamos a ver cumplirás la mayoría de edad y podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Terminando de cenar Albert acompañó a Candy a la cocina a lavar los duraznos y le preguntó: ¿cómo te fuiste a la mansión de los Elliot? Y Candy respondió: Mathew me llevó, ya que él también iba a revisar al Señor Elliot, y Albert apretó los dientes y bueno ¿dónde conseguiste esos duraznos?, y Candy se empezó a reír y le contó que Mathew había querido subir al árbol y que se había raspado el brazo, y luego ella se había subido y Mathew quedó avergonzado, e iba a seguir contando, cuando Albert, le dijo : ¡no puedo creerlo Candy primero te vas con él en su auto y luego te subes al árbol con tu uniforme de enfermera, el mínimo te vio las piernas!, y ella no Albert no es así yo le dije que fuera a cuidar al Señor Elliot. Albert molesto le dijo: sabes que, mañana te llevará el chofer al hospital y luego te irá a buscar para llevarte a la casa de tu papá, no quiero que te estés exhibiendo con Mathew por todas las calles de Chicago, entonces ella con su cara inocente le dijo: si Albert, odio las reglas de alta sociedad me gusta ser más una chica común no sé si podré soportar esto y Albert le dijo: si me amas tendrás que soportar todo esto, y ella respondió: también tus celos. Y él dijo: trato de evitarlos Candy me perdonas por ponerme celoso y ella lo abrazó estoy conociendo otra cara del misterioso Señor William Albert Aldray pero así celoso también lo amo.

 _Chicas a ver cómo en que situación quedan los Aldray con la reunión._

 _Saludos desde México._


	16. Chapter 16

**SALA DE JUNTAS DEL CONSORCIO ALDRAY**

La sala de juntas del consorcio Aldray estaba lujosamente decorada, se dispuso de un desayuno Bufete para los ancianos del consorcio, los Smith y los Elliot, Albert, la Sra. Elroy, George y Archie llegaron primero para dar la bienvenida a los convocados, todos los jefes de familia del clan Aldray iban entrando y Albert señalaba cada uno su lugar, llegaron los Smith (todos menos Mathew) y Benjamín Elliot con su Padre. Después de que hubo quórum Albert declaró abierta la sesión, sus palabras fueron las siguientes: el motivo de esta reunión es para comunicarles que la Señorita Smith y yo damos por terminado nuestro compromiso, todos los ancianos entre ellos el Señor Legrand comenzaron a comentar: y alzar la voz, algunos exclamaban: ¡esto no lo podemos permitir!, ¡este compromiso se dispuso hace mucho tiempo!, Archie tocó el timbre el cuál era señal de pedir la palabra , y dijo: La Señorita Elliot explicará los motivos pongamos atención, Elizabeth se puso de pie, y explicó que el único motivo era que había pasado sus afectos al Señor Benjamín Elliot, entonces Timothy dijo: nosotros proponemos que los convenios antes firmados sigan igual y que las utilidades de dichos negocios sigan con los mismos porcentajes, el Señor Legrand comentó: No lo siento mucho pero considero que no debe de seguir igual, creo que nuestro consorcio debe tener el 70% de las utilidades ya que por parte de William no se rompió el compromiso, entonces Benjamín Elliot pidió la palabra: y comentó: mi Padre y **yo no** queremos que los intereses de la familia Smith se vean afectados, yo tengo parte de la responsabilidad que la Señorita Smith haya inclinado sus sentimientos hacia mí, por lo que propongo que el consorcio Aldray y los Elliot tengamos pláticas para unirnos en algún sector, ustedes saben que nuestro consorcio maneja varios sectores económicos, el ramo hotelero, también tenemos negocios en el ramo petrolero, y bancario y les daríamos un 5% de nuestras acciones de cualquier sector que elijan a fin de pagar el agravio, entonces George habló y dijo: Señores del clan Ardlay es una buena oferta la que propone el Señor Elliot y sería mejor que se estableciera que sea en el sector petrolero, El Señor Legrand propuso pues votemos si estamos de acuerdo que los negocios con los Smith sigan con los mismos porcentajes y aceptando las acciones del 5% de los Elliot, Patrick Elliot pidió la palabra y Benjamín le dijo papá por favor no hables, y Patrick Elliot dijo: yo quiero ofrecer el 20% pero con la condición de que El Señor William me ceda la custodia de la Señorita Candice White ya que es mi hija y quiero darle mi apellido, y todos los miembros del clan Aldray empezaron a decir ¡Excelente!, y Albert comentó Señor Patrick yo le había comentado que eso lo trataríamos en privado, entonces el Señor Legrand comentó no queremos quedar fuera de esto, considero que si el Señor Elliot quiere reconocer a su hija no vemos el motivo por el cuál no se tome el acuerdo de una vez, es una gran oportunidad para los Aldray entrar en el sector petrolero, Entonces Timothy dijo: yo tengo muchos conocidos los cuales pueden agilizar ese tipo de trámites ofrezco mi apoyo incondicional al Señor Patrick Elliot, Entonces Albert dijo: yo cedería mis derechos de tutor pero si queda establecido que pueda acercarme a la Señorita Candy, yo le tengo mucho cariño y ella a mí, Entonces Benjamín Elliot comentó: Señor William si mi Padre reconoce a la Señorita Candice usted ya no tendrá ningún derecho a decidir sobre su futuro a partir del momento que se firmen esos papeles nosotros haremos todo para el bienestar de ella y no tendríamos que consultarle nada a usted, George comentó entonces que se establezca que días puede el Señor William convivir con ella, y los miembros del clan empecemos las votaciones la primera opción es que los Aldray se queden con el 70% de los porcentajes de las utilidades en los negocios con los Smith y la segunda opción es que sigan 50% y 50% y los Elliot darán el 20 % de sus acciones en el ramo petrolero con la condición de que William le de la patria potestad de la Señorita Candice White, entonces todos al unísono votaron por la segunda opción, y dijo el Señor Patrick: quiero que se establezca de una vez el Señor William sólo podrá visitar una vez por mes a mi hija, y quiero que desde hoy mismo mi hija viva conmigo, entonces Albert: dijo creo que 1 vez al mes no es suficiente, entonces Benjamín Elliot dijo: William comprenda que se tienen que estrechar los lazos entre mi padre y su hija y si usted la visita frecuentemente la Señorita Candice nunca tendrá afecto por mi padre, si usted sigue en relación con ella.

Entonces William dijo lo siento pero si sólo es una vez por mes no le daré la patria potestad, entonces todos los miembros del consejo comenzaron hablar fuerte y se escuchaba un escándalo donde reprobaban la actitud de Albert, entonces la Sra. Elroy tocó el timbre para pedir la palabra y dijo: Señor Patrick comprendemos su posición de querer estrechar los lazos fraternales con Candice, pero quiero que usted comprenda que William desde que la adoptó ha visto por ella y es un vínculo muy fuerte el cuál es muy difícil que se llegue a romper algún día, si usted aleja a Candice de William conociéndola como es, ella nunca lo aceptara a usted como padre, no le impida a su hija seguir tratando a William, es el humilde consejo que le doy.

Entonces dijo Patrick está bien que sean dos veces por mes pero que el Señor William no quiera influir en nada de lo que decidamos para Candice.

Todos votaron y quedó establecido en la minuta que los negocios de los Smith con los Aldray seguirían con los mismos porcentajes y que la afrenta la pagarían los Elliot con el 20% de las acciones en el ramo petrolero, los 3 jefes de los clanes firmaron convenio. Y Albert puso de condición que Candy no se iría a la casa de los Elliot hasta que se firmaran los papeles de la patria potestad.

Saliendo de la reunión Timothy se acercó a Patrick y Benjamín Elliot y les dijo: Les agradezco su intervención hubiera sido una gran perdida para nosotros tenerle que ceder a los Aldray 20% más de las utilidades entonces Benjamín dijo: Señor Smith era mi deber como caballero asumir la responsabilidad, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer, creo que como muy pronto seremos familia podríamos hacer negociaciones entre nosotros, y Timothy dijo : Señor Patrick yo puedo hacer que le den la custodia de Candy en menos de 3 meses no sé si usted quiere que lo ayude, y Patrick desde su silla de ruedas dijo : Si por favor Señor Smith estaré muy agradecido con usted, y quisiéramos saber cuándo podremos pedir la mano de su hermana Elizabeth, entonces Timothy dijo ¿ qué le parece el próximo Domingo? pero por favor también lleven a la Señorita Candy y Benjamín contestó: Claro que si es hora Candice empiece a integrarse a nuestra Familia.

La reunión había terminado a las 12:00 del día y Albert mandó a George a buscar a Candy al hospital para que almorzaran juntos e invitó también a Archie y Annie, George llegó con Candy al restaurante. Candy dijo: ¡Estoy contenta de pasar este tiempo con ustedes! Y Albert comentó: Candy quise informarte antes que vayas a casa de tu familia, lo que hablamos en la reunión, Albert le explicó que aparte de que había roto el compromiso con Elizabeth, también habían tratado el tema de la patria potestad, y que aproximadamente e meses ella tendría que irse a vivir a la mansión Elliot y que sólo podrían verse 2 veces por mes, Candy contesto: Albert ¡yo no quiero irme a vivir allá prefiero regresarme al hogar de pony! si dices que sólo te veré dos veces por mes ya no quiero estar aquí en Chicago. Y Annie le dijo: Candy ¿dejarás tiradas tus clases? y tu papá por el momento te necesita. ¡Candy se puso un poco triste porque ya se estaba encariñando con su papá! Además siento que no le caigo bien a mi hermano, es un poco áspero conmigo, -Archie comentó: si lo vi que es algo especial. Y Annie le dijo Candy: Valdrá la pena ya dentro de dos meses cumpliremos los 20 años y sólo te quedará un año para soportar el yugo de tu padre y tu hermano porque al cumplir la mayoría de edad podrás hacer lo que quieras, y Candy dijo: y si me quieren casar con otra persona que no sea Albert antes de los 21, Albert contestó: En ese caso tendríamos que escaparnos buscaremos la forma Candy de estar juntos

 **MANSION ELLIOT.**

Después de almorzar, Candy llegó a casa de los Elliot y Benjamín le dijo a Candy: Antes que vayas con mi Padre quiero hablar contigo en mi despacho, Candy lo siguió y él dijo: Te vi llegando con los Aldray, quiere decir que ya te debieron informar lo que pasó en la reunión, Candy asintió, El entonces le dijo: El Domingo iré a pedir la mano de Elizabeth, y como eres parte de la familia espero que nos acompañes a mi Padre y a mí a casa de los Smith, y Candy contestó: lo siento pero ya me hice compromiso con mis Amigos de hacer un picnic e ir a nadar, Benjamín le comentó: Hermana yo no estaba muy de acuerdo que mi padre te reconociera como su hija legitima, soy sincero contigo, pero he visto que él te quiere y pues tengo que aceptarte pero si vamos tenemos que convivir pues tenemos que poner ambos de nuestra parte, tú ya no perteneces a la familia Aldray ahora perteneces a la familia Elliot y es con nosotros a quien le debes dar prioridad, y debes comportarte para no avergonzar a nuestra familia, necesito que seas muy amable con los Smith porque continuamente estaremos conviviendo con ellos, Elizabeth será tu cuñada y quisiera que se trataran como hermanas, quiero que pongas de tu parte Candice y recuerda que soy tu hermano Mayor y me debes respeto. Candy sólo agachó la cabeza y dijo: me esforzaré pero no será fácil para mí a lo que Benjamín dijo: para ninguno de los dos Candy, espero no me decepciones.

Así pasaron los días y llegó el Domingo la Archie (por su buen gusto al vestir) y Annie ayudaron a Candy a elegir el vestido para que acompañara a los Elliot a pedir la mano de Elizabeth, Albert esos días estaba un poco molesto, porque sabía que Candy tendría que convivir con los Smith y habían arruinado su fin de semana donde él y Candy pasarían un bonito día en el lago.

 **MANSION SMITH**

Llegó Candy en compañía de su Padre y su hermano en casa de los Elliot, entonces Mathew los recibió le dijo: Señor Patrick cada vez que lo veo tiene mejor semblante, Patrick le dijo: ¡si es que tengo una gran enfermera que me inyecta vitalidad y alegría!, se acercó Timothy y dijo: pasemos al Salón ya que les tengo buenas noticias con respecto a la patria potestad de Candy en unos minutos bajará Elizabeth mientras podemos tomar el té, Benjamín guío la silla de su papá y ambos hermanos le dieron el brazo a Candy: Candy mientras pensaba, ¡todo sea por Albert y mi padre! tendré que soportar estas cosas, Timothy se acercó a Candy y le susurró al oído te ves hermosa Candice creo que seremos muy buenos amigos, Candy sintió escalofríos, Estaban Gabriel y Jennifer padres de los Smith, y mientras tomaban el té Timothy le dijo a Patrick: ya investigué el proceso que Aldray hizo para cancelar la adopción de Candy todavía iban a pasar 5 meses más pero hablé con un abogado y con el Juez y ellos podrán arreglarlo en un mes yo le avisaré a William y a usted cuando deban de ir a firmar, pero William ya estableció visitar a Candice 2 veces por mes lo cual el juez aceptó, pero lo bueno es que ya Candy podrá vivir con ustedes muy pronto. Patrick se alegró y dijo se lo agradezco Timothy usted me ha alegrado la vida, Entró Elizabeth al salón y se sentó a lado de Benjamín el cuál habló: Señor Gabriell, Señora Jennifer, Mathew y Timothy, quiero que me concedan la mano de Elizabeth, ya que deseo casarme con ella lo más pronto posible y Gabriell dijo: Claro que si no podríamos dársela a otro mejor que tu Benjamín, sacó el anillo de su saco y dijo: delante de ustedes le entrego este anillo con el cual queda establecido mi compromiso con Elizabeth, todos empezaron a aplaudir, entonces Gabriell dijo Señor Patrick quisiera también que cuando viva Candice en su casa mis hijos puedan visitarla con regularidad, quizás el corazón de su hija se incline por alguno de los dos, entonces Candy dijo: quiero decirles de una vez que mi corazón ya se inclinó por alguien más y si mi padre permite que me visiten sólo será como amigos y eso que yo siempre voy a querer que mi Padre esté presente, Benjamín miró a Candy de manera fulminante, y Patrick Elliot dijo: Sus hijos siempre serán bienvenidos a mi casa pero por el momento deseo respetar las decisiones de mi hija, es muy pronto para que ella tenga pretendientes, la acabo de encontrar y deseo pasar más tiempo con ella, pero si yo eligiera sería al doctor Mathew, ya que mi hija y el tienen carreras similares y creo que serían más compatibles, pero por ahora deseo pasar mucho tiempo con mi hija.

Timothy pensó: de alguna manera tengo que averiguar de quien está enamorada Candice, y también lo siento mucho por mi hermano pero veré la manera que lo cambien de hospital o a otra ciudad, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

 **-Me imaginé ese rompimiento de compromiso con acuerdos monetarios porque a mi bisabuelita la obligaron a casarse con mi bisabuelo y eso que mi bisabuelo no tenía mucho que ofrecer a la pobre de mi abue la casaron a los 13 años ella todavía jugaba muñecas y lo bueno que mi bisabuelo no estaba feo porque era alto y de ojos azules pero ella amaba a otro, y eso que fue más o menos por 1940 aproximadamente, entonces en la época de Candy me imagino que estaban peor las cosas para tratar los compromisos, en Europa como en varias partes del mundo las mujeres tenían que tener dote gracias a Dios los tiempos han cambiado y ya nosotros somos libres de elegir a nuestras parejas, elijan bien chicas deseo que puedan encontrar uno como Albert.**

 **Saludo a Josie y a Patty gracias a Dios ya le dieron de alta a mi abuelita.**


	17. Chapter 17

Llegó el día temido por la pareja de rubios, donde se firmaron los últimos papeles de la cancelación de adopción y donde el señor Elliot se quedaba con la custodia y patria potestad de Candy, pusieron en su registro de Nacimiento el mes de Mayo a petición de Candy en honor a Antonhy, Timothy movió todas sus influencias para que también se cambiara el título de enfermera de Candice White Aldray a Candice White Elliot, en ese tiempo el Señor Patrick Elliot también simpatizo mucho con Timothy Smith porque lo había apoyado para que todos los trámites se agilizaran veía que era una persona muy amable, inteligente y que era muy parecido a su hijo Benjamín en cuanto al carácter.

Albert preparó todo para que Candy pasara el último día en la Mansión Aldray ya que al siguiente el mismo la llevaría a su nuevo hogar, Patty llegó a visitar a Annie desde florida y Annie la llevó a ver a Candy a la mansión Aldray hicieron un picnic en el muelle que Albert había construido en el Lago detrás de la mansión Aldray , los Arboles les hacían sombra para cubrirlos del sol, pusieron mesas y sillas Albert se vió obligado a invitar a los Elliot y Benjamín invitó a Elizabeth, Elizabeth se llevó de colado a Mathew. Candy, Elizabeth, Annie y Patty se pusieron sus trajes de baño y para Albert era un poco difícil no mirar a Candy con lujuria porque estaban presentes Patrick, Benjamín y Mathew, las chicas se acercaron a los caballeros los cuales estaban en bermudas Candy dijo : Les quiero presentar a mi amiga Patty estudiamos juntas en Londres y Patrick Elliot dijo: ¡me da gusto conocerte Patty, Candy me ha contado de sus aventuras en el colegio, con Annie, Archie, y Stear, Patty dijo: Me da gusto conocerlo a mi también Señor Elliot me alegra saber que Candy tiene quien vea por ella. Candy dijo: Mathew ella es mi amiga Patty es maestra y viene de florida, Mathew dijo mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Patricia, Mathew le dijo a Candy y a Patty: ¿porque no animamos un poco esto y nos metemos a nadar al lago?, Candy miró de reojo a Albert y vio que estaba muy serio y Archie dijo ¡vamos nosotros también Annie!, y fueron corriendo a meterse al lago, Albert no fue con ellos porque estaba atendiendo al Señor Patrick y a Benjamín, con la tía Elroy, Patrick comentaba Candy me ha contado todo lo que usted hizo por ella William, le salvó la vida dos veces, en la cascada y otra vez arriesgó su propia vida para salvarla del ataque de un león, realmente usted ha sabido ser un buen padre para mi hija lo que no pude ser yo, y Albert dijo: más bien es un cariño de amigo tanto Candy y yo somos jóvenes ¡no tengo la edad de tener una hija de la edad de Candy! Benjamín miro a Albert con desconcierto y dijo, un amigo no se arriesga a tantas cosas sino hay un interés de por medio y Albert: pues yo adopte a Candy sin interés por la petición de mis sobrinos, y después de eso fue mi deber velar por ella, -realmente aspiro que nos llevemos bien señor Patrick y que haya un acercamiento entre nosotros por favor considérenme su amigo, aparte de que ya tenemos negocios juntos no veo el porque no estrechar lazos de amistad. Patrick contestó: pues tiene razón William, trataremos de ser amigos aunque no niego que me dan celos de padre al ver la gran admiración que Candy tiene por usted, Albert le dijo Señor Patrick por favor llámeme Albert así como me llama Candy, yo desde el principio le dije a Candy que me llamara así y Patrick dijo quizás más adelante William. Albert veía como Mathew nadaba cerca de Candy y trataba de disimular sus celos, entonces Candy se salió del agua y le dijo ven Albert metete con nosotros a nadar, y la tía Elroy le dijo William ve a nadar con Candy mientras atenderé al Señor Patrick, y Patrick dijo ve con mi hija William no la hagas esperar, Y Albert fue corriendo junto a Candy y ambos se tiraron del muelle al lago al mismo tiempo, entonces Mathew se puso a conversar con Patty, porque vio que Albert acaparaba por completo la atención de Candy.

Llegó Timothy a la casa de los Elliot para entregarle el certificado de nacimiento de Candy y otros documentos, y el mayordomo le informó que se habían ido a la casa de los Aldray a un picnic, entonces Timothy , bueno creo que estos papeles son importantes para el Señor Elliot así que se los llevaré a la mansión Aldray.

Candy dijo: ¡hagamos un concurso de quien trepa más rápido ese árbol que está allá!, Archie, Annie y Patty dijeron cada uno :paso , entonces Albert apuesto a que yo te gano y salieron disparados los dos a trepar el árbol y Mathew se puso triste porque sabía que el no podría hacerlo, entonces la tía Elroy, Patrick, Benjamín y Elizabeth vieron la osadía de los rubios, y la Tía Elroy sólo dio un suspiro profundo, y Patrick dijo: ¡Estos jóvenes aventureros! ya he visto que Candy tiene muchas habilidades me ha contado varias cosas aprendí a no tener miedo cuando hace ese tipo de cosas, - _Albert por ser más alto llegó rápido a la cima del árbol entonces Candy le dijo_ : gracias Albert me estoy divirtiendo mucho, y el dijo: Quiero ganarme a mi suegro, y a mi cuñado, la verdad creo que tu padre es bueno, y Candy: si es bueno Albert pero lo será más cuando me deje ser tu novia, Albert sonrió y vio que Timothy Smith se estaba acercando al muelle con un sobre en la mano, entonces dijo: que tiene que hacer ese hombre aquí y Candy miró también y Timothy dijo: Señor Patrick, Señora Elroy, Benjamín, Elizabeth buenas tardes, veo que andan muy divertidos, y benjamín ¡cuñado que te trae por acá!, el contestó: Le traigo a tu padre los papeles de Candy, y el Señor Patrick los tomó y dijo gracias Timothy. Y la Señora Elroy por cortesía dijo: gusta tomar asiento ingeniero, el contestó: ¡por supuesto que si!, entonces Timothy miró a todos lados y dijo: No veo a Candy, y Benjamín ¡mira esos dos monos trepados a ese árbol!, Timothy levantó la vista y Elizabeth se rio y dijo ¡ay Benja como le dices a tu hermana!, La tía Elroy hizo una mueca al escuchar que también a William le decían mono. Y Timothy no perdía de vista a los rubios, y comentó: ¡Candy es intrépida y audaz!, y Patrick sonreía, y comentó Benjamín a lo que se trepaba era a su caballo de madera ¡fue lo más intrépido que hizo en su niñez!, y Benjamín:¡ Papá por favor deja de avergonzarme delante de mi prometida!, y la Sra. Elroy disimuló una sonrisa.

Mathew se acercó a los rubios y les dijo: ¡Ya bajen del árbol ya vimos que ganó William!, Candy y Albert se miraron con resignación y tuvieron que bajar porque los demás chicos los aclamaban, entonces Archie dijo ¿porque mejor no hacemos un concurso de natación a ver quien llega primero a esa gran roca de allá?, entonces Albert dijo : ¡si pero debe haber un premio! y Candy ¡siiiii que haya premio! entonces Timothy escuchó el reto y dijo: ¡que el premio sea el llevar a Candy al baile de gala que dará el hospital en honor a los que donamos y apoyamos en el proyecto de ampliación! Entonces Candy y Albert se pusieron serios y Mathew ¡si yo quiero ser tu pareja esa noche Candy!, entonces Timothy espérenme me iré a cambiar siempre traigo conmigo ropa cómoda, entonces Archie le susurró a Annie: yo también voy a participar por si pierde el tío William yo después le puedo ceder a Candy como pareja y Annie de acuerdo Archie, llegó Timothy en bermuda y sin playera y Annie y Patty pusieron una sonrisa pícara porque tenía bíceps bien definidos y Mathew comentó: Timothy estás haciendo que se sonrojen las damas, y Timothy contestó no traje playera, así nadaré, eran 50 mts de nado libre hacia la roca la tocarían y regresarían los jóvenes se iban a tirar el clavado del muelle, el primero en la formación era Archie, a lado Mathew, seguía Timothy y por último Albert entonces Candy toda nerviosa dijo: cuando escuchen el silbido comienza la carrera, Candy chiflo fuerte y los 4 Jóvenes se lanzaron al agua Timothy pateó a Albert en la cara según que fue un accidente, mientras observaban Elizabeth le comentó a Benjamín, a Patrick y la Sra. Elroy, mi hermano Timothy fue campeón de natación en la universidad de Chicago, y la Sra. Elroy pues ¡William toda su vida a nadado aquí y en la mansión que tenemos en Lakewood al igual que Archie!, el Señor Patrick pero parece que el que va ganando es Mathew y los gritos de Candy ¡Albert! Tu puedes vamos dale, Timothy agarró de la bermuda a Mathew y se la bajó dejándolo en ropa interior por lo cual Mathew tuvo que disminuir su velocidad para acomodársela nuevamente, el primero en llegar al muelle fue Timothy, el segundo fue Albert, tercero Archie por último Mathew, entonces Timothy subió al muelle y poniéndose frente a Candy le dijo tú eres el mejor premio que he recibido, Candy dijo ¡no se vale yo también quiero participar estoy segura que le ganaré a los cuatro!, y Timothy dijo: No podemos competir con una chica y además ¿cuál sería tu premio? Y Candy: que yo elija con quien voy, entonces Benjamín se paró y se dirigió hacia ellos y dijo: ¡Candy no es correcto que hagas competencia con los caballeros! para eso están las chicas aquí presentes. Luego del regaño almorzaron todos y Albert no pudo aguantarse y dijo: ¡Timothy hizo trampa me golpeo la cara!, entonces Timothy dijo: ¡William eres un mal perdedor!, y Mathew ¡molesto es cierto a mi me bajaste la bermuda! y Candy y las demás eh no se vale entonces hay que hacer de nuevo la competencia, Entonces el Sr. Patrick ¡parece que estamos en la era de los cavernícolas con estos muchachos!, ¡pero mejor que la competencia sea de fuerzas brazo con brazo!, entonces Mathew dijo primero nosotros dos Timothy, entonces se pusieron en posición brazo con brazo, entonces dijo Archie a la voz de tres 1,2,3 y el pobre Mathew sólo arrancó y rápidamente Timothy lo venció, después era el turno de Albert con Timothy y entonces Albert se quitó la camisa enseñando también sus muy marcados músculos y pectorales y Timothy preguntó y esa cicatriz Aldray, y Candy dijo emocionada ¡fue cuando me salvó del León que se escapó del circo! Todos al mismo tiempo dijeron ¡oooh! Entonces Archie a la voz de tres comienzan 1,2,3 y la Tia Elroy ¡vamos William! ¡Los Aldray nunca pierden! y Elizabeth, Benjamín y Patrick ¡Timothy véncelo! Entonces Timothy iba venciendo a Albert y Candy no pudo estar en silencio y dijo: ¡Albert tienes que ganar! y sólo ese grito estimuló a Albert para vencer a Timothy y la Tía Elroy, Archie, Patty, Annie, Candy y hasta Mathew ovacionaron y aclamaron a Albert, entonces Patrick. Ni modo Aldray parece ser que le hará 3 visitas a Candy este mes. Después de la competencia Timothy iba molesto porque Mathew lo acusó de la bermuda, todos se despidieron y Patrick le dijo a Candy ya deberías venirte conmigo desde ahorita, y Candy dijo: no papá hoy me quiero seguir despidiendo de los Aldray. Entonces Mathew le dijo a Patty: Señorita Patty ya que estará en Chicago el día del baile ¿podría ser mi pareja para ese día? Y Patty dijo: Si estaré en la casa de Annie y el dijo con gusto la buscaré.

En la Mansión Aldray todos cenaron la Tía Elroy comentó que no se había divertido tanto como ese día en mucho tiempo, Archie llevó a Annie y a Patty a la casa de los Britter.

Esa noche Albert fue a contemplar a Candy a su habitación pensó que ya estaba dormida, Candy abrió los ojos y vio a Albert parado a lado de su cama y Candy se paró y se puso frente a el y le dijo: esta es mi última noche aquí y el le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo: te traje esto ella lo tomó y era un joyero, y el le dijo: esto ha pertenecido a mi familia por años ábrelo ella lo abrió y ahí estaba un hermoso anillo y el le dijo: Candy quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, y ella emocionada gritó aceptó Albert… El le dijo vamos a esperar un poco más de tiempo para decírselo a tu padre ahorita siento que todavía no confía en mi, yo los invitaré seguido para que vengan aquí, y ella se puso el anillo y lo besó y el dijo con voz ronca y besando su cuello te veías tan hermosa con tu traje de baño todo adherido a tu piel tan blanca, Candy luché para no abrazarte, tan cerca de ti sin poder besarte y acariciarte, Candy le dijo: yo también me contuve deseaba acariciar tu espalda y quería que me abrazaras con tus fuertes brazos, entonces se besaron apasionadamente, y ella le dijo te amo Albert, se quedaron viendo fijamente con una mirada llena de deseo, cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta y el sonido venía de la recamara de Albert el subió las escaleras del pasadizo y Candy fue tras el a escuchar tras la puerta de cuadro, y era Archie que le dijo Tío ha venido George para avisar que tienen que viajar mañana a Texas porque encontraron un yacimiento de petróleo pero lo tienes que ir a registrar y Albert dijo pero el baile es el viernes, y George estaba atrás de Archie y dijo Señor William es necesario que vaya personalmente. Candy al escucharlo se puso triste porque quizás Albert no podría estar a tiempo para ir al baile.


	18. Chapter 18

EN LA MANSION ELLIOT

Estaban desayunando Patrick (padre de Candy)y Benjamín Elliot, y Benjamín le dijo a su Padre: siento que le debes de pedir a Candy que deje el hospital, es una Elliot y ya es necesario que se integre a las damas de sociedad, Elizabeth la puede asesorar, Patrick le respondió: Yo quiero que Candy se sienta a gusto viviendo con nosotros si nos empezamos a meter con sus estudios o trabajo, creo que no le agradará, lo siento hijo pero no puedo atenderte con eso, Benjamín puso una cara de disgusto, Candy entró al salón del comedor y dijo: ¡Buenos días papá! Buenos días hermano, ambos le dijeron : Buenos días, y Patrick le dijo: ya pedí tu desayuno hija, está bien dijo Candy, entonces Benjamín se dirigió a Candy: supe que Aldray fue a Texas a registrar un yacimiento, sabes creo que no vendrá a tiempo por lo cuál te sugiero que vayas con Timothy al baile que dará el hospital, y ella dijo:¡ No puedo hacer eso!, le di mi palabra Albert que iría con él, Benjamín le dijo: Texas no está a la vuelta de la esquina son varios días en tren, ella contestó: Albert me dijo que haría todo lo posible por venir a tiempo, entonces Patrick intervino hagamos algo si Aldray no viene el viernes a las 7 de la noche, cuando Timothy y Elizabeth vengan a buscar a tu hermano pues te vas con ellos, hija, los Smith son buenos muchachos ya ves ¡cuanto me han ayudado!, el doctor Mathew con mi tratamiento y gracias a ello tengo la movilidad de mi mano y mi pierna cada día mejora y Timothy nos ayudó con tus papeles, es por amistad no se te está obligando a otra cosa es sólo cuestión de ser amable y agradecida, Benjamín le dijo: Elizabeth irá por ti al hospital le he pedido que te ayude a elegir tu atuendo para el baile, y Candy respondió: ya había quedado con Annie y Patty que mañana iríamos juntas a elegir nuestros vestidos para el baile, Benjamín contestó: de hecho yo le pedí a Elizabeth que te eligiera todo un guardarropa ¡eres una Elliot y debes estar siempre bien vestida! además pronto haremos tu presentación ante todo el clan Elliot y ante la sociedad de Chicago, así que hoy saldrás a las tiendas con Elizabeth. Ella con un suspiro: está bien iré con ella.

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

Hermana María por favor lea la carta de Candy.

 **Señorita Pony y hermana María:**

 _ **He descubierto mi origen, y vengo de unas de las familias más importantes de Chicago y de la Aristocracia en Inglaterra, mi padre tiene títulos de nobleza pero no me acuerdo cuáles son, me he llegado a encariñar con él, y ya mi nombre es Candice White Elliot, falta que mi hermano y yo nos tengamos cariño, siento que no le agrado y que solo se ve obligado a tratarme por nuestro padre, hermana María, Señorita Pony tengo que confesarles algo: Estoy enamorada, el me ama y yo a él, todavía no podemos decir que estamos comprometidos estamos esperando que se adapten a vernos juntos quizás tenga que pasar un año para poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos. Quiero que me informen cómo van los avances de la clínica Feliz y si ya terminaron la ampliación del Hogar de pony. Denle mi cariño a los chicos, quiero ir en mis vacaciones con ustedes les contaré en persona quien es el dueño de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Les ama Candice White Elliot.**_

La hermana María asombrada ¿usted con quien cree que se comprometió Candy? La señorita Pony dijo: la única pista que nos da Candy es que no pueden decir por ahora que están enamorados, ya me imagino quien es y si es él creo que ambos serán felices.

Elizabeth estaba esperando a Candy a la salida del hospital, la vio que salió por el portón y le dijo ¡Candice aquí! Candy se acercó y trató de sonreír porque vio que Timothy estaba con su hermana, entonces Elizabeth dijo: vine por ti para que vayamos a almorzar y luego iremos a las tiendas, Candy respondió: No te sientas obligada Elizabeth ya mañana iré con mis amigas hacer compras- Oh no lo veo como obligación, eres mi cuñada y deseo que seamos como hermanas siempre desee tener una hermana, Timothy se ofreció como chofer, Candy respondió: que amable de tu parte Timothy, el cual dijo es un honor para mí, Mathew vio que Candy se estaba subiendo al coche, y fue corriendo a alcanzarlos y dijo: donde van que no me invitan, y Elizabeth le dijo: iremos de compras Candy y yo, y Timothy será el chofer, y Mathew dijo: pues voy con ustedes no me he comprado mi traje para el baile y así acompaño a Timothy para que no se aburra mientras las espera, y Timothy le hizo una mueca de desaprobación a su hermano.

Esa tarde almorzaron en un lujoso restaurante, y luego fueron a las tiendas hubo un instante en que Timothy se quedó a solas con Candy cuando Elizabeth estaba ayudando a Mathew elegir su traje.

Timothy le dijo: Candy en todo este tiempo que Benjamín y yo hemos convivido él me ha dicho que nunca te ha visto con algún novio, a los únicos que frecuentas son a mi hermano Mathew y a los Aldray, y he notado que tienes un anillo, quiero pensar que es un regalo de tu padre pero considero que es un anillo de compromiso, por cierto muy costoso, dime Candy ¿quién es tu novio?, ella se puso nerviosa y le dijo: Timothy cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán pero todavía no es tiempo, Timothy le dijo: Un amor que se oculta no puede ser bueno, un amor en las sombras es censurable, mira Candy yo te ofrezco un amor del cual no tendrás de que avergonzarte, ella le dijo: no me avergüenzo de lo que siento, y no podría aceptar tu ofrecimiento, creo que hay muchas mujeres de tu entorno adecuadas para ti finas y elegantes, yo soy sencilla, amo trabajar, estoy esperando que se recupere mi padre y quiero terminar la especialidad para luego irme a una clínica que están construyendo cerca del orfanatorio donde crecí, el hombre que amo no me impediría ir para allá cuantas veces yo lo desee. El respondió: si hay muchas mujeres finas y elegantes pero ninguna me ha llamado la atención como tú, seguiré luchando para que tus sentimientos se inclinen hacia mí y cuando seas mía no te compartiré con nadie ciertamente no dejaría que trabajes, puedes hacer otras cosas que hacen las damas de nuestro medio como obras de caridad, hay muchas formar de practicar la filantropía.

Terminaron de hacer las compras fueron a dejar a Mathew al hospital porque ahí había dejado su coche, y Timothy puso su plan en marcha con Elizabeth la cual dijo: Candy me empezó a doler la cabeza no traje el medicamento que me recetó Mathew, por favor llévenme a mi casa, hermano no te molestaría dejarme a mi primero y luego llevar a Candy,- Timothy dijo: Ahorita te llevo hermana luego llevaré a Candy a su casa y Candy dijo: oh no es necesario de camino están las oficinas Aldray me puedes dejar ahí luego Archie me llevará, y Timothy dijo: saliste con nosotros así que yo me encargaré de llevarte dijo con determinación, dejaron a Elizabeth en la mansión Smith estaba anocheciendo y Timothy venía hablándole de todas sus posesiones a Candy queriéndola impresionar y le comentaba de todos sus amigos políticos, Candy sólo decía: si , aja, um, que interesante.

Mientras Mathew se dio cuenta que uno de los paquetes que llevaba no era de él sino de Candy y decidió llevárselo a su casa.

MANSION ELLIOT

Llegaron a la Mansión Elliot el mayordomo ayudó a Candy a bajar todas sus compras y Timothy entró con ella a la casa, Benjamín le dijo a Candy: ve a ver a mi Padre que te ha extrañado toda la tarde, ella dijo: Gracias Timothy por traerme a la casa, y fue corriendo a lado de su papá. Timothy le dijo Cuñado quiero platicar contigo y Benjamín dijo vamos a mi oficina, la puerta de la entrada a la mansión había quedado abierta, pasaron a la oficina y Benjamín le sirvió coñac a Timothy, en ese momento Mathew llegó a la mansión Elliot y vio que la puerta de la entrada había quedado abierta y entró para darle el paquete a Candy como no vio a nadie se dirigió a la oficina de Benjamín porque al llegar había visto el carro de Timothy y escuchó a Timothy hablando: Benjamín me interesa mucho Candy, yo quisiera que me ayudes para que yo la corteje, entonces Benjamín le dijo: qué más quisiera que fueras mi cuñado por partida doble, pero a mi papá le cae mejor tu hermano Mathew, entonces Timothy le dijo: Ya estoy moviendo mis influencias para que lo cambien a un hospital en Michigan, así que él dejaría de ser un obstáculo, creo que no te has dado cuenta que tu hermana trae un anillo de compromiso en el dedo , hoy me dijo que planeaba irse de tu casa cuando tu papá se pusiera mejor, entonces Benjamín se molestó y dijo: se lo diré a mi padre que Candy está planeando irse, estoy seguro que el hará algo para impedirlo, Timothy le pidió: ayúdame a simpatizarle a tu padre y para que comprometa a Candy conmigo y si tú tienes algún favor que pedirme yo te lo haría con gusto, Benjamín contestó: ahora que lo dices, si necesito un favor quiero comprar una propiedad pero hay una familia ahí que me estorba no sé si puedas hacer algo, y Timothy le dijo: cuenta con ello. Mathew escuchó todo el plan de su hermano con Benjamín y se sintió traicionado y le dolió que su hermano no jugara limpio, entonces decidió irse sin hacer ruido.

Esa noche Mathew lloró amargamente porque no creía que su hermano fuera capaz de hacerle algo así, entonces lo único que pudo planear fue cortejar a otra muchacha para que su hermano Timothy no lo viera como peligro y dejara de mover sus influencias y decidió buscar ayuda con otra familia igual de influyente en los único que pudo pensar fue en los Aldray.

Al siguiente día Mathew le dijo a Candy: ¿me dejas acompañarte con tus amigos hacer las compras que mencionaste? Y Candy le dijo: Claro que sí, iremos Annie, Archie, Patty y yo, y Mathew completó y ahora yo también.

Salieron juntos del hospital y estaban Annie, Archie y Patty esperando a Candy la cual dijo: Mathew nos acompañará, Mathew se sentó a lado de Patty y le preguntó, tengo una duda sobre usted Patricia tiene novio o está interesada en alguien y Patty se sonrojó y dijo: por el momento no tengo novio y tampoco estoy interesada en nadie, entonces el sonriente dijo: me alegra escucharlo, Candy puso una sonrisa, a lo mismo que Annie y Archie, entonces Mathew les dijo: quiero invitarlos a todos a almorzar o a tomar un café deseo platicar con ustedes sobre algo muy doloroso para mí, la verdad no tengo a quien recurrir.

Llegaron al restaurante se sentaron y Candy comentó estoy un poco mal, porque mi padre y Benjamín me dijeron que si dan las 7 y Albert no llega a buscarme, entonces mi pareja del baile será Timothy, Mathew perdóname pero tu hermano no me simpatiza, entonces Mathew sonrío y dijo: a mi tampoco, por eso precisamente quiero hablar con ustedes y los cuatro se pusieron a la expectativa, entonces Mathew les contó lo que su hermano Timothy planeaba hacer con él, y Archie dijo: ¡pero que malvado es tu hermano, yo nunca le hubiera hecho algo así a Stear!, y Mathew dijo : Candy yo respetaré tu relación con esa persona que no quieres mencionar , y prometo apoyarte para que mi hermano no se salga con la suya, y para demostrártelo, te prometo que ese día Timothy no bailará ni un vals contigo y para eso requiero la ayuda de todos ustedes: entonces Annie dijo: cuenta conmigo, Patty conmigo también y Archie por supuesto que yo le diré a mi tía Elroy que ayude a que no te cambien de hospital y también le pediré el favor a mi tío William, y Candy le dijo: gracias Mathew por contarme el plan de tu hermano y ahora sé que no puedo fiarme tampoco del mío.

 _ **Le mando saludos a Josie, a Bertgirl y a Patty. Y vamos a ver que pasa en el baile.**_


	19. Chapter 19

HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA

Era el día del baile y Candy estaba triste en el comedor del hospital, Mathew se acercó a ella, y le dijo: Candy y ese milagro que estas desayunando en el hospital, y ella contestó: No quise desayunar con mi hermano, a cada rato me llama la atención todo lo que hago le parece mal, por ejemplo: Hoy me deslicé por el pasamanos de la escalera vi que no había nadie y me dio ganas de montarme y deslizarme hasta el primer piso, cuando me bajé ahí estaba él con su cara de enfado y como parecía que no iba a terminar de hablar pues mejor me vine, y me siento un poco triste porque Albert no me ha mandado ningún telegrama, ni una nota, prefiero no ir al baile y me quedo acompañando a mí papá, entonces Mathew sonrió y le dijo: no estés triste Candy, esta noche tenemos que divertirnos, sino viene William pues bailas con Archie y conmigo además ya preparé la sorpresa para mi hermano así que si todo sale bien Timothy no bailará contigo ni una pieza, a Candy le dio risa y dijo: Ay Mathew ¿estás seguro que lo quieres hacer? El contestó : Si, yo no soy tan bueno como tú y deseo vengarme, iré a buscar a tu amiga Patty a casa de los Britter para llevarla al baile y Candy le pregunto: ¿te gusta Patty? El le dijo: es agradable y bonita, por ahora quiero ser un buen amigo en su estadía en Chicago, será difícil sacarte de mi mente, pero ya no insistiré más he decidido mirarte de lejos.

Flanny se acercó y le dijo: Candy te habla el doctor Lennard , Candy fue a la oficina del doctor y el dijo: Señorita Candice quiero pedirle su apoyo, como usted sabe hoy es el baile de gala en honor a los que donaron y trabajaron en la ampliación del hospital y queremos hacer una subasta, le confieso que nos pasamos del presupuesto y nos faltó liquidar la última parte del equipo del hospital, la mayoría de las enfermeras están casadas o tienen novio o son mal encaradas como Flanny entonces el consejo ha propuesto que hagamos una subasta donde usted ceda bailar con el caballero que ofrezca más, usted es la única de buena familia guapa y que no tiene novio, entonces Candy pero es que yo, y dijo el Doctor Lennard ya le pedimos autorización a su hermano Benjamín Elliot y nos dijo no hay ningún problema y además que es una buena causa y Candy contestó : a mi hermano no le tiene que pedir opinión sobre nada respecto a mi, está bien bailaré , y el doctor Lennard dijo: Gracias sabíamos que podíamos contar con usted.

MANSION ELLIOT

Llegó un mensaje dirigido a Candy por parte de Albert, el mayordomo lo tenía en la mano, Benjamín (hermano de Candy) vio le vio el sobre y le dijo: ¿Qué llevas en la mano? Entonces el mayordomo respondió un mensaje para la señorita Candice y Benjamín dijo: dámelo y no le digas nada a mi hermana puedes retirarte, el mayordomo se lo dio y dijo: entendido Señor.

Fue a su oficina y abrió el sobre y leyó que decía:

 _ **Candy acabo de regresar, viajé en avioneta para llegar a tiempo, estoy en la oficina firmando algunos documentos, fue un viaje muy incómodo pero tengo ganas de bailar contigo toda la noche, pasaré por ti a las 8:00 pm para estar en el baile a las 8:30 pm, tu sabes que si llegamos temprano, los reporteros toman fotos de todos los invitados prefiero evitar ese tipo de cosas.**_

 _ **Con profundo cariño**_

 _ **William Albert Aldray**_

Benjamín rompió la nota y dijo: prefiero quedar bien con mi cuñado.

A Candy la estaba arreglando la mucama en su habitación y ella recordó cuando en el colegio San Pablo no la dejaron participar en el festival de mayo, y ella había invitado a Albert y el ya no asistió sino le mandó los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta, y ahora sin noticias de él parecía que no estaban destinados a ir a un baile juntos, ella se sentía triste, deseaba ir del brazo de el y bailar, quizás tendría que bailar con Timothy pero se propuso aplastarle los pies o tropezarse para que desistiera de bailar con ella.

Candy había quedado muy hermosa con un lindo vestido azul largo, corte princesa de tirantes y con una estola transparente del mismo color del vestido y su cabello en cascada la mucama le dijo: Señorita Candy, el Señor Timothy ha venido por usted, y está esperándola en el salón, con la Señorita Elizabeth y su hermano Benjamín, Candy : en seguida voy me iré a despedir de mi papá, Candy fue con su papá tocó su puerta y Patrick dijo adelante: ella entró ¡papá ya estoy lista! Me vine a despedir de ti, y el la vio y se quedo boquiabierto y le dijo: Te ves tan hermosa hija tanto como aurora, pero te falta algo, abre ese cajón, Candy lo abrió y dijo saca esa caja de madera y ábrela, ella obedeció y era un hermoso juego de collar de diamantes, aretes, pulsera y diadema también de diamantes y el le dijo: esto era de mi mamá ahora te corresponde usarlo a ti, y Candy: No papá tu sabes que no me gustan las cosas ostentosas, y el respondió: eres una Elliot e irás a un baile donde estará toda la alta sociedad de Chicago, y quiero que luzcas espectacular, la mucama ayudó a Candy a ponerse los accesorios, entonces Candy se dirigió al Salón de la casa y Timothy Sonrió al verla tan bella, y Benjamín se molestó porque vió que Candy tenía los diamantes de la familia, Timothy se acercó a ella y le cedió el brazo, ella lo tomó y se fueron al Baile.

Albert llegó a las 8:00 pm a buscar a Candy tocó la puerta y salió el mayordomo el cuál le dijo: La Señorita Candy ya se fue hace una hora con su hermano Benjamín la Señorita Elizabeth Smith y el Ingeniero Timothy, entonces la mucama llamó a Albert a escondida antes que el se subiera a su coche, Albert fue hacia donde estaba la mucama y ella le entregó una nota que Candy le había dejado, Albert la leyó y decía :

 _ **Querido Albert mi hermano me dijo que no llegarías a tiempo y tanto el y mi papá me advirtieron que si no llegabas a buscarme a las 7 de la noche yo tendría que ser la pareja de Timothy en el baile, esperé que me mandaras algún mensaje o telegrama, no me estoy justificando pero no tuve opción, espero no te molestes quisiera que vayas de todas maneras, habrá una subasta donde bailaré con el caballero que dé más por mi, espero no seas avaro y puedas ofrecer una buena cantidad.**_

 _ **Tuya Candy**_

 **Hotel Blackstone**

Todo estaba hermosamente decorado los centros de mesa eran de flores naturales, al momento que llegó Candy del brazo de Timothy, los fotógrafos los deslumbraron con los flashes de las cámaras, Timothy tomaba pose agarrando a Candy por la cintura, en una mesa grande estaba Archie, Annie, Patty, Mathew y George, George no podía creer que Candy fuera acompañada de Timothy, los Smith y los Elliot tenían una mesa , el mesero los guio al lugar que tenían asignado, Candy miró a todos lados y vio la mesa donde estaban Archie y compañía, y Candy dijo: ahorita vengo iré a saludar a mis amigos, entonces Benjamín le respondió: en este momento no irás, primero atiende a Timothy, luego podrás socializar, entonces empezó la ceremonia la cual fue dirigida por el doctor Lennard, empezó con la presentación de las celebridades que estaban presentes, luego con los agradecimientos de quienes apoyaron con el proyecto y los que donaron entre los cuáles estaban los Elliot, los Aldray y los Smith, llamaron a Timothy Smith para darle un reconocimiento especial el cuál le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara a recibirlo, Candy no quería ir pero su hermano Benjamín la obligó, en el momento que Timothy estaba en compañía de Candy recibiendo el reconocimiento especial se abrió la puerta principal por la que entró William Albert Aldray, Candy miró hacia la puerta y vio que era su amado príncipe , su corazón aceleró su ritmo, Albert la miró y le sonrió, y el caminó directamente hacia donde estaba Archie, George, Mathew y las chicas, Albert se sentó a lado de George el cuál le contó de lo que Timothy y Benjamín estaban haciendo con Candy, luego Timothy y Candy pasaron a su lugar y Timothy se dio cuenta que Albert ya había llegado, el pensó que Albert iría por Candy, pero Albert no se acercó.

Pasó un rato de pronto el doctor Lennard dijo en el microfono: ha llegado el momento donde subastaremos a los solteros más cotizados que nos apoyaron con el proyecto, ellos dedicaran toda la noche del baile a la dama que pague más por ellos, el primero es uno de los mejores doctores de la clínica: el doctor Mathew Smith cuando el se paró y las muchachas solteras que no habían llevado pareja vieron que estaba guapo empezaron a ofertar la subasta inició con 500 dólares pero lo difícil es que tenía que ser en efectivo no iban aceptar cheques ni que lo pagaran después, Mathew le había dado a Patty 1,500 dólares en efectivo para que ofertara por él y así fue Patty se quedó con Mathew por $2,000 porque ella puso 500 dólares más, después el doctor Lennard mencionó : otro de los solteros más cotizados eeees el Ingeniero Timothy Smith, entonces empezaron a aplaudir todas las chicas solteras Timothy puso cara de desconcertado, y no se quería parar entonces se acercó Mathew, Archie y George y entre los tres lo levantaron y lo llevaron al escenario mientras toda la gente lo aclamaba.

 **Flashback**

Mathew fue a ver Miranda una viuda que fue amante de Timothy y le dijo: Miranda vengo porque mi hermano me pidió que te dijera que no ha podido olvidarte y que hoy en el baile de gala que dará el hospital quiere bailar contigo toda la noche, ahí harán una subasta de beneficencia y me dijo que llevaras dinero en efectivo para pagar y que luego el te lo devolverá, ella se alegró y dijo: la verdad es que yo tampoco lo he podido olvidar y quiero estar otra vez con el y si llevaré 5000 dls.

Esa misma mañana Mathew envío una nota al doctor Lennard que decía:

Doctor Lennard:

 _ **Nos enteramos que faltó liquidar una parte del equipo médico y después de haber platicado con mi cuñado Timothy Smith ofrezco que mi hermana Candice participe en una subasta donde sea ofrecida para bailar con el caballero que aporte más y mi cuñado Timothy Smith el cuál es un filántropo de corazón me ha externado que también quiere participar, por lo cuál consideramos que con lo que se recaude se podrá liquidar el equipo.**_

 _ **Atentamente**_

 _ **Benjamín Elliot**_

Tiempo real :

Estaban ofertando por Timothy empezaron con 500 dls, y Candy pensó: yo no daría ningún centavo por el, una chica ofreció 1,000 hasta que Miranda dijo que ofertaba $3,000.= y el doctor Lennard, Ingeniero vaya con la dama le toca bailar toda la noche con ella, entonces Mathew y Albert pusieron una sonrisa cínica, entonces dijo el doctor Lennard y por último ofertaremos a la Señorita Candy White Elliot, entonces todos los caballeros solteros de la alta sociedad empezaron a ofertar, y Timothy dijo: yo ofrezco 5,000 dls entonces el doctor Lennard le dijo: los siento Ingeniero pero usted no puede participar ya que la Señora Miranda pagó toda la noche por usted, dijo el doctor Lennard yo ofrezco 500 dls alguien da más, Archie dijo yo 1,500.= Annie le pegó un codazo, George dijo: yo 2000 dls Albert sólo sonrió, otro joven dijo yo ofrezco $ 5,000 dls, Albert se levantó y dijo: yo ofrezco 15,000 dls entonces un viejo horrible dijo yo 16,000 y Candy puso una cara de espanto, entonces Archie le dijo: Tío yo te daré los 1,500 que traigo y George y yo los 2,000 y Mathew y yo te doy 1,000 que me quedaron entonces Albert dijo ofrezco 20,000 dls después de eso ya nadie pudo ofertar más, y dijo: el doctor Lennard, la Señorita Candice acompañará al Señor William Albert Aldray y ellos son los que comenzaran con el Baile de esta noche, Albert se acercó a Candy y la orquesta empezó a tocar y le dijo: esta noche eres sólo para mi, y la agarró por la cintura y la acercó hacia el y comenzaron a bailar, ella le dijo es nuestro primer baile juntos, el le dijo: el primero de muchos, Albert ¿porque no me escribiste?—El contestó si te mandé una nota pero al parecer alguien no quiso que llegara a tus manos, mientras los rubios bailaban Timothy y Benjamín tenían miradas fulminantes hacia ellos, Benjamín Elliot molesto tomó a Elizabeth y se salió del salón dejando a Candy, Archie tomó a Annie, Mathew a Patty y fueron a la pista de baile, y muchas parejas se congregaron en la pista, después de haber bailado varias piezas cenaron, y Albert no se percató que Candy estaba tomando mucha champaña, luego Archie contaba algo y ella se reía de una forma tan animada, que George le dijo a Albert, Señor William creo que la Señorita Candy ha tomado mucho licor, entonces Candy dijo: Albert sigamos bailando, el la llevó hacia la pista y ella se le colgó del cuello, entonces el se dio cuenta que ciertamente Candy estaba alcoholizada entonces cuando terminó de bailar ese vals, le dijo a Archie y Annie, por favor acompáñenme al coche para que la lleve a su casa, y le dijo a George y a Mathew que distrajeran a Timothy para que ellos pudieran salir sin ser observados, la llevaron disimuladamente para que no notaran que Candy iba demasiado happy, la subieron al auto y Albert se la llevó, entonces Candy le dijo a Albert: llévame a mi habitación en la mansión Aldray el le dijo: no puedo llevarte allá tengo que llevarte a tu casa, ella preguntó que hora es? El le dijo las 10:30 pm- Todavía es temprano mi papá dijo que le daba permiso a Timothy de llevarme a las 2 am, y Albert mientras manejaba pensó, la llevaré y la daré algo para que se le quite un poco lo alcoholizada, le daré un remedio no quiero que el papá la vea en estas condiciones, llegaron a la mansión Aldray, entraron a la habitación de Candy, y el le dijo: ahorita vengo te prepararé algo y ella le dijo: espera Albert quédate un ratito conmigo, y le dijo: no me has dicho esta noche si me ves bonita, Albert le dijo: tu siempre te ves bonita Candy, y ella le dijo: bésame entonces, si me ves bonita, el la besó en la frente, y ella lo abrazó fuertemente y Albert trató de separarse, y ella no te separes de mi, te extrañé, todo estos días sin verte fueron terribles para mi, y el le dijo: también para mi Candy se miraron fijamente y ella le quitó la corbata, y el le dijo : Candy no estás bien, tomaste demasiado y no me voy aprovechar de eso, entonces se separó de ella, y le dijo ahorita vengo te traeré algo para que estés mejor, ella le impidió el paso, y lo volvió a abrazar, aprisionándolo hacia ella, el no pudo contenerse y la besó ….

Continuará…

Chicas pues siempre sí estuvieron juntos en el baile.


	20. Chapter 20

MANSION ALDRAY

Albert estaba en esa habitación con Candy el podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos, al principio no pudo contenerse y la besó apasionadamente y trató de apagar sus deseos besándola por todo lo que descubría su escote, mientras recorría su cuello el susurraba ¡Candy me enloqueces! ¡ tu aroma de mujer me embriaga! ¡Cuánto quisiera demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti! , ¡quiero poseerte! Candy le decía Albert te necesito deseo estar contigo entonces Albert reflexionó y se dijo que el no sería un canalla para hacerle eso a su amada pecosa, la tomó en sus brazos la acostó en su cama se sentó a lado de ella y acarició su cabello hasta que se quedó dormida, pasó una hora mientras el velaba su sueño, cuando llegó Archie y tocó la puerta de la habitación de su tio William, Albert lo escuchó y subió las escaleras del pasadizo y le abrió entonces Archie le dijo: Tío Annie y Patty se quedaron preocupadas por Candy ellas hubieran preferido que Candy se fuera a la casa de los Britter para que no tenga problemas con los Elliot, entonces Albert le contestó, aquí está en su antigua habitación, Archie se lo quedo viendo con una mirada reprobatoria y Albert entendiendo su mirada, dijo: yo no me atrevería hacerle nada a Candy ante todo la respeto y si algún día lo hiciera por amor, sería en sus cinco sentidos no en el estado que se encuentra ahorita, entonces Albert fue con Archie para hablar con las chicas, Y les dijo: le prepararé un remedio y la llevaremos a tu casa Annie ya mañana enviaran una nota con los Elliot para que la vayan a buscar, Albert preparó un remedio para quitarle un poco lo alcoholizada y las llevó a la habitación de Candy por el acceso de afuera, y ellas entraron y dijeron: Señor Albert que linda habitación tiene Candy aquí y Albert sonrió: si la mandé a decorar exclusivamente para ella, Ellas se acercaron a Candy y la despertaron e hicieron que tomara el remedio y Candy y dijo: ¡me están envenenando!, y Annie y Patty le dijeron: Candy no te sabes comportar, Albert la cargó hasta el coche de Archie y las llevó a la mansión de los Britter, y Archie la cargó a la habitación donde Patty se hospedaba.

MANSION DE LOS BRITTER

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Candy seguía durmiendo, cuando Patty y Annie la despertaron, Candy llegó el coche de tu papá y trajeron ropa para que te cambies, y Candy: ¡por favor no hablen tan fuerte que tengo mucho dolor de cabeza!, y le dijeron tienes resaca jajaja se empezaron a reir, y Candy, ¡por favor no hagan ruido!, le dieron la ropa y la nota que le envió su papá la cuál decía.

 _Hija te mandé ropa en cuanto te alistes quiero que vengas a la casa ya que necesitamos platicar._

 _Con amor tu Padre Patrick Elliot._

Y Candy al leer la nota dijo: ¡ay Padre Santo me van a reñir por haber dormido fuera de casa!, y Annie y Patty le dijeron: nosotras iremos contigo para explicarle a tu papá le diremos que quisimos pasar la noche juntas haciéndonos confidencias, porque tenía tiempo que no teníamos una velada amistosa entre nosotras, a Candy le pareció buena idea, mientras se bañaba recordaba que se había portado de manera descarada con Albert y pensaba: que opinión tendrá Albert de mí, creo que está decepcionado.

OFICINAS ALDRAY

Albert pensaba en la noche que había pasado con Candy, el baile, lo hermosa que se veía, y que en un instante pudo perder la cabeza y hacerla suya, de pronto George interrumpió sus pensamientos y le dijo : Señor William averigüé con la esposa del mayordomo de los Elliot la cuál es mucama de la Señorita Candy que El señor Benjamín Elliot fue el que rompió la nota que le mandó a la Señorita Candy, ya le ofrecí una mensualidad a la señora para que nos mantenga informados de todo lo que pase en la mansión Elliot, Albert le dijo: muy bien hecho George, si algún día la descubren me avisas para que la demos empleo por acá. George respondió de hecho me dijo que no lo hacía tanto por el dinero, sino que sabe que el Sr. Benjamín no quiere a la Señorita Candy. y que don Patrick por su enfermedad no se da cuenta de todo lo que le hace Benjamín a Candy.

Albert comentó: mi pobre Candy, donde quiera que va siempre hay alguien que le hace la vida imposible, ya quiero que el tiempo pase rápidamente y que cumpla los 21 años, para casarme con ella.

Tocaron la puerta de la oficina y era Archie y dijo: Tío el Domingo y el Lunes las chicas, Mathew y yo iremos a una cabaña cerca de un lago, dice Mathew que está muy bonito que hay para recolectar fresas y para pescar, queremos saber si quieres acompañarnos, Mathew nos dijo que te invitemos, Albert miró a George, el cuál le dijo: Señor William por ahora no hay nada pendiente y Albert dijo alegre iré con ustedes, y Archie nos iremos todos en un Autocaravana que acaba de comprar Mathew, y Albert dijo: ok hoy iremos a comprar todo lo necesario, ¡tiene tiempo que no salgo a acampar!

MANSION ELLIOT

Candy llegó con Annie y Patty a su casa y el Mayordomo le dijo: su padre está esperándola en el comedor para que almuercen juntos, su hermano Benjamín fue almorzar con la familia de su prometida, entonces Candy dijo: vamos chicas acompáñenme al comedor, y dijo Papá ¡buenas tardes! Y al señor Elliot se le iluminó el rostro cuando escuchó a Candy, le dijo: Hija te extrañe, así que viniste con tus cómplices, y Candy se quedó blanca cuando escuchó eso, y el se empezó a reír y les dijo es broma niñas tomen un lugar comeremos de una vez y me contaran que travesuras hicieron anoche, entre las tres le contaron de la subasta, y que Albert había sido el que ofertó más por Candy y que Benjamín se había ido temprano con su prometida, y después ellas quisieron pasar una noche haciéndose confidencias como cuando estuvieron en la escuela de verano en Escocia, entonces el le dijo: Mi hijo me contó otra versión que me molestó un poco pero como ustedes lo cuentan, parece que el exageró. Entonces Candy le dijo: Papá mañana queremos ir a pescar con Archie y Mathew me puedes dar permiso y como el lunes no hay trabajo nos quedaremos en una cabaña que tiene Mathew por allá, entonces Patrick dijo: o sea que te quieres ir Domingo y lunes ¿y me volverás a dejar solo? Y ella se puso triste, y el le dijo: está bien te daré permiso, si hoy se quedan toda la tarde conmigo contándome sus aventuras del colegio en Inglaterra y ellas se le aventaron al señor Patrick y se pusieron a darle besos de agradecimiento en la mejilla.

MANSION SMITH

Estaba toda la familia Smith tomando el té cuando llegó Timothy y se acercó a su hermano y tiró de él por el cuello de la camisa y dijo : ¡ya supe que fuiste tú el del plan de la subasta!, tuve que darle a Miranda 3,000 dólares para pagarle lo que donó por mí en el hospital, entonces Jennifer grito: ¡Timothy suelta a tu hermano en este momento, no permito esta clase de violencia en mi casa!, y Mathew discúlpate con tu hermano por la broma que le hiciste, entonces el contestó si me disculparé con él, pero primero que el se disculpe conmigo por los trámites que está haciendo para que me cambien de hospital y a otra ciudad, y todo lo hace para que yo no le sea estorbo para que conquiste a Candy, entonces Jennifer dijo: ¿Es cierto eso Timothy, lo que está diciendo tu hermano?, Timothy agachó la cabeza y dijo: es cierto, entonces se acercó El señor Smith, padre de ambos y le dio una cachetada a Timothy, y le dijo: ¡como te atreves hacerle eso a tu hermano!, ahorita mismo te largas y paras todo ¡no voy a permitir que alejes a tu hermano de nosotros!, y no es necesario que juegues sucio para ganar el corazón de una chica, si ella es para ti, las cosas se darán sin que recurras a esta clase de canalladas, si vuelvo a saber que estás haciendo alguna cosa como esta, en ese mismo momento te largaras de esta casa.

SALIDA A LA CABAÑA

Iban en el autocaravana de Mathew, el iba manejando, Archie y Albert llevaron víveres para hacer ensaladas para acompañar lo que lograran pescar, las chicas iban vestidas con overoles y blusas frescas, Archie como no era nada sencillo, trato de ponerse algo menos elegante, Albert se sentó al final con Candy y Patty iba de copiloto.

Entonces Candy le dijo a Albert en voz bajita, siento haber tomado mucha champaña en el baile, y Albert sonrió y le dijo: yo tuve la culpa porque no puse atención de cuantas copas habías tomado hasta que George me lo advirtió, es que no estas acostumbrada y se te subió muy rápido, y ella si pero también me porté descarada contigo quien sabe que piensas sobre mi, el se la quedó mirando fijamente y se le oscurecieron sus hermosos ojos azules, y ella no pudo sostener su mirada y ella dijo Albert por favor dime que opinión te quedó de mi, y el se le acercó al oído y con una voz sensual le dijo: pues estoy considerando muy seriamente darte en nuestra luna de miel champaña para que no estés nerviosa esa noche, ya que te prendes rápido. Y ella lo golpeo Albert que cosas dices.

Mathew veía a los rubios por el retrovisor y veía la mirada de ambos y la chispa que había entre ellos, y se dio cuenta de que era Albert de quien Candy estaba enamorada, entonces pensó en este viaje lo confirmaré.

Entonces Mathew dijo: Chicos quiero decirles que mañana quizás nos alcancen Benjamín y Elizabeth entonces todos dijeron con voz indignante : aaaaah noooooo porqueeeee y Mathew contestó: es que Elizabeth escuchó cuando le avisé a mi mamá y me dijo que era una buena oportunidad para convivir con Candy, y Candy dijo: Elizabeth está bien lo malo es que vendrá con el antipático de mi hermano, chicos hay que orar para que se les ponche una llanta y ya no puedan venir, entonces Mathew yo no oraré por eso no quiero que mi hermana se la pase mal.

Llegaron a la Cabaña y las chicas comenzaron a bajar los vivires entonces Candy dijo: ¡Yo prepararé una rica sopa de pescado! Entonces Albert, Archie, Patty y Annie dijeron: ¡oh no Candy no queremos morir envenenados!, y Candy disgustada ustedes no confían en mis guisos, y Albert comentó: esas son algunas de las cosas por la que me gustaría tener amnesia nuevamente, entonces Candy fue siguiendo a Albert con una sartén en la mano, por todo alrededor de la cabaña y los otros mientras reían, entonces Mathew le dijo a Patty: Porque William dijo que se quiere quedar amnésico nuevamente, y Patty mientras acomodaban las cosas le contaba cuando Albert estuvo enfermo y Candy lo cuidó. Entonces Mathew iba comprendiendo de que forma se habían enamorado los rubios.

Albert llevó a Candy atrás de un árbol muy grueso para que nadie los viera y la besó y le dijo: quiero aprovechar porque si mañana viene tu hermano no podré ni siquiera mirarte, Albert siempre había besado a Candy apasionadamente pero en esa sesión de besos usó la lengua e hizo que a Candy se le despertaran los deseos de yacer con el, entonces Candy le dijo Albert hazme tu esposa y huyamos juntos, y el respondió eso es lo que quisiera, Candy despiertas todos mis sentidos cuando estas conmigo, me quedo con ganas de más, mi querida pecosa.

Archie, miró a todos lados y no vió a los rubios y se molestó un poco y le dijo a Annie mi tío no se sabe comportar como un caballero con Candy, los iré a buscar y Annie lo detuvo y le dijo: yo quisiera que a veces dejaras de ser caballero conmigo y te dejes llevar por tus instintos de hombre. Archie sorprendido: Annie esas cosas están reservadas para el matrimonio, antes no te faltaré el respeto de ninguna forma.

Mathew y Patty terminaron de acomodar las cosas y vieron que Annie y Archie estaban recolectando fresas y Mathew preguntó ¿Dónde están William y Candy? y Annie dijo fueron a explorar por los alrededores, y Mathew dijo hay que llamarlos para que los hombres nos pongamos a pescar mientras las chicas preparan agua de fresa y las ensaladas, y Archie : yo los llamo, y Annie te acompaño. Archie gritó: ¡ Tío William! ¡Candy! y los rubios regresaron de su éxtasis después de la sesión de besos y caricias Albert respondió ¡ya vamos Archie! : Mathew sacó su caña de pescar y dijo esta la mandé a pedir directamente de Italia, Archie sacó la de él y dijo: yo le voy a todo lo nacional, Albert sacó la de él y dijo está la traje de Londres, entonces Candy sacó una vara con un cordel y anzuelo y dijo: pues yo la acabo de fabricar ahorita, entonces dijo: ¡vamos chicos a pescar! mientras las chicas preparan las ensaladas entonces los jóvenes se comenzaron a reír y dijeron : ¡Candy nunca cambiara!, se fueron a sentar al muelle Albert se sentó del lado de Archie y Mathew se sentó de espaldas a ellos con Candy después de un rato los tres muchachos estaban esperando a que picara algún pez con sus hermosas cañas especiales ya casi se estaban durmiendo cuando Candy gritó: ¡Picó uno picó! entonces ellos se acercaron para ayudarla con la red y vieron que era un trucha grande, y Albert, Mathew y Archie dijeron: ¡suerte de principiante!, pasaron otros 15 minutos, y Candy volvió a decir ¡picó, picó! entonces Albert incrédulo se acercó con la red y vio que era verdad y puso una mueca y dijo: ¡los peces se acercan a ti porque le llaman la atención tus pecas! Y Candy se rio y dijo como dices esas cosas ja ja ja te pasas conmigo, después de 15 minutos más Mathew dijo: ¡picó uno! entonces se acercaron y era una rana y Archie se empezó a reír ¡esa te la comeras asada Mathew! Después de una hora los muchachos no pescaron nada y Candy logró pescar 7 peces grandes, por último Archie dijo: ¡pesque uno grande ayuden! jalaron y era una tortuga mediana entonces Albert la quitó del anzuelo y Archie la agarró y dijo se la llevaré a Patty a ella le gustan y Albert comentó: ¡ten cuidado porque es muy salvaje! y Archie ¡claro que no! y acercó el dedo para acariciar a la tortuga y esta lo mordió y Archie pegaba de gritos y la tortuga no lo soltaba y Candy háganle cosquillas a la tortuga así lo soltará, entonces Mathew le dio un ataque de risa y Albert con el anzuelo pinchó a la tortuga y por fin lo soltó llegaron Annie y Patty al escuchar los gritos de Archie, Annie fue a consolarlo, llevaron a Archie a la cabaña y ahí entre Mathew y Candy lo atendieron, mientras Albert se puso a limpiar el pescado, y asarlo, Candy dijo: ¡yo te ayudo asar uno! entonces se le cayó de la parrilla y se le pegó la ceniza al pescado y le dijeron Annie y Patty mejor deja que el tío William los termine de asar, y Candy puso una cara de lamento, y Mathew dijo: ¡ustedes harían buena pareja lo que no hace uno lo puede hacer el otro ambos se complementan!, entonces Albert y Candy se miraron y sonrieron.

A Archie le tuvieron que dar un poco de licor para que no le doliera tanto la mordida de la tortuga, después de eso se puso muy cariñoso con Annie, Albert fue con Mathew a buscar la leña para la chimenea, Patty lavó los trastes del almuerzo y Candy fue a preparar las camas donde dormirían ellas, después las chicas fueron a bañarse al lago, cerca del muelle y los muchachos fueron a bañarse del otro lado.

En la noche Candy y Annie prepararon un pastel (torta o cake) con las fresas que recolectaron eso era lo único que le salía bien a Candy los postres, y Albert preparó el café. Al anochecer Mathew les dijo: ¡ha sido un día maravilloso para mi! espero que lo volvamos a repetir, entonces Archie pues yo no quisiera que se volviera a repetir y todos se empezaron a reír.

Al día siguiente Albert, Mathew y Archie conspiraron contra Candy, Albert les dijo: Candy se levanta tarde vamos al pueblo más cercano y compraremos pescado y cuando se despierte Candy ya voy a estar cocinando la sopa de pescado y le diremos que nosotros lo pescamos y Mathew dijo: tienes razón, sino nuestra hombría quedará por los suelos delante de las chicas, entonces se fueron al pueblo y compraron el pescado, y regresaron, Albert se puso a limpiar el pescado, mientras Mathew se puso a preparar el desayuno.

MANSION ELLIOT

Llegó Timothy con Elizabeth a buscar a Benjamín Elliot para ir al día de campo, entonces Benjamín le dijo a Timothy mi papá está preparando una gran fiesta para el cumpleaños de Candy será de disfraces ahí haremos su presentación delante de todo el clan Elliot y le pediré las invitaciones y tengo planeado no mandar la de los Aldray. Timothy y el se rieron y Elizabeth puso una cara de tristeza al saber que tanto su hermano como su prometido eran unos cretinos.

 _ **Saludos chicas el fin de semana se me hace difícil actualizar porque voy a clases de Inglés y me dedico atender a la familia saludos espero estén pasando una semana productiva y bendecida.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**CABAÑA DE MATHEW SMITH**

Eran las 10 am y Candy, Annie y Patty se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado dormidas, se levantaron y se alistaron para preparar el desayuno y los muchachos tenían casi todo listo, Archie estaba terminando de preparar el café y Mathew había hecho omelette para todos, Candy no vió a Albert dentro de la cabaña salió y vió que estaba encendiendo la leña y que tenía una cacerola se acercó y vio limpios y marinados los peces en la cacerola para poner el guiso al fuego, y Albert le dijo: buenos días pequeña dormilona, y ella ¿quieres que te ayude a preparar el guiso? Y el respondió: ¡oh no es necesario, vamos a desayunar Mathew y Archie tienen todo listo!, Entonces Patty preguntó :¿ a que horas se levantaron que ya tienen el desayuno listo? y hasta ya pusieron el guiso al fuego, y Albert contestó : a las 5 am la verdad es que no podíamos dormir porque escuchábamos ruidos raros provenientes de la recamara donde ustedes estaban durmiendo, las tres chicas se sonrojaron y Archie dijo: ¡si la verdad es que no se quien de ustedes ronca mucho!, y ellas se pusieron rojas como manzanas y los tres chicos se sonrieron maliciosamente, entonces Mathew dijo: nos fuimos a esa hora a pescar, ¡yo con mi caña especial pude agarrar 3 truchas!, y Albert: ¡si yo también agarré 3! y Archie enojado dijo: si y yo ya había conseguido las carnadas para que ellos pudieran pescar de no haberlas conseguido no hubieran pescado nada, los dos se quedaron mirando a Archie con cejas arqueadas dibujadas en su rostro, después de desayunar fueron a recolectar frutas silvestres luego almorzaron y regresaron a Chicago, Benjamín y Elizabeth no fueron al día de campo porque se quedaron a elegir las invitaciones para el cumpleaños y presentación de Candy, y se quedaron a darle ideas a Don Patrick Elliot para organizar la fiesta.

Pasaron tres semanas y Annie, Patty, Archie, y Mathew pasaban a buscar a Candy todos los días a las 8 de la noche para salir a tomar el té y Albert en algunas ocasiones los alcanzaba, Candy y Albert no podían demostrarse afecto en los lugares públicos , Mathew se hizo muy amigo de Patty y le expresó que estaba enamorado de Candy, y que estaba tratando de olvidarla, Patty si se había enamorado de Mathew porque era muy atento y amable con ella, le daba detalles y le hacía regalos, la abuelita de Patty le escribió una carta donde le recordaba que así había empezado su relación con Stear y que quizás también así se darían las cosas con Mathew que tuviera paciencia.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Al día siguiente estaba Mathew en la sesión de terapia con don Patrick y le dijo: Mathew tengo que confesarte que ya puedo levantarme y dar pasos, las terapias me han servido mucho, te tengo mucha confianza , Mathew sorprendido le dijo: y porque no le ha dicho a Candy, y Patrick le dijo: Porque siento que Candy está aquí sólo por cuidarme y el día que ya esté bien se irá, Benjamín me dijo que las intenciones de Candy son de irse a Michigan donde creció para ayudar en una clínica que están construyendo , y antes que eso pase quiero comprar una casa para irme a vivir allá con ella, amo a mi hijo Benjamín pero yo ya cumplí como Padre con él, ahora quiero dejar asegurada a Candy, quiero que me acompañes en alguna oportunidad a ver al abogado, cuando Benjamín se vaya de viaje , quiero dejarle a Candy todo escriturado para que no tenga problemas ni con su hermano ni con el Clan Elliot, Mathew le dijo: Me honra Patrick con su confianza y créame que yo también deseo la felicidad de su hija, y Patrick abrió su cómoda y sacó unas invitaciones y le dijo ten la invitación para tu familia y te doy 2 invitaciones personales extras por si quieres invitar dos amigos o a alguna amiga, y el le dijo: muchas gracias Sr. Elliot.

 **Restaurante Italiano**

Estaban reunidos Mathew, Archie, Annie y Patty en un restaurante Candy no pudo salir con ellos porque se quedó con su familia para hacer los últimos arreglos de la fiesta de su presentación, Annie comentó: ¡ya llegó la invitación a mi casa del Baile de presentación de Candy! sólo que nos dieron para tres personas e iré con mis padres ¡quizás no pueda ir Patty! Y Mathew dijo: en la invitación de mi familia pusieron 6 personas y es exactamente el número de los que vivimos en la casa pero como el Sr. Patrick me aprecia me dio dos tickes adicionales para que yo invitara a quien quisiera, entonces te lo daré mañana Patty, y Archie comentó: pues ni en la oficina ni en la mansión Aldray ha llegado invitación para nosotros y Timothy comentó pues ya el Sábado es la fiesta y a nosotros nos llegó desde hace dos semanas, Y Archie molesto comentó ¿será que Candy no va invitar a los Aldray?, y Annie respondió es el hermano de Candy que está organizando todo y Mathew le dijo: mañana te llevo la otra invitación Archie, a fin de que vayamos nosotros cuatro, Y Archie : te lo agradezco Mathew quiero ver a la gatita en su presentación.

 **OFICINAS ALDRAY**

George dijo: Señor William vino la mucama de la Señorita Candy y me comentó que el Sábado será la presentación de la Señorita Candy como integrante del Clan Elliot, en el Auditorium Building de chicago y ella escuchó una discusión entre la Señorita Candy y su hermano donde el la amenazó que si le decía a su padre que no invitó a los Aldray le diría a su Padre que ella está comprometida en secreto con un desconocido y de seguro su padre se la llevará a Texas, y que en estos días no le ha dado permiso de salir con sus amigas, la señorita Annie y Patty la han ido a ver a la salida del hospital, pero el Señor Benjamín llega a buscarla y se la lleva rápido, Albert se molestó y dijo: creo que ya no podremos seguir callados, y de una vez iré hablar con el Señor Elliot, y le pediré la mano de Candy entonces George le dijo: Señor William debe esperar un poco más los negocios en Texas están creciendo con las acciones que le dieron los Elliot recuerde que usted no puede intervenir en nada sobre la Señorita Candy además en Europa todo ha estado estancado por la terminación de la Guerra están llegando los veteranos de Guerra a Estados Unidos y el panorama en los negocios no son alentadores, así que no es bueno que se fracture por ahora la relación de negocios que tenemos con los Elliot. Albert se sintió impotente y le dijo: le dirás a la mucama que le diga a la Señorita Candy que aunque no me invitaron estaré con ella en ese momento tan importante , que espere una sorpresa de mi parte. Y George se lo quedó viendo y pensó: (cada vez que dice el Señor William que tiene una sorpresa me da miedo), ahorita le comentaré eso a la mucama.- Ah y George cuando termines de hablar con la mucama vienes porque iremos al teatro, tenemos un asunto importante que tratar por allá. Es más si quieres ir también a la fiesta podrás ir vestido de músico y George le dijo: eso no me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo.

 **Auditorium Building**

Candy se arregló en una de las habitaciones del Auditorium Building, de Chicago . La mucama le dio el recado a Candy que Albert se presentaría en la fiesta y que bailaría con ella y que la frase secreta sería O sole mío así lo identificaría que era él.

La recepción fue en el comedor del sur del Auditorium Building sólo se invitó al periódico más importante de Chicago para que publicaran la nota, era una fiesta muy exclusiva donde sólo habrían Elliot y algunas familias importantes de Chicago, la intención del Señor Patrick era dar a conocer a Candy a toda su familia sabía que sería criticado pero quería que Candy tomara el lugar que le correspondía como una Elliot, habían invitado a una orquesta para que amenizaran el ambiente y para que tocaran la música del baile, y contrataron a un **Tenor** **Irlandes llamado John Mc Cormack** el cuál daría el espectáculo central, fueron llegando los invitados le pidieron a Timothy Smith que fuera el maestro de ceremonias, llegó Mathew acompañado con Patty los cuáles iban elegantemente vestidos y se había pedido que fueran con traje de gala y que que usarían sólo antifaz, A Candy le pusieron un vestido entallado del color de sus ojos con algunas aplicaciones de lentejuelas un escote en la espalda ella se puso las esmeraldas que Albert le había regalado recién llegada a Chicago, Benjamín Elliot y Elizabeth Smith eran los anfitriones y recibían cordialmente a todos los invitados Candy se sentó en una mesa de honor a lado de su Padre y el cuál invitó a Archie, Annie, Patty y Mathew a sentarse a lado izquierdo de Candy llegaron todos los invitados elegantemente vestidos y el rostro cubiertos con antifaces los únicos que no estaban con antifaz eran Candy y su padre, Archie le comentó a Annie: ¡creo que los Aldray si estábamos invitados pero no llegó la invitación por alguna extraña razón!, si no, don Patrick no me hubiera invitado a sentarme en la mesa de honor, entonces Timothy se acercó al estrado y pidió la atención de todos los invitados, y dijo: El Señor Patrick Elliot desea hacer la presentación oficial de la Señorita Candy White como integrante legitima del Clan Elliot, todos aplaudieron al unísono Mathew llevó al Señor Elliot al estrado con Candy y el la presentó: Ella es mi hija Candy White Elliot y estoy agradecido con Dios porque me permitió encontrarla antes que El me llame a su presencia, ella es digna de ser una Elliot, Candy miraba a todas partes para ver si lograba ver a Albert pero no lo vio y eso opaco su felicidad en ese momento, al igual que su hermano no invitó tampoco a la hermana María ni a la Señorita Pony, Candy no sabía que Albert estaba frente a ella disfrutando de ese momento, Albert había llegado con un antifaz él había sido uno de los primeros que habían entrado al comedor junto con la orquesta, George estaba sentado con la orquesta sosteniendo un violín, después que todos aplaudieron aclamando a Candy, la sentaron en una silla especial en el estrado y Timothy se sentó a lado de ella cosa que no agradó a Albert, Timothy se paró y siguió con el programa y dijo: y ahora para nuestro deleite escucharemos al **Tenor Jonh Mc Comack** el cuál nos interpretará Nessun Dorma _**la orquesta empezó a tocar la melodía, Archie miró hacia la orquesta y se sorprendió ver a George tocando el violín y le dijo a Annie, mira es George tocando el violín, el tenor comenzó a cantar la melodía en Italiano la cuál decía:**_

 **Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma! Tu pure, o Principessa,**

¡Qué nadie duerma! ¡Qué nadie duerma! Tampoco tu, oh princesa,  
 **nella tua fredda stanza**

en tu recamara fría  
 **guardi le stelle**

miras las estrellas  
 **che tremano d'amore e di speranza**

que tiemblan de amor y de esperanza...

 **Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me,**

Pero mi misterio está encerrado dentro de mi,

 _ **En esta parte el cantante se acercó a Candy y la tomó de la mano  
**_ **il nome mio nessun saprà!**

¡nadie sabrá mi nombre!  
 **No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò,**

No, no, lo diré sobre tu boca  
 **quando la luce splenderà!**

al resplandecer la luz  
 **Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio**

y mis besos derretirán el silencio  
 **che ti fa mia.**

que te hace mía.

(Coro: Voci di donne)

(Coro, voces de mujeres:)  
Il nome suo nessun saprà...

Nadie sabrá su nombre  
E noi dovrem, ahimè, morir, morir!

y deberemos, ay de mi, ¡morir, morir!

(Calaf, Il principe ignoto:)

(Calaf, El príncipe incógnito:)  
 **Dilegua, o notte! Tramontate, stelle!**

¡Dispersate, oh noche! ¡Estrellas  
Tramontate, stelle! All'alba vincerò!

¡Estrellas, ¡Venceré al alba!  
Vincerò! Vincerò!

¡Venceré! ¡Venceré!

 _ **Cuando terminó la melodía el se hincó ante Candy sosteniendo sus manos, todos se pararon de sus asientos y lo aclamaban y le aplaudieron  
luego el cantante dijo: Veo que esta hermosa Joven tiene el cabello rubio como el sol por lo cuál le dedicaré especialmente O SOLE MIO**_

 _ **En cuanto el cantante dijo el nombre de la Canción Candy lo miró sorprendida, el tenía un antifaz negro, y el le sonrío. Y empezó la orquesta a tocar la melodía y el comenzó a Cantar en Italiano**_

Qué cosa más bella un día de sol,  
un aire sereno después de una tempestad  
Por el aire fresco ya parece una fiesta  
¡Qué cosa más bella un día de sol!  
Pero otro sol aún más bello.  
Mi sol está en tu frente.

El sol, mi sol  
está en tu frente  
está en tu frente.  
Lucen los cristales de tu ventana  
una lavandera canta y se jacta (de ello)  
y mientras tanto estruja, tiende y canta  
lucen los cristales de tu ventana.  
Pero otro sol aún más bello  
mi sol está en tu frente  
El sol, mi sol  
está en tu frente  
está en tu frente.  
Cuando llega el anochecer y el sol baja,  
casi me sube una melancolía;  
me quedaría bajo tu ventana  
cuando llega el anochecer y el sol baja.  
Pero otro sol aún más bello  
mi sol está en tu frente  
El sol, mi sol  
está en tu frente  
está en tu frente.

Después que el terminó de cantar el público volvió a aplaudirle, y el dijo ahora deseo que el Señor Patrick Elliot me permita bailar el primer Vals con la Señorita Elliot la cuál es un sol que ilumina con su sonrisa, Don Patrick Elliot hizo una señal de permiso y comenzó a tocar la orquesta, "el Vals Cuentos de los Bosques de Viena" el la tomó en sus brazos y Candy lo miró a los ojos y vio que eran Azules y ella le dijo: ¿Albert eres tú? y el le dijo: así es Candy tú eres mi sol. Se movían al compás de la música, y todos los admiraban, Albert guiaba a Candy mágicamente, los dos se miraban a los ojos, Timothy, Mathew, Archie observaban y les extrañaba que Candy estuviera tan sonriente, Candy pensaba ¡estoy bailando con mi príncipe! le parecía que estaba en un sueño. _ **  
**_Después que terminó el Vals Candy guió a Albert a la mesa de honor los chicos tuvieron que correrse un lugar para dejarle espacio a Albert, sirvieron la cena, ellos comieron juntos y Patrick le preguntó a Candy si sentía Feliz, y ella le dijo que sí entonces Patrick le dijo: ¿Porque no vendría el Señor William y la Sra. Elroy?entonces Candy le dijo: Papá William si vino y el le dijo: donde está y ella le dijo a mi lado, pero por favor no lo descubras ya que vino de incognito, ni le vayas a decir nada a Benjamín y Patrick dijo: Aldray y sus rarezas después de la cena la orquesta siguió tocando y todas las parejas de jóvenes se pusieron a bailar, Candy volvió a bailar con Albert pero luego todos los jóvenes del clan Elliot quisieron bailar con Candy, Albert entonces se despidió de Candy ya que sabía que ella se regresaría con su familia entonces ella se despidió de el y le dijo que el lunes en la noche lo iría a ver a su mansión y que haría todo lo posible por estar con el.

 **Flashback**

Albert y George fueron al teatro principal de Chicago donde estaba el **Tenor** **Irlandes llamado John Mc Cormack** pidieron hablar con él, este los atendió en su camerino.

-Señor John supe que usted quiere nacionalizarse como Americano

-Si Sr. Aldray es lo que más deseo pero me tienen atorado los trámites en migración.

-Yo podría ayudarlo comentó Albert

-¿En serio? dijo el cantante.

-Sí sólo quiero un favor de su parte

-Cualquiera dígame usted Sr. William

-Que en el evento de presentación de la Señorita Elliot yo pueda cantar por usted, es decir que usted me ceda su lugar.

-y ¿cuando veríamos lo de mis papeles? preguntó el Tenor

\- usted no se preocupe Sr. John en menos de una semana usted será ciudadano norteamericano dijo George.

-Albert preguntó ¿Será que me pueda presentar con los de la orquesta de una vez veo que están ensayando?

-¡Claro que si! contestó el tenor.

y por favor que le den un violin a mi amigo el sabe tocar muy bien y quiero que me acompañe

El tenor presentó a Albert con la orquesta y Albert se quedó ensayando 2 horas con ellos.

 **Creo que Albert sabía Cantar porque todos los Aldray tenían talentos, Archie tocaba el piano porque en una ocasión ayudó a Annie con la mano Izquierda, Stear era inventor, Antonhy con las rosas y ¡Albert es lo máximo!**

 **Chicas les sugiero que busquen por youtube Nessun Dorma con Andrea Bocelli y o sole mío para que sepan cuales canciones interpretó Albert, he leído en algunas partes que dice que a Candy le gustaba la dulce voz de Albert por eso me lo imaginé cantándole. Saludos a Patty y a Bertgirl . Saludos. La segunda canción ya no la quise poner en Italiano jeje.**


	22. Chapter 22

**MANSION ALDRAY**

Estaban desayunando Albert, Archie y la Señora Elroy la cual estaba muy ofendida por no haber sido invitada a la presentación de Candy:

-Como se atrevieron a no invitarnos a la presentación de Candice, los Elliot son unos malagradecidos, eso nunca se los perdonaré.

\- Tía Elroy, ni Candy ni su padre tuvieron la culpa, fue Benjamín Elliot que no quiere que Candy tenga contacto con nosotros, para quedar bien con Timothy Smith- trató de calmarla Albert

\- Así es tía en cuanto llegué con Annie a la fiesta el Sr. Patrick me invitó a sentarme en la mesa de honor con Candy comentó Archie.

-William ahora que Candy está bajo la tutela de los Elliot será difícil que la veas

El contestó Candy y yo hallaremos la manera de vernos, por ahora tengo una aliada en la casa de los Elliot que informa a George todos los movimientos de esa casa.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y era Candy que llegó vestida con un overol de mezclilla y una blusa de flores, el mayordomo abrió y la llevó hacia el comedor, cuando abrieron la puerta del comedor Albert sonriente se puso de pie y dijo:

-Candy ¡que sorpresa! que haces tan temprano ¿con quien viniste?

-Vine sola,¡ mi hermano Benjamín se embriagó tanto que no creo que se levante en todo el día! y mi papá también está muy cansado, así que me escapé para venir a verles ¡Buenos días tía Elroy!

-La tía Elroy, felicidades Candy por tu cumpleaños y por tu presentación, tengo un regalo para ti, no pude dártelo anoche, porque no fui invitada.

-Por eso quise venir, para explicarle que he tenido problemas con mi hermano, no me deja salir de la casa salvo para ir al Hospital a tomar mis clases y le ocultó a mi padre que no los invitó, discutí con él, pero me amenazó con llevarme fuera de Chicago el dice que puede disponer de mí por ser mi hermano mayor, yo no le he querido dar disgustos a mi papá por su condición, ¡en tan poco tiempo que he estado con él lo he llegado a querer mucho! Por favor tía Elroy acepte mis disculpas me siento muy apenada con usted.

\- Toma asiento Candy a lado de William, precisamente ahorita me estaban explicando tu situación.

Candy se sentó a lado de Albert y el le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

-Me doy cuenta lo mucho que me amas, ¡mira te levantarte tan temprano y vengas a verme!

Desayunaron juntos y la tía Elroy le entregó un brazalete de oro con hermosas piedras preciosas

Gracias tía abuela y le dio un abrazo.

Luego ella y Albert fueron al muelle para conversar:

-Albert quiero decirte que tendré dos semanas de exámenes finales, y Mathew se ofreció ayudarme a estudiar, ella estaba un poco temerosa de su reacción.

\- La estrechó suavemente contra su pecho y se puso serio: Comprendo Candy, bueno yo haré un viaje que había pospuesto, ¡espero saques buenas notas!, l ella se despegó de él y empezó a quitarse el overol y los zapatos se quedó en ropa interior pero con la blusa.

El asombrado no pudo evitar mirar sus piernas

-quiero nadar contigo Albert

-Te verán los sirvientes y ella dijo no creo y se tiró del muelle y comenzó a nadar hasta la gran roca donde habían hecho la competencia de natación, el se quitó los zapatos y la camisa y la siguió: ella salió del agua y se acostó en la parte trasera de la roca, Albert no sabía si acostarse a lado de ella o quedarse en el agua a contemplarla, el no se esperaba que Candy actuará de esa forma.

Albert este año será difícil para nosotros, siento a mi hermano muy rudo conmigo, yo sé que me amas, y que quieres casarte conmigo, y quisiera que no dudaras nunca del amor que siento por ti.

-Candy, no dudo de tu amor, el salió del agua y se acostó a su lado. Se volteó para mirar su rostro,

Es difícil contener mis deseos Candy,

Ella le sonrió y le dijo recuesta tu cabeza en mi pecho, el lo hizo, Albert escuchas los latidos de mi corazón

-si , respondió con voz ronca

-sabes Albert desde que supe que me amas, siento que late más rápido, así de rápido quiero que pase el tiempo para estar siempre juntos.

El se retiró de su pecho y sus miradas se encontraron , él se acercó a su boca y la besó tiernamente luego desabrochó un botón de su blusa para tener acceso a su cuello y el se acomodó arriba de ella tratando de no lastimarla y seguir acariciando su cuello con su boca, y se detuvo

Todavía no es tiempo Candy le susurró al oído, vamos al muelle si seguimos aquí puedo perder el control y no quiero que nuestra conducta sea reprochable.

Nadaron hacia el muelle, La Sra. Elroy miraba desde su ventana y pensaba es necesario que hable con Patrick Elliot, estos chicos no pueden seguir así ya desean estar juntos sólo están sufriendo.

Pasaron las semanas y Mathew y Candy se iban juntos a la Mansión Elliot para estudiar, usaban el estudio de Benjamín ya que el casi no se mantenía ahí, Albert se fue de viaje ya que sabía que Candy estaría ocupada, George lo mantenía al tanto de lo que ocurría en la mansión Elliot.

Llegó el día de resultados de las enfermeras que pasarían al siguiente ciclo para las practicas en quirófano, cada enfermera fue asignada a un doctor al cuál asistiría en las operaciones y Candy fue la mejor del grupo. Y la asignaron con Mathew.

Papá mira, Candy le enseñó su reconocimiento al papá de haber sido la mejor estudiante,

\- De regalo iremos al reino Unido

Candy en lugar de alegrarse se preocupó porque no vería a Albert en sus vacaciones.

-Papá yo quisiera ir de vacaciones al hogar de Pony tiene tiempo que no veo a la Señorita Pony y a la hermana María.

-Me imaginé que querrías hacer algo así, pero es necesario que vayamos a Gales, del Reino Unido viajará con nosotros Mathew Smith.

-Que haremos allá ? no quiero ir

-Allá tengo propiedades y negocios y las quiero dejar a tu nombre, tu hermano tiene todo el apoyo del Clan Elliot y no quieren que te haga participe de los negocios aquí en los Estados unidos, ya que naciste fuera del matrimonio. Candy quiero que reflexiones un poco yo quisiera que te cases con Mathew Smith es un buen muchacho de una familia respetable y le daría tu parte a el.

-Yo no lo amo, no podría amarlo

-Con el tiempo lograrás amarlo, así son todos los matrimonios, a veces se casan por acuerdos entre las familias pero con el tiempo nace el amor, y luego viene la dicha.

-Quiero casarme enamorada y no creo que logre amar a Mathew, reconozco que tiene buen corazón y es guapo pero yo ….

-Pero tu que

-No puedo decírtelo todavía

¿Por qué? debes ser sincera conmigo, necesito dejarte protegida

Amo a William Albert Aldray dijo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos.

¡Que te hizo ese canalla!, ¡acaso te mancilló! ¿como es que lo amas si era tu Padre adoptivo?.

Lo conocí a los 6 años él tenía 17 años, yo estaba llorando porque recibí una carta de despedida de Annie, donde me decía que nunca más me escribiría por su nueva vida, ese día el me consoló. luego me llevaron como dama de compañía le Elisa Legrand en ese lugar me hicieron la vida imposible, ahí conocí a los Aldray, Anthony, Stear y Archie, quienes eran sobrinos de Albert, ellos hacían que lo que padecía en la casa de los Legrand fuera soportable, un día me acusaron de ladrona y fue cuando escapé y Albert me salvó, luego Anthony, Stear y Archie al ver mi sufrimiento le escribieron a Albert para que me adoptara pero como el ya me había conocido y se había encariñado conmigo entonces me adoptó, luego murió Anthony al que yo amé, y Albert me consoló el ocultaba su identidad como cabeza de los Aldray, luego para que me recuperara de la muerte de Anthony me mandó a Londres haciendo uso de su tutela sobre mi, al principio no quise pero estando allá conocí a Terry del cual me enamoré, Albert también en mi estadía en Londres me cuido, trabajaba en un zoológico para estar cerca de mi, al ver que estaba enamorada de Terry se fue a Africa, de ahí me expulsaron del Colegio, Terry se vino a los Estados Unidos, decidí ser enfermera por una carta de Albert donde me decía que conoció a una enfermera en Africa parecida a mí, luego Albert tuvo el accidente donde tuvo amnesia mientras yo estudiaba enfermería, y lo trasladaron al hospital donde yo estaba trabajando, ahí quise ocuparme de el sin saber que era mi padre adoptivo, yo lo cuidé casi por 2 años donde vivíamos como hermana y hermano el nunca me faltó el respeto, luego me quisieron obligar a casarme con Neal Legrand y Albert desbarató ese compromiso, en el tiempo que convivimos después de que terminé con Terry el me ayudó a sanar mi corazón me enamoré de El sin darme cuenta y el también se enamoró de mi fue ahora que regresé a chicago que hablamos de nuestros sentimientos, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, somos tan parecidos, nos hemos consolado mutuamente ¡Papá comprende que lo amo!

-Parece que sus vidas estuvieron ligadas desde el principio, te comprendo, pero no puedo aceptar esa relación tu nombre quedaría enlodado si te casaras con él, lo que diría la sociedad de Chicago

¡No me interesa la sociedad de Chicago papá, me interesa estar con El!

Lo siento mucho Candy es necesario que pongamos tierra de por medio para que te olvides de él.

-¡Eso nunca.!

Daré órdenes de que alisten tus cosas, prepararé todo para el viaje.

¡No papá no me hagas eso, no quiero ir contigo!

Candy quiero lo mejor para ti y te alejaré de él para que no hayan habladurías.

El Señor Elliot se levantó de su lugar y Candy sorprendida ¡ya puedes caminar!

Si hija

Candy salió corriendo de su casa

¡Candy detente! , ¡Peter!, ¡Peter!¡ alcanza a mi hija y tráela de vuelta a la casa y enciérrala en su habitación!.

El mayordomo trató de Alcanzarla pero no lo logró, llamó al chofer de la casa para irla a buscar

Candy, se subió a una carreta guiada por caballos Y trataba de ir a la oficina de los Aldray para ver a George.

Pero en ese momento había un disturbio en la ciudad por conflictos raciales, los emigrantes irlandeses estaban atacando a los afroamericanos, el chofer de la carreta no quiso seguir avanzando y ella tuvo que bajarse y seguir a pie, estaban tirando piedras y hubieron balazos y a Candy la golpearon por accidente y quedó tirada en el suelo inconsciente, un carro se detuvo y un hombre la recogió y se alejaron de donde estaba el disturbio

El chofer con el mayordomo regresaron a la Mansión Elliot sin Candy y le informaron a Patrick que habían disturbios en la ciudad y que tenían que encerrarse.

 **Los disturbios raciales de Chicago de 1919** fue un importante conflicto racial que tuvo lugar en la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois, entre el 27 de julio y el 3 de agosto de 1919.1 Durante los disturbios, varias decenas de personas murieron y cientos resultaron heridas.2 Se considera el peor de los cerca de 25 disturbios ocurridos durante el llamado verano rojo de 1919 en Estados Unidos, llamado así a causa de la violencia y las numerosas muertes por todo el país.3 La combinación de incendios provocados, saqueos y asesinatos que se prolongó durante varios días, los convirtieron en la peor revuelta por motivos raciales en la historia del estado de Illinois

 **TEXAS**

-Albert estaba hospedado en un hotel en Houston Texas cuando recibió un telegrama por parte de George

Sr. William

Después de los disturbios que hubo en la ciudad la mucama de la Señorita Candy vino a verme y me dijo que está desaparecida.

Atentamente

George

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

Después de dos semanas de los disturbios

Estaban la Sra. Elroy, con Patty, Annie y Archie cuando llegó el Señor Patrick Elliot con Benjamín Elliot a la mansión.

-Sra. Elroy quiero saber si mi hija está con ustedes.

-Siento decepcionarlo Sr. Elliot pero Candice no está aquí, debería estar bajo su cuidado ¿no es así?

-Ella y yo discutimos ese día y salió de la casa, ya hemos ido a los hospitales de la ciudad y a las estaciones de policías y no la encontramos.

-Annie y Patty se pusieron a llorar desconsoladas y Archie también estaba desconsolado.

-En ese momento llegó Albert y entró rápidamente a la casa.

-Señor Elliot he contratado a varios detectives para que nos ayuden a encontrar a Candy, al parecer no tomó el tren. ¿Pero que fue lo último que supo de ella?

Candy y yo discutimos, quise llevarla conmigo a Gales en el reino Unido ya que ella me habló de la relación entre ustedes dos y decidí poner tierra de por medio, ella huyó de la casa y no supe más.

Albert, se puso triste al saber que el Sr. Patrick estaba en contra de la relación entre ellos.

Señor Elliot también mandamos a alguien a Michigan en el hogar de Pony por si ella llega por allá.

La Sra. Elroy le dijo : Patrick quiero hablar con usted, a solas me podría acompañar a mi despacho, ella lo guío al despacho.

Benjamín Elliot le dijo a Albert :William siento mucho lo que pasó, yo estaba en contra de la relación entre Candy y tu, pero ahora que ella ha desaparecido me doy cuenta que la extraño, fui rudo con ella, la traté mal y ella siempre fue dócil, pero no quiero que le pase nada.

-Albert no pudo contener sus lágrimas, ya desde hacía 3 días que había llegado a Chicago la buscó por toda la ciudad con George, temía que le hubiera pasado lo peor.

-La Sra. Elroy le dijo a Patrick: estuve por mucho tiempo en contra de Candy primero mis sobrinos la amaron desde que la conocieron, luego William la adoptó, desde el principio la rechacé, ella ha sufrido muchas humillaciones, pensé que al reconocerla usted su vida cambiaría un poco y ustedes han puesto obstáculos para separarla de William, yo intenté hacer lo mismo al principio pero el amor de ellos siempre venció, primero amor fraternal, luego un amor apasionado, pero siempre ha sido el amor que los ha unido. Si llega aparecer Candy y usted sigue con su misma actitud, ellos terminaran por huir de nosotros y los perderemos para siempre.

-Pactrick dijo: Yo sólo quiero encontrarla, necesito saber que está bien. Luego pondré en orden mis pensamientos.

En un lugar de Michigan estaban dos caballeros conversando,

¿ Ya sabes quien es?

Si, es hermana de Benjamín Elliot, ahora lo haré pagar, porque por causa de él casi pierdo todo.

¿Que harás con ella?

Depende si él la quiere dejar que muera, si la quiere desaparecer la dejaré vivir.


	23. Chapter 23

**HOUSTON, TEXAS**

A Candy la había rescatado Joseph Thornton un ranchero de Texas el cual había encontrado un yacimiento de petróleo en sus tierras, pero Benjamín Elliot había tratado de despojarlo, había ido a Chicago para pagar un préstamo bancario y cuando salió del Banco quedó en medio del disturbio, vio que a Candy la golpearon en la cabeza y la rescató, fue a Michigan a refugiarse de la revuelta en Chicago y ahí atendieron a Candy, luego Candy viajó con él a Texas, ella quería alejarse de su padre el cuál quería alejarla de Albert.

Me alegra que se sienta mejor Candice

-Gracias a sus cuidados señor Thornton

-Le traje una copia del periódico Chicago Tribune hay una reseña sobre su desaparición

Ella abrió el Diario y lo leyó:

 _La Señorita Candice White Elliot ha cumplido un mes de desaparecida, su novio el prestigioso Ing. Timothy Smith la sigue buscando junto con su Padre Patrick Elliot y ofrecen una recompensa de 600,000 de dólares a quien de informes sobre su paradero, otro que ha ofrecido recompensa es el Magnate William Albert Aldray quien fuera su tutor._

-¿Novio? Creo que mi papá sigue con la idea de casarme con alguno de los Smith.

-Candice yo me podría comunicar con su familia y recibir esa recompensa, pero sabe creo que su hermano Benjamín Elliot diría que la tuve secuestrada y me metería a la cárcel, su hermano es una persona cruel, estuvo a punto de arruinarme, encontré en mis terrenos petróleo y el movió sus influencias para quitarme mis tierras, casi lo logra, gasté mucho dinero en Abogados, al final las leyes me favorecieron pero mi esposa me dejó, porque en ese tiempo no le pude dar la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada, es triste que algunas mujeres sólo se casen por dinero.

\- Siento mucho lo que le hizo mi hermano Señor Thornton.

-Usted no tiene la culpa Señorita Candy, no niego que al principio quise dejarla morir, y así vengarme de alguna forma, pero luego reflexioné y me di cuenta que usted es inocente y que no tiene la culpa de los pecados de su hermano.

-Señor Thornton, si esta nota ha salido en el periódico, prefiero seguir ocultándome hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad para que mi papá no tenga dominio sobre mí. No estoy enamorada de ninguno de los Smith, pero quiero que sepan que estoy viva y que estoy bien para que ya no estén preocupados por mí y no sigan ofreciendo recompensa. Quisiera quedarme con usted un tiempo más podría limpiar su casa para pagarle mi estadía aquí.

\- jajaja como cree Candice que yo aceptaría algo así, si usted quiere quedarse voluntariamente, la trataré como mi invitada, sería una buena venganza en contra su hermano Benjamín el que usted no le dé el gusto de casarse con el que ellos han elegido para usted, mi mamá se ha encariñado mucho con usted, dice que le hubiera gustado tener una hija como usted.

-Yo también me he encariñado con ella quiere enseñarme a cocinar.

Por favor ayúdeme para que pueda comunicarme con el Señor William Albert Aldray en Chicago, y al hogar de Pony en Michigan,

-Podríamos enviar las cartas a un amigo que tengo en Cleveland para que él mande las cartas de allá para Chicago y así pensaran que usted está en Cleveland ¿qué le parece la idea?

\- buena porque recuerdo que un amigo hizo parecido, me mandó un regalo de Rockstown y yo fui a buscarlo allá y él nunca había estado ahí, el sólo quería que yo me encontrara con alguien más. Tiene razón quizás funcione, creo que tampoco sería conveniente que el Señor William sepa dónde estoy porque se vería obligado a decirle a mi padre mi ubicación.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

-Don Patrick estaba en su habitación, y Mathew estaba atendiéndolo, Benjamín a pesar de ser mala persona amaba a su padre y estaba preocupado por él.

-Necesita alimentarse Señor Patrick, comentó Mathew

-No me da hambre, yo lo único que deseo es que aparezca Candy.

-Papá, Candice lleva un mes desaparecida y haz adelgazado mucho, necesitas alimentarte para que cuando aparezca estés en buenas condiciones.

Tocaron la puerta, Señor Benjamín el Señor Timothy vino a verlo.

Benjamín fue al salón de la casa para hablar con Timothy

Hola, Benjamín, ¿tienen noticias de Candy?

Ninguna, creo que Candy ya nunca aparecerá y temo que mi padre se muera de tristeza

-Es una tragedia, pero la vida debe seguir Benjamín,

-Así es esperaremos un mes más y si no tenemos noticias de ella, haremos un servicio funerario, para que mi papá cierre este capitulo en su vida.

Si sería lo mejor para todos.

 **OFICINAS ALDRAY EN CHICAGO**

Señor William ¿Cuándo regresará el Joven Archie a la oficina? Preguntó George.

-Ay George ¡le ha afectado mucho la desaparición de Candy!, y lo que me preocupa es que ha empezado a embriagarse, la pobre Annie piensa que Archie no ha dejado de amar a Candy, dice que cuando Candy se escapó del Colegio San Pablo estuvo sin cambiarse de ropa por varios días, y que en ese tiempo Stear le contó que cuando se habían llevado a Candy a México, él se embriagó, yo le dije a Annie que no pensara en eso, que Archie la a ama a ella, y que lo ayudaríamos a superar esto.

\- A usted lo veo muy pálido William

-Casi no duermo pienso en la última vez que vi a Candy, ella estaba triste y me dijo que este año sería difícil para nosotros por su hermano, parecía que estaba despidiéndose de mí, se comportó de forma extraña.

\- No se desanime Señor William, me acuerdo cuando usted desapareció, así estábamos la Sra. Elroy y yo pero gracias a Dios usted fue a caer en las manos de la Señorita Candy, tenga fe que la Señorita Candy también está en buenas manos.

-Eso espero George, la esperanza de encontrarla es lo que me ha mantenido vivo, creo que si llegara a saber que ella esta muerta yo moriría para reunirme con ella.

-No diga eso Señor William, la encontraremos.

 _George se puso a revisar la correspondencia_

-¡Señor William hay una carta de la Señorita Candy!

-Albert se la arrebató y con premura abrió el sobre.

Querido Albert

 _Quiero decirte que estoy bien, un señor bondadoso me rescató cuando quedé inconsciente , no recuerdo nada del accidente, pero estuve varios días sin recuperar el conocimiento, el día que lo recuperé de lo único que me acordé fue de la discusión que había tenido con mi padre, el me dijo que me casara con Mathew, y que pondría tierra de por medio entre tu y yo, no te diré mi ubicación porque quizás te obliguen a decir donde estoy, y querrán casarme con alguno que ellos elijan, esperaré a cumplir los 21 años para ser libre, quisiera que el amor que me tienes siga vivo, entre nosotros no hay despedidas, nos volveremos a ver ciertamente un día, pienso en ti, trato de no llorar porque recuerdo ese día en la colina de pony que me dijiste: pequeña, te ves mucho más linda cuando sonries que cuando lloras._

 _Por favor dile a Archie, Annie, Paty que los extraño, les mandé a la Señorita Pony y a la hermana María también una carta._

 _Tuya_

 _Candice White Aldray,_

 _p.d. nunca debí dejar de ser una Aldray_

¡Está viva George! El semblante de Albert cambió completamente al leer la carta.

Iremos a Cleveland

-¿Cleveland?

De ahí mandaron la carta. Léela George,

George leyó la carta

¿Pero como sabe que en verdad es la Señorita Candy?

Porque usó frases que yo usé con ella cuando le envíe la carta de áfrica, cuando dejé el departamento Magnolia y la nota que usé cuando le mandé el abrigo de primavera para que se encontrara con Terry. No tengo dudas que es ella.

-¿Le dirá al Señor Elliot que la Señorita Candy le mandó una carta?

-Tengo que hacerlo, porque he sabido que ha estado enfermo a causa de la desaparición de Candy, a pesar de todo es su padre y Candy le tiene cariño, pero primero le diré a Archie para que salga de su depresión.

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

Esa misma tarde en la Mansión Aldray

Archie estaba encerrado en su cuarto, sin afeitarse en bata de dormir con botellas de licor alrededor. Llegó Albert y tocó la puerta de su habitación.

Archie, hijo abre la puerta

-Lárguense ya les dije que no quiero ver a nadie,

-¡He recibido una carta de Candy!, ¡está viva!

Archie rápidamente abrió la puerta de su habitación, enséñamela tío

Albert se la dio y la leyó, ¡está viva tío! Hay que irla a buscar.

Archie, eso me corresponde a mí, tú debes de cumplir tus compromisos con Annie y regresar a tu trabajo.

-Archie avergonzado: tienes razón tío, he lastimado mucho a Annie hoy iré a verla y le pediré perdón por mi comportamiento.

Albert le informó a la tía Elroy de que Candy estaba viva e iría por ella a Cleveland y le había mandado un mensaje al Señor Patrick Elliot para darle la buena noticia, El Señor Elliot se presentó en la Mansión Aldray con su hijo Benjamín.

Cuando vio a Albert le dijo:

William quiero que me enseñe esa carta que le envió mi hija, necesito ver la letra, traje unos manuscritos de ella para comparar la letra.

Albert le dijo es una carta dirigida sólo para mí Señor Elliot yo le mandé el mensaje por cortesía para que usted esté enterado y no se preocupe más por ella.

Benjamín intervino y le dijo: William mi padre tiene el derecho de comprobar si la carta la mandó Candy o no.

Albert le dijo: Considero que no es conveniente que la lea por lo que dice, pero si insisten se la enseñaré.

Albert le dio la carta al Señor Elliot, compararon la letra y vieron que si era la de Candy El Señor Elliot leyó la carta y se le escurrieron las lágrimas y dijo es ella.

 **CLEVELAND**

Albert y George se fueron a Cleveland a buscar a Candy pero en la oficina postal no le pudieron informar nada, entonces pusieron en el periódico local de Cleveland la foto de Candy pero después de 3 semanas nadie se comunicó con ellos.

Albert frustrado le dijo a George, ¿pero porque me escribió de Cleveland? ¿Con quién está? Me parece absurdo que también se oculte de mí.

Albert y su gente tomaron el tren de Cleveland a Chicago, y se dieron cuenta que los seguían, entonces ellos arremetieron contra los sospechosos, y los golpearon y lograron sacarle la información de que el Señor Benjamín Elliot y Timothy Smith los habían contratado para seguirlos, entonces Albert entendió la razón de Candy para no decirle donde estaba.

 **HOUSTON, TEXAS**

Después de dos meses de que Albert fue a Cleveland por Candy:

-La Señora Jane Thornton estaba con su hijo Joseph Thornton y Candy en el comedor de su casa.

\- Candy les dijo: ¡este es mi tercer intento del Pato al Orange!, ¡estoy segura que ahora me salió delicioso!

La Sra. Jane dijo: Sírvele más a mi hijo él está ansioso por probarlo, Joseph Thornton se quedó mirando a su mamá con una ceja arqueada, y dijo: ¡si Candy se ve delicioso! Y Candy le sirvió del pato sonriente y comentó ¡me estoy volviendo una experta en la cocina! Y se imaginó a Albert comiendo gustoso su guiso delante de ella.

La Sra. Jane con una risa forzada ¡Si Candy! Romelia la cocinera ya se siente celosa de ti dice que teme que le quites su puesto de cocinera.

El Señor Thornton solo sonrió por el comentario de la mamá.

-Candy ¡tengo una idea para que te comuniques con el Señor William!

Candy suspiró y dijo: No veo la manera.

Puedes enviar mensajes en la sección de mensajes de amor anónimos en el diario de Chicago tengo un amigo que puede mandar los mensajes al periódico de Chicago Tribune mándale mensajes en claves y él se dará cuenta que eres tú y ella tiene razón podría funcionar.

Candy escribió el mensaje:

Este es el mensaje que he enviado en la botella cuando hubo viento sur rio abajo, al vagabundo con la mofeta espero y me conteste, quiero contarle que estoy bien y que estoy aprendiendo a cocinar atentamente: la niña del establo.

El Señor Thorton le mandó el mensaje a su amigo para que lo publicara en el diario Chicago tribune le dio instrucciones que lo pusiera por 3 semanas seguidas.

 **OFICINAS ALDRAY.**

Después de dos semanas estaba George leyendo el periódico, mientras Albert estaba firmando unos documentos, cuando exclamó:

Ya me tienen aburrido con esta nota en el Chicago Tribune la han puesto 2 semanas consecutivas.

Albert le dijo: Cuál es léemela George. Entonces George le dijo es una tontería no quiero que me llame la atención por interrumpirlo.

Albert le dijo: ¡Ya te dije que me la leas! George se la leyó.

"Este es el mensaje que he enviado en la botella cuando hubo viento sur rio abajo, al vagabundo con la mofeta espero y me conteste, quiero contarle que estoy bien y que estoy aprendiendo a cocinar atentamente: la niña del establo"

Albert rápidamente le arrebató el diario y lo leyó y dijo: ¡es Candy!


	24. Chapter 24

UN BREVE ENCUENTRO

Albert le dijo: ¡Ya te dije que me la leas! Entonces George le leyó la nota del periódico.

"Este es el mensaje que he enviado en la botella cuando hubo viento sur rio abajo, al vagabundo con la mofeta espero y me conteste, quiero contarle que estoy bien y que estoy aprendiendo a cocinar atentamente: la niña del establo"

Albert rápidamente le arrebató el diario y lo leyó y dijo: ¡es Candy!

Albert escribió una nota y dijo la llevarás al periódico Chicago tribune y que la publiquen en la misma sección donde fue publicado esto, George no sabía que leías la sección de encuentros de amor en el periódico le dijo Albert sonriente

-Bueno es sólo entretenimiento como los crucigramas, nunca he contestado ningún anónimo, sabe William la Señorita Candy es buena aprendiz, en todos estos meses se ha podido ocultar sin que tres de las familias más poderosas de Estados Unidos la encuentre, lo misteriosa se lo enseñó usted.

-Albert puso una cara de melancolía, si y lo malo es que ese misterio lo está usando conmigo.

 **TEXAS**

 **Unos días después:**

Candice ya chequé en los diarios y dejó de salir la recompensa que ofrecían por usted.

Y le traje el Chicago tribune ya respondió el Vagabundo con la mofeta.

Candy leyó emocionada lo que el Diario decía:

 **A la niña del establo** : quiero decirle que quiero ver a mi sol, saber donde se oculta, quien lo tiene, quiero que mi sol esté bajo mi cuidado, donde yo pueda mirarlo frecuentemente, ya nada florece porque la luz de su sonrisa no me ilumina, estos meses el vagabundo ha estado en agonía. Respecto a que la niña del establo está aprendiendo a cocinar, espero que no se envenenen los que la rodean. Dime el sol está en Chicago? O en otra ciudad, necesito pistas.

 **La extraña el vagabundo con la mofeta.**

A Candy se le dibujó una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, y luego dijo: ¡todavía no confía en mis guisos!

\- Sr. Joseph, gracias, por traerme el periódico y por todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

-Candice nosotros estamos contentos de que esté aquí, usted nos ha llenado de alegría, creo cuando se vaya la vamos a extrañar mucho, mire traje esto para usted.

-Candy revisó el paquete y exclamó: ¿Una peluca y gafas?

-Si es para que usted pueda acompañarnos a la ciudad y diremos que es mi Prima y que vino a visitarnos de Inglaterra ¿ Cómo quiere llamarse Candice?

-Umm Susan

\- Entonces será Susan Thornton.

-Mañana iremos a la ciudad de compras.

\- Y enviaré la nota a una amiga de Chicago para que ella busque la manera de llevar la respuesta en diario Chicago Tribune.

\- Gracias de nuevo Señor Thonton.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Sr. Patrick el detective viene a darle su informe.

-Hágalo pasar por favor

\- Buenas noches Señor Elliot, hemos seguido al Señor William y no hemos hallado nada irregular en su rutina, el jardinero de los Aldray tampoco ha visto que en la mansión viva alguna muchacha con la descripción de la Señorita Candice, también hemos seguido al sr. Archie y el sigue su misma rutina de su casa a su oficina y de la oficina a visitar a la Señorita Annie Briter.

\- ¡No creo que en todo este tiempo Aldray no haya recibido otra carta de mi hija!, quiero que sigan al pendiente de sus movimientos y que sigan pendiente en la oficina postal para poder interceptar cualquier carta de mi hija.

-Así lo haremos Señor Patrick dijo el detective.

 **MANSION SMITH**

Benjamín Elliot estaba con su prometida planificando su boda en el salón de la Mansión Smith mientras tomaba el té con sus cuñados.

-Mañana mandaremos la nota en el periódico, de nuestra boda en Octubre y que nos iremos a Europa de Luna de miel comentó Elizabeth Smith.

-Timothy dijo: Es una lástima que Candy no esté presente en tu boda Benjamín, ¿y porque no publican que tu papá está enfermo a lo mejor eso la obliga a regresar?

-No Timothy, mi papá también me obligó a que quitar lo de la recompensa ya que dijo que quizás Candy puede estar en peligro de secuestro porque esa cantidad es una tentación para los malhechores, y tampoco quiero jugar la salud de mi papá es sagrada para mi.

OFICINAS ALDRAY

Señor William: ya fui al Chicago Tribune y dicen que ellos reciben cartas y las publican en la sección de enamorados pero que desconocen la procedencia, que como es algo anónimo no toman los datos, Entonces le dije al editor que esté pendiente cuando llegue un mensaje de la niña del establo para que nosotros podamos ponernos en contacto con ella le tuve que dar un incentivo al editor para que lo tomara en cuenta.

Bien hecho George: contestó Albert

Y Aquí le traje el periódico de hoy al parecer contestó la niña del establo.

Al vagabundo con la mofeta, El sol seguirá oculto hasta la primavera, ya que podrá tener la libertad de dar su luz, la niña del establo quiere que el vagabundo prometa que comerá de sus guisos cuando sea la primavera, o si está dispuesto a arriesgarse a comer los guisos ahora puede salir antes el sol, jaja es mentira no puede salir antes, quisiera saber si en las colinas todo está bien, y como se encuentra el que le dio vida al sol. Siento decirle que el sol no está en Chicago, Quizás pudiera aparecer en un lugar donde vaya el vagabundo sólo que debe estar muy atento.

Lo extraña y ama la niña del establo.

Albert le dio el periódico a George y dijo no le entiendo, los dos se quedaron 1 hora haciendo conjeturas y dijo Albert:

¡Ya sé quiere saber como está todo en el hogar de Pony y quiere saber sobre la salud del papá!

George por favor encárgate de conseguirme la información que me pide Candy se la enviaré en el próximo mensaje.

En el Capitulo 21 Albert le Canta a Candy o Sole mio y le dice que es su sol.

Chicas este capitulo es muy corto porque me toca clases de inglés Saludos a Patty, y recuerden enviarme sus comentarios( reviews) porque quizás estoy haciendo algo mal. Saludos desde Villahermosa Tabasco México.


	25. Chapter 25

**MANSION ALDRAY**

Estaban en el salón del comedor los Aldray con George y Annie. Albert tenía un semblante relajado y se podría decir que hasta contento cosa que a la Sra. Elroy le extrañó ya que desde la desaparición de Candy él siempre estaba con el ánimo decaído y preocupado y casi no comía pero esté día en particular Albert estaba comiendo la segunda ración del desayuno.

-William supongo que has de tener alguna noticia de Candy porque hoy estás diferente a otros días comentó Elroy.

Enseguida Archie se puso expectante junto con Annie.

-¡Me conoces muy bien tía!, así es he tenido noticias de Candy, sé que está bien pero no se donde ella halló una forma de comunicarse conmigo, la cuál no te diré porque creo que las paredes tienen oídos.

¿Que te ha dicho? Preguntó Archie.

-No me da datos específicos pero lo que sé es que no está en Chicago , ni cerca del hogar de Pony porque me ha preguntado sobre sus madres y también sobre la salud del papá, es posible que Candy le mande una carta al Señor Elliot, para que esté tranquilo.

-La verdad no sé porque esa muchacha no te dice ni a ti donde está comentó Elroy.

-Ella intuye que me siguen y es verdad, no se los quise comentar pero cuando fui a Cleveland en su búsqueda, gente de los Smith y de los Elliot me estaban siguiendo, no me extrañaría que haya infiltrada gente de ellos aquí, por eso prefiero no comentar sobre la manera en que nos comunicamos Candy y yo, también entre George y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión que está con alguien con recursos y algo influyente por la forma en que ha hecho las cosas últimamente.

-Señor William ¿ya le comentó a la Sra. Elroy sobre su viaje a Texas? Intervino George.

-Tía se me olvidaba, iremos a Houston Texas, ya que queremos deslindarnos de los Elliot en estos meses nos hemos dado cuenta que Benjamín Elliot se vale de medios no muy legales para duplicar sus utilidades y propiedades en Texas, habrá una convención donde estarán las compañías más importantes del petróleo y una exposición donde mostraran lo último en perforación, extracción y procesamiento del petróleo, quiero relacionarme con gente honesta y venderle a los Elliot la parte de las acciones que nos dieron por Candy y quizás haya compañías nacionales y extranjeras en las cuáles invertir, creo que podríamos usar la estadía de los padres de Archie en Arabia para invertir por allá también.

-¿Tú crees que el señor Patrick Elliot sabe en lo que está metido su hijo? Preguntó Elroy.

-Lo dudo, el Señor Patrick es una persona íntegra y de conducta intachable el todavía se hace cargo de la minerías y hacen buenos comentarios sobre él, que paga lo justo y que los trabajadores tienen muchas garantías, ya luego te comentaré que trámites está haciendo con respecto a Candy.

-No sabía que los Elliot estuvieran en el sector minero también comentó la tía Elroy.

-Los Elliot están metidos en muchas cosas, pero prefiero no decirlo ahora.

-¿ Tío cuando te vas de viaje?

-Dentro de dos semanas Archie.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Estaban desayunando los Elliot y tenían de invitado a Mathew Smith cuando entró el mayordomo y comentó:

-Señor Patrick hay una carta para usted de parte de la Señorita Candy.

-Pásamela rápido. El mayordomo se la pasó rápidamente y abrió el sobre.

Benjamín dijo: papá léela en voz alta por favor.

El Señor Patrick la leyó.

 _ **Querido Padre:**_

 _Espero estés bien al recibir estas líneas._

 _Quise comunicarme contigo para informarte que estoy bien, he reflexionado y te confieso que no te había escrito porque estaba resentida contigo, creo que no tiene caso traer los recuerdos de nuestra última conversación. Quiero informarte que cuando cumpla los 21 años como ya tendré la mayoría de edad, regresaré a Chicago para ingresar nuevamente al hospital, pero ya no viviré contigo, no sé si estás molesto conmigo, pero podremos visitarnos mutuamente aunque estoy decidida a no acatar ninguna imposición. Quiero decirte que te quiero y te tengo mucho cariño. No vayas al lugar de donde se envió esta carta porque no me hallaras ahí._

 _P.D No sé si todavía quieras que siga llevando el apellido Elliot._

 _ **Tu hija Candy White.**_

El Señor Patrick acarició el pedazo de papel, y comentó.

¿Cómo cree que no quiero que siga llevando mi apellido? Es mi hija y la amo. Creo que no me queda más remedio que hablar con Aldray para fijar los términos del matrimonio.

Benjamín exasperado comentó: Has perdido la razón Padre como vas aceptar esa Unión estaremos en boca de todos, no estoy de acuerdo que Candy se case con William porque fue su tutor.

Mathew Smith comentó: Creo que es lo más lógico que se case con él, y les diré el motivo.

Cuando William Albert Aldray estuvo amnésico Candy fue la única que cuidó de él, no lo sabían ni los Aldray estuvieron juntos por más de dos años, a Candy la despidieron del hospital porque creyeron que llevaba una vida disoluta y pervertida, a Candy no le importó que su nombre quedará enlodado y eso que era una Aldray, en ese tiempo fue rechazada por los Legrand y por la Sr. Elroy e hicieron todo lo posible para que a Candy no le dieran trabajo en ningún hospital de Chicago, esto me lo contó una amiga de Candy, aparte de eso en el hospital la aceptaron nuevamente porque sabían que era hija adoptiva de los Aldray y todos supieron que el Señor Aldray había sido el Amnésico ya que luego William habló con todos los hospitales de Chicago para revertir todo lo que habían hecho los Legrand y lo demás ya lo saben William es uno de los donadores más importantes del hospital así que no creo que le nieguen a Candy que regrese al hospital.

-Benjamín dijo: Si ellos se casan confirmaran que hubo algo entre ellos en el tiempo que convivieron.

-Ya tomé la decisión de aceptar ese matrimonio, por ese motivo precisamente fue que Candy se fue de la casa, porque quise poner tierra de por medio entre ellos, ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir perdiendo más tiempo, prefiero tener el cariño de mi hija que su resentimiento.

-Benjamín se paró molesto tiró la servilleta que tenía en la mano y se retiró mostrando con esa actitud su desacuerdo.

-El Señor Patrick le comentó a Mathew: Siento mucho que hayas presenciado esta escena Mathew.

-No se preocupe por mí, la verdad es que me alegra que usted reflexione y de su bendición para que Candy se case con William se aman y merecen ser felices.

Si ya estoy haciendo los arreglos para que a mi hija le queden las propiedades que tengo en En el reino Unido creo que es mejor heredarle las propiedades lejos de Benjamín tengo propiedades en • Bath: Ciudad balneario con Termas de la época de los romanos, y bella Abadía, a orillas del río Avon. Y en Gales que está Situada en el Oeste de Gran Bretaña, es una tierra de montes escarpados y encantadores valles, playas y bahías, hermosos lagos, pueblecitos de pescadores y mineros, bucólicas praderas... una tierra donde románticos castillos e imponentes fortalezas,¡ Aaaaaah que hermosos recuerdos dijo con un suspiro!

Creo que les daré las escrituras a William cuando hagamos el acuerdo Matrimonial.

Mathew sólo suspiró pensando en que el hubiera sido el esposo de Candy.

 **HOUSTON TEXAS**

El Señor Joseph Thornton estaba leyendo el diario cuando comentó Candice habrá una convención donde estarán las compañías más importantes y donde mostraran lo último en perforación, extracción y procesamiento del petróleo y hay una listas de las personalidades que vendrán y asistirán al evento entre ellos están el Señor Benjamín Elliot y el Señor William Albert Aldray.

-Candy comentó: ¿usted cree que sea posible que vea a Albert Señor Thorton?

-Tenemos que planearlo bien Susan digo Candice jejeje

-¡Que emoción podría ver pronto a mi príncipe!

Chicas otro capitulo corto porque iré a la Iglesia

Quizás en el próximo capitulo Candy y Albert puedan verse.

 **Gracias por sus reviews aunque sean anónimos saludos a Patty. Estamos a 24-05-2015**

 **por lo general subo los capítulos a las 6:30 pm o a más tardar 8 pm hra de México**

 **y trato de subir un capitulo diariamente, espero sus reviews (comentarios) eso me inspira .**


	26. Chapter 26

**PROPIEDADES DE JOSEPH THORNTON HOUSTON TEXAS**

Estaban desayunando Joseph Thorntón con su mamá la Sra. Jane Thornton

Mamá ¿y Candy porque no viene a desayunar?

Sigue durmiendo no quise despertarla, ¡ya ves que amenazó que hoy nos haría un rico desayuno!

Jajaja ok entiendo déjala descansar anoche se durmió tarde por elaborar el plan para ver a Aldray.

Hijo ¿y estás seguro que quieres que se encuentren? Es posible que si se ven él quiera llevársela.

-Lo sé mamá pero no podemos retener a Candy aquí, nos hemos encariñado mucho con ella, lo que puedo hacer es acercarme a William Aldray y hablarle sobre TEXACO para que sea uno de los socios y así podríamos frecuentar a Candy cuando se casen.

-La verdad es que me gustaría que fuera tu esposa.

-No mamá ella es muy Joven y está muy enamorada de Aldray jamás me atrevería a intentar algo con ella, por cierto ve preparando dos cuartos para recibir visitas.

-Hijo y que harás si ves a Benjamín Elliot en la convención.

-Pues nada mamá ante todo soy un caballero y aparte de eso es hermano de Candy no puedo hacer nada en contra de él.

-Hijo me encanta observar a Candy arreando el ganado ya la debes de poner de capataz a ella.

-Jajaja si es muy diestra con el lazo todos los trabajadores la quieren mucho y los niños todos la buscan para que cure sus raspones y le gana a todos los niños sus canicas.

-Si parece una niña, gracias hijo por traerla para que me haga compañía, me entretiene con sus aventuras.

 **ESTACION DE TREN DE CHICAGO**

George un poco molesto de ver tanta gente en la estación de tren:

Señor William sigo pensando que fue mala idea en ir a Texas en tren, era mejor en avioneta.

¡Vamos George hay que lanzarnos a la aventura! ¡te hubieras puesto una ropa más informal!, no de saco negro, cuando lleguemos a Texas me compraré un sobrero, es lo que falta para completar mi atuendo.

Señor William cuando vayamos a la convención tendrá que vestirse más formal ya que nadie creerá que usted es un inversionista.

Archie comentó: Tío gracias por permitirme viajar contigo y considero que George tiene razón debes usar algo más formal con perdón de la expresión pero te pueden confundir con nuestro criado, ¡yo por eso me vestí con este traje corte Italiano!

Albert con una gran sonrisa, prefiero ir cómodo en el tren.

De pronto vieron un grupo de siete hombres de Negro con lentes oscuros cubriendo a tres hombres y una dama, a los Aldray les llamó la atención y vieron que era Benjamín Elliot con los Smith.

Archie comentó: ¡oh no puedo creerlo los Smith y Benjamín Elliot escoltados!

Señor William: nosotros no llevamos a ninguno de seguridad con nosotros.

¡Vamos George no te apures, no pasa nada!

Mathew vio que estaban los Aldray con George y se acercó a saludarlos: ¡William, Archie y George que gusto verles!

Se saludaron con un apretón de manos

Saben el Señor Elliot recibió una carta de Candy.

Archie en seguida preguntó: ¿y que decía?

Que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad regresará a Chicago al Hospital y que no aceptara ninguna imposición por parte de los Elliot. Y le dijo al Señor Patrick que lo perdona ¿Y con ustedes se ha comunicado?

Si nos dijo lo mismo que regresará cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad comentó Albert.

Benjamín Elliot se acercó a Albert: William ¡que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! ¿Irás a la convención?

-Efectivamente Benjamín

\- Benjamín dijo: William supe que sedujiste a mi hermana fingiéndote amnésico, ¡aún si mi hermana aparece cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, no creas que permitiré que se case contigo, antes la desaparezco de nuevo!

-Albert no contestó nada y más que los guaruras se acercaron para cubrir a Benjamín Elliot.

George intervino y dijo: Señor Elliot nosotros deseamos tener un viaje sin incidencias y totalmente pacifico. Señor William por favor abordemos el tren y vayamos a nuestras cabinas.

Albert se puso de mal humor y comentó: Benjamín Elliot se siente intocable a lado de Timothy Smith, estoy en conflicto porque es familia de Candy, por eso no he hecho nada para perjudicarlos.

-Tío en cuanto aparezca Candy es seguro que al primero que buscará será a ti y te la podrás llevar al extranjero.

Eso espero Archie, por eso debo de dejar todos los negocios del clan Ardlay arreglados para poderme ir con Candy a Escocia sin ningún pendiente, espero que en este viaje podamos relacionarnos bien y encontrar buenos socios.

Entraron a las cabinas y eran totalmente lujosas, y Elizabeth se fijó en cual se había metido Albert.

Pasaron al comedor del tren y Elizabeth no salió y tampoco Albert los demás incluyendo Archie y George si pasaron al comedor.

Entonces Elizabeth después de 5 minutos fue a revisar si Albert estaba en su cabina tocó la puerta y Albert se sorprendió al verla.

Ella le dijo: William ¿me permites pasar?

El negó con su cabeza si tu hermano Timothy y tu prometido se dan cuenta me meterás en un gran lío, entonces ella dijo: entonces vamos a las afueras del próximo vagón necesito contarte algo.

Albert le dijo: Elizabeth caminó en sentido opuesto del comedor, hasta llegar a la salida de ese vagón.

William mi hermano Mathew estuvo cuando don Patrick recibió la carta de Candy.

Albert se puso a la expectativa de lo que iba a decir Elizabeth, ¿que más quieres decirme Elizabeth?

Ella contestó: Que don Patrick ya se resignó a que seas esposo de Candy, el que se opone es Benjamín, pero don Patrick pronto hará un viaje para arreglar toda la documentación para heredarle a Candy lejos de Benjamín y del Clan Elliot y comentó que pronto te mandaría a llamar para hacer el acuerdo matrimonial.

A Albert se le iluminó el rostro por lo dicho por Elizabeth, y le preguntó: ¿Porque me cuentas esto?, la verdad no creo que estés a favor de Candy y de mi porque estarías en contra de tu prometido y de tu hermano.

Elizabeth dijo con tristeza en su voz: Me he dado cuenta que mi hermano Timothy y Benjamín son iguales de ambiciosos y que pasan encima de la gente, Mathew y yo somos diferentes, Mi hermano Mathew ama a Candy, pero el no se atreve a dañar a nadie, y yo amo a Benjamín pero no estoy de acuerdo con las cosas que hace, en realidad he llegado a pensar que sería más feliz si me casara contigo, yo creo que eres como Mathew. No te desesperes William ya don Patrick no se opondrá a que ustedes se casen, pero creo que Candy tiene razón al ocultarse ya que no sé de lo que sería capaz Benjamín si la encuentra primero y más que está aliado con Timothy, es más hasta querían cambiar los papeles de Candy y ponerle menos edad.

Gracias Elizabeth tus palabras me hacen estar un poco más tranquilo y si llegase a encontrar a Candy antes, la tendría que ocultar de su propio hermano.

 **HOUSTON TEXAS**

Llegaron a la Estación del tren de Houston Texas después de tres días de camino.

Archie comentó: ¡ya quiero llegar al hotel! Y descansar ¡estoy molido por el viaje! Tío lo siento mucho pero creo que no iré al primer día de la convención prefiero ir a las tiendas y ver si hay algún traje bonito para comprar.

George comentó: Señor William agarremos un carruaje para ir al hotel,

Agarraron el carruaje y George le dijo al conductor que los llevaran al hotel en el cuál había hecho las reservaciones. Cuando llegaron al hotel fueron a la recepción y Albert se sentó en el Lobby y vio a un hombre con una Señora mayor que le llamó la atención y se fijó que observaban a Archie y George. Luego vio que llegaron los Smith y Benjamín Elliot y compañía, y se pusieron detrás de George y Archie.

Entonces escucharon decir al recepcionista: Lo siento mucho Señores Aldray pero no se reservaron las habitaciones ya que no dieron ningún anticipo entonces George dijo: ¡pero no me dijeron que habría que dar anticipo!

Lo siento así son las cosas en este hotel.

Timothy y Benjamín se rieron de ellos jaja ja ja creo que los Aldray pasaran la noche en las calles de la ciudad.

Archie molesto contestó: ¡No es de caballeros burlarse de las circunstancias de los demás!

Entonces George se puso pálido, ¡que algo como eso no lo haya podido prever eso era inconcebible para él! se acercaron a Albert y les dieron las noticias que no habían habitaciones.

No se preocupen busquemos en otro Hotel dijo Albert.

Mathew alcanzó a Archie y le dijo: Archie si quieres comparto mi habitación contigo

Archie contestó: Te lo agradezco Mathew pero me veo en la obligación de correr con la misma suerte que mi Tío y George.

Entonces salieron a conseguir otro carruaje para buscar otro hotel, Albert se dio cuenta que el Caballero con la Sra. Mayor los seguían, entonces recorrieron toda la ciudad y no había ninguna habitación desocupada, ya que todo estaba abarrotado por tantos inversionistas, inventores, ingenieros, obreros que habían llegado de muchas partes del país y hasta extranjeros para ver los último en extracción de petróleo .

George dijo: Lo siento mucho Señor William, en realidad estoy muy apenado con ustedes nunca había cometido un error de tal magnitud.

Entonces Albert con una gran sonrisa le dijo: No te preocupes George podemos acampar a las afueras de la ciudad.

Archie dijo: ¿Tío como vamos a dormir en la calle, pueden haber asaltantes?

Entonces Albert agarró su saco donde llevaba ropa, George todo apenado lo fue siguiendo y Archie: ¡como es posible nosotros los Aldray, caminando por las calles como vagabundos!

Iban caminando por una calle cuando un coche se acercó a ellos tapándoles el paso:

Ellos estaban un poco asombrados vieron que del coche se bajó un hombre como de 40 años con una mujer mayor.

Entonces comentó el hombre: Mi nombre es Joseph Thornton y ella es mi mamá Jane Thornton, el acalde hizo una reunión con todos los caballeros de renombre en Houston y nos pidió que fuésemos hospitalarios con los extranjeros y con los inversionistas y pues vimos que ustedes necesitan donde quedarse, quiero que acepten ser mis invitados.

Archie un poco desconfiado dijo: ¿y a donde nos llevará?

A mi propiedad está a 1 hora en las afueras de la ciudad.

George dijo: déjeme presentarnos él es señalando a Archie el Señor William Aldray, y señaló a Albert y el es: Albert dijo:

Yo soy el criado del Señor Aldray.

Y yo soy George: el secretario del Señor William.

Jane Thornton con una sonrisa les dio la mano para saludarles y dijo: vengan con nosotros hemos preparado unas habitaciones y les dijimos a nuestros empleados que tengan las bañeras listas para cuando lleguen nuestros invitados.

George se acordó del Nombre Joseph Thornton y se dio cuenta que era enemigo de Benjamín Elliot y comentó Señor Thornton nosotros estamos asociados con los Elliot pero pronto romperemos la sociedad.

No se preocupe señor George yo entiendo, ustedes no son mis enemigos y si quisiera hacerles algo malo no traería a mi madre conmigo mediten si vendrán o no conmigo.

Entonces Archie dijo: ¡vamos ya me quiero duchar!

Albert subió la maleta de Archie y de George y Joseph Thornton sugirió que Albert se pusiera arriba de las maletas.

Después de una hora de camino llegaron al rancho.

Albert se dio cuenta que un río atravesaba la propiedad

Llegaron a la propiedad a las 7 de la noche, Candy miraba por la ventana y vio a Albert su corazón se aceleró a mil x hora, Candy había quedado con los Thornton que se mostraría a Albert hasta la mañana en el desayuno, pero Candy no podía aguantar su emoción, Albert sintió que alguien lo miraba y vio una silueta que lo espiaba por la cortina de uno de los cuartos del primer piso. El capataz ayudó a bajar las maletas de George y de Archie, entraron a la casa, Candy estaba toda nerviosa ella sabía que no podría dormir esa noche teniendo a Albert tan cerca entonces dijeron los Thornton: Ceci lleve al Señor William Aldray y al Señor George a las habitaciones de arriba para que se duchen,

Señores después que se refresquen cenaremos a las 8 de la noche, Pedro : lleva al criado del Señor Aldray al cuarto del servicio. Y el capataz le dijo : Sígueme muchacho.

La mucama Ceci preguntó a Archie y a George, ¿quien es el Señor William? Mientras los guiaba a las habitaciones del segundo piso y Archie dijo : Soy yo .

La mucama señaló: esta es su habitación Señor William. Archie entró a la habitación y dijo:

¡Vaya estos rancheros si son buenos anfitriones me dieron una habitación lujosa!

A George le dieron una habitación más sencilla que la de Archie.

Y como pensaron que Albert era el criado le dieron un cuarto con una cama un ropero sencillo.

Y le dijo el capataz si quieres asearte saca el agua del pozo y Albert le dijo: muchas gracias

Luego de asearte vendrás a cenar con los criados a la cocina y Albert preguntó: El río que atraviesa la propiedad ¿es profundo?

No es profundo contestó pedro el capataz.

Se ducharon Archie y George y cenaron con los Thornton los cuáles durante la cena plantearon unirse a una nueva compañía llamada Texaco que tenía su Matriz en New York George y Archie vieron una gran oportunidad de invertir en esa compañía ya que estaba en crecimiento.

Albert estaba cenando con los criados en la cocina que era enorme y tenía una mesa grande donde entraban 15 criados.

Y empezó a contar el capataz: La Señorita Susan hoy se puso un overol rojo y caminando por el potrero le salió al encuentro un becerro arisco el cuál se le fue encima y dijo patitas para que te quiero y se trepó al árbol, todos los criados se reían.

Y Albert también sonrío y se acordó de Candy

\- y después como el becerro no se iba se tiró de la rama del árbol, arriba del lomo del animal el cuál la llevó directo al río y ahí la aventó y seguían riéndose los criados.

Y Albert preguntó y ¿dónde está la Señorita Susan?

Está en su cuarto… dijo una de las criadas.

Terminaron de cenar las 9:30 pm y a las 10 se fueron a dormir Albert se puso a mirar por la ventana y vio alguien que corría y le pareció que era Candy y él se asustó.

A las 10:30 Archie escuchó que se abría la ventana de su habitación entonces asustado se cubrió de pies a cabeza, Candy se acercó a él porque pensaba que era Albert y se sentó en su cama, entonces Archie sintió que alguien se sentó en su cama y le puso la mano encima y lo empezó a mover y escuchó la voz de Candy : ¡Albert, Albert!

Y Archie: ¡por favor espíritu vete de aquí Albert está en otro cuarto!

Candy le dijo: ¿Archie eres Tú?

Y Archie dijo más fuerte: ¡por favor no me lleves! dijo asustado

Y ella se empezó a reír y le dijo ¡ Archie soy yo Candy!

Archie se destapó y la miró Candy prendió la lámpara y Archie la vio sonriente, se acercó y la abrazó y de alegría le dio un beso brusco en los labios.

Archie pensé que eras Albert ¿dónde está Albert? Preguntó Candy

Y él le dijo: Lo presentamos como criado porque George no confío en los Thornton y para que no le hicieran nada y se rompiera el Clan Aldray dijimos que yo era William Aldray,

entonces Candy le dijo: Ya mañana platicamos ahorita quiero ver a Albert.

Se bajó de nuevo por la cuerda de la ventana Archie la persiguió con la mirada, estaba muy contento de ver a Candy, Candy vio que Albert se dirigía a la orilla del Río, Albert se paró y vio que la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en el Río, sintió pasos detrás de Él, volteó rápidamente y vio a Candy la cual le sonreía dulcemente, ¡que linda visión tengo! de seguro cuando me acerque y trate de abrazarla se disipará como otras veces, se acercó a ella, la abrazó y dijo: Se siente tan real, y se inclinó y la besó.

 **Chicas gracias por leerme, Saludos a Patty, a Bertgirl, Ely Alvarez, Lilia, Ariscereth, a Vivian F, Guadalupe, a Marimar Y mi querida Josie ya te extrañaba me hiciste sufrir toda una semana.**

 **Gracias por ser admiradoras del guapísimo Albert yo estoy super enamoradísima de El.**

 **Disculpen por quitarles la diversión de disfrazar a Candy pero ya no quise hacer sufrir más a Albert.**


	27. Chapter 27

**PROPIEDAD DE JOSEPH THORNTON HOUSTON TEXAS**

Candy vio que Albert se dirigía hacía al Río, Albert se paró y vio que la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en el Río, sintió pasos detrás de Él, volteó rápidamente y vio a Candy la cual le sonreía dulcemente, ¡que linda visión tengo! De seguro cuando me acerque y trate de abrazarla se disipará como otras veces, se acercó a ella, la abrazó y dijo: Se siente tan real, y se inclinó y la besó.

¡Acaso es un sueño! ¿Candy eres tú? ¡Es real, mi alma te anhelaba, mi boca tenía sed de la tuya! ¡Tu aroma estos meses sin percibirlo!, la levantó y la besó con desesperación, ¡estos meses sin ti han sido una agonía!, temía que algo te hubiera pasado , estoy volando sin alas ahora teniéndote entre mis brazos, ¿ o acaso estoy enloqueciendo.?

Candy con lágrimas en los ojos: Te extrañé, Albert ya no me quiero separar de ti.

-¿Pero cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-El Señor Joseph Thornton fue el que me salvó y luego viajé con él y su mamá, ellos me han cuidado todo este tiempo, les debo mucho.

Candy tu hermano y los Smith están en Houston.

-Sabía que vendrías y mi hermano, porque lo leímos en el periódico, pero no decía nada de los Smith.

-Nos encontramos con ellos en el tren.

-Mañana empieza la convención Candy, ahora que te encontré no quiero ir, le diré a George y Archie que vayan ellos. ¡Quiero quedarme todo el día contigo!

Se abrazaron y empezaron una sesión de besos apasionados, el sentía mucho calor en su cuerpo al tener a Candy tan cerca, se acostaron en la hierba, mientras la besaba le decía ¡Candy quiero hacerte mía! ¡No puedo más Candy! ¡Déjame poseerte!

Candy al escuchar su voz ronca y que la deseaba con desesperación le dijo: si ¡hazme tuya Albert! Dijo con voz temblorosa.

El se puso de lado para contemplar su rostro alumbrado por la luna, empezó a acariciar sus mejillas luego su mano dibujó su cuello, comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa y entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo Benjamín Elliot en la estación del tren y se detuvo y dijo : ¡perdón Candy! Me estoy dejando llevar por mis deseos, aunque me muero de ganas de tomarte no debo, tu hermano tiene un mal concepto de mí.

Ven volvamos a la casa tenemos que meditar que haremos a partir de ahora, mañana tengo que hablar con George y los Thornton en qué manera puedo recompensarlos por el tiempo que te han cuidado.

Regresaron a la casa, el se fue al cuarto que le asignaron y Candy se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Albert se levantó muy temprano al igual que Candy, a las 6 am Candy lo llevó a la sala de la casa, el señor Joseph bajó y vio que Albert y Candy estaban en la sala conversando y tomados de las manos, entonces dijo: Tú eres William Aldray.

-Si, por favor le ruego me disculpe, anoche George quiso protegerme, para nosotros usted era un desconocido.

-Entiendo es que planeamos que no les dieran habitación en ningún hotel para que pudieran hospedarse con nosotros y se encontraran con Candy.

-Estoy viendo la manera de cómo compensarle por lo que ha hecho por Candy.

-No tiene que compensarme nada William, mi mamá y yo le tenemos mucho afecto a Candy y no tenemos que cobrarnos nada.

George y Archie bajaron, y fueron a la sala, George se quedó asombrado de ver a Candy.

¿Señorita Candice es usted?

-Candy le dijo: George que gusto verte de nuevo

Archie se acercó a Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla, gatita linda te extrañé.

\- Bueno ya saben que Candy está aquí ¿qué harán ahora? Dijo el Señor Thornton

-Albert respondió: Me la quiero llevar a Escocia, aquí está cerca la Bahía de Galveston.

-George intervino: Señor William y la convención venimos aquí para encontrar nuevos aliados comerciales, también para regresarle las acciones a Benjamín Elliot.

-A mi lo que me interesa es el bienestar de Candy, arregla eso George, porque yo hoy mismo parto con Candy iré a Galveston y de Ahí a Europa.

-Señor William no me gusta contrariarlo pero usted es el que debe de firmar todo los acuerdos y contratos.

JOSEPH THORNTONcomentó: Señor William si quiere deslindarse de los Elliot estos días serán buenos para relacionarse con las mejores compañías yo le sugiero que hagan tratos con: **TEXACO hay acciones en venta,** Royal Dutch Shell, es una empresa anglo/holandesa, que inició con operaciones en campos petroleros en Indonesia y Medio Oriente son empresarios de Holanda y Gran Bretaña, **British Petroleum- Amoco,** La mayor empresa petrolera británica, **StatoilHydro (Noruega)** es un empresa estatal muy exitosa de Noruega de exploración y producción de gas y petróleo todas esas empresas estarán ofertando sus acciones en la convención, hay otras pero la verdad yo le menciono las que considero que son las mejores ya que ustedes tienen más oportunidades de relacionarse con compañías extranjeras.

 **-** Albert dijo: George ve con Archie , y guíate con el Señor Thornton que está más enterado que nosotros sobre las compañías, yo me quedaré hoy con Candy ya mañana iría a firmar los acuerdos o las negociaciones.

-Se hará como usted diga Señor William.

El Señor Joseph Thornton comentó con mucho gusto los presentaré con los encargados de las compañías ellos me han querido comprar algunas de mis propiedades pero sólo venderé una ya que no quiero que contaminen las otras, el sector petrolero produce mucha riqueza pero también destruye el medio ambiente.

Desayunaron juntos los Aldray y los Thornton y a Albert le dieron a una mejor habitación.

Archie, George y el Señor Joseph se fueron juntos a Houston, para la convención, y Albert se quedó con Candy el señor Thornton les dijo que fueran a la Bahía de Galveston que había un rodeo y que se divertirían y les proporcionó un automóvil.

 **CONVENCION IN THE HUMBLE OIL BUILDING**

A las 9:30 am arribaron al Humble Oil Building y había exposiciones en maquetas de nuevos métodos para la extracción del petróleo, estaban los inventores, inversionistas, ingenieros, compañías que ofertaban sus acciones, entraron a la convención Archie y George acompañados del Señor Joseph Thornton

Benjamín Elliot alzó la mirada y los vio juntos y Timothy le dijo: ¡Cuñado parece que has visto un fantasma!

-Así es y está con los Aldray.

Timothy miró y no vio a Albert y comentó: No logro visualizar a William.

Entonces se acercaron Timothy y Benjamín junto con su escolta a George y a Archie

Hola Archibald ¿y William dónde está? me parece raro que no esté por aquí, preguntó Timothy.

George contestó: El señor William amaneció indispuesto.

-Timothy comentó: me parece raro, William no se perdería esto por nada del mundo ¿a menos que haya encontrado algo más importante que hacer dinero?

\- Archie confirmó: mi tío se enfermó anoche, se quedó descansando y vendrá dentro de unas horas o quizás hasta mañana además son tres días de exposiciones.

Benjamín Elliot dijo: No deberían relacionarse con tipos como JOSEPH THORNTONustedes no saben elegir sus amistades, esto puede afectar las relaciones de negocios entre los Aldray y los Elliot.

George le dijo: precisamente el Señor William desea venderle las acciones que le dieron al clan Aldray por la Señorita Candy, y si ustedes no la compran las pondrá a la venta en la bolsa.

Benjamín Elliot molesto comentó: Que me las regrese ya haremos la transacción. Pero que no las vaya a ofrecer aquí y menos se las vaya a vender a Joseph Thornton.

George le dijo: No se las venderemos al Señor Thornton palabra de caballeros pero por favor déjennos continuar tranquilamente nuestro recorrido.

Benjamín y compañía los dejaron pasar.

Timothy comentó: Anoche dejamos de vigilar a William, ahorita no sabemos donde está, me parece muy sospechosa su ausencia.

BAHIA DE GALVESTON

Albert y Candy llegaron a la Bahía de Galveston, Albert iba vestido con camisa de cuadros jeans y botas y Candy con una blusa vaquera rosada y también con jeans y botas.

-Albert le dijo: ¡vamos Candy tenemos que comprar unos sombreros!, dejaron estacionado el carro y fueron a comprarlos, hicieron un recorrido por las calles principales y a la 1 de la tarde escucharon aplausos y se acercaron porque les dio curiosidad y entraron a dónde provenía el bullicio y era un restaurante enorme donde había música country, entonces Albert le preguntó a Candy ¿tienes hambre?

-Ella le dijo: todavía pero quiero ver como bailan

Entonces un animador dijo: Señoras y Señores dentro de 10 minutos una pareja de de baile enseñaran los principales pasos de la música country y luego tendremos nuestro concurso anual por aniversario del Restaurante hasta que el cuerpo aguante, el premio será un semental el cuál pueden admirar en la parte trasera.

Entonces Candy dijo: ¡Vamos a ver al caballo!

Albert la acompañó y vio al caballo y dijo: Parece que no está amansado y Candy no importa Pedro el Capataz los amansa.

Albert le preguntó ¿en serio quieres participar?

\- Ella ¡siiiii! Dijo emocionada

Señores y Señoras vengan a practicar en la pista con los maestros del Baile:

Entonces la Maestra se fijó en Albert imponente rubio, alto, de ojos azules y ella dijo: venga vaquero yo le enseñaré cómo se baila, lo tomó de la manó y se lo arrebató a Candy.

Candy estaba disgustada de tal osadía y miraba como la maestra de baile hacía que Albert la tomara de la cintura.

Luego el maestro de Baile se fijó en la Pecosa y dijo: Señorita vamos a mostrarle al público como se baila, entonces la tomó y se puso a desbaratarla toda.

Albert estaba tan entretenido en agarrar los pasos del baile que no se daba cuenta que el bailarín suspendía a Candy en el aire, después de 10 minutos Albert volteó a ver sonriente donde había dejado a Candy y no la vio, la buscó con la mirada y vio a Candy que ni tocaba el suelo porque el maestro de baile estaba tan alto que la agarraba como muñeca de trapo.

Albert celoso soltó a la maestra y aparto a Candy del Texano luego los bailarines enseñaron a bailar al público y dijeron dentro de 10 minutos empezará el Baile:

Empezó la música Folk Songs - Turkey in the Straw y habían 25 parejas en la pista de Baile, Albert y Candy estaban bailando al compás de la música, pasaron 15 minutos y se sentaron 5 parejas.

A veces accidentalmente Candy aplastaba los pies de Albert, pero el con tal de complacer a Candy se aguantaba como los machos.

Empezó la canción Buffalo Gals luego de 5 minutos se sentaron otras 10 parejas, Albert ya estaba un poco cansado pero veía a Candy tan divertida que seguía adelante, pasaron otros 10 minutos y se sentaron otras 5 parejas sólo quedaban 5 en la pista Albert estaba todo sudado y el rostro rojo, y el miraba que Candy ni se mosqueaba, ella fresca como si no estuviera haciendo ningún esfuerzo físico, entonces después de 10 minutos solo quedaba una pareja rival , y Candy ¡Vamos Albert No me falles! porque veía que Albert estaba desfalleciendo cuando vieron que el hombre de la pareja contraria se detuvo y se sentó.

Entonces dijeron Señoras y Señores ya tenemos a la pareja Vencedora y son este par de rubios, todos les aplaudieron y comentó el animador del restaurante: de Premio se llevaran al Semental llamado trueno, pero primero uno de ellos tiene que participar en el concurso de comerse el mega corte Rib eye si se lo comen todo se ganaran una noche en el El Beach Hotel un famoso resort de Galveston, y Candy ¿Albert quieres participar?

Y Albert vio entusiasmada a Candy y dijo: si. y ella dijo yo también participaré el por bailar me dio hambre.

Entonces pusieron 10 participantes entre ellos Candy

Les sirvieron a cada uno un filete de casi 1 kilo con guarniciones y una cerveza para que no se atoraran.

Y dijo el animador Arrancan:

Todos los hombres se pusieron a comer rápidamente y Candy iba comiendo despacio sin tomar el tarro de cerveza ni el puré de papás ni la verdura, Albert miró el plato de Candy y vio la estrategia que había usado Candy y él ya había comido puré y había tomado cerveza 8 hombres entre ellos Albert se levantaron porque no pudieron comer todo el filete y Candy quedaba con un hombre, el cuál estaba muy pasado de peso entonces el hombre cometió el error de ir comiendo con la guarnición, ya le quedaba 300 gr. Del filete, cuando el Animador dijo: ¡ya tenemos un Vencedor! y es la Rubia ¡se ha acabado todo el filete! Y todos empezaron a aclamar a Candy y ella fue corriendo a los brazos de Albert contenta por su victoria.

-Albert estaba un poco preocupado y le dijo: Espero que dentro de unos momentos no vayas a estar con dolor de barriga comiste demasiado

Y ella le dijo: Tú no te preocupes lo importante es que ganamos.

Les dieron el Ticket del Hotel y le dieron los papeles del Caballo.

Entre tanto relajo y aclamación Candy y Albert no se dieron cuenta de que los observaban dos pares de ojos azules.

Eran Mathew y Elizabeth Smith que habían llegado para pasear en la Bahía de Galveston mientras Timothy Smith y Benjamín Elliot estaban en la convención.

-Albert le dijo: Candy nos quedaremos esta noche en el hotel, y mañana temprano nos levantaremos para que vaya a Houston a la convención y tú te quedaras con el Señor Thornton.

Albert y Candy dejaron el caballo en el corral del restaurante y fueron a dejar sus cosas al hotel y a bañarse.

Mathew y Elizabeth siguieron a Candy y Albert y vieron el hotel en que se hospedaron, después que Candy y Albert subieron a su habitación, Los Smith entraron al Lobby y también se registraron en ese hotel.

En la habitación Candy se sentía un poco nerviosa por estar sola con Albert tenían varios meses que no compartían una habitación.

Candy preguntó: Albert ¿cuándo dormíamos en la litera en el departamento magnolia tu nunca sentiste algún deseo por mi?

Él contestó: Candy me apena hablar de esto contigo sólo te daré una respuesta sin profundizar tanto en el tema, Si sentí deseos y también celos de Terry, sólo eso te puedo contestar.

Ella buscó su ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño, Albert la seguía con la mirada, ella se duchó y salió del baño vestida y con una toalla en la cabella a modo que se secara su cabello, él estaba sin camisa y envuelto sólo con una toalla y se metió al baño, ella al verlo tan seductor le dijo te esperaré abajo en la recepción me parece que venden recuerditos del lugar quiero comprar unos para Archie, Annie, y los Thornton y él le dijo allá te alcanzo.

Candy bajó y se dirigió a la tienda del hotel la cuál era grande y se puso a mirar las artesanías por 20 minutos cuando sintió que la agarraron por la cintura, y la abrazaron por detrás, ella pensó que era Albert entonces se inclinó el hombre y olió sus cabellos la estrechó contra él, ella se volteó sonriente con los ojos cerrados y la besó Candy sintió demasiado desesperado el beso abrió los ojos y vio que era Mathew Smith lo empujó y le dio una cachetada y Albert gritó ¡Smith!.

Chicas gracias por leer el fic. Les mando saludos a **hikarulantisforlove, Josie, Vivian f. ,Lili a, Jahzeel, Ariscereth, Patty a, Gladys, Glenda y Ely Alvarez.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo hasta la vista niñas.**


	28. Chapter 28

**El Beach Hotel en la BAHIA DE GALVESTON**

Los celos nublaron la mente de Albert después de gritarle ¡Smith! se dirigió hacia él y le dio un puñetazo el cuál hizo que Mathew Smith cayera al piso y sangrara por la nariz, Elizabeth Smith vio que Albert había golpeado a su hermano y se interpuso entre Albert y el hermano para que Albert no siguiera golpeándolo.

¡Por Favor William no sigas golpeando a mi hermano!

Albert le dijo a Mathew: pensé que había amistad entre nosotros me doy cuenta que todo ha sido una mentira.

Albert agarró a Candy por el brazo y la jaló y Candy le decía: ¡Albert me lastimas! y Mathew se paró y fue corriendo atrás de Albert y le dijo: William yo fui el culpable, Candy es inocente.

Albert furioso le dijo: ¡eso lo sé estúpido!, y siguió jalando a Candy

Mathew le gritó: ¡la estás lastimando William!

Albert reaccionó y se detuvo y miró a Candy le dijo: perdóname yo sólo te quiero alejar de él.

Elizabeth y Mathew los alcanzaron y le dijeron: William vamos a conversar de manera civilizada por favor.

Elizabeth se dirigió a Candy y le dijo: Candice vamos al restaurante tomemos un café, todos nos están mirando, Albert y Candy miraron a su alrededor y vieron que la gente los observaba.

Entonces Candy le dijo a Albert: vamos aclarar las cosas con ellos.

Entonces los 4 fueron al restaurante del hotel.

Se sentaron en una mesa, y Albert dijo: ¿de que quieren hablar?

Elizabeth le dijo : Todo este tiempo has tenido oculta a Candice de su padre.

Candy le dijo: Eso no es así, yo me escapé, y ayer nos volvimos a ver, me he estado ocultando con una familia en Houston.

Elizabeth: Candice tu padre está enfermo ¡y tu de manera irracional le das angustias!

Albert molesto le dijo: ¡sólo para reproches nos pidieron hablar con ustedes!

Entonces Mathew les dijo: Es sólo para que no hagan nada apresurado, nosotros los encontramos pero no le diremos nada ni a Timothy ni a Benjamín.

Albert con la mirada quería desaparecer a Mathew

Elizabeth comentó: no nos parece justo que Candy siga angustiando a su padre.

Candy:¡ El me quería separar de Albert por eso escapé!

Entonces Mathew comentó: Deben hacer las cosas bien, como lo dictan las reglas de la sociedad.

Y Albert: Las reglas de la sociedad dictan que un caballero no debe besar a una dama sin su consentimiento y sin embargo ¡tú has abusado de Candy!

Mathew: ¡Lo sé no tengo justificación! Candy por favor acepta mis disculpas fue un impulso que no pude resistir. Ahora se deben ir de Galveston porque no tarda en llegar mi hermano Timothy con tu hermano Benjamín, dijeron que nos alcanzarían aquí ya que sólo hoy estarían en la convención. ¡No hagan más locuras, tu padre me dijo que aceptará tu unión con William, y que hablará con él para que hagan el acuerdo matrimonial.

Albert: ¿Cómo confiar en ti? Si me has mostrado que no tienes ningún respeto ni por Candy ni por mi.

Mathew: No te queda de otra que confiar, tanto Elizabeth como yo podríamos acusarte de secuestro por retener a una menor de edad recuerda que Candice no ha cumplido los 21 años y debe estar con su familia, si nosotros quisiéramos te demandaríamos, para acusar a alguien se necesitan 2 testigos, Benjamín podría acusarte y Elizabeth y yo podríamos ser testigos.

Elizabeth le dijo: No actuaremos dolosamente William, si huyen sólo perjudicaran a las familias ¡nuestro buen nombre estaría en boca de todos!, pronto seré esposa de Benjamín Elliot, si ustedes huyen será un escándalo, Candy debe regresar con su padre.

Mathew comentó: ¡Mira donde la tienes en un hotel en la misma habitación que tú!, ¡Benjamín podría acusarte de violación!

Albert y Candy se dieron cuenta que estaban violando algunas leyes , para ellos sólo existía su amor.

Albert dijo: Está bien, esto es lo que haremos, regresaremos a la casa donde Candy ha estado oculta y viajará con mi sobrino Archie regreso a Chicago y estará resguardada en la mansión Aldray hasta que su Padre Patrick Elliot vaya a buscarla, yo me quedaré en Houston para arreglar los negocios que adelantaron George y Archie hoy.

Mathew le dijo: Les damos dos semanas de plazo para avisarle a don Patrick que tienes a Candy, si te pasas del plazo le diremos al Señor Elliot, para que te demande y nosotros seremos sus testigos.

Mathew y Elizabeth los acompañaron a buscar sus cosas a la habitación y los acompañaron hacia el auto y Candy y Albert regresaron a la casa de los Thorton .

Elizabeth le dijo a Mathew: ¿Por qué besaste a Candy? ¿Qué te pasó?

-Vi la oportunidad y la tomé, además sabía que era lo único que obtendría de ella, un beso, pude probar sus labios tan siquiera una sola vez.

Cuando los vi bailando tan sonrientes y divertidos me llené de envidia, me imaginé que era yo el que estaba con Candy, que era yo el que la abrazaba, sentí celos de William que la puede tener, el goza de sus besos, sólo pude actuar como un ladrón, al verla en la tienda tan distraída no resistí el impulso y la besé.

Elizabeth abrazó a su hermano en señal de consuelo y comentó no le diremos nada ni a Benjamín ni a Timothy, porque nos ira mal, ya que no nos perdonarían si saben que los dejamos escapar.

Después de una hora que se fueron Candy y Albert, llegó Timothy Smith y Benjamin Elliot con su escolta a Galveston y se encontraron con Elizabeth y Mathew.

Vieron que Mathew tenía golpeada la nariz y le preguntaron que le había pasado y el dijo que se había golpeado con la puerta del carruaje.

Albert iba conduciendo en silencio, y Candy le dijo : La pasé bien fue un bonito día salvo por los Smith.

-Candy otra vez estaremos separados, legalmente tu padre no puede obligarte a casar con los Smith ni con nadie, siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

\- ¡Albert parece que te estás despidiendo!

-No es eso Candy, todavía no sabemos que ocurrirá con nosotros y que vaya a decidir tu Papá.

 **PROPIEDAD DE JOSEPH THORNTON HOUSTON TEXAS**

Estaban cenando los Thornton con Archie y George cuando llegaron los rubios a la casa.

Entraron y dijo Jane Thornton pensé que regresarían hasta mañana.

Albert contestó: Nos descubrieron los Smith, y ahora Candy tendrá que viajar con Archie a Chicago para dejarla en la Mansión con la tía Elroy y luego cuando George y yo lleguemos mandaremos a llamar a don Patrick Elliot para que vaya a buscar a Candy a la casa, ya que dijeron los Smith que me pueden acusar de secuestro y e intento de violación porque Candy todavía es menor de Edad.

George comentó: ¡Señor William debemos actuar ya! no vaya ser que vengan Benjamín Elliot con los Smith.

En seguida Archie y Candy partieron a la estación de tren en Houston para ir hacia Chicago.

George le pudo decir a Albert que hicieron negociaciones con **TEXACO (en Texas)** Royal Dutch Shell, empresa anglo/holandesa, **British Petroleum- Amoco,** La mayor empresa petrolera británica y **Stat oil Hydro (Noruega).**

Al día siguiente Albert se quedó firmando los acuerdos con las compañías y cerrando los negocios, Albert agradeció a los Thornton su hospitalidad y les ofreció hospedarse en la mansión Aldray cuando fueran a Chicago y les regaló el caballo que Candy y él se habían ganado en el restaurant, endosaron los papeles del caballo para que lo fueran a buscar.

 **MANSION ALDRAY.**

Llegaron George y Albert a la Mansión y la Sra. Elroy le pidió a Albert que le informara de las negociaciones que habían hecho en Houston y también hablarían con respecto a Candy, ya que Candy y Archie no quisieron decirle nada del problema en que podría estar metido Albert.

William necesito que me digas ¿que significa el que Archie haya llegado con Candy?, estuvieron en peligro que los reconocieran y que acusaran de secuestro a Archie le reclamó la Sra. Elroy

Albert le contestó: Tía hasta ahora encontré a Candy, estaba con una familia en Houston, tengo que llamar al Señor Elliot para que venga por Candy y hablar con él para que me permita cortejarla.

La Sra. Elroy contestó : Yo hablaré con él, para pedirle la mano de Candy y veremos que condiciones nos pondrá, luego tendrás que convocar una junta con los ancianos del Clan Aldray para dar la noticia del compromiso quizás tenga que pasar un año para que podamos decirle esto a los Ancianos, no creo que se nieguen a que te cases con Candice ya que es una Elliot y son de la Nobleza en el reino Unido.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Después de dos días en que había llegado Albert y George a Chicago le enviaron el mensaje al Señor Elliot el cuál estaba en el salón en la hora del Té acompañado de los hermanos Smith y su hijo Benjamín.

-Señor Patrick ha llegado este mensaje para usted de parte del William Albert Aldray.

Entonces Patrick tomó el mensaje y lo leyó:

 **Señor Patrick Elliot le informo que en mi estadía en Houston Texas, localicé a Candice ella estaba escondida con una familia y me reservo su nombre para evitarles problemas ya que ellos actuaron de buena fe hospedando a Candy, mi tía la Señora Elroy tiene resguardada a Candice en la mansión Aldray usted decidirá que procede.**

 **Espero su respuesta.**

 **William Albert Aldray**

Benjamín Elliot indignado ¡el la tenía escondida, lo demandaré!

El Señor Patrick Elliot dijo: No demandaremos a nadie, iré a buscar a mi hija, luego citaremos a la Señora Elroy y a William para que les digamos como pagaran su ofensa, no puedo ser desagradecido luego que él por mucho tiempo la protegió y aparte el mismo me la va a entregar debo de confiar en su palabra que hasta ahora la encontró.

Benjamín le dijo: Yo iré contigo.

Timothy comentó: si quieren puedo acompañarlos con mi escolta.

Patrick contestó: No es necesario iré sólo con mi hijo y el chofer.

 **MANSION ALDRAY.**

Candy estaba llorando y Albert la consolaba y la Tía Elroy le dijo : Candice todo se arreglará, tienen que ser pacientes, no vuelvas a escaparte de tu casa porque meterás en problemas a William, ahorita no sabemos que nos dirá tu padre.

Llegaron los Elliot a la Mansión Aldray y el mayordomo los hizo pasar al Salón donde Estaban Archie, la Sra. Elroy, George, Albert y Candy.

Se abrió la puerta del Salón y entraron los Elliot. Don Patrick altivo dijo: Buenas noches he venido por mi hija.

Y miró a Candy la cual estaba bronceada y había subido casi dos kilos de peso, que estaba llorando en los brazos de Albert.

Benjamín se acercó a Candy y se la quitó a Albert jalándola del brazo y le dio una bofetada que la tiró al suelo, Albert se le aventó a Benjamín para golpearlo lográndole dar dos puñetazos y noquearlo y George y Archie lo tuvieron que agarrar para que no le siguiera pegando.

Y don Patrick le dijo a Benjamín: ¡primera y única vez que golpeas a tu hermana y la maltratas si te vuelvo a ver que la agredes te largaras de mi casa y te quitaré de mi testamento!

Albert se soltó de George y Archie y levantó a Candy.

Benjamín dijo: Perdóname Candy pero nos tenías preocupados, mi padre estuvo enfermo por tu culpa.

Patrick Elliot dijo: ¡Ya basta hablaremos en nuestra casa!, ahora nos marcharemos.

La Sra. Elroy dijo: ¡Señor Elliot tenemos que hablar sobre Candy! mi sobrino desea casarse con ella.

El Señor Patrick le dijo: Luego les mandaré el mensaje del día y la hora en que hablaremos sobre este asunto ahora me llevaré a mi hija.

Se acercó a Candy le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y le dijo: hablaremos en la casa Candice no tengas miedo de mí hija, la besó en la frente y se la llevó abrazada.

Albert con los ojos llorosos veía como se llevaban a Candy.

 **Saludos desde Villahermosa Tabasco México a todas las que me leen en especial a**

 **Josie, hikarulantisforlove, , Vivian f. ,Lili a, Ariscereth, Patty a, Glenda**

 **Nos vemos chicas hoy es miercóles 27/05/2015**


	29. Chapter 29

MANSION ELLIOT

Llegaron a la Mansión Elliot, ahí seguían los hermanos Smith ya que dentro de una semana se celebraría la boda entre Benjamín Elliot y Elizabeth , habían cambiado la fecha para el segundo Sábado de Noviembre, ya que don Patrick no tenía ánimos de boda.

Cuando entraron los Smith vieron que Benjamín tenía la ceja hinchada del puñetazo que le había dado Albert, y que Candy tenía un moretón en la cara de la cachetada que le había dado Benjamín.

Entonces Timothy les dijo: ¡Veo que si les hizo falta la escolta! ¡ Candy te sienta bien el estar bronceada!

Se acercó Elizabeth a Candy y le dio un abrazo y la besó me alegra que estés bien, Timothy también se acercó a abrazarla lo mismo que Mathew le dieron la bienvenida.

Entonces Patrick dijo: ¡Elizabeth quiero que me des unas de las invitaciones para mandársela a los Aldray!.

Entonces Benjamín molesto: ¡Es mi boda yo decido quienes son mis invitados!

Patrick Elliot: Bueno entonces no iré, vamos Candy a tu habitación tenemos que hablar.

-¡Papá espera! Está bien te daremos la invitación ¿Candy para cuantas personas es la invitación? Preguntó Benjamín.

Respondió Candy: Es la Sra. Elroy, William, George y Archie son cuatro personas.

-Elizabeth le dio a Don Patrick la invitación

Patrick comentó: Subiré con mi hija para hablar con ella, luego te comunicaré mis decisiones Benjamín.

 _Benjamín se quedó con los Smith en el Salón mientras Candy subió a su habitación con el papá._

Candy quiero saber si vas a regresar al hospital, Mathew puede hablar con el Doctor Lennard para que te permitan nuevamente, igual puedes pedirle el favor a William para que hable por ti.

-Yo quisiera que fuera en otro hospital, no quiero estar cerca de Mathew

-Si no es ahí, no será en otro lugar hija.

 _Candy sólo pensaba en su libertad_

No me veas como un enemigo Candy, yo te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti, sé que estabas acostumbrada a ser independiente, Ardlay te dio libertad eso te ha hecho fuerte y decidida, pero ahora perteneces aquí. Estoy dispuesto aceptar tu relación con William pero bajo ciertas condiciones, ustedes pertenecen a la Alta sociedad y están sujetos a normas y lo que más deseo es que salgas de esta casa vestida de Novia y con la frente en alto como toda una Elliot, que no nos tengamos que avergonzar de nada, y yo sea el que te entregue en el altar ¿puedes comprender eso?

Papá y ¿Cuáles serían tus condiciones?

William tendrá que visitarte aquí, cuando quieran salir a alguna parte, tendrás que ir acompañada de alguien más, podría ser Elizabeth o tu amiga Annie con Archie, frecuentaremos a los Smith eso será lógico porque seremos familia, No permito que te veas a solas con William y menos a la vista de todo Chicago, después de tu presentación todos saben quien eres, después de la boda de tu hermano mandaré a llamar William con su tía para que hablemos sobre los acuerdos prematrimoniales.

Candy pronto tendremos que hacer un viaje a Europa, porque te enseñaré las propiedades que tendrás en Bath y en Gales, pero no le diremos a tu hermano el motivo por el cuál iremos por allá.

Otra cosa el día de la boda de tu hermano tendrás que concederle unas piezas de baile a los Smith para que los demás invitados vean que hay buenas relaciones entre las familias.

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

Albert estaba deprimido en su despacho de la mansión Aldray no había desayunado pensaba que a Candy le hubiera ocurrido lo peor, eran las 11 de la mañana cuando tocaron la puerta de su despacho El contestó:

¡No quiero ver a nadie!

Entonces abrieron la puerta y escuchó una voz ¿Ni a mí?

Volteó y era Candy enseguida se le iluminó el rostro y fue hacia ella a abrazarla y le dijo:

¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine con mi papá a entregarle a tu tía Elroy la invitación para la boda de mi hermano. Ahorita están tomando el té.

Entonces ella cerró la puerta y le dijo: Dame un beso rápido porque tenemos que ir a tomar el té.

Ni dos veces se lo dijo a Albert cuando ya la estaba besando. Tocaron la puerta y salieron sin tomarse las manos, el mayordomo le dijo: La Señora Elroy los espera en el salón, fueron al salón.

-Buenos días saludó Albert

-William el Señor Elliot vino a traernos la invitación para la boda de su hijo, y para pedirte el favor que hables con el doctor Lenard para que vuelvan admitir a Candy en el hospital.

-Si puedes ir hoy mismo sería perfecto y cuando te den la respuesta se lo hagas saber.

-Con mucho gusto Señor Elliot yo le llevaré la respuesta a su casa.

-William le decía a tu tía que en el baile de la boda, si los Smith invitan a bailar a Candy, ella tendrá que aceptar, para que los demás invitados vean que hay cordialidad entre las familias, recuerda que el noviazgo entre mi hija y tu no se ha formalizado, por lo cuál ante la sociedad ella es una dama soltera y sin compromisos.

Albert se imaginaba rompiendo todo del coraje que sentía, porque sabía que Mathew bailaría con Candice, quizás también Timothy y todos los primos de Candy.

Señor Elliot ¿cuando formalizaremos el noviazgo entonces? ¿ cuando puedo empezar a cortejar a Candy?

El Señor Elliot le dijo después de la boda de mi hijo hablaremos sobre eso.

A Albert se le borró la sonrisa.

Bueno nos tenemos que ir, Candice despídete, ya que tenemos que ir a buscar mi traje para la boda, y debes medirte el vestido que Elizabeth eligió para ti, te espero en el carro.

Señora Elroy se inclinó, William espero tu respuesta con permiso de ustedes me retiro.

Candy espero que su papá saliera del salón fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a la Sra. Elroy luego fue con Albert y se le colgó del cuello para besarlo.

La Sra. Elroy ¡ Candice por favor que tu papa te espera!

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Albert ese mismo día habló con el doctor Lennard y Candy se presentó a trabajar al siguiente día.

Candy caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio a Mathew, ella quiso esquivarlo pero el se dio cuenta que ella se había dado la vuelta.

Candy ¡por favor! Quisiera hablar contigo

Mathew perdóname pero yo no quiero tener amistad contigo

¡Vamos Candy no seas rencorosa! debes entenderme, primero pensamos que estabas muerta, luego supimos que estabas bien, luego te vi y no pude contener el impulso de besarte.

-No quiero que cada vez que tengas el impulso quieras besarme, yo no quiero tener malos entendidos con Albert,

Mathew la estaba sujetando cuando de pronto Albert estaba saliendo de la oficina del doctor Lennard ya que le había ido a entregar una donación para el hospital.

Los vio y se acercó y Mathew soltó a Candy

Albert le dijo a Mathew: Doctor Mathew creo que sus pacientes lo esperan.

Mathew caminó en sentido contrario, Albert alcanzó a Mathew y le dijo: Espero tengas algo de ética profesional y no andes acosando a las enfermeras. Mathew no contestó nada.

Candy le preguntó: ¿Qué le dijiste?

El sólo sonrió y le dijo: Me tengo que ir, sólo vine a entregarle algo al doctor Lennard.

Albert al ver a Candy con su uniforme de enfermera un poco ceñido le entró la tentación y le dijo : ¿y si vamos al cuarto cero? yo me adelanto y me alcanzas a los 5 minutos.

Candy puso una sonrisa pícara, está bien ahí te alcanzo.

Albert fue hacia el cuarto cero abrió la puerta su corazón latía rápido porque deseaba tener una sesión de besos con Candy, abrió la puerta y había ahí un hombre enfermo que le dijo: ¡doctor por favor dígale a una enfermera que me traiga agua! Albert se dio cuenta que sus planes se le vinieron abajo, luego Candy abrió la puerta del cuarto cero sonriente y vio a Albert que le estaba dando agua al paciente.

Y Albert con cara de decepción dijo : Señorita enfermera en vista del éxito no obtenido me retiro, la veo en la boda de su hermano.

Después de una larga jornada laboral y de adaptación era la hora de salida de Candy, firmó y se dirigió hacia el portón, alzó la mirada y vio que la estaba esperando su hermano Benjamín con su cuñada Elizabeth, y Timothy.

Benjamín le dijo : Candy te venimos a buscar porque vamos a ensayar el procesional nupcial en la Iglesia. Candy le dijo: Chicos estoy muy cansada fue mi primer día trabajo después de varios meses y….

-¡súbete al carro! ¡Y deja de quejarte! sino le diré a mi papá que ya no te deje trabajar.

-Candy tuvo que subir al carro, Albert estaba escondido atrás de un árbol y pudo ver que Candy se sentó en el coche a lado de Timothy.

Mientras iban en el carro, Timothy le decía a Candy: Te pusiste más linda Candy, y Candy le enseñó una sonrisa sarcástica a Timothy, y a él le dio risa, por eso me gustas por espontanea.

 **DIA DE LA BODA**

La boda fué en **Fourth Presbyterian Church of Chicago** ubicada en la Magnificent Mile barrio de Chicago , justo al otro lado de la avenida Michigan de la John Hancock Center .

Estaban todos los invitados en las bancas de la Iglesia esperando el procesional, el novio Benjamín Elliot ya estaba esperando a la hermosa Novia en el altar con su Padre el Señor Patrick Elliot, comenzó el procesional de la novia con violines interpretando Canon In D | Pachelbel's Canon, todo el pasillo estaba adornado con flores y con una gran alfombra roja, primero pasaron unas niñas tirando pétalos de rosas haciendo una alfombra de flores Albert estaba sentado en una banca con George, la Tía Elroy, Archie y Annie a la cuál el Señor Patrick le había dado una invitación especial por ser amiga de Candy. Atrás de las niñas de los pétalos entraron Jennifer Smith (madre de la novia) con su hijo Mathew elegantemente vestidos, fué el turno de Candy se veía tan hermosa que casi opacaba a la novia iba con un vestido ceñido color lila con un leve escote e iba acompañada de Timothy Smith llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores naturales caminaban a paso lento, para Albert fue impactante ver a Candy así, ya que se imaginó que Candy se estaba casando con Timothy. Después fue el turno de la Novia e iba del brazo de su Padre el Señor Smith, Candy tuvo que estar en todo el servicio sentada a lado de Timothy Smith, al final que los presentaron como Esposos Elliot una niña cantó en la Iglesia The Lord's Prayer tenía una hermosa voz, que Candy se imagino que esa misma niña cantaba en su boda con Albert, Timothy Smith miraba a Candy, y se imaginaba que el ministro decía les presento a los esposos Smith. y Mathew se imaginaba que le quitaba a Candy el velo de la cara para darle el primer beso de esposos. Y Albert se imaginaba quitando a Timothy Smith de a lado de Candy y llevándosela en los hombros a otro lado.

 **El edificio Rookery**

La recepción fue en El edificio Rookery como Timothy Smith era influyente pudo hacer que les permitieran hacer la recepción ahí.

En la mesa de honor estaban los Esposos Elliot con los Padres de los novios En la fiesta Candy se sentó con Mathew y Timothy Smith porque tenía una mesa asignada con ellos.  
Albert y los Aldray junto con Annie estaban a lado de la mesa de Candy con los Smith, de pronto empezó el Baile nupcial, Candy sólo tenía ojos para Albert, entonces Candy se paró y fue a sentarse con Albert, y los hermanos Smith se molestaron.  
Albert le pidió a Candy que bailara con él porque vio la intención de los hermanos Smith de pedir que bailara con ellos, Candy rápidamente fue con Albert y bailaron The Viennese Waltz, todos los invitados miraban a los rubios, Candy y Albert se imaginaron que estaban bailando solos que no había nadie alrededor de ellos, algunos de los invitados no pudieron evitar decir que los rubios harían una linda pareja, que se veían bien juntos, Albert bailaba sonriente con Candy y contemplaba sus ojos verdes, amaba verse en ellos. Patrick Elliot recibió algunos comentarios, que su hija era hermosa y que se veía muy bien con William Albert Aldray, Los Smith se morían de la envidia y a Benjamín el hermano de Candy le molestaba que los rubios bailaran. Al terminar esa pieza Benjamín fue por Candy para bailar con ella, Albert no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que sentarse, luego Benjamín cedió a Candy con Timothy Smith y luego Mathew Smith también bailó con Candy.  
Comenzaron a servir la cena y Candy pudo liberarse de los Smith pero don Patrick Elliot fue a buscar a Candy para que comiera a lado de él.  
Fue el turno de tirar el ramo de la novia, todas las damas solteras fueron a recoger el ramo entre ellas Candy, Elizabeth tiró el ramo y le cayó a Candy y todos aplaudieron,  
Llegó el turno donde Benjamín Elliot le quitó la liga a su esposa Elizabeth, para tirársela a los solteros, todos se asombraron de ver que William Albert Ardlay fuera por el liguero ya que en otras bodas nunca lo hizo, Archie fue, al igual que los Smith, Benjamín Elliot iba a tirar la liga, Albert y Timothy Smith eran los mas altos, Timothy empujó a Albert y Albert molesto también lo empujó eso fue evidente entre los invitados que había cierta rivalidad. Albert ganó el liguero. Candy lo apoyaba emocionada y el papá le dijo a Candy que no fuera tan efusiva mostrando su alegría.  
George le advirtió a Albert que vigilara que Candy no brindara mucho, entonces cuando Candy fue al tocador, Albert la siguió y Timothy se dio cuenta, Albert la alcanzó en el pasillo y le dijo: Candy ya no quiero que sigas brindando por favor. Candy se acordó del baile de gala del hospital donde ella se embriagó y le prometió a Albert que no tomaría ni una copa más.  
-Albert mi papá me dijo que pronto nos iríamos de viaje a Gales y Bath en el reino Unido.  
Timothy escuchó lo que Candy le dijo a Albert y planeo ir también a ese viaje.

 _ **Bendiciones chicas, les pido disculpas por no subirlo más temprano.**_

 _ **-Saludos a Patty, Jahzeel, Arisceret, Msryshs, Kira anima, Vivian F, hikarulantisforlove, coco ch, bertgirl y lilia**_

 _ **Esta es la música que me imagine para los rubios.**_

 _ **watch?v=O1AkeBpyDsY EN YOU TU BE**_


	30. Chapter 30

CACERIA DEL PAVO

 **CORPORATIVO ALDRAY**

El lunes después de la Boda de Benjamín Elliot, Archie, Albert y George estaban arreglando los papeles para devolverle las acciones a Benjamín Elliot y negociar el contrato pre-matrimonial donde Albert pediría permiso para cortejar a Candy.

De pronto escucharon un golpe y el sonido de unos cristales que se rompieron los 3 fueron a la sala de juntas para ver que pasaba y era Candy, Albert al verla tirada en el piso rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse.

¿Candy que ocurre? Por que entraste por aquí,

El vigilante de la puerta no me dejó entrar

Albert muy molesto le dijo a George:

-Llama a ese vigilante por favor o mejor llama a todos los del corporativo.

George llamó a todos los del corporativo a la sala de juntas.

Albert se dirigió a todos: Quiero que observen bien a la Señorita Candice White Elliot, desde ahora en adelante ella puede entrar y salir de este edificio y ninguno de ustedes le impedirá el acceso, se dirigió al vigilante te felicito por hacer bien tu trabajo, pero para la próxima tendré que cambiarte a barrendero si le niegas el acceso a la Señorita.

-Entendido Señor William le contestó el Vigilante.

-Todos pueden retirarse.

-Archie se acercó a Candy para saludarla lo mismo que George y los dejaron solos en la sala de junta.

-Le pedí permiso a la jefa de enfermeras para venir

Albert cerró la puerta de la sala de juntas, y la besó apasionadamente, ¡Candy gracias por darme esta alegría de verte tan temprano! ¡que lindo se te ve ese uniforme de enfermera pareces un ángel! decía con voz ronca.

-Albert quería avisarte que el día de gracias me iré con mi papá al hogar de Ponny, lo pude convencer ¡tiene tiempo que no voy a ver a los niños!

Mientras ella hablaba Albert la besaba por el cuello.

-Albert tengo que regresar al hospital.

-Señorita Candice esto me parece una crueldad solo vino a darme una probadita de sus besos e irse rápidamente.

Ella lo siguió besando y el la recargó contra la pared sus besos se intensificaron como sus caricias.

-Bueno entonces iré a Lakewood, la tía Elroy se la pasará con mis primos, pensé que estarías en Chicago les iba a mandar una invitación para que pasaran el día de gracias con nosotros.

¡Qué tal si voy a comprar juguetes para los niños y se los llevo!, me puedo aparecer por allá ¿como ves?

-¡Excelente! Lo abrazó muy fuerte.- Albert me tengo que ir.

-Por favor convence a tu papá que me reciba Y le pida permiso de cortejarte.

Candy sonrió y se despidió con un beso.

Toda esa semana Candy se la pasó trabajando doble turno en el hospital para que pudiera vacacionar en la siguiente semana e irse a Michigan al hogar de pony a pasarse el día de acción de gracias junto con su Papá.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Candy estaba arreglando sus cosas, cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

Señorita Candy: el señor William, la Señorita Annie y el señor Archie han venido a visitarla y la esperan en el salón.

Candy bajó rápidamente.

El Señor Patrick Elliot estaba en el salón tomando el té e invitó a los amigos de Candy a que lo acompañaran.

-Hija, le comenté a tu amiga Annie que nos iremos a pasar el día de Gracias al hogar de Ponny y ella quiere venir con nosotros, lo mismo que su prometido, y bueno ya que vino William dice que puede comprar las cosas para que llevemos y nuestra estadía allá sea agradable, también William se apuntó para ir con nosotros y nos comenta que si no hay lugar en el hogar de pony para que nos quedemos, podemos hospedarnos en su mansión de Lakewood.

A Candy se le iluminó el rostro y le fue a dar un beso al papá en la mejilla.

¿Entonces que esperan? vayan a comprar las cosas, hija ten dinero para que le compres algo bonito a la Señorita Pony y a la hermana María y se lo llevemos de regalo, si te hace falta dinero regresa para que te dé más, tienes permiso hasta las 8 de la noche. ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo dijo Candy sonriente.

Entraron donde vendían vinos y comida gourmet, y por casualidad estaban los hermanos Smith comprando vino para el día de acción de gracias, ambos miraron que Albert y Candy estaban agarrados de la mano, ellos se acercaron a los rubios,

-Hola Candice es un gusto verte, dijo Timothy, quien ignoró completamente a Albert.

Hola dijo Candy

-Mathew saludó a todos: hola chicos ¿ Están haciendo las compras para el día de acción de gracias?

\- Archie contestó: acertaste Mathew.

-¿Dónde se la pasaran? ¿En la mansión Aldray o en la Mansión Elliot?

-Los cuatro se quedaron viendo entre si

Y Candy contestó: Es posible que en ninguna de las dos.

Albert dijo: Bueno no les atrasamos más, debemos seguir comprando nos dio gusto saludarles.

Después que salieron de la tienda Timothy comentó:

Mathew al parecer William fue el ganador, ya don Patrick Elliot hasta la deja salir con él.

Hermano debemos unir fuerzas , sé que quise hacerte a un lado al principio pero de que le quede a William a que te quede a ti, prefiero que te quede a ti, ¡vamos a luchar no todo está perdido!

Mathew contestó: ¡Está todo perdido porque ella lo ama a él!, sólo estamos dando patadas de ahogado.

No importa hermano, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace.

Yo sugiero que vayamos a la mansión Elliot a invitar a Don Patrick a que se pase con nosotros el día de gracias ahí sabremos donde se lo pasaran estos rubios.

Albert y Archie observaban que los Smith seguían ahí conversando entre ellos.

¡Estoy seguro que esos dos están conspirando contra nosotros! Comentó Archie.

Albert le dijo: No te preocupes no creo que puedan hacer nada para arruinarnos el viaje.

Siguieron visitando las tiendas durante toda la tarde, Candy le compró a la Señorita Pony y a la hermana unas telas finas para que se hicieran unos vestidos hermosos.

Entre todos compraron juguetes para los niños.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Fueron a dejar a Candy, y se bajaron para ayudarla con las compras, cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta le dijo: señorita Candy la esperan en el salón ya llegó su hermano de viaje.

Candy miró a Albert preocupada y pasaron los cuatro al salón, ahí estaba don Patrick con los hermanos Smith incluyendo a Elizabeth y Benjamín.

-Elizabeth alegre se acercó a Candy diciéndole ¡Cuñada que alegría me da verte!, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Benjamín no pudo ocultar su cambio de ánimo al ver a los Aldray.

-¿porque están aquí? deberían estar en su luna de miel comentó Candy.

-Fuimos cerca de aquí ya que Benjamín tiene negocios importantes que atender y sólo pudimos estar fuera una semana.

Hija ya le comenté a tu hermano que nos pasaremos el día de acción de gracias en el hogar de Pony, y Elizabeth quiere conocer.

Candy comentó: Se deben de quedar con la familia Smith , y además la casa les quedaría a los recién casados ¡deben aprovechar!.

Elizabeth contestó: Candy yo quiero conocer el lugar donde pasaste tu infancia.

Patrick comentó: nos podremos ir todos en el auto- caravana de Mathew.

Timothy y Mathew pusieron una sonrisa triunfante.

Benjamín dijo: Ya le di permiso a Elizabeth para que vaya con ustedes, y creo que irían más seguros en el auto caravana de Mathew.

Archie comentó creo que no entraremos todos en el auto-caravana tendremos que llevar otro carro.

Mathew manejara es un excelente chofer y como está de vacaciones está dispuesto a ir.

Timothy comentó: me tomaré unos días ya que quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermanita.

 **DIA DEL VIAJE CAMINO A MICHIGAN**

Metieron todas las cosas en el auto caravana de Mathew. Entonces El Señor Patrick dijo: Las muchachas irán más seguras en el Auto- Caravana, Mathew manejará y yo seré copiloto.

Entonces Candy dijo: ¡Vamos Elizabeth y Annie! Y Timothy suban al auto Caravana de Mathew que yo me iré en el carro de Archie con William y George.

Entonces dijo Patrick: Candy cuando dije muchachas te estoy incluyendo , vendrás en el mismo lugar que yo.

Candy puso una cara de decepción y Timothy le dijo Ven Candy vamos hacia atrás ¡ya que eres una chica fuerte resistirás estar en la parte trasera conmigo!

Albert quería fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Entonces Archie dijo: Señor Elliot Timothy se debería de venir con nosotros para que las muchachas puedan hacerse confidencias.

Y Nosotros los caballeros iremos platicando cosas interesantes , Timothy nos ayudará a que el viaje sea más relajado ya que con su profesión tendrá muchas anécdotas que contar.

El Señor Patrick le dijo a Timothy : Archie tiene razón ve con ellos.

Timothy dio un suspiro de molestia y se pasó al auto de los Aldray en la parte trasera en compañía del ermitaño George.

Albert y Archie sonrieron al ver que Timothy no se salió con la suya.

-Elizabeth les contó a Annie y a Candy como le había ido en su noche de bodas, claro que Elizabeth no pudo resistir ser exagerada a modo que Annie y Candy quedaran traumadas para no querer pasar por lo mismo.

Candy por la ventana trasera del auto caravana contemplaba a Albert que venía en el asiento del copiloto del auto con Archie .

Se detuvieron en un pueblo y todos bajaron para estirar las piernas

y Candy se acercó a Albert y le dijo : ¡Tenemos que comprar resorteras!,

Albert ¿Para que?

Para que cacemos los pavos del día de acción de gracias.

Albert dijo: Yo creí que la hermana María y la Señorita Pony criaban pavos.

¿Por qué no compramos aquí en el pueblo y los llevamos?

Candy con una mueca, Albert es una oportunidad de lujo, tu y yo iremos a cazar los pavos porque nadie más lo hará.

Y Albert se acordó que en la feria no le pegó ni a un patito.

¿ y si no podemos cazar nada ?

Ella dijo: pues iremos al pueblo más cercano a comprarlos.

Albert sólo sonrió y dijo: ¡ ay Candy estar contigo siempre es una aventura!

Cuando lleguemos al hogar de Pony le diré a los niños que sean mis cómplices en algunas cosas.

Entraron en la tienda y pidieron algunas resorteras.

Comenzó a llover y dijo Albert vamos alcanzar a llegar a Lakewood, nosotros iremos enfrente para que los guiemos sería peligroso continuar bajo la lluvia hasta el hogar de Pony.

 **Lakewood**

Llegaron a Lakewood, y el Señor Elliot estaba admirado de la Mansión y los Smith vieron los cuadros, y le dijo Timothy en tono burlón a Albert, y tu William ¿debajo de la falda llevas enaguas? y se rieron, Elizabeth, Mathew y el Señor Patrick Elliot,

Archie y Albert sólo se quedaron serios, lo mismo que George.

Llegaron las mucamas y el mayordomo, y Albert les asignó una habitación a Todos, Archie fue a la habitación que siempre había tenido y Albert Mandó a los Smith hasta al tercer piso.

Albert le dijo a Candy ve a tu habitación ¿te acuerdas cuál es?

\- si me acuerdo.

Albert les dijo: pueden ducharse para que cenemos a las 7 de la noche en el comedor principal.

Candy le mostró a su papá la habitación que había tenido en Lakewood, el vio que era muy lujosa y le enseñó el salón donde estaban todos los cuadros de los Aldray, y le enseñó el cuadro de Anthony, ella no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas:

¡Lo quise mucho tiene un gran espacio en mi corazón,nunca podré olvidarlo!

Don Patrick abrazó a Candy consolándola: Mi dulce Candy.

Los Smith se pusieron a recorrer todo el tercer piso admirando los cuadros.

Llegó la hora de la cena, Albert se veía muy elegante, ya los sirvientes sabían de antemano que habría visitas, porque George había avisado con antelación.

y les sirvieron un banquete, Albert dispuso los lugares, el a la cabeza, luego Candy, Archie, Annie y del otro lado El Señor Elliot, a lado Elizabeth, después Mathew y a lo ultimo Timothy.

Después de comer se quedaron en el salón donde Annie tocó el piano, El Sr. Patrick se deleitó con la música al igual que los Smith.

Después Albert quiso hablar a solas con don Patrick Elliot, en el despacho, pero don Patrick le dijo que estaba cansado.

Albert se le acercó disimuladamente a Candy y le dijo que la visitaría en su cuarto más tarde y que no se fuera asustar.

Cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Albert abrió la puerta que conectaba su habitación a la de Candy.

Candy sorprendida le dijo: ¡No sabía que hubiera una puerta secreta entre los cuartos!

Albert sonriente le dijo: No la había, hasta hace unos meses.

El la besó tiernamente y le dijo: Quise hablar con tu papá para pedirle permiso de que seamos novios, pero me dijo que estaba cansado y no me atendió.

-Albert se paciente con él, de seguro que cuando lleguemos a Chicago formalizaremos nuestro noviazgo.

-Eso espero, porque no soporto que los Smith anden atrás de ti.

Candy ¡Eres tan linda!

 _Candy tenía puesto un camisón de encaje y la cubría una bata_

Albert estaba en pijama, y le dijo: ¿Candy me complacerías en algo?

-Ella se acordaba de lo que le había contado Elizabeth y le dijo nerviosa ¿en que?

-Te podrías quitar la bata solo deseo verte.

-Ella sintió un calor que recorría su cuerpo ante la petición de él.

Candy se quitó la bata y se quedó con el camisón de encaje él la contempló por unos minutos se acercó y se inclinó para besarla, olió sus rizos perfumados y le dijo : ponte la bata me iré a descansar,

Ella le dijo quédate conmigo esta noche, aunque no nos entreguemos. Fueron a la cama y ella se recostó sobre su pecho, el la adormeció acariciando su cabello y se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Al siguiente día el se despertó temprano y les dijo a las cocineras lo que prepararían para el desayuno.

Después de desayunar El Señor Elliot comentó:

Espero que tengamos otra oportunidad para recorrer toda la mansión y sus alrededores.

-Claro que si Sr. Patrick será un gusto para mí mostrarle toda la propiedad.

Candy se vistió muy sencilla para el viaje y fueron otras horas de camino para llegar al hogar de Pony.

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

Llegaron al hogar de Ponny y Candy salió corriendo del auto caravana para abrazar a la Señorita pony y a la hermana María, ellas se alegraron mucho de ver a Candy, Timothy puso una cara de desagrado por el lugar, Elizabeth estaba encantada por el paisaje lo mismo que Annie y Archie.

-Señorita Pony hermana María quiero presentarles a mi padre: El Señor Patrick Elliot.

-Que gusto de conocerlo Señor Elliot, dijeron ambas.

Tengo mucho que agradecerles por haber cuidado a Candy junto con William.

-Candy siempre ha sido una niña dulce y alegre comentó la señorita Pony.

-Ella es mi nuera la Señora Elizabeth Elliot y sus hermanos Mathew y Timothy Smith, Mathew las saludó efusivamente lo mismo que Elizabeth pero Timothy ni siquiera les dio la mano.

Ambas fueron hacia Albert

-Señor William que gusto verlo por aquí el las abrazó juntamente a las dos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una,

Todos los niños salieron a recibir a Candy y a Albert se les aventaron tirándolos al suelo y Albert les dijo: Les traemos regalos a todos, ayúdennos a bajar las cosas del carro.

Todos los niños contentos ayudaron a bajar las cosas y las pusieron en la oficina de la Señorita Pony.

Candy entró al hogar y vio las remodelaciones que había mandado hacer Albert y también vio que todas las literas eran nuevas junto con los colchones, y que había mandado hacer cinco habitaciones más.

Se sentaron en el salón principal el cual también estaba remodelado y había unos muebles nuevos.

Candy le dijo a don Patrick subiré a la colina de Pony y Albert voy contigo, Mathew yo también iré a conocerla y Timothy igual yo .

Candy y Albert salieron agarrados de las manos hacia el padre árbol y ambos se treparon cosa que no pudieron hacer los Smith. sólo pudieron contemplar el paisaje. Luego fueron los niños a buscar a Candy ¡Jefe! Te habla tu ¡Jefe! Y Candy y Albert sonrieron y bajaron del árbol.

Entonces Candy le dijo a todos: ¡Bueno ahora iremos a cazar los Pavos para el día de gracias!

Don Patrick comentó y porque mejor no los vamos a comprar al pueblo.

La hermana María comentó: Creo que ya no hay en el pueblo para estas fechas se acaban rápido.

Candy fue a buscar las resorteras y todos los niños la siguieron y Candy les dijo:

Ven a ese muchacho bien vestido que está por allá y los niños le dijeron: ¡Si lo vemos! Gritaron al unísono.

A Pues como soy su jefe les ordeno que no lo dejen en paz ningún momento mientras esté en el hogar de Pony y no quiero que me delaten delante de la hermana María ni de la Señorita Pony, si no me tendré que llevar los regalos.

¿Entendieron? Todos gritaron ¡siii! ¡Y ahora manos a la obra! todos los niños salieron a decirle a Timothy que jugara con ellos, Timothy ¡yo no sé jugar con niños! una de las niñas comenzó a llorar, yo quiero que me cargues, y los demás yo también. Entonces don Patrick y las madres de Candy vieron por la ventana, ¡que cariñoso es ese muchacho con los niños!.

Y Candy bueno ahora tengo que ir a cazar los pavos ¿Quién me acompaña? Archie dijo: Yo prepararé la mesa y haré los postres con Annie y Elizabeth, y Mathew yo iré con ustedes por los pavos, y El Señor Elliot, Yo me quedaré tomando el té con las hermanas mientras me cuentas las travesuras que hiciste de pequeña,

Elizabeth dijo: Yo también quiero escuchar las travesuras de Candy.

Y la hermana María empezó a contar y Albert se quedó un ratito para escuchar lo que decía: Un día Candy amarró a unos patitos junto con la mamá pata según ella para que no se perdieran.

Y todos jajajaja ¡Pobres patitos! Casi se ahorcan lo bueno fue que los vimos y los pudimos desatar a tiempo.

Continuará...

 **Saludos a Josie te extrañé, Patty, Glenda, Jahzeel, Yanira, Jenny, Mary Star, Vivian F, Lili a, kira anima, Tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

 **es viernes 29 de mayo 2015 y a todas las lectoras anónimas recuerden Albert es lo máximo deseo que tengan dulces sueños con el.**

 **Que se la pasen bonito**

 **les escribo desde Villahermosa, Tabasco México.**


	31. Chapter 31

**HOGAR DE PONY**

Candy se había adelantado para cazar los pavos, Albert se quedó escuchando un rato las anécdotas que contaban la hermana María y la Señorita Pony de Candy, Mathew aprovechó de ir con Candy y Timothy no podía ir porque los niños no lo dejaban en paz.

Candy le dijo ¿Mathew has cazado anteriormente?

-No, pero me vas a enseñar ¿verdad?

-Ok, tu serás el señuelo Mathew

-Señuelo ¿y como?

Te enseñaré a silbar como silban las pavas, para que los pavos machos vengan hacia a ti, y cuando se acerquen yo estaré escondida y les daré con mi resortera.

Harás así : Candy empezó a silbar, entonces Mathew intentaba silbar y no podía.

-Mathew estaba avergonzado de no poder hacerlo

Candy le dijo: ok no puedes entonces te quedaras aquí y yo iré más adelante y si ves un pavo me gritas.

-Pero si grito se espantaran

\- bueno si ves uno intenta cazarlo con la resortera.

 _Albert se dio cuenta que no estaba Candy ni Mathew ni Timothy porque se había podido liberar de los niños. Y fue a buscarla._

El pasto estaba muy crecido, y Mathew vio unas aves que se acercaron a El, agarró la resortera y logró darle a uno y después le dio a otro.

-Candy encontró una parvada y se escondió de ellos para poderles apuntar, se acostó en la grama atrás de un árbol , de pronto sintió unos pasos y ella le dijo: Mathew no hagas ruido, que hay varios allá.

Timothy respondió que hermosa te ves acostada en la hierba acechando a tu presa.

Ella volteo y vio que Timothy estaba parado junto a ella, sintió un poco de temor al estar sola con Timothy

Ella le dijo: Timothy ve ayudar a Mathew, ya que yo no necesito ayuda.

El se acostó a lado de ella en posición de cacería y el le dijo: No yo aprenderé de ti.

Bueno Timothy tienes que silbar, si tampoco puedes silbar entonces quiere decir que los Smith no saben hacer nada en el medio natural.

¿Cómo es ese silbido? El Quería salvar el honor de los Smith.

Candy silbó y los pavos machos contestaron.

Entonces Timothy silbó como Candy, le salía tan natural que los pavos machos volvieron a contestar.

Candy le dijo me esconderé atrás de ti para que cuando se te acerquen pueda dispararles con la resortera.

Timothy volvió a Silbar los pavos se le acercaban y el silbaba una y otra vez entonces se le acercaron ocho pavos machos, lo vieron y se le aventaron dándole picotazos, Timothy salió corriendo y los pavos iban atrás de él, Candy pudo cazar con la resortera a tres pavos.

Timothy estaba tirado en el suelo traumado dando manotazos y Candy le preguntó ¿Timothy estás bien?

Albert vio que Timothy estaba acostado en la hierba. Y que Candy estaba agachada a lado de él con un pañuelo limpiando la cara.

Timothy lo vio y le puso la mano en la cintura a Candy y dijo: Gracias mi dulce Candy ¡eres tan cariñosa! ahorita que vayamos a la casa podrás seguir curándome las heridas.

Albert se molestó y dijo: ¿Qué haces Candy?

Candy le dijo: Es que a Timothy se le aventaron los pavos y le dieron de picotazos, ¡pude cazar tres!

Pero le estoy limpiando algunas heridas.

Timothy se puso de pie.

Candy recogió los pavos y dijo: Timothy por favor lleva estos tres pavos a la casa para que la hermana María pueda desplumarlos.

El dijo: no sé como llegar allá

Albert le contestó: pero si supiste como llegar hasta aquí!, llévalos Timothy ya que me quedaré cazando con Candy.

Timothy molesto agarró los pavos con asco y se encaminó hacia el hogar de pony, encontró en el camino a Mathew, y vio que tenía 2 aves extrañas, y Mathew le dijo mira cacé 2

Timothy le dijo: pero se ven diferentes a los que cazó Candy.

Los dos fueron a entregarle las aves a la Hermana María la cuál vio lo que había cazado Mathew y le dijo: Señor Mathew ¿para que trajo esos Zopilotes? y Mathew dijo: yo creí que eran pavas, entonces don Patrick salió y preguntó ¿Dónde está Candy?

Timothy le dijo: Se quedó con William dizque cazando más pavos.

El Señor Patrick se puso un poco serio y dijo ¿ donde? Para que la vaya a buscar

Entonces George dijo: Señor Patrick yo iré a buscarla conozco los alrededores ya que he venido varias veces con la Señorita Candy.

Patrick le dijo: Te lo agradeceré George, para que acompañes a mi hija, ya que ha pasado casi una hora y no viene.

Y vio los zopilotes que había cazado Mathew: ¿Y eso quien lo cazó?

Mathew apenado: Yo, porque creía que eran las hembras del pavo macho.

Y los Pavos ¿quien los cazó?

Timothy contestó: Fue Candy, con la resortera.

El Señor Patrick dijo: George no vaya todavía por mi hija de seguro traerá más pavos, para que de para los niños y para nosotros necesitamos mínimo cinco pavos.

George le dijo: Cuando Usted me indique iré por la Señorita Candy.

Albert caminaba a lado de Candy sin decir palabra

¿Te pasa algo Albert?

-¿Porque te fuiste con Mathew y Timothy si sabes que me molesta que se te acerquen?

Me adelanté y ellos me siguieron yo pensé que vendrías atrás de mi

Me debiste esperar, tú misma te pones en peligro con ellos.

¿Estás diciendo que lo hago intencionalmente?

El no respondió

Ella molesta camino mas rápido dejándolo a El atrás.

A Albert no se le borraba de la mente la imagen de Timothy agarrando por la cintura a Candy.

-Entonces alcanzó a Candy y la jaló hacia él mirándola a los ojos, ¡Candy ya quiero que seas mi esposa!

-Sigamos Cazando tenemos que encontrar dos pavos más, y luego podemos tener un tiempecito para nosotros dijo Candy.

Caminaron un poco más y encontraron dos pavos, ellos creyeron que estaban descuidados y Albert quiso lucirse delante de Candy apuntó con la resortera y logró matar dos pavos, fácilmente, entonces escucharon a un hombre molesto gritar: oigan a ustedes ¿que les pasa? ¡han matado a mis pavos que estoy engordando para navidad!

Albert dijo: Disculpe pensamos que eran salvajes.

Y Candy dijo: se lo pagaremos ¿Cuánto es?

El hombre les cobró 40 dólares por cada pavo.

Llevaban los Pavos y Albert le dijo: No vayas a decir lo que nos pasó.

Ella le dijo: No te preocupes será nuestro secreto y le guiñó el ojo.

El entonces le dijo ya que llevamos los pavos tenemos un tiempecito para nosotros, ella y si vamos al lago ¡vamos pues! Fueron corriendo y dejaron los pavos a la orilla y ambos se quedaron en interiores, y estuvieron nadando un buen rato, entonces Albert le dijo a Candy ya me dio frio entonces ella se le acercó abrázame para que sientas calor, el la abrazó y al sentir su cuerpo adherido al suyo le dijo: ¡está funcionando siento calor! Ella vio que se acercó un zorro y agarró uno de los pavos.

¡Albert se roban el pavo! Se salieron del lago y Albert fue en interiores atrás del zorro, y el zorro asustado dejó al pavo.

Entonces Albert dijo: Es mejor que regresemos ya nos tardamos y mi suegro se va a enfadar.

Llegaron con el cabello húmedo Don Patrick vio que llevaban los pavos, Albert dijo: Los desplumaré y ella yo me cambiaré de ropa.

Ya todos habían almorzado de lo que había cocinado Archie y Annie.

Ya la comida se había acabado entonces Candy dijo: mientras Albert despluma los pavos yo cocinare algo para los dos.

Candy se puso a freír chuletas ahumadas logró que no se le quemaran porque había aprendido con la Señora Jane Thornton.

Albert terminó de desplumar y cuando entró con los pavos limpios ya Candy tenia el almuerzo.

¿Lo hiciste tu?

Ella contesto alegre: si

Ambos almorzaron.

Antes de la cena, le entregaron a los niños los juguetes y Candy les dio las telas a la Señorita Pony y la hermana María que les había comprado.

Todos cenaron unos panes que había horneado Annie.

Albert se puso a marinar los pavos junto con Annie y no querían que Candy se acercara a la cocina, Candy estaba un poco ofendida.

Al día siguiente se pusieron a hornear los pavos que Albert y Annie habían preparado mientras Candy preparaba postres, los niños no dejaban descansar a los Smith ya que estaban atrás de ellos entonces idearon jugar Beisbol para mantenerlos ocupados.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando acomodaron las mesas para celebrar el día de acción de gracias pusieron 4 pavos horneados. Todos pasaron a sentarse, Don Patrick pidió la palabra y dijo:

Hay tanto que agradecer que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad de dar gracias a Dios. Primero porque nos concedió que estuviéramos aquí pasando unos días agradables, y también le agradezco porque me permitió encontrar a mi hija, y la salvó de ese disturbio que hubo en Chicago preservándole la vida, Estoy agradecido también con la Señorita Pony y la hermana María por cuidar de Candy durante toda su niñez, y por William que la adoptó y la hizo una dama e influyó para que ella tomara la decisión de ser enfermera. Y sus amigos Annie y Archie porque se que la quieren mucho y estoy agradecido también con Dios porque me permitió tener una nuera como Elizabeth y agradezco a Dios por mi yerno que está sentado entre nosotros al cual quiero decirle, que desde ahora mientras Dios nos preste vida pasaremos los días de acción de gracias juntos. Todos aplaudieron esa tarde oraron y cantaron himnos.

Al anochecer Albert y Candy salieron tomados de las manos y Albert dijo: ¿Será que con lo que dijo tu papá quiere decir que me está aceptando como tu novio?

Ella le dijo creo que si.

 **Ok chicas lindo fin de semana me voy al ensayo, espero sus reviews para saber si quieren que siga. Ya lo estoy dudando un poco .**

 **Bendiciones . HOY ES SABADO 30-05-2015**


	32. Chapter 32

Después del día de acción de gracias todos regresaron a Chicago.

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

Albert estaba en su oficina con George cuando entró la Señora Elroy.

William ahora que estuve en casa de tus Primos, me dijeron que todos los ancianos del clan han externado su molestia por tu intención de devolver las acciones que te dieron los Elliot.

-Tía te explique que ya no quiero tener ningún nexo con Benjamín Elliot por eso es necesario regresar las acciones.

George intervino: Sra. Elroy esas acciones nos generaron buenas ganancias y pudimos involucrarnos con compañías internacionales así como una nacional, El Señor William se ha ganado la confianza de Royal Dutch Shell, **British Petroleum- Amoco,** **Stat oil Hydro** y quieren que los Aldray los representemos en América . Por lo que tendremos que viajar a Holanda, Gran Bretaña y noruega para ver los términos de las fusiones.

Albert se puso triste al escuchar que tendría que viajar y dejar a Candy.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Candy estaba almorzando en el hospital, serían unos días difíciles para ella ya que tenía que doblar turnos, porque el papá le había indicado que viajarían a partir del 16 de diciembre, aunque ella tenía trato preferencial en el hospital, por las donaciones de la familia Elliot y los Aldray, ella no quería abusar de sus influencias por eso trataba de cumplir con su trabajo como todo el personal del hospital.

Mathew agarró su bandeja de comida y se sentó con ella sin pedirle permiso.

-Hola Candy ¿Por qué tan pensativa?

Ya sabes pasar la Navidad y quizás el fin de año en un barco, no me gustan esos viajes largos estar encerrada sin nada que hacer sólo criticar a los demás pasajeros.

-Candy mi hermano Timothy y yo nos resignamos a ser sólo tus amigos, ya ves tu papá anunció que William y tú son novios.

¿No crees que debemos hacer una tregua? Te pido que ya no estés a la defensiva con nosotros.

-Una vez me dijiste que lo habías comprendido y que no insistirías y luego me besaste en Galveston.

-Bueno te expliqué que era de la alegría de verte después de que estuviste desaparecida tanto tiempo, cambiando de tema tu papá me invitó a que los acompañe en el viaje.

¿mi papá hizo eso? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Creo que es para protección, pero no te preocupes también irá Elizabeth ya que Benjamín tiene mucho trabajo en Chicago.

 _Candy pensaba capaz que también vaya Timothy creo que será un viaje tortuoso._

Albert llegó al hospital a ver a Candy y explicarle que pronto tendría que viajar.

Flanny le dijo a Albert que Candy estaba en el comedor, él fue y vio a Candy que estaba platicando muy amenamente con Mathew.

Albert se sentó con ellos, buenas tardes ¿Doctor Mathew será que me pueda permitir conversar a solas con mi novia?

-Hola William ¡claro que sí!

Cuando se fue Mathew, Albert molesto dijo: ¡Estoy cansado que ese moscón este siempre alrededor de ti! Me descuido y ahí está rondándote.

-Me ofreció su amistad dice que el y Timothy ya se resignaron hacer sólo mis amigos.

-¿y tu los quieres como amigos?

No es que los quiera como amigos, me pidió tregua me dijo que yo no esté a la defensiva. Además llegan todos los días a la casa a visitar a Elizabeth.

¡Ves esa es su excusa! si me tuviera que ir de viaje no podría irme tranquilo sabiendo que estos moscones se te andan acercando

¿Albert que pasa contigo? ¡Debes confiar en mi!

-Confío en ti , pero en ellos no.

Hoy iré a tu casa hablar con tu papá.

Pero él dijo que te enviaría un mensaje para recibirte en la casa.

¡Ya tiene una semana que regresamos del hogar de Pony! y hasta ahorita no me ha mandado hablar. ¿O tu no quieres que formalicemos nuestro noviazgo?

-por supuesto que si.

Entonces hoy iré.

 **MANSION ELLIOT.**

Estaban cenando los Elliot incluida Candy junto con los hermanos Smith, cuando entró el mayordomo diciendo Señor Patrick el Señor Willian Aldray está en el salón quiere hablar con usted y está acompañado por su asistente George.

 _Candy ya le había dicho al papá que Albert quería hablar con él._

-Dile que estamos cenando que nos espere unos minutos,

¿Papá porque no lo invitamos a cenar?

-Candice yo no lo mandé a llamar

¡pues entonces los iré acompañar!

-¡Tú te sientas y terminas de comer! le dijo benjamín a Candy.

-¡Vamos papá hablar con William de una vez!

-Por favor terminen de comer tenemos un asunto que hablar con Ardlay, les pido que acompañen a mi hija.

Entraron al Salón de la casa donde estaba Albert y George.

Albert les dijo Buenas noches Señores, buenas noches contestaron.

Señor Patrick deseo hablar con usted para pedirle permiso de cortejar a Candy, es decir formalizar mi noviazgo la amo desde hace mucho tiempo y ella a mí.

-William no puedo negar que mi hija te ama, en sus ojos sólo te reflejas tú, pero todavía es muy pronto para que se muestren en sociedad como novios, no tiene mucho que dejó de ser tu hija adoptiva, mientras puedes visitarla a mi casa cuando desees, y ya le comenté a ella que cuando quieran salir llevarán acompañantes y no quiero que se vean a solas. Y como ya le dije a ella estaremos frecuentando a los Smith porque son de la familia.

-Albert tenía un maletín y le dijo: Le hago entrega del 20% que nos dieron de las acciones de su compañía.

-Benjamín contestó ya ves papá, según el viene a pedirte permiso para cortejar a Candy y lo que quiere es romper nuestra sociedad en los negocios, en lugar de estrechar los lazos entre ambas familias quiere disolver lo que había.

-Patrick le dijo: William todavía tienes que hablar con los ancianos de tu familia, para saber si ven adecuada a Candice para ti, quizás se opongan porque ya no somos socios y no puede haber acuerdo prematrimonial yo no ofreceré otro tipo de negocio para que te cases con Candy.

-Señor Elliot no importa que no tengamos negocios entre nosotros, siento que es mejor así, porque a Candy y a mí nos une el amor y no los negocios entre familias.

-Lo siento William pero por el momento lo único que permito es que vengas a visitarla y puedes hacerle invitaciones pero siempre con alguien que los acompañe.

-Me la llevaré a un viaje y vendrán con nosotros los Smith y mi nuera, mi hijo se quedará por negocios, Te aceptamos las acciones, ahora te dejo con mi hijo para ver en cuanto saldrá la transacción.

¡Señor Patrick yo lo quiero que los Smith respeten mi relación con Candy!

William mi hija no puede tener un contrato de exclusividad contigo, sino están comprometidos.

¡Eso es lo que quiero entonces! ¡estar comprometido con ella!

-Te digo que no es el momento, ¡ya te dije puedes visitarla cuando desees si quieres todos los días, pues ven todos los días!, pero mi casa está abierta para los hermanos de mi nuera.

Salió Patrick del salón y fue al comedor dejando a George y Albert con Benjamín.

Benjamín le dijo: ¿Cuánto quieres por las acciones William?

Albert contestó: No es nada Benjamín para nosotros es un alivio que pasen a tus manos, sé de los medios que usas para aumentar tus ganancias, bien se lo podría decir a tu padre, pero no quiero causarle un dolor, al saber la clase de persona que es su hijo, y no quiero que el nombre de ustedes se ensucie porque Candy pertenece a esta familia, pero es mejor que endereces tus pasos porque puedes terminar mal.

Benjamín se asombró de que Albert supiera sus movimientos turbios.

Aldray agradezco tu silencio, pero ni creas que por estas acciones te venderé a mi hermana, ¡ella vale más que esto!

Benjamín tomó los documentos puedes irte William ahorita estamos acompañados de mis cuñados.

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

Albert se fue directamente a su habitación sin saludar a nadie.

La tía abuela le dijo a George ¿Qué pasó con Patrick aceptó el noviazgo de los muchachos?

George respondió: Dijo que todavía no es el momento y que la Señorita Candy no puede tener un contrato de exclusividad con él porque no están comprometidos, luego el Señor William le dijo que quería comprometerse y el Señor Patrick le dijo que no.

La Sra. Elroy molesta dijo: ¡Nunca nadie había humillado tanto a ningún Aldray como esa familia!, de seguro William no estará en sus cinco sentidos para hacer negociaciones Royal Dutch Shell, **British Petroleum- Amoco,** y **Stat oil Hydro,** por andar pensando en que le pueden quitar a Candy. ¡ Sabes que George ya me harté! no quiero que se estropeen las negociaciones, necesitamos que William esté concentrado, usa todos los medios que tengas para que William vaya a ese viaje sin que ningún pensamiento lo perturbe.

-¿Está segura que quiere que use cualquier medio Señora Elroy?

-He dicho cualquier medio George.

-Acataré sus órdenes Señora Elroy.

 **CORPORATIVO ALDRAY**

Señor William, ¿Por qué no le ha avisado a la señorita Candy que se irá de viaje, y ni la ha ido a visitar?

-George cuando fui a decirle a Candy que me iría de viaje estaba platicando con Mathew, y aparte de eso no me comentó nada que se irá de viaje con los Smith, ella me había dicho que se iría sólo con el papá, y tú escuchaste que don Patrick dijo que se llevaría a Candy en un viaje con los Smith.

-Evito ir para allá para no verme en situaciones difíciles , no quiero hacerle escenas de celos a Candy, ni discutir con ella, quizás cuando regresemos ambos de viaje, yo pueda estar con otra mentalidad, pero ahorita siento que no me puedo contener.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Candy llegó del hospital en su último día de trabajo antes de viajar a Europa con su papá, estaba triste porque Albert no la había ido a visitar y ella quería despedirse de él antes de partir.

Benjamín vio que subía a su habitación.

Hermana ¿así que William no te ha venido a ver desde que mi papá le dio permiso para que lo hiciera?

-Candy no le contestó nada y siguió subiendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Llegó a su habitación ¿Porque te comportas de esta manera Albert?

Seguía llorando y entró Elizabeth ¿Candy porque lloras?

-Albert no ha venido a visitarme y tú sabes que no me dejan ir sola a verlo y a ti no te da permiso Benjamín para acompañarme. Yo quería despedirme de él.

-No te preocupes Candy, William te ama y de seguro reflexionará, cuando regresemos de viaje, las cosas entre ustedes se arreglaran. Animo hermanita no quiero verte triste, Ahora vine a ayudarte para empacar tu maleta para mañana, aunque ya avancé un poco, ¡Estoy emocionada Candy! La verdad es que siempre he vivido en una burbuja, y ahora viajaremos juntas, ¡sé que me voy a divertir mucho contigo Candy!

Candy le sonrió a Elizabeth y pensó ¡mi cuñada es buena! ¡Lástima que se casó con mi hermano.!

 **MUELLE PARA IR AL REINO UNIDO**

Estaban los Smith con don Patrick, Elizabeth y Candy para Abordar el Barco,

Candy estaba triste porque no se había podido comunicar con Albert antes de irse y el tampoco le había mandado ninguna nota.

¡Atención pasajeros que abordaran el barco! ¡Tengan a la mano sus boletos!

¡Venga Señor Elliot le di una propina al de los boletos para que nos dejen pasar primero! Comentó Timothy Smith, Todo el tumulto ¡esos colados! ¡No los dejen subir!

Candy veía si Albert no estaba en el muelle para despedirla y Elizabeth la fue a consolar ¡vamos Candy no te sientas triste cuando regresemos todo se arreglará entre ustedes!

¿Señoritas les llevo sus maletas? ¡Ven Candy nos hemos atrasado toda la gente ya están abordando el barco!, ¡sigamos al muchacho de las maletas!

¡Por acá Señoritas! ¡Suban rápido que ya se escuchó el primer aviso que el barco va a zarpar!

¡No veo a mis hermanos! ¡Ni a mi suegro! Nos atrasamos mucho Candy ¡me da miedo que Timothy venga a buscarme de seguro me va a regañar Candy!

¡Todo este tumulto! ¡No veo al muchacho de las maletas! ¡Por allá! Mira nos hace Señas hay que darle propina Comentó Candy.

¿Que número de camarote nos tocó Candy y donde están mis hermanos y tu papá?

Sonó el último aviso para zarpar

¡Ten muchacho gracias por ayudarnos con las maletas! dijo Elizabeth.

 _El barco Zarpó_

¡Don Patrick no encontré a Elizabeth ni a Candy en su camarote! Dijo Mathew.

¡Yo iré a buscarlas! dijo Timothy.

Te acompaño le dijo Mathew ahorita regresamos Señor Patrick.

¡Cuando Encuentre a Elizabeth le daré una arrastrada, como es tan estúpida de no estar atenta!. dijo Timothy.

¡Elizabeth estamos muy lejos del muelle y no pude ver a Albert!

¡Vamos Candy busquemos a tu Padre y a mis hermanos para preguntarles en que camarote estaremos!

Después de una hora mar adentro

¡Estoy cansada Candy! ¿Dónde se metieron estos hombres?

¡Señoritas que hacen con sus maletas fuera de sus camarotes! Dijo un tripulante

¡Es que no sabemos en cual nos toca! Vayamos a ver la lista de los pasajeros ahí están asignados los camarotes.

¡Candy tengo miedo si Timothy nos está buscando de seguro me va a regañar! ¡ prométeme que no te apartaras de mi, delante de ti no se atreverá a decirme nada!

¡no te preocupes Elizabeth no me alejaré de ti!

Señoritas ¿como se llaman? para que las busque en la lista

Soy Elizabeth Elliot y ella es mi cuñada Candice White Elliot.

 _Empezaron a buscar los nombres, disculpen Señoritas pero sus nombre nos están en la lista._

¡Vayamos a ver al capitán!

¡Capitan las señoritas no aparecen en la lista! ¿Como que no aparecen? Dijo el capitán

Ya revisamos la lista tres veces,

¡Así que se quieren ir de polizontes a Noruega!

¿Noruega? Respondieron ambas

¡Candy asustada! ¡Nosotros no vamos a Noruega sino a Inglaterra para luego ir a Gales!

¡Señoritas este Barco va hacia Noruega y ustedes no pagaron sus pasajes!

¡Por favor regresen el barco al muelle entonces!

¡No regresaremos ya llevamos más de una hora mar adentro!

Llegó otro de la tripulación ¡Capitán nos avisaron que las Bailarinas no abordaron el barco!

¿Qué? ¡Esta gente de primera clase siempre quieren Show ¡

Capaz que nos quieran tirar al mar por lo descontentos que estarán.

¡Estoy tan molesto! ¡Que antes que estos riquillos me tiren a mí al mar! ¡Tiraré primero a estas dos polizontes!

¡No por favor! ¡No nos tiré! comenzó a llorar Elizabeth

Candy: bueno ¿y si nosotros hacemos el Show que difícil puede ser?

¿Qué saben ustedes hacer? Elizabeth respondió bueno yo he Cantado en el coro de la Iglesia.

Y Candy respondió bueno ella canta y yo bailo que les parece y aparte soy enfermera titulada si se enferma un pasajero puedo atenderlo.

¡ok dijo el capitán! ¡Llévenlas al camarote de las Bailarinas!

¡que se vayan a ensayar con la orquesta para que se pongan de acuerdo del Show que presentaran hoy en la cena!

El Director de la orquesta le preguntó si se sabía la Canción **Habanera** , el nombre popular de " **L'amour est un oiseau rebelle** "(" El amor es un pájaro rebelde )

Elizabeth dijo que si y a Candy le dieron un vestuario para que bailara y uno de los músicos le enseñó a Candy algunos pasos del baile

Llegó la hora de la cena: A Candy le habían dado un vestido rojo provocativo y a Elizabeth quiso cantar con un velo en la cara.

Se sirvió la cena y presentador dijo : ¡Y ahora con Nosotros directamente desde parís Liz y Susan!

Comenzó la orquesta y comenzó a cantar Elizabeth.

Y todos estaban platicando casi no ponían atención entonces empezó a bailar Candy y los caballeros dejaron de platicar para observar.

Habían dos caballeros en una de las mesas de enfrente

¿Señor el show está muy interesante no desea verlo?

-No George déjame comer tranquilo.

-Señor William insisto en que lo vea

-Albert alzó la mirada y vio a Candy bailando

 **Hola chicas les sugiero que escuchen la canción Elina Garanca "Habanera" Carmen que es la que cantó Elizabeth mientras Candy bailaba. O con Filippa giordano**

 **Les mando saludos a Josie, Patty, Jahzeel, Jenny, Key, Noemi Cullen, Vivian F, Mary star, Yanira, Glenda, Kira Anima, Bertgirl, coco ch.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia.**


	33. Chapter 33

¿Señor el show está muy interesante no desea verlo?

-No George déjame comer tranquilo.

-Señor William insisto en que lo vea

-Albert alzó la mirada y vio a Candy bailando

Albert tenía algo en la boca que casi se le atora, George tuvo que darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

-George ¡es Candy!

No sabía que la Señorita Candy bailara con tanta gracia dijo George sonriente.

-George ¿que hace ella aquí?

-Hay que investigar en que camarote está, pero yo creí que iba a Inglaterra y su Papá ¿porque la está dejando bailar? no entiendo tampoco veo a los Smith

\- Señor William en realidad el Señor Patrick Elliot y los hermanos Smith van rumbo a Inglaterra y la Señorita Candy con la Señora Elliot están en este barco como polizontes ¡por eso están dando el Show!

-George ¡Que movimientos tan sensuales hace Candy! ¡tiene a todos los caballeros con la boca abierta! ¡que hermosa se ve con ese vestido! ¿tuviste algo que ver con esto?

-Recibí ordenes de la Señora Elroy, de que usted viniera en sus cinco sentidos para que las negociaciones salieran bien y la única manera de que usted estuviera concentrado es teniendo cerca a la Señorita Candy y que ella esté alejada de los Smith.

Algunas de las damas que estaban cenando le daban pellizcos a sus esposos porque no dejaban de mirar a la bella rubia bailando.

Terminó la canción y todos los caballeros se pusieron de pie para aplaudirles y las ovacionaban.

Albert no salía de su excitación de ver a Candy.

George ve hablar con el Capitán para que les asignen un camarote , y que las atiendan bien, haz los arreglos para que ya no vuelvan hacer el show para las noches que siguen y pregunta al capitán a que otros acuerdos llegó con ellas. Termina de cenar y luego haz lo que te pedí por favor.

-Elizabeth dijo : Candy ¡nunca me he sentido tan viva! ¡ni cuando fue el día de mi boda! ¡Esos caballeros aclamándonos! cuándo nos encuentre nuestra familia tenemos que guardar el secreto, ¡sino ya verás en los problemas que estaré metida con tu hermano y Timothy!

Ellas fueron a su camarote, y se estaban cambiando cuando tocaron a la puerta.

¡Señoritas el capitán quiere verlas dentro de media hora pasen a cenar con él!

 **BARCO A INGLATERRA**

Timothy comentó: ¡No abordaron el barco Señor Smith! Nos dijo el capitán que es posible que hayan abordado el barco para Noruega o para Italia.

¡Pero que harán esas muchachas! ¡Solas y sin dinero! ¿como le diré a mi hijo Benjamín que perdí a su esposa?

Timothy comentó ¡No será que se quedaron en el puerto hay que mandar un telegrama a Benjamín! Llegando a Inglaterra.

 **BARCO HACIA NORUEGA**

-¡Señoritas han sido todo un éxito!

¡ Hasta un caballero pagó el pasaje de las dos a Noruega! ¡Lástima ahora no tendré quien haga el show!

-Elizabeth comentó: pero Capitán nosotros no podemos aceptar ayuda de ningún caballero yo soy una mujer casada y eso nos compromete.

¡No se preocupen Señoritas el caballero se mantiene en el anonimato y no quiere nada a cambio!

Dentro de unos momentos un mozo llevara sus equipajes al camarote que les corresponde.

Señorita White quisiera pedirle un favor

¿Cuál?

Hay una mujer a bordo que se enfermó, usted me dijo que es enfermera Titulada ¿será posible que la pueda atender?

¡Claro que si!

¡El muchacho la llevará con la señora!

¡ Un mozo ayudará a la Señora Elliot a cambiarse de camarote!.

Candy acompañó al mozo, ¡Señorita enfermera este es el camarote donde está la dama enferma!

Candy tocó la puerta ¡Buenas noches soy la enfermera que la atenderá! Albert fingió otra voz: pase por favor.

Candy entró y Albert estaba tapado de pies a cabeza. Señora mi nombre es Candice soy enfermera y vengo atenderla.

Albert no le contestó y ni se movia

Señora me permite checar su temperatura por favor ella se acercó a El y lo destapó y vio que era Albert que estaba sonriente.

¡Albert! ¿tu aquí?

El se empezó a reír, Candy ¡fue una sorpresa para mi verte Bailando! y tentando a todos los caballeros del Barco

Agarró Candy la almohada y lo empezó a golpear, el se sentó en la cama.

¿Candy porque estás agresiva?

¡No me buscaste! ¡Ni me avisaste que viajarías! Mi papá te dio permiso para que me visitaras y no me fuiste a ver, ¡mi hermano se burló de mi!

Candy el día que fui a verte al hospital te lo iba a decir, pero estabas platicando con Mathew luego fui a tu casa para hablar con tu papá para formalizar nuestro Noviazgo y se negó sólo me dio permiso para visitarte, y no había querido ir porque luego me dan celos de ver como los hermanos Smith exageran sus atenciones contigo, cambiando de tema : cuando nos casemos voy a comprarte un vestido como el que te pusiste hoy para que me deleite mirándote, pero lo usaras solo conmigo, ¡te veías tan sensual!

La jaló y la sentó en sus piernas, y comenzó a besarla ella correspondía a sus besos, luego el puso su mano y poco a poco fue acariciando su tobillo, luego su pantorrilla hasta que le acarició las piernas ¡Candy tu piel es tan suave! Dijo con la voz ronca.

¡Albert! gimió Candy.

El dejó de acariciarla y le dijo parate Candy y ella se puso de pie, el también se paró y caminó unos metros y comenzó a respirar y exhalar y le comentó ¡Cada día se me hace más difícil contenerme!

¡Tómame Albert ambos lo deseamos!

No Candy estamos en un momento de debilidad ahora debes irte no le digas nada a Elizabeth, mañana cuando vayan al salón del comedor finge que no me ves, para que Elizabeth sea la que me encuentre si no pensará que planee esto o que tu y yo estuvimos de acuerdo.

Mañana hablaremos cuando estemos más tranquilos, Les puse un camarote compartido pero se puede cambiar a dos individuales pregúntale a Elizabeth y házmelo saber para que pague otro, están todos los servicios incluidos pueden disponer de lo que quieran.

George está viajando conmigo.

Hasta mañana Albert,

-Hasta mañana contestó sonriente.

Llegó al camarote donde estaba Elizabeth

¿Ya está mejor la señora enferma?

Si ya le bajó un poco la temperatura

Candy nos mandaron muchas cartas algunos caballeros quieren conocernos ¡Que descarados son! ¿No crees Candy? y Algunos nos mandaron regalos

Candy para mañana quiero cantar la paloma. Es una canción muy bonita que podrás bailar.

¡Elizabeth ya no es necesario que hagamos el show!

¡aaah! Que lástima dijo Elizabeth con decepción ¡Tanto que me gustaron los aplausos!.

Al siguiente día fueron al salon del comedor, Albert estaba de espaldas, Candy fingía estar distraída, se sentaron y Elizabeth vio a George y luego vio la espalda del Rubio y dijo Candy creo que aquel caballero es George, ¡Candy creo que está con William!

¿Por qué dices eso? Y volteo

Ven Vamos hacia allá a comprobarlo.. Elizabeth le dijo: ¿William!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Albert dijo: ¡Elizabeth! ¡Candy! ¿Ustedes aquí? Voy a Noruega por negocios y ¿el señor Elliot? Hizo como que buscaba con la mirada.

Elizabeth le dijo: William que bueno que te encontramos, Candy y yo nos confundimos de barco íbamos a Inglaterra y por seguir a un muchacho con las maletas nos subimos a este.

Albert le dijo siéntense con nosotros vamos a conversar como podemos manejar esto.

Ellas se sentaron en la misma mesa que él para desayunar.

-Albert comentó: Mi ruta de viaje es ir a Noruega, ahí sólo estaré 2 días, luego iré a Holanda y por ultimo a Gran Bretaña para luego regresarme a Chicago. No sé si ustedes me acompañarían en mi recorrido o llegando a Noruega puedo pagarles su viaje para que vayan a Gales y a lo mejor ahí encuentren a Don Patrick.

-Entonces Elizabeth dijo: Yo no quiero viajar sola, mejor te acompañamos en tu recorrido, y al finalizar nos llevas a Gales, cuando lleguemos a Noruega mandaremos un telegrama a mi suegro a Londres de que no nos vayan a buscar sino que nosotros llegaremos a Gales y lo pondremos a Nombre de Candy.

Candy dijo a mi también me parece bien la idea, ¿Albert no te molestara que te acompañemos en tu recorrido?

Albert solo tenía en su mente la imagen de Candy con el vestido rojo, Para mí sería un placer contar con su compañía en este viaje. Entonces llegando a Noruega mandaremos el telegrama.

Elizabeth dijo: diremos que estábamos en una situación difícil en Noruega y que de casualidad nos viste en las calles pidiendo limosna y nos reconociste y que tu ya tenías días de estar en Noruega y por eso no habías ido a ver a Candy a su casa.

Pasaron una semana completa en el barco, en las mañanas desayunaban juntos, luego hacían un recorrido las damas con Albert mientras George platicaba con otros caballeros sobre negocios, almorzaban, luego la hora del té y por último cenaban para irse a su camarote cada uno.

El 23 de diciembre y el capitán le pidió a Elizabeth ensayara con la orquesta Noche de Paz y O Holy Night para la cena de noche buena y Albert se ofreció a Cantar con ella.

El 24 de diciembre en la noche Albert y George fueron a buscar a Candy y a Elizabeth a su camarote para llevarlas al Salón, Candy tenía un hermoso vestido que Elizabeth le había ayudado a elegir del color de sus ojos y Elizabeth se puso un vestido Negro de lentejuelas.

El capitán dio un mensaje Alusivo al Nacimiento de Jesucristo, que había venido al mundo para salvar a los pecadores y luego Elizabeth y Albert Cantaron los dos himnos oraron dándole gracias a Dios por la vida y porque Cristo había nacido en sus corazones. Luego la orquesta tocó para que los pasajeros bailaran esa noche,

Albert bailó con Candy mientras bailaban.

-Candy ¿será que tu papá nos crea como estuvieron las cosas?

-No sé pero lo bailado nadie me lo quitará

Albert dijo: Literal, estos días han sido lindos a tu lado, ver el amanecer y también cuando el sol se oculta, aunque me hubiera gustado que vinieras sola, pero estuvo bien que Elizabeth viniera como chaperona.

 **INGLATERRA: PUERTO DE SOUTHAMPTON**

Estaban los Smith con el Señor Patrick Elliot consiguiendo boletos para ir a Noruega.

-Timothy dijo: Señor Patrick nos dijeron que no habrá viajes hasta Enero tendremos que pasar en Londres el fin de año.

Mathew comentó: No se preocupe don Patrick, Candy es astuta puede sobrevivir en cualquier medio, es fuerte y Elizabeth estará bien con ella.

Busquemos un hotel y vamos a planear bien que haremos.

 **NORUEGA**

Llegaron al puerto Christiania (Oslo actualmente) y se hospedaron en el hotel City Hotel As Escribieron un telegrama para la oficina postal de Londres para que pudieran localizar al Señor Elliot y darle la información. Albert se fue a las oficinas de Stat oil Hydro con George para comprar acciones ya que la empresa era nueva y habían hallado varios yacimientos de petróleo en Noruega.

Albert le pagó un recorrido a Candy y a Elizabeth por la ciudad para que ese días no estuvieran encerradas en el hotel.

-Elizabeth dijo : Candy la verdad es que me he divertido mucho en este viaje siempre que había viajado con mis padres y con Timothy siempre me regañaban por todo, estos días de libertad nunca los olvidaré y teniéndote a ti de compañía que no paras de hablar no me he aburrido ningún momento.

-Gracias Elizabeth yo también he estado contenta en este viaje aunque hay mucho frío por estos lugares.

 **INGLATERRA**

Señor Elliot hay un telegrama para usted de Noruega comentó el administrador del Hotel.

Los hermanos Smith estaban ansiosos de saber sobre Candy y Elizabeth.

Querido Padre:

 _ **Nos confundimos de Barco, no nos bajaron del barco porque trabajé de enfermera a bordo, no se preocupen por nosotros, vagando por las calles de Christiania, nos encontró George el cuál estaba en un viaje de negocios con William, viajaremos con ellos esperen en Gales, porque saldremos a los países bajos y luego a Gran Bretaña. O déjennos una carta en la oficina postal de Gales si se regresan a Chicago.**_

 _ **Tu hija Candy.**_

Mathew comentó: Por eso es que William no había ido a ver a Candy porque estaba en Noruega.

Timothy dijo: Usted cree esto Señor Elliot.

El Señor Elliot comentó: Yo le creo a mi hija, y no creo que Elizabeth se haya prestado para algo así, además Elizabeth prefiere que alguno de ustedes se case con mi Candy.

Mathew dijo: Yo también creo en Candy.

Timothy dijo: Lo siento mucho pero me voy a regresar a Chicago yo no me puedo quedar tantos días tengo asuntos en USA., Mañana compraré los boletos para mi regreso.

Mathew comentó: Yo me quedaré con usted Señor Patrick podremos ir a Gales y ahí esperaremos a las muchachas.

Gracias Mathew por tu apoyo, ya me siento mas tranquilo, están acompañadas por William y el sabrá como cuidarlas.

Vamos a comprar de una vez nuestros boletos para ir a Gales.

 **FIN DE AÑO EN NORUEGA**

Albert le dijo a Candy hoy habrá una fiesta de fin de Año en el hotel donde estarán vestidos de Vikingos en el salón del hotel.

Candy contestó: Oh que divertido yo me quiero vestir de Vikinga y Albert bueno vamos a comprar el vestuario.

George: Señor William creo que no es buena idea salir hoy, hay mucho alboroto en la ciudad,

Albert le contestó: Vamos George no seas aguafiestas.

Tendré que acompañarlos entonces.

Mientras George esperaba afuera de la tienda a que Candy y Albert se compraran sus trajes de Vikingos pasó una muchacha que estaba vestida de Vikinga y se le cayó su casco de cuernos, George como era un caballero le recogió el casco entonces un hombre rubio, enorme y robusto le dijo a George, ¿Porque le recogiste el casco a mi prometida? ¡Eso es una ofensa para los Vikingos yo soy el único que se lo puedo recoger! entonces un grupo de hombres rodearon a George

George les dijo: Lo siento soy extranjero no sé las costumbres de aquí, el hombre dijo te doy dos opciones un duelo o si no lo aceptas sufrirás las consecuencias

George les dijo: Por favor Señores soy extranjero no puedo aceptar el duelo, entre los cinco hombres se llevaron a George.

Candy y Albert salieron de la tienda y no encontraron a George.

Albert le dijo: Quizás se cansó de esperarnos y se fue al hotel.

Elizabeth no quiso bajar a la fiesta y

Albert y Candy estaban vestidos de vikingos cenando cuando vieron a George entrando por la puerta del hotel vestido con unos cuernos una falda de piel con unas botas hasta las rodillas y pintado de rojo.

Albert se le acercó a George sonriente y le dijo ¡Veo que empezaste más temprano que nosotros!

George le contestó: Señor William si tiene que venir de nuevo a Noruega yo no lo voy acompañar

¿George que te paso?

-Lo siento Señor William pero me reservaré esta experiencia.

 **Los rubios pasaron el fin de Año en Noruega junto con Elizabeth y George y luego partieron a Holanda.**

 **Chicas este capitulo lo tuve que escribir rápido, ya que estuve cuadrando cuentas**

 **saludos a Josie, Key, Gladys, Patty a, Jenny, Jahzeel, Noemí Cullen (me imagino que eres fanática de crepusculo) Ariscereth, Vivian F, Glenda, y Lilia**


	34. Chapter 34

UN VIAJE DESASTROSO

 **AMSTERDAM HOLANDA**

Los rubios junto con George y Elizabeth llegaron a Amsterdam Holanda, Albert y George fueron a las instalaciones de la compañía Royal Dutch Shell y estuvieron haciendo negociaciones por dos días seguidos, pero tuvieron la suerte de encontrar a los representantes de la Empresa Bristish petroleum Amoco y cerrar el trato de una vez con ellos, por lo cuál Albert le dijo a George que se regresara a Chicago con los contratos y acciones que habían negociado y el se quedaría con Candy y Elizabeth dos días más en Amsterdam para ir luego a Gales, Ellos habían recibido un telegrama de Don Patrick que los esperaría en Gales.

Los tres acompañaron a George a tomar el Barco para América eran las 4 de la tarde.

Albert y las chicas dieron un recorrido en coche por la ciudad, y se bajaron en un restaurante para cenar a las 7 de la noche. Estaban cenando los tres cuando un mesero se acercó y les dijo:

Señor Aldray El caballero de aquella mesa quiere que usted y sus acompañantes cenen con él.

-Albert alzó la mirada lo vio y le dijo al mesero:

¡Lo siento pero no lo conozco! Y dígale que gracias por la invitación pero que ya estamos cenando.

El mesero fue a decirle a ese hombre lo que Albert le dijo.

Candy y Elizabeth le dijeron: William es mejor que comamos y nos vayamos rápido.

Entonces el hombre se acercó a ellos y lo iban escoltando unos hombres vestidos de militares.

Se sentó en la mesa de ellos, mientras su escolta los rodeaban.

Señor Aldray se que llegó hace tres días y ha logrado hacer negocios aquí en Amsterdam, desde que llegaron al puerto los observé e investigué quienes son:

Albert intrigado, bueno tengo permiso para hacer negocios aquí.

¿Y las Señoritas tienen permiso de estar aquí?

El contestó nos iremos mañana.

¡Ustedes los Americanos piensan que todo les pertenece!, que pueden venir hacer negocios aquí, llevarse nuestra riqueza sin dejar nada.

Señor Aldray desde que ví a la morena Alta de ojos azules quedé impresionado con ella, me la llevaré, ustedes pueden irse.

-Lo siento mucho pero ella está casada.

Con permiso de Usted nos retiramos, ¡mesero por favor! La cuenta.

Sabe que lo puedo acusar de espía en el país.

Candy dijo: pero usted está loco

¡Vaya pero que carácter tiene esta chica!

Si no accede a dejarme a la morena lo meteré a la cárcel, y dijo Albert ¡perdone pero usted no puede actuar arbitrariamente!. Y como le dije ella está casada. Entonces el hombre agarró a Candy bueno me conformo con esta chaparrita.

¡Suéltela! ¿Acaso esto es una broma?

¡No es ninguna broma! ¡llévenselos! ¡y tráiganme a la morena !

Elizabeth gritó ¡William!

Candy le pegó un mordida al que la intentó agarrar y Albert comenzó a pelear con aquellos hombres, y Elizabeth daba botellazos, los tres salieron corriendo del restaurante, y escucharon que dijeron ¡de seguro irán al hotel vamos por ellos!.

-Albert ¿que vamos hacer? Exclamó Candy.

¡Vamos al muelle! ¡ ya escuchaste que irán al hotel!

Ellos pudieron esconderse mientras los hombres pasaban hacia el hotel,

Los rubios con Elizabeth fueron directamente al puerto.

Albert les dijo hay que subirnos a un barco, entonces escucharon que un marinero decía:

Vamos a Zarpar a Inglaterra ¡necesitamos un cocinero y mesero a bordo! Albert fue corriendo hablar con el marinero

-por favor déjanos subir al barco somos tres

Sólo los puedo dejar subir si cocinan, Albert dijo yo soy cocinero, y la muchacha que me acompaña es mi ayudante.

-¡No sé! Tengo mis dudas ¡no hay ninguna mujer entre nosotros, porque nos distraen!

¡ten este reloj! Déjanos subir

El marinero los subió aceptando el reloj con la condición que cocinarían durante el viaje.

El Barco Zarpó

Y los llevaron a un camarote para el personal de cocina y sólo había una litera.

A los 3 le dieron uniformes grises y le dijeron a Candy y a Elizabeth que usaran gorro y un tapabocas para que los marineros no se distrajeran ya que llevaban varios días a bordo y sólo habían ido a Amsterdam a contratar un cocinero y un mesero y no quería que supieran que eran mujeres.

Entonces la guardia de la noche del barco le dijeron ¡a trabajar que a eso se subieron! ¡Cada vez los contratan más chamacos sin experiencia!

Albert fue a la cocina y Candy lo acompañó y Elizabeth se quedó llorando en el camarote.

Era un barco de carga con 40 marineros a bordo 20 para el turno matutino y 20 para el vespertino.

Había un comedor para 20 personas

Todos empezaron a golpear sus platos Albert cocinó huevos revueltos que era lo que tenía a la mano.

Candy ¡les gritó! ¡Ya basta! ¡No se comporten como granujas! ¡Todavía acaba de abordar el cocinero y andan de exigentes! ¡déjenlo hacer su trabajo!

¡Todos se quedaron callados!

Albert sirvió los platos y Candy andaba de mesera y un tipo busca pleitos dijo:

¡mesero! ¡Hay una cucaracha en mi plato!

Candy se acercó y le dijo: ¡es muy raro que una cucaracha entera esté en su plato, deberían de aparecer unas patitas o las antenitas o la mitad de la cucaracha pero no completa!

Uno le dijo es cierto, no le levantes falsos al americano.

Ese hombre aventó el plato y se fue.

Terminaron de cenar los tripulantes. Albert y Candy se quedaron recogiendo los platos para lavarlos.

Llegó el Rig manager del Barco que era el segundo del Capitán, pero Albert no sabía que se le daba un trato preferencial.

Era un chino y le dijo: Quielo pollo flito (quiero pollo frito) y Candy se empezó a reír al escuchar como hablaba el chinito.

-El chino enojado le dijo: De que te lies, de que te lies (de que te ríes)

Ella le dijo: Yo no me estoy liendo (riendo) digo riendo.

Entonces Albert buscó pero como no conocía muy bien la cocina encontró un poco de pollo, el rig manager dijo aholita legleso. (ahorita regreso)

Albert y Candy sonreían.

Mientras lavaban los platos Albert: Le dijo perdón Candy por meterte en esta situación

-Albert si no tienes la culpa.

Estoy cansado Candy tenía tiempo que no hacía este tipo de trabajo ya son las 11 de la noche según el reloj del comedor,

Albert le dijo a Candy: el chino no leglesó (regresó) y Candy se empezó a reír.

Gracias a Dios ya terminamos de limpiar.

Animo ¡En tres días estaremos en Inglaterra! Hay que aguantar le dijo Candy.

-Oiga mesero a las 3 am es la hora del pan, así que vayan a dormir 2 hrs y pondrán agua caliente café y azúcar en el comedor para que la guardia pase a comer pan,

¿Es en serio?

El marinero se la quedó viendo como diciendo interpreta mi silencio.

Ok iremos a descansar dijo Albert.

Entraron al camarote y estaba desocupada la litera de abajo, Elizabeth se había quedado dormida en la parte de arriba.

Albert le dijo a Candy yo dormiré en el piso

Descansa a mi lado, Albert se acostó a lado de Candy.

A las 2:30 am los levantaron para que fueran a preparar todo para el café, los marineros, terminaron de tomar el café a las 3:30 am. Y les dieron el horario de las comidas

A las 7 am era el desayuno

A las 9 am hora del pan

A la 1 pm el almuerzo

A las 3 pm hr del pan

7 hr la hora de la cena

A las 3 am hora del pan.

La verdad es que el cocinero anterior había renunciado porque estaba haciendo el trabajo de dos turnos y sólo le estaban pagando un turno.

A las 8 de la Mañana el capitán mandó a llamar a Albert y ahí estaba el chino junto con el capitán Albert entró a la oficina.

El capitán le dijo: ¡Oyes que no sabes que al Rig manager, al Doctor del Barco y a mí nos tienes que dar trato preferencial! ¡lo que te pidamos eso es lo que cocinaras!

Albert contestó: ¡Lo siento yo no sabía!

Entonces el chino le dijo: Este cocinelo me dejo un pollo flio y dulo.(frío y duro)

Albert contestó: lo estuvimos esperando pero usted tardó y nos fuimos a descansar, quiero pedirles disculpas y no volverá a suceder y quisiera conocer al Doctor para que sepa a quien tengo que dar trato preferencial.

El capitán dijo: Ok más al rato el mismo se presentará.

Elizabeth los ayudó a hornear el pan para todos los turnos.

Un marinero le dijo a Candy: Mesero llévale pan al capitán.

Candy llevó la bandeja con Pan y café, el capitán no tenia puesto el uniforme entonces ella lo confundió con un simple marinero.

El capitán no sabía que había una mujer a bordo y Candy tocó la puerta de la oficina del capitán y el le dijo adelante:

Ella tenía la boca tapada y su gorro de mesero. Y dejó la bandeja en la mesa.

El capitán con la mano sucia agarró un pedazo de pan y Candy lo vio.

¡Oiga viejo cochino ya manchó el plato del capitán con sus manotas sucias!

El capitán molesto le dijo: ¡Yo el viejo cochino, soy el capitán!.

Candy le dijo: Lo siento Capitán es que no lo vi con uniforme.

¿Eres mujer?

Y le quitó el cubre bocas.

Ella le dijo lo siento mucho. El capitán mandó a llamar al marinero que los había contratado.

Y Candy les explicó lo que les había pasado en Holanda.

El capitán le dijo: está bien seguirán en el barco pero traten bien a los comensales y traten de no hablar mucho para que no sepan que hay mujeres a bordo, ya que llevan varios días sin ver a sus mujeres.

Pasaron los 3 días y por fin llegaron a Inglaterra.

 **LONDRES**

Ahí Albert las llevó a las oficinas de los Aldray en Londres para que les dieran dinero para comprarse ropa y hospedarse en un hotel.

¡Señor Aldray me da gusto verlo! le dijo el gerente de personal en la oficina de Londres.

Albert le dijo: tuve problemas en Amsterdam

¿No sería con los secuestradores?

¿A que te refieres?

Si en Holanda se visten de militares y han secuestrado a varios hombres de negocios, ya están tratando de agarrar a la banda pero no han podido.

Albert se dio cuenta que Dios los había librado de los secuestradores.

Ellos fueron a comprarse ropa y luego se fueron al hotel donde los tres, se quedaron dos días durmiendo ahí tomaban los alimentos en la habitación del hotel porque no querían salir de lo cansados que estaban.

La noche antes de Partir a Gales.

Estaban cenando en el restaurante del hotel.

Cuando Candy le preguntó ¿Qué había pasado con George en Noruega.

Entonces Albert le conto:

Flashback (George con los vikingos)

Estaba un grupo de hombres y mujeres disfrazados de vikingos aburridos porque su fiesta de fin de año sería hasta las 11 de la noche.

Entonces estaban buscando como matar el tiempo.

Cuando vieron a un hombre de traje negro a las afueras de una tienda donde vendían el traje tradicional de los Vikingos dijeron ¡miren a ese americano bien vestidito y engalanado! ¡que les parece si lo fregamos!, todos se comenzaron a reír.

Luego planearon que una de las muchachas pasaría cerca de el caminando muy sensualmente.

George vio venir a la muchacha vestida con un top de cuero y una minifalda de cuero también con unas botas, un garrote en las manos y en la cabeza un casco con cuernos, a George le llamó la atención la forma de caminar de la muchacha luego ella se detuvo frente a él y le sonrió de manera seductora, el puso una media sonrisa ya que la muchacha era muy guapa y le dijo: ¡hola hermosa yo no te pondría los cuernos!.

Ella hizo como que se agachó pero se le cayó el casco con cuernos, George rápidamente le recogió el casco, le dijo: ¡tenga su casco señorita!. Fue la excusa que estaban buscando esos hombres sin que hacer para divertirse con una víctima.

Entonces uno de los hombres el más fornido , le dijo a George, ¿Porque le recogiste el casco a mi prometida? ¡Eso es una ofensa para los Vikingos! ¡yo soy el único que se lo puedo recoger! entonces un grupo de hombres rodearon a George

George les dijo: ¡Lo siento soy extranjero no sé las costumbres de aquí, el hombre dijo te doy dos opciones un duelo o si no lo aceptas sufrirás las consecuencias!

George les dijo: ¡Señores soy extranjero no puedo aceptar el duelo, entre los cinco hombres se llevaron a George!

Se llevaron a George al patio trasero de una Taberna y prendieron una fogata. Y le dijeron:

¡Vamos a pasar todos los hombres hacer fuerzas contigo! y si te vencemos tendrás que quitarte una prenda en cada vencida y la sustituiremos con una parte de la vestimenta vikinga de las mujeres y lo que te quitemos lo quemaremos en la fogata.

¡Señores soy extranjero estas no son la forma de tratar a un turista!

¡Si pero un turista que anda de coscolino con una chica de 17 años!.

¡Yo no sabía que tenía 17 años! ¡Disculpen por favor no fue mi intención!

¡Ya deje de dar excusas o a ti será el que tiremos a la fogata!

Pasó el tipo rubio y fornido y se puso en la mesa con George y obvio lo venció aunque George tratara de hacer fuerza. Todos se reían de ver como George hacía fuerzas sin lograr nada

Le quitaron el saco y la corbata y los tiraron a la fogata.

Luego pasó otro y pasó lo mismo le quitaron la camiseta, cuando vieron la regia musculatura de George (es decir sus brazos delgados) se empezaron a reír.

y le pusieron un top de cuero.

-pasó otro que lo venció y le quitaron los pantalones. Y lo tiraron a la fogata

Luego le pusieron la falda de cuero.

Luego pasó otro y lo venció y los demás se reían y le quitaron los zapatos y fue cuando le pusieron las botas. Y los cuernos .

Luego George se estaba yendo cuando lo volvieron agarran y lo sentaron, la muchacha se le sentó en las piernas y lo besó apasionadamente.

Entonces le dijeron ¡nos has vuelto a ofender! ¡lo agarraron y le dijeron te enseñaremos que no debes besar a una vikinga!

Lo pusieron de espaldas con ella y le dijeron: mencionaremos un día de la semana si volteas al mismo lugar que ella entonces te besara y si pierdes te echará vino en la cara.

Dijeron: Lunes George volteo al mismo lugar de la chica la cuál le dio un beso apasionado.

-Martes volteo al lugar contrario y le tiraron en la cabeza un poco de vino

Mencionaron hasta el sábado y en todos volteo al lado contrario le tiraron encima 2 botellas de vino

Y Domingo le pudo atinar y de nuevo la chica lo besó la muchacha le guiñó el ojo y le dijo: ya sabes donde encontrarme para la próxima, luego le dijeron a George ¡ahora lárgate! antes que te volvamos agarrar y George salió corriendo por todas las calles vestido de vikinga fue cuando logró entrar al hotel.

Estaban en el puerto los Rubios, con Elizabeth y George esperando a que el barco zarpara para ir a Amsterdam (Holanda) cuando George vio al grupo de hombres con varias muchachas entre ellas la chica que lo había besado volteo a verlo y George dijo: Señor William ¡abordemos el barco de una vez!,

Albert contestó: Pero George todavía falta una hora para que zarpe el barco.

Lo siento pero yo subiré ahorita, miró a la chica y ella le tiró un beso desde lejos, los hombres voltearon a ver, a quien miraba, George rápidamente subió al barco.

S **aludos a Josie, Key, Gladys, Patty a, Jenny, Jahzeel, Noemí Cullen Ariscereth, Vivian F, Glenda, y Lilia, Gaby, Gladys.**

 **Chicas no quise que se quedaran con las dudas de que le había pasado a George.**

 **SALUDOS NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	35. Chapter 35

Este capitulo contiene escenas no adecuadas para menores.

 **CARDIFF GALES**

El Señor Patrick Elliot acompañado por Mathew se dedico a hacer a nombre de Candy, todas las escrituras de las propiedades que tenía en Bath Inglaterra y en Cardiff Gales, le pidió a Mathew que no le dijera nada a su hijo Benjamín, le iba a heredar en vida a Candy, porque sabía que si el fallecía y sólo dejaba testamento Benjamín era capaz de impugnarlo y con apoyo de la familia Elliot, podrían dejar a Candy sin nada. Tomó como señal de que Timothy Smith ya no los acompañara en el viaje y que Elizabeth no estuviera presente eso lo benefició porque ella ya no se lo dirían a Benjamín, sólo faltaba la firma de Candy en los documentos. El Señor Patrick estimaba a su nuera pero sabía que tenía un carácter sumiso y débil y que si la presionaban hablaría.

El que William acompañara a Candy lo tomó como otra señal y confirmó que la persona más segura para guardar esos documentos sería William, ya que el siempre había velado por el bienestar de Candy, él creía que si por algún motivo Candy no se casaba con él, de todas maneras haría lo correcto, confiaba en la integridad de William, le confirmó que era íntegro el acto que hizo de devolverle las acciones a su hijo sin cobrarle nada.

Ya Benjamín Elliot tenía muchos bienes en Estados Unidos pero era insaciable el pensaba que también el papá le dejaría las propiedades que tenía en Europa.

-Mathew agradezco que me hayas acompañado con el notario para hacer las escrituras de Candy.

-Para mi ha sido un placer conocer estos lugares yo soy el que le agradezco por darme la oportunidad contestó Mathew.

-Mañana iremos por Candy, Elizabeth y William a la estación del tren, Mathew siento mucho que mi hija no te haya elegido, eres casi de la misma edad que ella y sus profesiones se asemejan, pero en el corazón no se manda, quería que fueras mi yerno, pero no puedo imponerle nada a mi hija.

-Gracias Sr. Patrick yo le estimo, pero todavía tengo esperanzas con Candy espero no tener problemas con usted si sigo intentando ganar su corazón.

\- Mathew tendrás oportunidad hasta que mi hija cumpla los 21 años ya que al cumplirlos si ella decide casarse no podré impedírselo.

Al día siguiente estaba Patrick y Mathew en la estación de tren esperando a los rubios y a Elizabeth.

Llegó el tren y Albert ayudó a bajar a Elizabeth y luego a Candy.

Don Patrick gritó : ¡Candy, Elizabeth! Por aquí.

Elizabeth fue corriendo hacia ellos ¡suegro! y lo abrazó, ¡hermano! y también lo abrazó.

Candy estaba agarrada de la mano de Albert y se acercó al papá, don Patrick la estrechó efusivamente y Mathew también se acercó para abrazarla. Albert sólo contemplaba el reencuentro.

Albert saludó: buenos días Sr. Patrick, Mathew, y les estrechó la mano.

Buenos días William ¡gracias por traerme a mi hija y a mi nuera sanas y salvas!

 _Los tres recordaban todo lo que les había pasado y decidieron no comentar nada._

¡Vamos hacia la casa han de estar cansados por el viaje! Dijo don Patrick.

Se subieron al carruaje, y fueron camino hacia la propiedad de don Patrick que estaba afuera de la ciudad.

Albert iba admirando el paisaje.

Don Patrick comentó: Podrán ir a cabalgar cuando lo deseen, adquirí unos caballos.

Albert y Candy se animaron.

Llegando a la propiedad les asignaron sus habitaciones y don Patrick les dijo que dejaran sus cosas y bajaran a desayunar.

-Patrick comentó: Después de desayunar podríamos conocer algunos castillos o podemos visitar a mi familia o a mis amigos.

-Elizabeth comentó: yo quiero visitar a sus amistades.

\- Candy hizo una mueca, papá yo no tengo ánimos de conocer a nadie ¡Yo quiero admirar los castillos!

-¿ y tu William que quieres hacer?

Albert dijo: Acompañar a Candy donde vaya.

Don Patrick se quedó viendo a Mathew, ¿y tu Mathew que quieres hacer?

-Ser guía de Candy ya he conocido con usted varios lugares desde que estoy aquí.

Candy dijo: pero primero quiero dormir unas dos horas

Don Patrick le habló al mayordomo en Galés: Alista dos carruajes y deja dormir a mi hija todo lo que quiera no la despiertes para nada y si se despierta tarde dile que ya no salga y que vaya hasta mañana a conocer el castillo de Cardiff .

-Entendido Señor.

Albert sabía hablar varios idiomas y entendió lo que el sr. Patrick le había dicho al mayordomo.

Elizabeth quieres ir de una vez o quieres dormir como Candy.

-Yo dormí toda la noche en el tren así que tengo ánimos de salir ahorita.

¡Vamos pues!

Elizabeth se fue con don Patrick y Candy se quedó con Albert y Mathew en la casa,

Candy le dijo a Albert: Voy a descansar ¿ y tu que harás?

El respondió: haré lo mismo que tú.

Mathew comentó yo me quedaré leyendo aquí en el salón.

Candy se fue a su habitación lo mismo que Albert.

Albert no tenía sueño así que se duchó y se cambió de ropa y tenía las intenciones de despertar a Candy para que les diera tiempo de ir a visitar el castillo.

Candy se durmió por una hora y media pero luego se le quitó el sueño y le dijo a la mucama que le preparara la tina para que se duchara.

Albert fue al cuarto de Candy para despertarla tocó la puerta, pero como ella estaba en el cuarto de baño no contestó, entonces el entró cerrando la puerta tras de si, vio que no estaba en la cama camino unos pasos y alzó la mirada y Candy estaba saliendo desnuda de la bañera y la vio.

El nunca la había visto completamente desnuda se quedó contemplándola.

Candy se sorprendió y le dijo en voz baja: ¡Albert!, pero no tenía con que cubrirse, ¿me puedes pasar la toalla que dejé arriba de la cama por favor?

El cerró la puerta con seguro y le pasó la toalla

El se volteó y le dijo:

Candy ¡Por favor discúlpame yo sólo quería despertarte para que nos diera tiempo de ir a ver el castillo!

Ella le dijo: Ok fue un accidente agarró la toalla y se cubrió.

¡Tengo que salir rápido para que no me vean en tu cuarto!

Ella le dijo: Albert no nos hemos besado desde hace varios días

¡Si pero este no es el mejor momento!

Candy hizo una mueca, ¡está bien sal de mi habitación! Dijo sonriente

Escucharon pasos ambos se asustaron tocaron la puerta y era Mathew:

¡Candy despierta porque luego no podremos ir al castillo!

Ella contestó: ¡si ya me desperté! me estoy arreglando para salir

Candy estaba sonrojada, y el también y ella le dijo: ¿me ayudas a vestirme?

¡Candy si me quedo no te dejaría vestirte!

Bueno ¡sal del cuarto para que me vista! Pero antes ¡yo también te quiero ver desnudo no es justo que me lleves ventaja!

¡Candy pueden venir en cualquier momento!

¡Me enfadaré si no lo haces! El estaba avergonzado ¿Estas bromeando verdad Candy?

Ella le dijo: si jajaja salte Albert

El abrió despacio la puerta y salió rápidamente del cuarto de Candy.

El pensaba: ¡Candy que hermosa eres! No podía quitarse de la mente esa imagen de Candy desnuda.

Albert fue al Salón con Mathew luego bajó Candy y Mathew les dijo: ¡Es impresionante el castillo les gustará!

Mientras iban en el carruaje Albert miraba de una manera distinta a Candy, ella sintió la mirada y se sintió un poco inquieta. Mathew les iba explicando algunas cosas en el camino sobre la historia del castillo, los ojos de Albert tenían un brillo especial, Candy no podía sostenerle la mirada, algo había cambiado en el. El sentía que Candy era suya, y que nadie se la quitaría, ella no podría ser de nadie más, al descubrir su desnudez y al ver su piel tan blanca era como si el le hubiera puesto un sello en su corazón y una marca sobre su brazo.

Al llegar al castillo de Cardiff estaban haciendo dramatizaciones sobre las cruzadas ( habían algunos hombres con escudos y espadas de hierro y madera) luchando entre sí cuando los vio Candy se emocionó y dijo: "es como un cuento de hadas", "Albert te imagino que vienes en tu corcel blanco a salvarme del dragón" .

Entonces vieron a Albert y a Mathew con Candy y le dijeron: si quieren ganarse el corazón de la dama deben de luchar como caballeros, entonces ellos sólo sonrieron, entonces dijo Mathew:¡ yo si quiero pelear por el corazón de la dama!

Candy le dijo: Mathew deja de bromear, entonces los actores le dijeron a Albert acepta el reto que te pone el caballero.

Albert le dijo a Mathew: deja de bromear Mathew, porque podemos asustar a Candy.

Entonces Mathew le dijo a Albert: su corazón no lo puedo tener pero quiero pelear por un beso.

Albert tomó de la mano a Candy y le dijo ven conmigo entonces algunos de los actores le taparon el paso.

Albert se le acercó a Mathew y le dijo: ¿Por qué haces esto Mathew? Debes respetar mi relación con Candy.

Mathew dijo: El rubio es un cobarde me anda persuadiendo a que no luche por la chica.

Le empezaron a decir a Albert ¡Cobarde! ¡cobarde!

Albert agarró una de las espadas de esgrima y a Mathew le dieron otra y ambos les pusieron el traje protector y empezó la pelea

Mathew había practicado Esgrima en la universidad, y Albert sólo usaba los puños. Se pusieron a pelear con la espada, uno de los actores funcionó como réferi les iba diciendo el puntaje pero Mathew sabía en que partes del cuerpo donde le diera Albert había puntaje, después de un rato, Mathew ganó.

Candy estaba molesta por la actitud de ambos, entonces le dijeron Señorita tiene que darle el premio al caballero.

Albert se quitó el traje de protección y tiró la espada y se fue molesto, Mathew se acercó a Candy y la besó. Todos le aplaudieron a Mathew .

Candy se fue atrás de Albert y le dijo ¿porque aceptaste el reto?

Albert le dijo ¡Estoy cansado de esta situación! Mathew no se comportaría así, si tu padre me reconociera como tu novio.

Ella le dijo te prometo que llegando a Chicago hablaré con él.

Mathew: Le dio a los actores algo de dinero y les dijo gracias chicos.

 **PROPIEDAD DE LOS ELLIOT EN CARDIFF**

Llegaron los rubios con Mathew, y El Señor Patrick y Elizabeth los esperaban para cenar, don Patrick le dijo a Albert que después de la cena quería hablar con él y con Candy, eso le dio esperanzas a Albert.

Después de la cena Elizabeth y Mathew se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Y Patrick habló con Albert y Candy.

William y Candice: hice este viaje porque quería dejar mis papeles en orden, Candice todas las propiedades que tengo aquí y en Bath serán tuyas, sólo necesito que firmes los documentos y William quiero que tu guardes los títulos de propiedad, así te muestro mi confianza, en un momento dado si tu Clan no quiere aceptar tu matrimonio con mi hija puedes enseñarles los títulos de propiedad que le dejo a Candy, es una fortuna independiente a la de mi hijo Benjamín.

-Albert le dijo : Entonces ¿ya soy novio de Candy?

Patrick le dijo: serás novio oficial de Candy cuando ella cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Señor Elliot no veo porque sigue con esa actitud negativa hacia mí.

William unas de las mayores virtudes que puede tener un hombre es la paciencia y la tolerancia.

Acepta mis condiciones William, yo deseo que mi hija que Candy elija bien a su pareja.

los dejo un rato solos para que lean los títulos de propiedad y para que Candy firme.

Albert un poco molesto le pasó a Candy los títulos y ella le dijo ¿Por qué no los lees no habrá alguna trampita por ahí?

Albert le dijo: Tienes razón no vaya a dejar de condición de que te cases a los 50 años.

Albert los leyó y vio que no había nada irregular y Candy los firmó.

Al siguiente día el Señor Patrick le pidió a Albert que lo acompañara a sellar los títulos para que todo fuera legal y le iba a mostrar todas las propiedades.

-William mejor te las mostraré a ti, porque Candy es muy despistada, todas las propiedades producen miles de libras al año el Señor Patrick le presentó a los del Banco a Albert que el sería el Albacea de Candy si el llegase a fallecer.

Ese mismo día Mathew les mostró a Candy y Elizabeth los demás castillos y lugares principales de Cardiff

Mathew las llevó a conocer Castell Coch, el Castillo de Twmpath, el Llandaf f Bishop's Palace y el Castillo de Saint Fagans.

Esa noche los habían invitado a cenar uno de los amigos del Señor Patrick pero Candy no quiso ir porque estaba cansada y Albert se había quedado en la ciudad para mandarle telegramas a George y para ver si George no le había mandado telegramas a El.

Al llegar Albert a la propiedad de los Elliot pensó que no había nadie, y el mayordomo como pensó que Albert no hablaba Gales no le dijo que Candy se había quedado en la casa, Albert llevaba una botella de Whisky y se fue a su habitación Candy escuchó ruidos y al cabo de un rato fue a ver si era Albert.

Albert estaba en la bañera tomando whisky y pensando en Candy, ella entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta y vio alumbrado el baño el tenía los ojos cerrados ella se le acercó y lo besó el abrió los ojos y la jaló hacia el ambos se besaron apasionadamente el estaba completamente desnudo, el se salió de la bañera y Candy aunque sabía anatomía el ver a Albert desnudo la hizo estremecerse Albert sin ningún pudor se acercó a ella y le dijo:

¡Candy no aguanto más! ¡he luchado en vano contra mis deseos! ¡desde que te vi desnuda no he podido quitar esa imagen de mi mente!, ella estaba completamente paralizada.

Entonces escucharon ¡Señorita Candy ya llegó su padre y quiere que baje le porque vinieron unas visitas!

 **Chicas les mando muchos saludos nos leemos para la próxima si se ofendieron díganme para que no lo vuelva hacer.**


	36. Chapter 36

Albert sin ningún pudor se acercó a ella y le dijo:

¡Candy no aguanto más!¡he luchado en vano contra mis deseos!¡desde que te vi desnuda no he podido quitar esa imagen de mi mente!, ella estaba completamente paralizada.

Entonces escucharon ¡Señorita Candy ya llegó su padre y quiere que baje porque vinieron unas visitas!

Candy no podía contestar desde el cuarto de Albert.

¿Qué hago Albert? Entonces Albert se puso su bata , y el Sr. Patrick empezó a tocar la puerta de Albert.

Candy abrió la ventana y se trepó al árbol para bajarse por el, Albert abrió la puerta y dijo: disculpe Señor Patrick me estaba duchando, Patrick entró a la habitación y vio la ventana abierta ¿No has visto a Candy?

-no desde que llegué me metí a la bañera.

-Cuando te vistas baja al salón, para que saludes al banquero y a su esposa-

Patrick le dijo a la mucama y al mayordomo que buscaran a Candy.

Candy había entrado por la cocina, y se puso a comer una manzana.

Y la encontró el mayordomo en la cocina.

El mayordomo le dijo al Señor Patrick en galés: Sir Elliot, la señorita Candy está en la cocina

El fue a verla y le dijo: ¿Dónde estabas?

Estuve afuera viendo las estrellas y la luna para ver si se veían igual que en Chicago.

El Señor Elliot le dijo: ¡Que ocurrente eres Candy! y notó que estaba mojada de la ropa.

Ven hija te presentaré al dueño del Banco de Cardiff , y a su esposa, Candy se portó muy amable con el banquero y Albert también.

Se fue el banquero de casa de los Elliot y Candy se fue a su habitación

El Señor Patrick estaba molesto con Albert y Candy, Mathew y Elizabeth lo notaron, Elizabeth le preguntó delante de Mathew. ¿Le ocurre algo suegro?

¡Si estoy molesto!, Candy y Albert piensan que soy un tonto y que no me doy cuenta que se están portando mal, lo que me da coraje es que a ambos les di mi confianza y me están regresando mal por bien.

Elizabeth le contestó: Es necesario que los case ¿para que van a estar esperando? Ellos se aman lo único que podría separarlos quizás sería una infidelidad pero no creo que William haga eso, mucho menos Candy. Lo siento suegro, en esto no puedo ayudarle me retiro a mi habitación.

Mathew se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Elizabeth. Y le dijo a Don Patrick: yo podría hacer algo pero necesito su autorización.

-¿Que harás?

Haré algo para que Candy se aleje de William hasta cumplir los 21 y luego le diremos la verdad y se podrán casar.

-¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero sin perjudicar la reputación de mi hija!

-Albert estaba en el estudio y entró Mathew y le dijo: William ¿Por qué no vamos a la ciudad a tomar unas cervezas? desde que estoy aquí ¡sólo he estado acompañando a tu suegro!

-Albert le contestó: No quisiera llegar en malas condiciones a la casa y estar con resaca mañana.

Bueno no tomes, pero acompáñame para que luego me traigas si me paso de copas.

Albert le dijo: está bien pero sólo 2 horas.

Bueno espera voy a mi habitación a buscar dinero, Mathew fue a su cuarto y sacó algo de su botiquín, bajó y Patrick estaba leyendo en el salón Mathew le dijo: Señor Elliot, William y yo iremos a la ciudad a tomarnos unas cervezas.

El contestó: Ok tengan cuidado y no tarden mucho.

Llegaron a la Taberna y Mathew pidió cerveza para los dos, se acercaron a ellos dos mujeres, y les pidieron que les invitaran cerveza, y Mathew se las invitó , Albert se sintió un poco incomodo y le dijo a Mathew ahorita vengo.

Mathew aprovechó para ponerle un somnífero en la cerveza de Albert y le dijo a una de ellas que cuando se durmiera el rubio los acompañara y que le iba a pagar muy bien la chica accedió. Y les dijo retírense un rato para que el regrese.

Albert vio que se retiraron las mujeres entonces se volvió a sentar en la mesa para terminarse la cerveza, después de unos minutos Albert empezó a ver borroso y Mathew le dijo a la mujer que se acercara, ella se le sentó a Albert en las piernas y el la apartó, luego lo besó y el volteo la cara. Albert se durmió. Mathew le pidió a unos hombres que lo ayudaran para subirlo al carruaje, y se lo llevó a casa de los Elliot con la mujer luego Mathew le dijo a los empleados del Señor Elliot que lo subieran a la habitación porque era orden de Patrick, lo hicieron así y la mujer subió con ellos. Lo dejó en la habitación y le pagó a la mujer y le dijo: aquí te quedarás a dormir con él, hasta que venga una rubia a despertarlo.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano menos Albert, Mathew le dijo a Patrick que Albert estaba en su habitación con una mujer y que le dijera a Candy que lo fuera a despertar.

Fueron al comedor a desayunar y Patrick le dijo a Candy y William ¿Por qué no ha bajado a desayunar? Y Mathew contestó ha de tener resaca por lo de anoche.

Candy pensó que era por el whisky que Albert estaba tomando cuando ella entró a su cuarto, le dijo Patrick a Candy

¿Candice quieres ir a despertarlo?

Ella le dijo: ¡ si con permiso de ustedes iré!

Candy subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta y lo vio semidesnudo con la chica de la taberna.

Candy cerró la puerta y se fue a su cuarto a llorar. Después de unos minutos don Patrick estaba intrigado porque Candy no gritaba y fue a verla a su cuarto, y vio que Candy estaba empacando sus cosas,

¿Candice que ocurre? ¿Por qué estas empacando? ¡Ven a desayunar!

Ella le dijo: Me quiero regresar a Chicago

Pensé que querías conocer Bath

¡No quiero conocer nada sólo quiero irme! ¡No quiero perder ni un minuto más de tiempo aquí!

¡déjame decirle a Mathew y a Elizabeth que vayan contigo! ¡Yo todavía tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar aquí!

Patrick bajó y le dijo a Elizabeth y a Mathew que acompañaran a Candy para ir a Londres y luego a Chicago.

Y ellos obedecieron a Patrick alistaron sus cosas y se fueron.

Patrick se quedó en el salón a esperar a que bajara Albert.

Albert se despertó y vio hacia la ventana luego sintió a alguien a su lado y pensó que era Candy, El pensó ¿Qué he hecho si me ve don Patrick me matara? La miró y vio que era la chica de la taberna.

El rápidamente le dijo ¿que haces aquí?

Ella le dijo: me pediste que te acompañara y hasta me pagaste por adelantado.

El sólo se acordaba del beso y que se sentó en sus piernas.

¡Vete por favor de esta casa!

Ella se vistió y se fue.

¡Albert se vistió! vio que era tarde, cuando bajó el Señor Patrick estaba esperándolo en el Salón.

Don Patrick le dijo: Vaya William estuviste de suerte anoche.

¿Dónde está Candy? Señor Patrick

Mi hija acaba de partir a Londres para luego irse a Chicago

El subió rápidamente a arreglar sus cosas para ir atrás de Candy.

Cuando bajó nuevamente .

Patrick le dijo a Albert: William me acompañaras a Bath, todavía quedaron algunas cosas que enseñarte y luego partiremos a Chicago.

Señor Patrick tengo que alcanzar a Candy.

Aunque la alcances ahorita está herida, no tendría caso que hables con ella, te rechazaría, por lo que vio..

¿Qué vio?

Te vio con esa dama William semidesnudo y en la cama.

Albert dijo ¡Yo no hice nada!

William no es necesario que me expliques, ven a comer algo ya mandé a comprar los boletos para ir a Bath, mira muchacho te comprendo eres joven, de alguna manera tienes que desahogarte.

Son cosas que las muchachas no entienden, no te preocupes Candy te ama y todo se arreglará.

A Albert le parecía extraño que don Patrick lo tomara con tanta calma y que fuera comprensivo.

CHICAGO ILLINOIS

Después de varios días de viaje llegó Candy a Chicago, al llegar a la casa de los Elliot Candy se encerró en su habitación .

Elizabeth le explicó a Timothy y a Benjamín lo que había pasado con William, que Candy lo había encontrado con otra mujer en casa de su padre.

Eso le sirvió a Elizabeth para distraerlos y no le reclamaran por haberse confundido de barco.

 **MANSION DE LOS SMITH.**

Timothy le preguntó a Mathew: ¿Tuviste algo que ver en lo que hizo William?

Mathew contestó: si le eché una pastilla para dormir en su cerveza y le pagué a una mujer de la taberna para que durmiera con él.

-¡Tu lo supiste hacer mejor! te subestimé hermano te haz ganado mi admiración, de algo sirvió este viaje.

Mathew le dijo :Tengo un poco de remordimientos pero la amo y lucharé por ella hasta el último momento.

Después de varios días Albert llegó a Chicago junto con don Patrick.

 **OFICINAS ALDRAY**

-Señor William ¡ Que gusto verle después de varios días!

George ¡tengo que hablar con Candy!

¿Pasó algo en su viaje?

Si me embriagué y no sé como amanecí con una mujer en casa de los Elliot, y Candy me encontró.

-Señor William usted no haría algo así.

-Eso creí, sin embargo todo me acusa.

Candy regresó antes que yo a Chicago, y yo me quedé con don Patrick en Bath para que me presentara con los banqueros. George encárgate de resguardar estas escrituras son de las propiedades de Candy el Señor Elliot me las confió.

-¿no le parece sospechoso que después de eso el Señor Elliot le confíe algo así?

George este viaje fue un completo desastre, casi nos secuestran en Holanda, estuvimos sin dinero y nos subimos a un barco Candy de mesera, Elizabeth de panadera y yo como cocinero para ir a Londres, luego Mathew me retó a Esgrima y besó a Candy y por último me invitó a tomar unas cervezas y ese fue el último día que vi a Candy.

George dijo: Me siento un poco mal con usted por dejarlo sólo pero tuve mi propia mala experiencia en el viaje.

Albert sólo sonrió de recordar a George vestido de Vikinga.

iré al hospital Santa Juana para ver a Candy.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Albert estaba esperando a que saliera Candy, ella lo vio desde el segundo piso del hospital, sintió alegría al verlo y pensó:

¡Me alegra que hayas llegado con bien a Chicago pero no quiero hablar contigo!

Mathew vio que Candy miraba por la ventana a Albert que la estaba esperando.

-¿Hablarás con él Candy?

-Algún día lo tengo que hacer pero ahorita no tengo ánimos. Saldré por atrás

¿Pero no hay salida por atrás?

Tu sabes que eso no es obstáculo para mi

¿Te paso a recoger ahí para llevarte a tu casa?

Está bien ahí te espero.

Salió Mathew del hospital y Albert le dijo:

¿Mathew has visto a Candy?

Mathew le dijo: se fue temprano,

¡Tu me tendiste la trampa!

Mathew sólo lo miró y le dijo: no me culpes por tus errores William

Mathew se subió a su carro y fue por Candy por la parte trasera del hospital

Albert se quedó esperando una hora más y después de eso se fue a verla a casa de los Elliot.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Cuando llegó Mathew con Candy ya estaban por entrar al comedor.

¡Papá! ¡Que alegría verte!

Candy te traje varios regalos espero te gusten, William también te envió un paquete

¡Por ahora no quiero saber nada de Albert papá!

Está bien como tú digas hija, pero no le puedo negar el acceso a esta casa, le agarré más aprecio en estos días que me acompaño es un hombre muy inteligente y….

¡Ya papá no me hables de él por ahora!

Los Smith y Benjamín sonrieron.

Cenaron y Timothy retó a Candy a jugar billar.

Timothy y Benjamín en un equipo y Mathew y Candy en otro.

Entonces dijo Benjamín de ¿cuánto será la apuesta?

Timothy dijo: que Candy me acepte una invitación a cenar, ella y yo solos.

Y Mathew frunció el ceño.

Ok dijo Candy: si ustedes pierden van a cacaraquear como gallinas delante de mi papá y de Elizabeth.

Don Patrick y Elizabeth se quedaron divertidos a ver el reto.

Fueron al cuarto de juegos Mathew y Timothy eran expertos jugando billar y entre ellos era la disputa, tardaron un rato cuando por fin Mathew y Candy ganaron.

Entonces Elizabeth, don Patrick, Mathew y Candy presionaron a Timothy y Benjamín para que cacaraquearan, en el momento que ellos estaban cacaraqueando entró Albert pero ellos estaban de espaldas, Albert los veo cacaraquear y Candy se reía a carcajadas cuando vio que Albert estaba ahí.

Timothy y Benjamín estaban apenados de que Albert los viera cacaraquear.

Buenas noches quisiera hablar con Candy.

Candy respondió: Lo siento Señor William pero no deseo hablar con usted. Con permiso de ustedes me retiro.

Candy pasó a lado de donde él estaba parado para ir a su habitación y el le dijo ¡déjame explicarte! ¡escucha mi versión!

Ella lo ignoró y subió a su habitación molesta.

Albert les dijo: Con permiso de ustedes me retiro

Albert salió de la casa.

Elizabeth se sintió muy mal por Albert quiso hablar con él pero no tuvo valor porque estaban sus hermanos y su esposo.

Candy entró en su habitación y vio varios paquetes que el papá le había comprado leyó las dedicatorias luego vio el paquete que Albert le había comprado ella tuvo curiosidad de saber que era.

Entonces lo abrió y vio que era un vestido igual al rojo que usó de bailarina en el barco sólo que en color verde esmeralda, y leyó la dedicatoria que decía.

 _Para mi bailarina exclusiva_

 _Espero con ansias vértelo puesto_

 _Tuyo Albert_

Candy pensó: ¡Albert es un depravado por eso se acostó con esa vieja! Me parece de mal gusto que me regale esto.

Rompió la dedicatoria iba a romper el vestido luego sintió la textura de la tela y se imaginó bailándole y a el mirándola como cuando la vio desnuda sonrió y luego reaccionó y dijo: Tengo que ser fuerte si me engañó siendo novios que no hará si nos casamos. ¡Albert! Tengo que olvidarte así como pude olvidarme de Terry.

Albert fue al hospital por tres días más y nunca la encontraba, se lo comentó a George y el le dijo: Señor William quizás la Señorita Candy sale por otro lado. Albert le dijo averigua por donde o a qué horas sale.

George le comentó que Candy salía por la parte trasera del hospital y que Mathew la recogía.

Albert se molestó y dijo: ¡Ya me cansé! No me lo volverá hacer

George consígueme un carro igual al de Mathew y haz que alguien le ponche las llantas a Mathew y tú te estacionaras frente al hospital con mi carro.

George dijo: Entendido Señor William.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Mathew le dijo a Candy: te espero en la parte de atrás del hospital

-Ahí nos vemos Mathew

Mathew salió del hospital y vio el carro de Albert sonrió y fue hacia su carro lo arrancó y no pudo avanzar porque tenía las llantas ponchadas.

Albert vio que Candy se saltaba la barda del hospital le dio algo de risa pero a la vez se puso triste de que ella lo estuviera esquivando, ella abrió la puerta del carro y se subió.

Albert arrancó el carro y Candy vio que se dirigían al departamento Magnolia lo volteo a ver.

¡Albert!

¡tenemos que hablar Candy!

¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo!

¡Vamos al departamento Candy! ¡Concédeme explicarte! Si después de eso sigues pensando lo mismo de mi! ¡Ya no te volveré a buscar!

Llegaron al departamento, ella se sentía nerviosa, sólo recordaba la imagen de él con esa tipa.

 **Hola Niñas saludos a Josie, Glenda , Jahzeel, Marysha, Key, Patty A, Vivian F, Gladys, Lili a, Soñadora ( soadora). se que me odiaran por esto.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Este capitulo contiene un poco de lo que le dicen Lemon (no apto para menores de edad)**

Llegaron al departamento, ella se sentía nerviosa, sólo recordaba la imagen de él con esa tipa.

Al entrar al departamento ella vio que estaba lleno de arreglos florales con orquídeas y rosas.

-¡Candy quiero que me escuches!

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡yo solo se lo que vi!

Siéntate y hablemos tranquilamente, creo que necesitas escuchar mi versión. Se sentaron y el la tomó de la mano

-Pequeña: Mathew me invitó a tomar unas cervezas llegamos a la taberna esas mujeres se nos acercaron y nos pidieron cerveza y Mathew se las invitó entonces me alejé un momento porque me sentía incómodo en presencia de ellas, vi que Mathew habló con ellas, cuando se fueron, regresé a la mesa terminé de tomar la cerveza y empecé a ver borroso luego no supe más hasta que desperté a lado de ella.

En mis cinco sentidos nunca llevaría a ninguna mujer a la casa de tu padre ¡ni en mi casa lo he hecho!

Candy cuando vivimos juntos en todo ese tiempo nunca me viste con nadie, porque para mi siempre has sido tú la única.

Tú haz visto todo lo que han hecho para separarnos, y ahora parece que lo han logrado has creído que yo pude hacer eso.

A la única que podría hacerle el amor es a ti Candy, cuando dijo eso Candy se estremeció.

¿puedes creerme Candy?

Estoy muy confundida no puedo borrar esa imagen de mi mente.

El se le acercó y le dijo: los único labios que puedo besar son los tuyos Candy el se le acercó y ella sintió su aliento, y deseó que la besara.

Mathew te ha besado dos veces sin embargo yo nunca he dudado que me amas, aunque el hace todo lo posible por estar contigo, yo confío en ti.

Todos estos días te has ido con él en su carro bien podría pensar de que te besas con él o te entregas a él.

¡Yo nunca he sido de nadie!

-Cuando Candy dijo eso Albert la miró de una forma que hizo que Candy perdiera sus defensas,

El le dijo: En este departamento empecé a sentir este amor apasionado por ti, cuantas veces soñé que te hacía mía, te tenía cerca y no podía tocarte, sufría en silencio porque en mi mente siempre veía nuestros cuerpos que se rendían, que se fundían en uno, pero tus pensamientos eran para Terry, siempre respeté tu sentimiento hacia él y nunca te hablé de amor mientras estuviste enamorada de él, Mathew no sabe respetar, yo nunca interferiría si tu estuvieras enamorada de otra persona.

¿Me crees Candy?

Ella se paró de la silla y comenzó a llorar.

El la abrazó, y ella comenzó a temblar

Ella le dijo tu cuerpo se siente tan cálido, me siento tan bien junto a ti, los dos se miraron, El la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la habitación.

Ella se quitó su gorro de enfermera y se soltó el cabello el la miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules y pensaba ¡Candy has venido hasta aquí!, ¡ha llegado el momento crucial!

Albert sintió excitación al ver que ella se desnudaba frente a él

El exclamó ¡Candy! No podré detenerme si hacemos esto ya no habrá retorno.

Albert fui diseñada para ti, no siento vergüenza que me veas mi desnuda, hoy no te detengas. ¡Sólo hazlo! ¡es tiempo de sentir! ¡ya no existe nadie más! ¡sólo tu y yo! Me rindo a ti, no lo pienses, ven y toma lo que en sueños has deseado.

Albert la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la cama, la acostó de manera delicada ,el estaba parado junto a la cama y desabrochó su camisa y se la quitó luego se quitó el pantalón y el interior, ella esperaba ansiosa, el se acostó a lado de ella y comenzó acariciar su cuello, bajó su mano un poco vacilante. Ella lo motivó diciendo: quiero que esta noche llegues hasta el final, el comenzó el preludio del acto besando sus hombros, y sus pechos

Candy gimió al sentir que el la acariciaba y que la besaba y exclamó ¡Albert! Hoy seré para ti, El al escuchar su nombre no pudo resistir y le dijo: Candy siento mi sangre arder, quiero que me liberes, esta pasión que siento me consume. dime que me amas que estarás conmigo siempre le decía con voz ronca entre besos ardientes.

Ella gimió si Albert desde ahora y siempre seremos tu y yo solamente. El exploró su cuerpo y sintió su humedad, y ella lentamente abrió sus piernas invitándolo a entrar en ella y el entró suavemente , ella estaba tan extasiada por el momento que cuando el hizo el movimiento brusco no le dolió sólo sintió un placer inexplicable que la envolvía ¡Albert sigue así! Lo alentaba y el puso el ritmo, y Candy gemía más, y más ella acariciaba su espalda mientras el gozaba de su estrechez, ambos sudaban ¡Albert llega hasta el final!, El quería que ella experimentara lo mismo que él y suavemente tocó esa parte, que después de un rato hizo que ella llegara al clímax su alma y su cuerpo estaba sincronizado al de ella, que Albert llegó al mismo tiempo que Candy. El la besó más tiernamente y le dijo ya no somos dos Candy ahora somos un solo cuerpo. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Albert y el acariciaba su cabello.

Después de una hora de estar abrazados Candy le dijo: Albert tengo que regresar a mi casa, eso lo trajo a la tierra nuevamente.

Candy tú papá familia te ha de estar esperando,

No me importan sus reclamos ahora puedo resistir todo, desde el principio supe que sería tuya mi príncipe de la colina toda la vida soñé estar en tus brazos.

Al ratito ella se paró buscó una toalla se agarró nuevamente el cabello y se llevó su ropa y fue a ducharse, Albert sintó un poco mojada la sábana y quiso cambiarla y notó una mancha el sólo sonrió, mi pequeña Candy ahora ya es mía.

El se vistió, y ella salió del Baño.

Candy ya no quisiera llevarte a tu casa

Yo tampoco quiero ir pero te acusaran de secuestro.

Iban en el coche y el le dijo:

¿Candy me preocupa quieres que pase contigo?

Albert si me ven contigo será peor déjame en la entrada

Mañana iré a verte al hospital para saber si pasó algo grave y enterarme de lo que te dijo tu papá.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Don Patrick escuchó un vehículo y miró por la ventana y vio que Candy bajó de él, eran las 12 de la noche pero el auto era como el de Mathew así que no bajó a reclamarle nada a Candy.

Elizabeth desde que dieron las 9 am se había llevado a Benjamín a su cuarto, y lo dejó rendido que no se dio cuenta que Candy llegó tarde.

Candy abrió la puerta y se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Candy bajó al comedor y don Patrick estaba tomando café y leyendo el periódico y le dijo: Candy no quiero que llegues tan tarde a la casa sin avisarme.

Perdón papá es que llegaron varios pacientes al hospital y me atrasé. Desayunó y se fue al hospital.

 **OFICINAS ALDRAY**

Señor William le recuerdo que hoy revisaremos los informes de Texaco.

George lo siento pero será hasta mañana hoy tengo que ir a ver a Candy al hospital,

¿No se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes anoche?

Precisamente por eso tengo que ir a verla, para ver si le hicieron algún reclamo en su casa.

¿La llevó tarde a su casa entonces?

George No pude resistirme más y la hice mía.

George sólo se quedó asombrado pero no le hizo ningún comentario,

Archie entró a la oficina y Albert le dijo: Archie que oportuno eres, quiero que invites a Candy a tomar el té junto con Annie.

¿para cuándo tío?

Para el sábado a las 4 de la tarde dile que la pasaremos a buscar a su casa.

Ok le diré.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Candy estaba contenta y le sonreía a todos sus pacientes, Mathew la observó y sabía que había algo diferente en su actitud entonces la encontró en el pasillo:

Candy ayer no pude verte atrás del hospital porque alguien me ponchó las 4 llantas de mi coche.

-Si esperé un ratito pero me dolían los pies y pasó un cochero y me fui a mi casa.

Si yo tuve que irme también a mi casa y hoy fui a componer las llantas, que tal ¿hoy a la salida te irás conmigo?

Ella le contestó: Mathew lo he pensado bien y creo que no es correcto irme contigo, hoy le pedí a mi papá que mandara el chofer de la casa y creo que mi papá vendrá a buscarme.

Y ahora porque cambiaste de actitud Candy

Mathew tengo que seguir cuidando a mis pacientes luego hablamos.

A las dos horas llegó Albert, y Candy salió hablar con el, en el portón del hospital.

-Ellos se vieron y regresó a sus mentes lo vivido la noche anterior.

Candy tuviste algún problema

No, hoy en la mañana mi papá me pidió que no llegue tarde a la casa sin avisarle.

Bueno planee que el sábado Archie te invite a tomar el té y llegaremos a buscarte y que tu papá vea que llego con ellos, tu fingirás que todavía estás molesta conmigo y luego cuando regresemos de tomar el té nos verán de que ya nos reconciliamos ¿ que te parece mi idea?

-Ok así lo haremos, el le dijo deseo besarte pero creo que Mathew nos está observando, dame una cachetada para que piense que sigues molesta.

¿Estas seguro?

Si dámela

Ella le dio una cachetada fuerte

El entonces se talló ¡ se te pasó la mano!

Luego le dio otra

¡Candy sólo te dije una!

Y ella contestó: es que me piqué jajaja

Ya me voy Albert

el la detuvo por el brazo, y le preguntó ya abriste el paquete que te envíe.

Ella le preguntó ¿sigue Mathew ahí? y el le dijo si

Entonces lo empujó y le dijo si lo recibí

Se dio la vuelta y se fue

El se quedó contemplándola y Mathew sonrió pensando que Candy seguía molesta con Albert.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Llegaron Annie, Archie, Albert a buscar a Candy y ella estaba en el salón esperándolos le estaba leyendo a su papá la novela el pájaro sin alas, Annie se acercó ¡Señor Elliot buenas tardes! hemos venido a buscar a Candy.

Patrick volteo y vio a Archie y a Albert,

Pensé que sólo saldrías con Archie y Annie.

Candy dijo seria: Yo también lo pensé Albert bajó la cabeza fingiendo

¿A que horas vendrán? Y donde estarán por si acaso quiero alcanzarles

Archie dijo: Iremos a caminar al parque y luego a tomar el té y creo que cenaremos también.

Por cierto les traemos la invitación para nuestra boda.

Candy dijo ¡oh que sorpresa esto es Genial! Abrazó a Annie eufórica .

El Señor Elliot les dijo :de antemano los felicito

Albert sonrió al ver a Candy tan contenta con la noticia.

Bajó Elizabeth y Patrick le dijo: Liz, Candy saldrá con sus amigos ¿porque no los acompañas? Si la verdad estoy un poco aburrida.

Salieron de la casa y Elizabeth se fue con ellos, ya Albert sospechaba que Elizabeth se les iba a pegar así que le dijo a George que esperara en el parque para que la distrajera mientras el conversaba con Candy.

Llegaron al Parque y Albert simuló que encontraba a George. Y se integró al grupo a lado de Elizabeth.

Archie y Annie iban adelante a 5 metros George y Elizabeth y atrás Albert y Candy.

Elizabeth le dijo a George: Señor George usted me da ternura veo que su cara refleja

cierta melancolía, algún día quisiera verlo sonriente.

George le dijo: Gracias por su comentario, Usted también a veces expresa melancolía.

Señor George le puedo contar pensé estar enamorada, pero me he casado con alguien igual que mi hermano Timothy, pensé que era noble, pero he escuchado cosas y he visto cosas que el hace, siento que algún día me arrastrará con él, la única alegría de mi vida ha sido mi hermano Mathew, conocer a Candy y mi suegro.

George le contestó: perdone sra. Elizabeth no quise ser indiscreto.

Por favor George déjeme desahogarme, me siento bien diciéndole , porque he notado que usted es discreto y no andaría divulgando nada, quizás se lo cuente a William, pero el también es bueno como Candy así que no me preocupa.

George ¿alguna vez se ha enamorado?

El se puso nervioso y dijo: perdone Sra. Elizabeth pero no quisiera hablar sobre eso.

Ella le dijo: Eres enigmático George, sabes a veces las sólo somos esposas tenemos tanto tiempo que nos intrigamos de todo, George espero que algún día me regale una sonrisa.

George se turbó un poco por las palabras de Elizabeth.

Mientras Albert le decía a Candy:

¿Dirás que nos reconciliamos?

¡si para que me puedas visitar a mi casa no importa que Elizabeth esté presente! Me conformo estar a tu lado aunque no pueda expresarte todo mi afecto.

El con voz roca le dijo: Candy encontraremos la manera de mostrarnos afecto más seguido.

Fueron a cenar al restaurante y se sentaron los 6 Annie les contaba a Elizabeth y a Candy los preparativos de la boda en los cuáles Archie también se había involucrado porque tenía que ser todo elegante como a El le gustaba, y anunció que Patty regresaría para ayudarla con los preparativos Albert notó que George estaba un poco inquieto pero no le preguntó nada, y Elizabeth miraba a George, y George varias veces se reflejó en los ojos azules de Elizabeth. Albert alzó la mirada y vio que Mathew y Timothy se acercaron.

Hola a todos Don Patrick nos dijo que alcanzáramos a Candy y Elizabeth para llevarlas a su casa, y Albert les dijo lo siento pero salieron con nosotros y nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarlas, Mathew le dijo a Candy: Candy no te he saludado se le estaba acercando para darle un beso en la mejilla cuando Albert instintivamente lo empujó…

CHICAS QUIERO REDIMIRME CON USTEDES QUISE LLEVAR A LOS RUBIOS DONDE CREO QUE DEBIO PASAR ALGO ENTRE ELLOS, SIEMPRE ME MOLESTO QUE EN EL ANIME NO PUSIERON LOS DETALLES EN DONDE ALBERT Y CANDY TENIAN MAS CERCANIA, DONDE ELLOS DORMIAN EN LA LITERA, cuando ELLA ENCONTRO LOS PERIODICOS Y LA ABRAZO Y DIJO CON PESAR QUE DE SEGURO ELLA TENIA GANAS DE IR A CONSOLAR A TERRY, TAMPOCO PUSIERON CUANDO LA CONSOLO POR LA MUERTE DE STEAR, NI CUANDO LA FUE A BUSCAR EN EL CARRO Y ELLA LE CUENTA LO DE NEAL Y EL LE DA UN BESO EN LA FRENTE DICIENDOLE QUE ES UN AMULETO Y LOS DOS SE QUEDARON A DOMIR ESA NOCHE A LAS ORILLAS DEL LAGO, Y AHÍ EL DSCUBRE QUE ELLA LLEVABA EL EMBLEMA DE LOS ALDRAY JUNTO CON EL ROSARIO DE LA HNA MARIA. NI CUANDO EL VA A IMPEDIR QUE A CANDY LA COMPROMETAN CON NEAL, NI CUANDO SE MOJARON EN EL BOTE DEL CISNE Y ELLOS ESTAN JUNTO A LA FOGATA Y ELLA DUERME EN COMPAÑÍA DE EL ESA NOCHE CON TODOS LOS ANIMALITOS EN LA CASA DONDE LO CONOCIO.

Saludos y perdonen por hacerlas enojar ayer jajaja.

 **Saludos a Josie, Lili a, Key, JENNY, Elva, Vivian F, Glenda, Hikarulantisforlove, Jahzeel, Ariscereth, Patty a, Gladys.**


	38. Chapter 38

Mathew dijo: Hola a todos, Don Patrick nos dijo que alcanzáramos a Candy y Elizabeth para llevarlas a su casa, y Albert les dijo lo siento pero salieron con nosotros ¡y nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarlas!, Mathew le dijo a Candy: Candy no te he saludado se le estaba acercando para darle un beso en la mejilla cuando Albert instintivamente lo empujó.

Mathew agarró a Albert por el cuello de la camisa y Albert se puso de pie y se quitó las manos de Mathew de encima y le iba a dar un puñetazo y Timothy rápidamente le agarró el brazo, George y Archie trataron de detenerlos.

¡Qué te pasa William! ¡Eso no son modales estamos frente a las damas!. Estaban forcejeando.

George le dijo: Señor William no pierda la compostura todos los del restaurante nos están observando.

Elizabeth dijo: Es mejor que me retire con mis hermanos ya luego aclararemos las cosas en la casa.

Mathew dijo: ¡Candy tu Padre nos encargó llevarte a tu casa!

-Mathew me quedaré con mis amigos, luego le explicaré a mi papá.

Los Smith se fueron molestos llevándose a Elizabeth.

Mientras Elizabeth iba con sus hermanos, Timothy la agarró por el brazo y le preguntó: ¿Cuándo se reconciliaron Candy y William?

Ella contestó: Hoy

¡Eres una tonta hermana! ¡debiste de interrumpirlos mientras él la convencía!, de nada sirvió el esfuerzo de Mathew.

Mathew dijo: Elizabeth no tiene la culpa, Candy está enamorada de William él la envolvió con sus palabras y ella le creyó. El amor de ellos es muy fuerte.

Mientras en el restaurante:

-Discúlpame Candy no quise hacer una escena pero ¡ya no quiero que se te acerque Mathew ni nadie!

Al decir estas palabras a Archie le extrañó que su tío le hablara a Candy tan posesivamente y a ella la vio tan sumisa que sospechó que entre ellos había pasado algo.

-Lo sé Albert hablaré con mi papá, para que formalicemos nuestro noviazgo.

 **MANSION DE LOS ELLIOT**

Llevaron a Candy a su casa y ahí estaban reunidos los Smith y los Elliot, Candy entró con Albert, Annie y Archie.

Y Annie dijo: Buenas noches a todos, Señor Elliot aquí le traemos a Candy.

-Gracias Annie

Los Smith y Benjamín Elliot miraron a Albert

Annie dijo: Nosotros nos retiramos.

Se fueron los Aldray.

Y Candy dijo: Con permiso de ustedes me voy a descansar.

Benjamín le dijo: Espera queremos hablar contigo.

Candy dijo: ¿sobre que tema?

Benjamín: ¡Candy me sorprende que hayas perdonado a William tan rápido! ahora hasta se cree tu dueño ya que agredió a Mathew cuando te iba a saludar.

-El me explicó como estuvieron las cosas y le creí, perdóname pero no quiero platicar de mi vida frente a los Smith, ¡desde que me diplomé de enfermera he sido dueña de mis actos!, ¡si el ser una Elliot es estar sujeta y no tener libertad prefiero no serlo!.

-¡Que tonta eres Candy! El ser una Elliot es lo que te podría ayudar a que te acepte el consejo de ancianos del Clan Aldray, William no ha hablado con ellos, él de seguro dirá que quiere contraer matrimonio con Candice White Elliot no con una huérfana del hogar de Pony.

-Hija no reniegues de quien eres por un capricho, yo lo único que te pido es que tengas paciencia, así son las costumbres primero se formaliza el noviazgo, luego el compromiso y por último el casamiento.

-Eso es lo que quiero formalizar mi noviazgo con Albert.

-Don Patrick dijo: Luego hablaremos sobre eso ¡ve a descansar!

Candy se fue molesta a su habitación, quería irse de ahí, pero reflexionó que ella lo que más deseaba era ser esposa de William Albert Aldray y reconocía que su hermano tenía razón, que el ser una Elliot es lo que la ayudaría a que el clan Aldray la aceptara, tan prejuiciosa que era esa gente sólo querrían una dama de buena familia. Candy no hizo más que rendirse y tratar de ser paciente para poder casarse con Albert. También quería mucho a su papá, ella siempre había querido sentir el amor de un padre.

Al día siguiente la mucama despertó temprano a Candy y le dijo que se alistara porque el papá quería ir a la Iglesia con ella.

-¡Los Domingos son los únicos días que puedo levantarme tarde!

-Señorita su Padre está decidido ir con usted a la Iglesia.

Candy se alistó desayunó con su papá y se fueron a la Iglesia.

 **Fourth Presbyterian Church of Chicago**

Entraron y la sorpresa que se llevó don Patrick es que Albert estaba en el servicio con la Tía Elroy, cuando Candy lo vio se alegró el ministro invitó a Albert a dirigir el himno y Candy estaba emocionada de ver a Albert cantando, luego el ministro predicó sobre

1 Juan 4:7-12

Dios es amor

 **7** Amados, amémonos unos a otros; porque el amor es de Dios. Todo aquel que ama, es nacido de Dios, y conoce a Dios.

 **8** El que no ama, no ha conocido a Dios; porque Dios es amor.

 **9** En esto se mostró el amor de Dios para con nosotros, en que Dios envió a su Hijo unigénito al mundo, para que vivamos por él.

 **10** En esto consiste el amor: no en que nosotros hayamos amado a Dios, sino en que él nos amó a nosotros, y envió a su Hijo en propiciación por nuestros pecados.

 **11** Amados, si Dios nos ha amado así, debemos también nosotros amarnos unos a otros.

 **12** Nadie ha visto jamás a Dios. Si nos amamos unos a otros, Dios permanece en nosotros, y su amor se ha perfeccionado en nosotros.

Don Patrick quería que el ministro hablara con Candy para la convenciera de obedecer como hija, cuando terminó el servicio religioso Don Patrick se acercó al ministro pero él estaba saludando a Albert y a la Sra. Elroy.

Candy y Albert se sonrieron, y el ministro se dio cuenta que destilaban miel.

-Señor ministro quiero que hable con mi hija y que la convenza de ser obediente, Candy se sorprendió, el ministro dijo: Si pero mejor vamos hablar los cuatro: El Señor William, la Señorita Elliot, usted y yo.

-La señora Elroy dijo: William le diré al chofer que me lleve, y que luego te pase a buscar.

-Si tía.

Luego pasaron a la oficina del ministro: Y Patrick le dijo a Albert: William no sabía que asistías a la Iglesia.

-Albert contestó: Desde que mi sobrino Stear falleció he acompañado a mi Tía Elroy a los servicios, el venir a la Iglesia es lo que la ha ayudado a superar la muerte de Stear. Pero a usted no lo había visto por aquí Señor Elliot.

El ministro dijo: Es cierto Señor Elliot usted ha estado muy alejado de la Iglesia, El Señor Elliot se avergonzó un poco.

El Señor Elliot dijo: Pastor le digo que quisiera que hablara con mi hija, ella quiere ser novia del Señor William y yo le digo que espere un poco más yo la tuve fuera del matrimonio y las consecuencias fueron desastrosas, no quiero que a ella le pase algo similar de lo que me paso a mí que no disfruté de mi hija sino hasta ahora.

El ministro dijo: Señor Elliot, El Señor William me contó la historia entre él y su hija desde que se conocieron. Usted sabe que en la Biblia dice que dejará el hombre a su padre y a su madre y se unirá a su mujer y los dos serán una sola carne. Creo que Dios ha diseñado una mujer para cada hombre y cuando se casan , forman un solo individuo, desde el principio las circunstancias han unido a su hija y al Señor William.

El Señor William cambió el destino de su hija cuando la habían acusado de ladrona y la enviaron a México dio instrucciones que la rescataran y la adoptó la salvó de un destino incierto y lo que son las cosas luego su hija cuidó de él cuando el Señor William estuvo amnésico, ahora entre ellos ha nacido el amor eros, creo es mejor que se casen.

Patrick comentó: sólo quiero disfrutar más tiempo con mi hija, reponer todo el tiempo que no la tuve a mi lado.

El ministro le dijo: Señor Patrick usted podrá disfrutar de sus nietos fruto de la unión de estos rubios ¡ya me los estoy imaginando! Un niño rubio y quizás una niña con pecas igual que su hija.

Patrick se imaginó jugando con unos niños rubios y se llenó de ilusión.

Entonces Señor Elliot ¿da su permiso para que el Señor William formalice su noviazgo con su hija?

Patrick dijo: si, doy mi permiso.

Candy y Albert se abrazaron.

Salieron de la Iglesia y Albert invitó a almorzar a Candy y a su papá y ellos aceptaron la invitación.

Mientras iban en el camino Albert dijo: Es un restaurante nuevo de comida Mexicana, he probado de todo alrededor del mundo menos la comida mexicana y Candy dijo: ¡Mientras que estuve con los Thornton aprendí a cocinar un poco así que ahora que llegues a visitarme a la casa cocinaré para ti!

Patrick sonrió y dijo: ¡Es cierto William como eres aspirante a ser el esposo de Candy tienes que probar todos los suculentos platillos que ella hace!, es más todos los Domingos podrás venir a mi casa y comer platillos que ella haga especialmente para ti.

Albert comentó: creo Candy trabaja mucho que no es justo que los Domingos cocine mejor que venga a la Iglesia y luego almorzamos en algún lugar bonito.

Llegaron al restaurante de comida mexicana

Patrick dijo: ¿Que será mole poblano?

Y Albert dijo: todo es típico suegro, hay de pollo y de pavo.

Candy dijo: Yo pediré un Chile en nogada ¡suena interesante el nombre!

Y Albert: Yo unos tacos de barbacoa

Ordenaron la comida y entonces el dueño del restaurant dijo: ¡Atención! por apertura haremos un concurso de comer chiles habaneros el que se coma más de tres ¡aparte de que mostrara ser muy macho todo su consumo será gratis!

Candy gritó: ¡Yo quiero participar!

El dueño del restaurante dijo: ¡Señorita esto es solo para hombres! ¡ellos demostraran su valentía comiéndose los chiles!

Entonces Candy: ¡ve Albert demuestra que eres muy macho!

Albert dijo: ¡Candy ha de ser algo peligroso! Si no, no dirían que sólo participen los hombres.

Patrick dijo: ¡Ah tienes razón William! es sólo para hombres.

Albert sintió que habían herido su orgullo escocés y tres caballeros solamente se pararon a participar. Albert también pasó a comer los chiles. Pasó el primero agarró un chile lo mordió y no aguantó y fue corriendo a tomar agua y ya no quiso pasar por otro. Albert puso una cara de preocupación pasó otro y se metió el chile completo y cuando lo masticó empezó a correr diciendo ¡Agua, agua por favor alguien me dé agua! Tampoco quiso comer otro.

Y Patrick se reía. Y el tercer participante se carcajeaba de los dos que habían pasado antes que él fue su turno y se comió el primer chile y se empezó a retorcer y a golpear la mesa, Candy dijo: ¡Oh creo que ha de ser algo realmente serio para que se convulsionen de esa manera!

Agarró otro chile y se lo comió y no pudo soportar y salió corriendo y lo primero que vio fue lo que tomó pero era café caliente y más se le alborotó lo enchilado. Albert quiso ir a sentarse y toda la gente empezó a decir ¡Vamos rubio tu puedes comer más de tres! Albert se armó de valor y agarró el primer chile y se lo tragó sin masticarlo e hizo como si lo estuviera masticando, le pasaron un poco de agua, agarró otro chile y se lo volvió a tragar y volvió hacer como que lo masticaba, entonces los enchilados le dijeron: ¡El rubio hace trampa no los mastica! y Albert dijo: No pusieron ninguna regla, solo dijeron el que se comiera más de tres, entonces el dueño del restaurante dijo: si hay que masticarlo, Albert dijo ok pero solamente me faltan 2 para ganar, dijo el dueño ok

Albert agarró el tercero lo masticó, y empezó a sudar y a soplar y tomar agua y dijo el dueño ¿va aguantar el último? y el dijo: ¡Siiiii! agarró el último chile que estaba madurito y lo masticó y se le salieron las lágrimas y el dueño del restaurante dijo: ¡Este rubio si es macho! Albert llegó a la mesa y se puso a tomar toda la jarra de agua que había en la mesa y estaba sudando y Candy le preguntó ¿te sientes bien Albert?, el seguía con las lágrimas en los ojos: ¡si me siento bien! y tenía empuñada la mano, y Patrick sólo se reía de ver llorar al rubio, le llevaron los tacos de barbacoa a Albert y le preguntaron ¿va a querer chiles para su tacos? Albert sin pensarlo dijo: ¡No! ¡Sin chile por favor!.

A Candy le llevaron su chile en nogada y desde que empezó a comerlo sufrió hasta terminarlo lo mismo que Patrick, los tres salieron enchilados del restaurante y dijo Patrick:¡ Es muy rica la comida mexicana pero está muy caliente, quema mucho y arde!. Y Candy dijo: yo llegaré a tomar más agua a la casa y Albert dijo: Fue mala idea venir aquí y Candy dijo: Si algún día me veo obligada a aceptar alguna invitación de los Smith diré que me inviten a comer aquí.

Patrick comentó: ¡Par de rubios conspiradores! ¡Cualquiera que los acompaña en sus salidas sale mal!

Albert comentó mientras iban en el carro todavía siento caliente la boca, Patrick dijo y yo siento que me arde el estómago y Candy sólo sonreía.

Albert los invitó a pasear por el parque y Patrick aceptó cuando bajaron Albert dijo: Don Patrick le mostraré un lugar muy bonito, y Candy iba en medio de los dos, había demasiados arboles cuando vieron a Benjamín besándose con otra mujer.

Candy dijo: ¡Pero que sinvergüenza! Engañar así a Elizabeth y todavía están recién casados.

Don Patrick gritó: ¡Benjamín! El volteó y le dijo a la mujer: Espérame aquí.

Se acercó a su papá y Don Patrick le dio una bofetada y le dijo: si ibas a estar haciendo estas cosas no te hubieses casado ¡Pobre Elizabeth! Eres poco hombre.

Benjamín no le dijo nada al papá y sólo se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la mujer y se la llevó de ahí.

Don Patrick: se agarró el pecho y Candy estaba asustada por su papá.

Albert le dijo: Don Patrick lo llevaremos a su casa, para que descanse.

MANSION ELLIOT

Llegaron don Patrick con los rubios y ya se sentía mejor, y estaban los hermanos Smith celebrando, y Patrick dijo: ¿Que pasa? Veo que están alegres

Elizabeth contestó: Suegro ¡va usted ser abuelo! Se acercó feliz a su suegro y lo abrazó Candy se acercó a Elizabeth y la felicitó.

Don Patrick se sentó en el salón y dijo: Muchachos aunque no esté mi hijo Benjamín quiero informarles que he aceptado formalmente a que William corteje a Candy, ya son novios oficialmente, espero que a pesar de esto sigamos frecuentándonos.

Timothy y Mathew hicieron una mueca y le dijeron: ¡Claro Señor Elliot eso no cambia nada! Y más ahora que mi hermana será madre, nuestras familias estarán más unidas.

Candy le dijo a don Patrick: Papá iré con Albert al Jardín.

-Está bien hija ve.

Estaban en el Jardín y Albert le dijo: Pequeña hoy hemos avanzado un paso para poder casarnos.

Si ahora falta que hables con los ancianos de tu Clan para anunciar tu noviazgo conmigo.

-Si ya pronto los voy a convocar.

Albert que tristeza siento ¡Pobre Elizabeth! Por favor ¡prométeme que si me dejas de amar me lo dirás antes que hagas algo así!

¡Yo nunca te dejaré de amar pequeña!

 **Hola chicas me voy ausentar por una semana porque tengo que prepararme para mi examen final de Inglés.**

 **Hoy estamos a 07/06/2015 quizás suba el capítulo para el 15 de Junio del año en curso.**

 **Le mando saludos a Patty a, Josie, Marty, Silvana, Glenda, Lili a,** **Jahzeel,** **ariscereth, Vivian F, Gladys, Lili Lozano, Chidamami(gracias por seguir con la historia), Soadora, Nao 18, Bertgirl, Cliosccm, Key, Kaz ( thank you) Noemi Cullen ( Yo también a cada rato leo el manga y otra cosa que suprimieron en el Manga fue cuando Albert se cortó el cabello y se veía más guapitsimo, claro que de todas formas el está guapo) te mando saludos Liset Rodriguez, Elva, hikarulatinsforlove. Marysha . Y les invito a comer chile habanero para que se den cuenta de lo que sintió Albert jajaja.**

 **Chicas gracias por leerme Dios me las cuide y que disfruten de sus vacaciones.**


	39. Chapter 39

Pasaron casi dos semanas desde que los rubios se habían visto por última vez, Albert tenía mucho trabajo porque Archie no estaba disponible, por los preparativos de su boda con Annie.

Aunque Albert le mandaba flores a Candy a su casa, no le mandaba mensajes porque sabía que Benjamín los leería, Candy también quería verlo pero Elizabeth se sentía cansada todo el tiempo por el embarazo y no acompañaba a Candy a la Mansión Aldray y Benjamín se lo había prohibido por lo cual ella tenía que acatar las órdenes de su esposo.

Albert iba en el carro con George, había cenado en la casa de un socio y pasaron cerca de la Mansión Elliot el entonces dijo:

¡George quiero ver a Candy!

¡Señor William son las 11 de la noche! ya todos están durmiendo

-Si lo sé, pero me treparé por la reja y entraré

¡Señor William eso es incorrecto! recuerde que le acaban de conceder ser el novio formal de la Señorita Candy y si su suegro se da cuenta le puede quitar ese privilegio.

¡George me tratas como si fuera un adolescente!

Señor William ¡usted se está portando como un adolescente!

George ¡detén el carro voy a entrar!

¡Señor William y si lo confunden con un ladrón!

Como crees George seré cauteloso.

Estaba cerrada la reja, parecía que todos estaban durmiendo

Albert trepó la reja y fue corriendo a la ventana de la habitación de Candy, él sabía cuál era porque la mucama le informaba a George lo que pasaba en la Mansión Elliot, empezó a trepar para llegar al balcón abrió la ventana y se metió se dirigió hacia la cama y contempló a Candy dormida le acarició la mejilla y ella abrió los ojos y dijo:

-¡Otra vez ese sueño! ¡Ven mi príncipe! bésame mucho ummmm

El sonrió y dijo: Candy estoy aquí

Ella cuando lo escuchó dijo en voz fuerte: ¡Albert!

El le dijo susurrando: ¡no hables fuerte! ¡me vas a delatar!

Ella se paró y El la abrazó la levantó y le dio vueltas, y exclamó: ansiaba verte pequeña.

¡Albert te he extrañado!

¡Yo también!

Comenzaron a besarse y las caricias se intensificaron pero Albert se acordó que George lo estaba esperando y dijo: quisiera otra vez pero …. Entonces se detuvo y le dijo:

Candy el alcalde William Hale Thompson dará una fiesta el próximo sábado y quiero que vayas conmigo, todos los caballeros irán con sus parejas porque los tickets son para dos personas, Archie tiene su invitación e irá con Annie, ya es tiempo que me acompañes a este tipo de reuniones, sino tendría que ir con mi tía Elroy.

-Albert me da un poco de miedo

Candy no me gusta ir a esos eventos pero varios del Clan Aldray estarán ahí, y es una buena oportunidad para que ellos se den cuenta de mis intenciones contigo.

-Está bien iré contigo

-De seguro a tu hermano lo invitaron también

-Eso si es una mala noticia.

Albert la tomó en sus brazos y la dejó en su cama y le dijo duerme mi dulce Candy le dio un beso en la frente y se bajó por el balcón.

George estaba nervioso esperando a Albert afuera del carro y vio unas luces de un carro que se aproximaba era Timothy Smith que estaba pasando por la casa de los Elliot cuando vio al rubio que estaba bajando por la reja, George vio de quien se trataba, Timothy Smith sintió coraje e indignación.

-Señor William creo que Timothy Smith lo vio bajando de la reja.

-Albert dijo: Con mis locuras puedo afectar la reputación de Candy, ¡George tenía varios días de no verla!

Señor William lo comprendo vamos a esperar lo que va hacer Timothy Smith.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Al día siguiente Patty llegó de florida y fue a visitar a Candy al hospital, Archie y Annie le dijeron que le diera la sorpresa ya que se había hecho un cambio de imagen entró al hospital y se encontró al Doctor Mathew Smith en el pasillo.

-Hola Mathew, ¿donde puedo encontrar a Candy?

La Señorita Candy está asistiendo una cirugía con el Doctor Steven quizás salga dentro de dos horas.

¡Oh que lástima yo quería saludarla!

¿Disculpa pero quien eres?

Soy Patty la Amiga de Candy de florida, ¿ya no te acuerdas de mi? vine para ayudar a Annie con los preparativos de su Boda.

Patty perdón no te reconocí ¡estas cambiada te ves más hermosa!, iré a almorzar ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

-Está bien mientras Candy sale de la operación.

-Te llevaré a un restaurante cercano al hospital,

Ya en el restaurante Mathew le contó sobre el viaje a Londres y Gales.

-Sabes Patty sigo enamorado de Candy, hice algo para que terminara su relación con William, lo embriagué y le presenté a una mujer e hice que Candy los encontrara en la cama, en la casa de don Patrick nunca se lo confesé a Candy pero William de seguro se lo contó- ¡y pensar que reprobaba las actitudes de mi hermano y yo me he portado peor que él!

¿Por qué me cuentas esto Mathew? Sabes que Candy es mi amiga,

-Quizás no pueda salir contigo, ya que los Aldray, Candy y Annie desconfían de mi.

-Bueno son cosas del pasado ¿estás arrepentido por lo que hiciste?

-Estoy resignado a que Candy no será para mi, ya que su papá ha formalizado el noviazgo pero Si volviera al pasado creo que igual lo haría.

Patty sorprendida dijo: No sé qué pensar si eres sincero o descarado.

-Patty ¿quieres que retomemos nuestra amistad? Podremos salir mientras estás en Chicago.

-Si me encantaría, no quiero ir sola a las reuniones ya que Annie irá con Stear y Candy con el Señor William.

-Mathew llevó a Patty nuevamente al hospital y Candy estaba saliendo de la operación.

-Hola Candy,

-Candy le dio un abrazo: Patty ¡Que cambiada estás!¡luces espectacular! Tienes el cabello más largo y ese vestido te queda muy bonito, los zapatos y el maquillaje.

-Mathew me invitó a comer para hacer tiempo mientras esperaba tu salida.

-Gracias Mathew por ser amable con Patty.

-Patty también es mi amiga Candy, contestó Mathew.

-Patty vendrá el chofer de mi papá por mi, ven conmigo puedo llevarte a casa de Annie.

-No gracias, Mathew me invitó al parque, Annie verá lo de sus zapatillas con Archie, ya ves que en esas cosas Archie se personaliza, mañana vendremos a buscarte para salir juntos.

-Gracias por darme la sorpresa ¡me alegra tanto que estés aquí!, estos días Albert ha estado muy ocupado, ya que Archie está con los preparativos de su boda casi no lo he visto.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, y se despidieron

Candy se dirigió hacia la salida para ir a su casa y vio que Timothy Smith estaba estacionado, él se le acercó y le dijo: ¡Candy que gusto verte! Vengo a invitarte a comer.

Gracias por tu invitación pero no puedo aceptarla.

-Ya le pedí permiso a tu hermano y me autorizó y me dijo que él le avisaría a tu papá por eso no ves a tu chofer aquí.

En ese caso prefiero caminar, y Timothy le tapó el paso, Candy creo que te conviene aceptar mi invitación porque anoche pasé por tu casa y vi a William saltando la reja y lo estaba esperando George y reflexioné ¿de donde salió a esa hora?

-Candy se puso nerviosa y dijo: no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¡creo que si lo sabes y te conviene venir conmigo!

Candy se subió al carro con Timothy y la llevó a un restaurante muy elegante.

El mesero los acompañó a la mesa y Timothy ayudó a Candy a sentarse ordenaron su comida

-Candy son dos temas que quiero tratar contigo, el primero lo que vi anoche con William me hizo pensar que ustedes tienen un tipo de relación que va más allá de lo decente y otro tema es que me he enterado que tu hermano engaña a mi hermana, parece que los Elliot llevan una vida completamente reprochable e inmoral.

-Timothy no sé qué te imaginas sobre William y yo, pero quiero que te comportes como un caballero y que no andes levantando rumores ni estés de chismoso, nuestras intenciones como pareja es casarnos, sólo que mi papá no ha dado su autorización.

-En realidad Candy estoy decepcionado de ti, nunca antes me había enamorado y te tenía en un pedestal mira no diré nada sólo te pido que vayas conmigo a una reunión que dará el Alcalde de Chicago el próximo sábado no tengo acompañante.

-William me dijo que lo acompañara y es lógico somos novios.

Le dirás a William que irás conmigo y le dirás las razones te doy mi palabra de caballero que no diré nada a nadie de lo que vi y sobre tu hermano todavía no sé que medidas voy a tomar ya que mi hermana está embarazada y esto también la afecta pero lo que está haciendo es imperdonable.

Termina de almorzar te llevaré a la oficina de William para que le digas que irás conmigo en caso de no ir, al primero que le diré será a tu papá puedo hacer de la vida de ustedes un infierno.

Terminaron de almorzar y Timothy llevó a Candy a la oficina de Albert.

 **CONSORCIO ALDRAY**

Candy entró a las oficinas y Albert estaba reunido con los directivos de las empresas Ardlay.

Albert la vio y dijo espérenme un momento por favor salió de la sala de juntas.

Ella le dijo: perdón por interrumpirte vine con Timothy Smith.

Albert se quedó viendo a Candy molesto: ¿Por qué vienes con él?

-Te vio que saliste de mi casa saltando la reja y me ha dicho que no dirá nada si lo acompaño a la fiesta del Alcalde.

-Albert dijo: ¡No acepto sus amenazas! ¡y no quiero que vayas con él! donde está para que lo hablemos como hombres no tiene porqué amenazarte.

-¡Albert por favor piensa las cosas sólo es una fiesta y me dio su palabra de caballero que no dirá nada.

Candy en esa fiesta habrá mucha gente importante e íbamos a presentarnos como novios formales.

-Háblalo con George que él te aconseje yo realmente no sé que hacer.

-¿Te está esperando Timothy?

-si

-Hoy trataré de pasar a tu casa y lo hablaremos con más calma.

Dile a Timothy que se vaya que yo te enviaré a tu casa con mi chofer, no mejor yo le diré que se vaya.

 **CHICAS HE VUELTO ESPERO ESTEN BIEN EL PROXIMO SABADO ME ENTREGAN MIS RESULTADOS.**

 **Le mando saludos a Patty a, Josie, Marty, Silvana, Glenda, Lili a,** **Jahzeel,** **ariscereth, Vivian F, Gladys, Lili Lozano, Chidamami, Soadora, Nao 18, Bertgirl, Cliosccm, Key, Kaz ( el examén fue terrible) Noemi Cullen(¿conoces el pozol? De donde eres jaja, los chocos tomamos pozol) Liset Rodriguez, Elva, hikarulatinsforlove. Marysha, Paty Leon (Nuestro México es bonito), Moni Ardlay, Paulinne Yabrough, Serena Candy, m flores mayes, Zavala, Usagihell34, Alexa monnie, Georgia Celli, aday, Natalia (que gusto saber de ti)**

 **Un capitulo corto me dieron una idea para hacer otro Fic en el grupo de fans de Albert de Yah o o lástima que lo supe tarde pero aun así creo que lo haré. Mi esposo sabe que tiene un rival que se llama William Albert Ardlay lo bueno que no es celoso.**


	40. Chapter 40

Dile a Timothy que se vaya que yo te enviaré a tu casa con mi chofer, no mejor yo le diré que se vaya.

Salió Albert con Candy y vio a Timothy y le dijo: Timothy gracias por traer a Candy a mi oficina, no es necesario que la esperes porque la mandaré con mi chofer.

Lo siento William pero Benjamín me dio autorización de salir con Candy y yo la tengo que llevar a su casa

¡Pero yo soy su novio oficial!

George salió y le dijo: Señor William sigue pendiente la junta

Candy le dijo a Albert: No te preocupes Albert iré con Timothy

Albert se sintió molesto porque debía seguir con la junta, le dijo a Candy al oído: ¡ten cuidado con él!

Candy se despidió de Albert con un beso y se subió al auto.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Candy y Timothy entraron al salón y ahí estaban Elizabeth y don Patrick Elliot, Candy se acercó para saludar a su papá y a Elizabeth.

-Hija que bueno que ya estás aquí, nos llegó una invitación especial por parte del Alcalde a una fiesta que dará, digo especial porque puso Sr. Patrick Elliot y Señorita Candice White Elliot así que iremos juntos, a tu hermano le llegó también un ticket para dos personas.

Timothy dijo: Señor Patrick yo le había pedido a Candice que fuera mi acompañante.

-Lo siento Timothy pero Candice y yo iremos juntos ya que la invitación está dirigida hacia los dos.

Candy sonrió disimuladamente y Timothy ya no pudo contradecirlo.

-Candy tenemos que ir a comprar nuestros vestidos y accesorios para lucir bellas ese día- dijo Elizabeth.

-Si Elizabeth ayuda a elegir un vestido precioso para Candy iré a buscar dinero a mi oficina para que vayan mañana a comprarlo, hoy ya no irán porque es tarde.

Patrick salió del salón y Timothy le dijo a Candy : bueno no serás mi acompañante pero bailaras conmigo.

Ella le dijo: está bien

El le dijo al oído: y no solamente será una pieza de baile.

Elizabeth se quedó extrañada del comportamiento de su hermano.

-Bueno hermanita me retiro tengo varios negocios que atender, por favor trata de no esforzarte por el bebé ¡hasta deberías hacer que las diseñadoras te traigan los vestidos aquí para que no te agites!

Le dio un beso a Elizabeth y uno a Candy y se fue.

Era la hora de la cena y el mayordomo le dio una nota a Candy

Candy la abrió y decía :

 _ **Candy no podré ir a tu casa la reunión se ha extendido, nos queda una conversación pendiente.**_

 _ **Tuyo Wiliam Albert Aldray**_

Al día siguiente al salir del Hospital, Elizabeth llegó a buscar a Candy para ir a comprar el vestido, pero al mismo tiempo estaban esperándola Annie, Archie, Patty y Mathew, entonces Elizabeth le dijo: ¡Ve con ellos! yo ya me adelanté a comprar el mío ahorita sólo iba por el tuyo pero me siento cansada.

-Ok no te preocupes Elizabeth por favor le dices a mi papá que estoy con mis amigas y con los muchachos.

-Yo le diré Candy, no llegues tarde.

Archie le dijo: Sube Candy yo les acompañaré a que elijan un vestido bonito.

Mathew le dijo: No sé como te gustan esas cosas Archie.

Archie le dijo: ¡Yo sólo quiero que mi novia y mi tía se vean más bellas de lo que están! debes de aprender para que cuando tengas a tu esposa, la acompañes hacer compras.

Mathew dijo: no, espero que mi esposa tenga varias amigas para que ellas la acompañen.

Primero fueron a comer a un restaurante antes de ir a las tiendas.

Archie dijo: Por cierto Candy después de las compras iremos a cenar a la Mansión Ardlay, ya que mi tío quiere verte ahí.

Mathew sólo hizo una mueca.

A Candy se le alegró la tarde, habían pasado 3 horas viendo los vestidos, Mathew estaba arrepentido de haberlos acompañado a comprar ropa, estaba muy aburrido en cambio Archie les hacía sugerencias.

Candy salió modelando un vestido que Archie había elegido color coral, y Archie y Mathew se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Mathew comentó: ¡Ese vestido te queda increíble Candy!

Archie le dijo: ¡Si es cierto! ¡Te ves muy hermosa! Se amolda perfectamente a tu cuerpo

Mathew dijo: Y ese escote un poco provocativo pero al mismo tiempo discreto.

Patty y Annie los miraron con cierto recelo y ellos cof cof voltearon a ver a otro lado y ellas le dijeron a ¡Candy ese es el vestido ideal para ti!

Terminaron las compras y fueron a la mansión Aldray.

 **MANSION ARDLAY**

-Buenas noches Sra. Elroy dijeron las tres chicas al unísono.

-Buenas noches muchachas, ¿ irán a la fiesta del alcalde?

\- Todas contestaron: sí.

Albert comenzó a bajar las escaleras y vio a Candy al bajar el último escalón Candy corrió a sus brazos.

El la abrazó también estaba feliz de verla y la besó.

Archie y Mathew se sintieron incómodos.

La tía Elroy interrumpió el momento diciendo: Candice me ha dicho William que tu papá ya aceptó el noviazgo.

-Así es tia Elroy Albert y yo somos formalmente novios.

Bueno pasemos a la mesa, fueron todos al salón del comedor y hablaron sobre la boda de Archie terminaron de cenar y fueron al Salón a seguir conversando pero Albert y Candy desaparecieron.

Albert la llevó al estudio y le dijo: Candy no estoy de acuerdo que vayas con Timothy.

Candy le dijo te tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quieres primero?

El dijo: la buena

-La buena es que ya no iré a la fiesta como acompañante de Timothy.

\- Candy eso es realmente una buena noticia y ¿Cuál es la mala?

Que tampoco seré tu acompañante ya que el Alcalde le envió una invitación a mi papá donde puso mi nombre, así que mi papá me dijo que iré con el, Pero Timothy me dijo que le concediera unas piezas de baile.

Albert le dijo: Bueno concédele dos nada más.

Candy se le acercó y lo abrazó

Candy olvidémonos de nuestros problemas, ahora que Elizabeth está embarazada, tengo la curiosidad de saber : ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?

Ella se sonrojó y dijo ¡Albert eso no lo he pensado!, ¿a ti cuantos te gustaría tener?

-A mi me gustaría 5 o los que Dios me mande

¡Tantos!

-Si, ¡Te imaginas Candy! William Albert Ardlay junior, las niñas Rosemary Ardlay, Candice Raquel Ardlay, y a los otros dos tu le elegirías el nombre, recuerda que cuando estuvimos viviendo en el departamento Magnolia tú siempre escogías todo, ahora me toca a mí.

-Hoy que tuvimos la junta analizamos que las inversiones que hicimos en Holanda , Noruega y el Reino Unido han dado buenos intereses creo que cuando nos casemos viviremos por un tiempo en Escocia, Gales o Bath, Candy ¿estarías dispuesta de venir conmigo y dejar el hospital estar lejos de la Señorita Pony y la hermana María?

-Albert donde quieras que tu vayas iré, donde quiera que tu mores moraré, sólo la muerte hará separación entre nosotros dos, cuando me case contigo seguiré el mismo destino que tu.

-¡Candy te amo! tenía miedo de que te negaras mi otra opción era mandar a Archie para que se estableciera allá pero todo parece indicar que nosotros iremos faltan unos meses para que cumplas los 21 años, luego nos podremos casar ya debes ir pensando donde quieres que se haga la boda, si en Chicago, en Lakewood o Escocia donde tú me digas Candy ahí lo haremos.

¡Albert me haces tan feliz! Pero creo que sería aquí en Chicago o en Lakewood para que asista la hna. María, la Señorita Pony, el doctor Martin, Jimmy y ¡todos los que amo! Mis compañeras del hospital etc.

-¡Eso es lo que deseo! Hacerte feliz quiero pasar toda mi vida en hacer que mantengas esa sonrisa que ilumina mi corazón.

Se abrazaron y sintieron el calor en sus cuerpos y el le dijo: Candy recuerdo esa noche en que estuvimos juntos, fue mágica para mi, el tenerte en mis brazos, el poseer tu cuerpo, hay veces que me distraigo trayendo a mi mente ese momento pero George interrumpe mis pensamientos con más trabajo.

Albert ¿con quien irás a la fiesta?

Iré con mi Tía Elroy

-Tendremos varios ojos vigilándonos no podremos escaparnos.

Albert sonrío y dijo: sabes estoy planeando que vayamos de campamento antes de la Boda de Archie y Annie sería como la despedida de solteros ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

-¡Me parece fantástica!

El mayordomo los interrumpió y dijo: Señor William la Señora Elroy dice que ya es tiempo que lleve a la Señorita Candy a su casa.

-¡Si dile que ya voy!

Cerró la puerta con seguro, sentó a Candy en el escritorio y la besó apasionadamente y le empezaba acariciar la pierna cuando Archie dijo en voz fuerte. ¡Tío hay que llevar a Candy a su casa!

El un poco extasiado dijo: ¡Si ya vamos!

Salieron del estudio y Archie se llevó a todos en el Carro y Albert se quedó con la tía Elroy.

 **Llegó el día de la fiesta y:**

 **MANSION DEL ALCALDE DE CHICAGO WILLIAM HALE THOMPSON**

La gente comenzó a reunirse Mathew, Patty y Timothy llegaron juntos y se sentaron en una mesa, luego llegó Archie con Annie y se sentaron en la misma mesa que los Smith, llegó Albert con la tía Elroy y George, El Alcalde dio unas palabras de Bienvenida y el motivo de la fiesta era por su cumpleaños, todos le aplaudieron cuando terminó de hablar.

Llegaron los Elliot entró primero Benjamín con Elizabeth y atrás de ellos Candy con su papá, Don Patrick quiso ir a sentarse con Albert y la tía Elroy y Benjamín con Elizabeth se sentaron con los Smith.

Se acercó uno de los Ancianos del consejo de los Aldray a saludar a la tía Elroy y ella hizo las presentaciones: le presento al Señor Patrick Elliot el papá de la Señorita Candice White que es novia de William,

¿Son novios William y la Señorita Elliot?

Dijo Albert así es tío

¡Esto si es una sorpresa! Bueno ya es tiempo que William se case porque se tiene que mudar a Europa.

El Señor Elliot contestó ¿Cómo que se tiene que mudar a Europa?

Si Señor Elliot, hemos salido bien en todos los negocios en Europa y el patriarca de los Aldray debe dirigirlos desde allá.

Patrick se quedó un poco turbado.

El Alcalde se acercó a la mesa de Albert y dijo: Buenas noches Señora Elroy Señor William, Señor Elliot.

Elroy dijo: Ella es la Señorita Candice White Elliot la novia de William

¡Que suerte tiene William! Señorita Elliot me pongo a sus pies es usted muy hermosa, por cierto en un barco vi a una bailarina tan hermosa como usted ni me he olvidado del nombre creo que era Susan.

George dijo: ¡Señor Alcalde la Señorita Candice es muy respetable! creo que ese comentario es impropio.

Patrick frunció el ceño

El Alcade dijo: ¡Bueno diviértanse están en su casa!

¡Gracias contestaron todos los de la mesa!

Empezó la música y Patrick le dijo a Candy que bailara con El.

Candy acompañó a su papá a la pista.

-William creo que a tu suegro no le pareció bien el comentario que te mudaras a Europa.

-Si me di cuenta de eso espero que esto no me vaya a traer problemas con él.

-¿Por qué el Alcalde mencionó lo de la bailarina? Creo que ustedes no me contaron todo sobre el viaje a Noruega.

George y Albert nada más se miraron y no comentaron nada.

En la otra mesa de los Smith se acercó la mujer con quien salía Benjamín y le dijo: Señor Elliot quiero que me invite a bailar como su esposa está embarazada, no creo que pueda bailar.

-Benjamín no supo que hacer Mathew y Timothy se lo quedaron viendo molestos.

Elizabeth le dijo: Ve amor no hagas esperar a la Señorita.

Benjamín fue a la pista.

Archie invitó a Bailar a Annie lo mismo que Mathew a Patty.

Elizabeth observaba a su esposo bailando con Miranda esa mujer la cual era la misma que había sido amante de su hermano Timothy.

Timothy le dijo a Elizabeth ¿Sabes quien es ella?

-Si la que fue tu amante y parece que ahora es amante de mi esposo.

El se sorprendió ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella tenía los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que todavía no brotaban y contestó

Hoy la Señora que nos peinó y maquilló a Candy y a mí, me lo contó.

-El le agarró la mano y dijo: Hermana lo siento, dime que quieres que haga con él, si quieres hoy mismo lo puedo hundir.

Ella le dijo: No quiero que le pase nada porque es el Padre de mi hijo, pero si quiero divorciarme de él.

Timothy le dijo: Lo hablaré con nuestros Padres y con Mathew para ver a que acuerdo llegamos, creo que te mandaríamos un tiempo a New York con nuestros tíos mientras se anula el matrimonio. Habla con el Señor Elliot para que sepa porque se anulará el matrimonio.

Patrick vio que Benjamín estaba bailando con miranda y le dijo a Candy: Espérame aquí hija voy hablar con tu hermano.

Timothy vio que don Patrick había dejado sola a Candy y rápidamente la agarró para bailar con ella y le dijo: Ya mi hermana sabe que tu hermano la engaña.

¿Qué hará ahora Elizabeth?

Yo le ofrecí que puedo hundir a tu hermano ¿Sabías que tiene varios negocios turbios? ¡Imagínate Candy el nombre de los Elliot enlodado! creo que los Aldray no van a querer mezclarse con ustedes.

-¡Por favor Timothy no hagas eso también tu sobrinito será un Elliot! ¿Quieres que él también sea señalado?

-A mi hermana la podemos casar con otro, ella es hermosa y siempre tuvo muchos pretendientes. Pero ella no quiere hundir al gusano de tu hermano, mi hermana se pasa de buena .

Albert iba a ir donde estaban Timothy y Candy cuando uno de sus socios le pidió a Albert que bailara con su hija.

-¡Señor Jones tengo novia!

¡William por favor te estoy pidiendo que la saques a bailar no que te cases con ella!

Albert se vio obligado a sacar a bailar a la joven.

Candy se lo quedó viendo y Timothy sonrió y dijo ¡esto se pone interesante!

Don Patrick le hizo señas a Benjamín y Benjamín le dijo a Miranda mi papá me habla ve a tu mesa luego hablaremos.

Mathew miró a Patty y le dijo: luces hermosa Patty, y el perfume que tienes ha deleitado mi sentido del olfato.

Patty se empezó a reír y dijo: ¡Tenías que ser doctor!

El sonrió y dijo Señorita Patty tenga cuidado porque los Smith somos muy peligrosos cuando nos interesa alguien.

Continuará….

 **Le mando saludos a Patty a, Josie, Marty, Silvana, Glenda, Lili a,** **Jahzeel(gracias por tu empatía),** **ariscereth, Vivian F, Gladys (mi esposo se llama Arturo), Lili Lozano, Chidamami, Soadora, Nao 18, Bertgirl, Cliosccm, Key, Kaz Noemi Cullen(mi esposo también es veracruzano) Liset Rodriguez, Elva, hikarulatinsforlove (gracias por tus buenos deseos). Marysha, Paty Leon, Moni Ardlay, Paulinne Yabrough, Serena Candy, m flores mayes, Zavala, Usagihell34, Alexa monnie, Georgia Celli, aday, Natalia.**


	41. Chapter 41

Benjamín fue donde estaba su papá y don Patrick le dijo:

-Acaso te has vuelto demente ¿Cómo se te ocurre bailar con otra mujer, estando tu esposa y tus cuñados presentes?

-Papá ya soy adulto no me estés reprochando mis acciones.

-¡Tu no entiendes lo peligroso que es meterse con Timothy Smith!, el Alcalde es su amigo, ¿sabes la reputación del Alcalde? Hijo reflexiona y termina con esa mujer y dedícate a tu trabajo y a tu esposa y no te andes metiendo en estos problemas.

-¡Timothy no hará nada en mi contra mientras esté interesado en Candy!

-¡recuerda que ya Candy es novia de William!

Papá mira a Timothy está bailando con Candy, todavía no ha quitado el dedo del renglón sigue obsesionado con ella.

-Pero que rayos está pasando ¿Qué hace Candy bailando con Timothy si se está presentando como novia de William?

El Señor Elliot fue a sentarse con la Tía Elroy la cuál estaba molesta de ver a Candy bailando con Timothy y a William con la señorita Jones.

Termino la música y Timothy le dijo a Candy ¿Quieres algo de tomar? te veo agitada Vamos a la barra Candy.

Candy vio que la hermana de la Señorita Jones se acerco a Albert para bailar con él.

Candy acompañó a Timothy a la barra y el pidió champaña y le sirvió una copa.

Empezó la música y Albert se puso a bailar con la otra señorita Jones.

Timothy vio que Candy tomó muy rápido la champaña y pidió otra copa

Candy ¿sabes que? No diré nada de lo tuyo con William, seré un caballero y guardaré el secreto.

Ella lo miró y el le ofreció otra copa.

Ella se la tomó rápidamente, el le dijo al bartman que le diera la botella y le sirvió otra copa a Candy.

George estaba mirando a Elizabeth y no se daba cuenta que Candy estaba tomando.

Candy se tomó toda la botella y dijo:

Mira Timothy ¡la verdad desde que te conocí, ¡me caes mal! ¡No me gusta que me chantajeen!

Timothy sonrió y le dijo: Me gusta tu sinceridad Candy y le sirvió mas champaña.

Mientras la amiga de las hermanas Jones también quiso que Albert bailara con ella, Albert no sabía como quitárselas de encima.

Dijo Timothy: bailemos nuevamente Candy, fueron a la pista y ella alucinaba que era Albert y le sonreía.

Timothy le dijo: Nunca podría hacer ni decir nada que te afectara a pesar de que no me quieres yo me enamoré de ti. No me importa que seas de William aún así me casaré contigo.

Candy se sentía un poco mareada, y recostó su cabeza en su pecho mientras bailaba.

-Don Patrick dijo: Creo que Candy ha tomado demasiado iré a buscarla.

La Señora Elroy le dijo: Creo que si, se está portando de una manera extraña.

Entonces llegó el Alcalde nuevamente a la mesa. Señor Elliot y Señora Elroy les presento a mi amigo El Señor Gibson es de Gales y dice que su mamá es escocesa

Candy le dijo a Timothy: ya no quiero seguir bailando, me quiero ir a mi casa.

Timothy le dijo: Ahorita te llevo a tu casa Candice.

Timothy la llevó del brazo hacia la salida.

Timothy tomó en sus brazos a Candy, vio que se estaba durmiendo la puso en su carro y se fue con ella.

-George por fin se dio cuenta que Candy no estaba por ninguna parte y se paró rápidamente y fue hacia Albert y le dijo al oído: El Señor Timothy se llevó a la Señorita Candy, Albert le cedió a George la muchacha con quien estaba bailando y fue por Candy.

Pasaron unos minutos…..

Timothy llegó a la Mansión Elliot y estacionó su carro fuera de la reja.

Y contempló a Candy y dijo: pensar que planee todo le pedí el favor a mi amigo el Alcalde William Hale que distrajera a tu papá y manipulé al Señor Jones para que hiciera que William bailara con sus hijas.

¡Eres tan hermosa! ¡ Candy, probaré tus labios, se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente luego sintió su perfume y la besó por el cuello

Entonces vio que un coche se acercaba y reconoció a Albert se salió del carro y tocó la campana del portón.

Albert estaciono el carro atrás de El y fue corriendo a ver a Candy y vio que estaba dormida.

Timothy se le acercó y dijo: Ella me pidió que le trajera a su casa estaba triste de verte bailar con esas muchachas.

Albert lo miró con furia y lo agarró por el cuello y le dijo: ¡Tu la embriagaste!

El le dijo: ¡si le serví unas copas! ¡vamos William no exageres no ha pasado nada!

Albert lo empujó tirándolo al suelo.

Timothy sólo sonrió y dijo ya verás William la sorpresa que te tengo preparada.

Albert la cargó en sus brazos la subió en su carro, y regresó a la fiesta.

Al llegar a la casa del Alcalde:

Candy ¡despierta, despierta!

-Albert tengo sueño

¡Despierta Candy! trata de regresar conmigo a la fiesta si no mi tia Elroy pensará lo peor de ti, y también los demás invitados que te vieron salir con Timothy.

¡Candy haz un intento por favor!

Ella abrió los ojos y Albert la ayudó a bajarse del carro.

Luego el con su pañuelo trato de limpiar un poco su rostro de donde se había corrido el maquillaje, y regresaron a la fiesta. A lo lejos llamó a Annie y ella fue donde estaba Albert y le dijo:

¿por favor ayúdala que se lave la cara!

Annie ayudó a Candy para que se lavara la cara y le puso un poco de maquillaje. Annie la regañó ¡Que pasa contigo! Con esta van dos veces que abusas de la champaña ¡Mira en que aprietos pones al tío William!

Candy y Annie salieron del tocador y Albert vio que Candy tenía un mejor aspecto se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo y le agradeció a Annie.

Albert trató de llevar a Candy a la mesa y pasó por donde estaban conversando 5 socios del consorcio Ardlay lo vieron y le hicieron señas, Candy hizo un esfuerzo para caminar bien.

El dijo Señores por favor me permiten llevar a mi novia a la mesa con mi tía, es que hemos bailado mucho y ya le duelen los pies.

Y ellos ¡primero deja que la saludemos!

¡Señorita Elliot es usted muy bella! Dijo uno de ellos.

Candy le dijo le agradezco el cumplido.

Entonces uno de ellos se puso hablar sobre los rendimientos que estaban teniendo con la empresa de Noruega y Candy sólo escuchaba bla bla bla, entonces le dijeron a Candy, Señorita Elliot esperamos que usted impulse y motive a William para que siga teniendo esa visión en los negocios.

Ella dijo: ¿William tiene visiones? Albert no me contaste que tenías visiones.

Ellos se la quedaron viendo extrañados.

Albert les dijo: Disculpen está cansada ayer trabajó hasta muy tarde y la está venciendo el sueño.

¡Si es cierto! La admiramos Señorita Candice porque aun siendo de buena familia tiene usted una profesión, ¡ ya quisiera que mis hijas fueran como usted y dejaran de estar gastando en ropa y viajes!

Ella les dijo así es soy enfermera, ¡si se quiebran un brazo, se los puedo entablillar! si se caen y se hacen unos raspones se los puedo curar. Y si entran en el quirófano le pasaré los instrumentos al doctor para que los operen y luego los puedo atender para que se recuperen, hasta puedo sacar muelas.

Ellos se empezaron a reír, y dijeron ¡que simpática es tu novia William! pero esperamos no tener que necesitar de sus servicios y seguir teniendo buena salud.

Albert les dijo: Por favor déjenme llevarla a la mesa con mi tía.

¡No seas así William queremos seguir platicando con ella!

Y díganos señorita Elliot cuando se case con William ¿seguirá con su profesión de enfermera? porque el se la pasará todo el día trabajando y usted al ser muy activa se puede aburrir

Ella dijo: Señores yo haré lo que William me pida, si el me permite trabajar pues trabajaré, si quiere que me quede en la casa pues lo haré, el será la cabeza del hogar y si sabe dirigir bien un consorcio tan importante como el de los Ardlay también sabrá dirigir bien su hogar.

Ellos sonrieron William aparte de ser muy linda también es muy inteligente.

Nos alegramos por ti William esperamos que dentro de unos meses anuncien su compromiso.

Albert sonrió y dijo así será sólo me falta la aprobación de los ancianos del consejo Ardlay.

¡Nosotros les diremos que la Señorita Elliot es digna de ser una Ardlay!

Se los agradezco dijo Albert.

Entonces uno de ellos dijo deben de anunciar aquí que son novios formales.

Y Albert dijo eso lo anunciaremos en la boda de Archie.

otro dijo: ¡En la boda de Archie que se anuncie el compromiso!

Uno de ellos llamó a un fotógrafo y pusieron a Albert y a Candy para que les tomaran fotos y las publicaran en el periódico.

Archie vio que estaban tomando fotos y fue con Annie para tomarse una junto con ellos, pusieron a la pareja de rubios en medio de ellos y luego los socios del Consorcio Ardlay.

El fotógrafo sugirió que se integraran a la foto la Tía Elroy y el Señor Elliot junto con los Rubios.

Mientras se tomaban las fotos Benjamín aprovechó de dejar a Elizabeth sola para irse con miranda.

George se dio cuenta que Elizabeth se había quedado sola en la mesa porque Mathew y Patty ya se habían ido de la fiesta, se acercó a ella.

-Señora Elizabeth quiero acompañarla a la mesa de su suegro.

Ella le dijo todavía no George siéntese un rato conmigo, toda la gente está demasiado alcoholizada para ver lo que pasa alrededor, Patty tuvo que acompañar a mi hermano Mathew porque parece que se le pasaron las copas y ella iba a manejar.

George se terminó mi matrimonio con Benjamín.

-George contestó: ¡Que pena señora Elizabeth!

-El me engaña con la mujer con quien bailó ¿te acuerdas de ella? fue la que ofreció más por Timothy en la subasta del hospital.

No me fijé Señora Elizabeth.

-Tengo un poco de miedo que Timothy haga algo malo contra él porque ella también fue su amante, me iré un tiempo a New York, no me puedo quedar en casa de mi suegro, porque ahí está Benjamín.

George dijo: Que pena que tenga que irse.

Yo te mandaré con Candy la dirección donde me voy a hospedar para que sigamos en contacto George, ¡en Nueva York son más liberales! puedo independizarme aunque embarazada se me complicará un poco más.

Señora Elizabeth yo puedo ayudarla, el trabajar con los Aldray me ha hecho involucrarme con mucha gente influyente por todo el país.

Gracias George, estoy segura que llegaremos hacer muy buenos amigos.

Cuente con mi apoyo incondicional señora Elizabeth.

Ahora si, acompáñame a la mesa de mi suegro, sentiré dejarlo a el y a Candy.

Se sentaron todos juntos y Albert le dijo a Don Patrick, Señor Elliot, Nos iremos de campamento el próximo mes como despedida de soltero para Archie, quiero pedirle permiso para que Candy venga con nosotros, irán Annie y Patty,

-Ya veremos William tentativamente te digo que si.

Albert invitó a Candy a bailar y fueron a la pista, ella le dijo Albert siento que no seré una buena esposa para ti, te dejé mal con tus socios con eso de la visión en los negocios.

Candy no te preocupes por eso, les simpatizaste, además si hicieran un congreso de Médicos y enfermeras y me llevaras contigo yo tampoco sabría que decir, ¡tú eres la chica indicada para mi! aunque no sepas cocinar muy bien, con tus defectos, virtudes y cualidades así te amo, tal como eres.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y el Señor Elliot le dijo a la mucama que despertara a Candy, la mucama la llamó y ella estaba con resaca.

Señorita Candy dice su papá que se aliste.

Para que desayune con él.

¡Mi papá me quiere matar! Me duele la cabeza.

Candy cerró los ojos y se le vino la imagen de que Timothy la había besado de pronto se le quitó el sueño y fue a ducharse, se vistió y fue al comedor ahí estaban Benjamín, Elizabeth y don Patrick.

Y encontró que Benjamín le decía no te daré el divorcio, y que Don Patrick le decía Elizabeth por favor reflexiona piensa en tu hijo.

Ella dijo: ¡Tu te metiste con la que fue amante de Timothy, y eso no te lo va a perdonar!

-Timothy fue el que me la presentó

-Elizabeth le dijo: ¡Mi hermano no haría algo así!

Candy se asombró de lo que escuchaba.

 **CASA DE MIRANDA ADAMS**

-Timothy le dijo a Miranda: Gracias por tus servicios todo ha salido perfectamente.

-Ella le dijo: Tú sabes que yo haría todo por ti,

-Miranda tú sabes que lo nuestro ya se acabó desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque no tenemos nada que ver yo sigo viendo por ti.

¿Pero que tiene Candice White que no tenga yo?

-Por favor Miranda no me hagas decir algo que pueda ofenderte.

¿En que te beneficia que tu hermana se divorcie de Benjamín?

En que ella se quedará con más de la mitad de sus bienes cuando se divorcien, y más que fue por adulterio.

-¡Gracias por tomarte esa foto con él! Ahora es la comidilla de todo Chicago.

Ella le respondió: ¿Y ya viste lo otro que salió en el periódico? De Aldray con Candice Elliot?

-¡Si lo ví! William piensa que tiene ganado el juego pero esto todavía está comenzando!.

 **MANSION ALDRAY.**

Tío ya viste lo guapo que salimos en el periódico, y la nota que pusieron te la voy a leer.

 _ALDRAY Y ELLIOT UNEN SUS FUERZAS_

 _El Magnate William Albert Aldray ha presentado como su novia a la Señorita Candice White Elliot, ante la sociedad de Chicago se dice que pronto anunciaran su compromiso, y así unirán sus fortunas_ , La Matriarca de los Aldray la Señora Elroy ha dado su consentimiento así como el Señor Patrick Elliot dueño de una gran fortuna en Europa.

Archie siguió hojeando el periódico y encontró la foto de Benjamín Elliot con Miranda.

Y la nota decía

DIVORCIO INMINENTE

 _El Señor Benjamín Elliot tiene divorcio en puerta ya que se le ha visto en varias ocasiones acompañado de la Señora Miranda Adams, Benjamín Elliot que hace pocos meses contrajo matrimonio con la que en ese tiempo era la Señorita Elizabeth Smith ahora Señora Elizabeth Elliot, no le importo dejarse ver por la sociedad de Chicago bailando con su amante._

Bajó la tía Elroy ¡William has visto lo que salió en el periódico es un escándalo!

¡Si tía Archie me lo acaba de leer!

¡Esto es un escándalo! puede afectarte delante de los ancianos del Clan Ardlay dirán que los Elliot no son estables emocionalmente y que Candice podría hacer lo mismo que su hermano y envolverte en un escándalo de tal magnitud.

Tía por favor Mi relación con Candy es muy independiente de lo que haga o deje de hacer su familia.

Cualquier cosa me tienes que apoyar porque sabes que yo de todas maneras me casaré con ella aunque no lo apruebe el consejo de los Aldray no voy a renunciar a mi felicidad por nada ni nadie.

 **MANSION SMITH**

¡No puede ser esto es un escándalo! Exclamó Jennifer Smith

Mathew tratando de calmar a su mamá, es mejor que haya sido ahora que Elizabeth es joven y que puede rehacer su vida.

El Señor Smith comentó ¡Mañana mismo la iremos a buscar y nos la llevaremos a Nueva York! con mi hermano.

-Papá todavía no le has preguntado a Elizabeth que va hacer, ella puede decidir no divorciarse de Benjamín dijo Mathew.

Timothy dijo: No creo que mi hermana sea tan tonta de dejar que la humillen de esa manera, Yo arreglaré todo para que mi hermana no quede desamparada, será divorcio porque si se anula no alcanzaría nada y además viene el bebé en camino.

 **Hola Chicas discúlpenme ayer me fui de pinta llegué a mí casa a la 10 pm mi Arturo casi me cuelga porque quería que le lavara la ropa jajaja y no pude subir el capitulo díganme si ya se aburrieron de mi. Le mando saludos a Lili a, Nao 18, La castaaneda, Soadora, Bertgirl, Josie, Jenny, Gladys, Glenda, Patty a, y a Hikarulantisforl, saludos a las anónimas Dios esté con ustedes.**


	42. Chapter 42

**MANSION SMITH**

Timothy dijo: No creo que mi hermana sea tan tonta de dejar que la humillen de esa manera, Yo arreglaré todo para que mi hermana no quede desamparada, será divorcio porque si se anula no alcanzaría nada y además viene el bebé en camino.

Mathew dijo: ¡Cambiando de tema ya tengo novia! Se las presentaré el próximo Domingo se llama Patricia O´Brien es de Inglaterra pero actualmente radica en florida.

¡Ay por favor Mathew los amores de lejos no funcionan!

Lo sé, por eso ella buscará un trabajo aquí.

No me digas que ya renunciaste a Candice

¡Si hermano, tengo que darle la vuelta a la página!, Patty es dulce, cariñosa, inteligente y lo quiero intentar tú deberías hacer lo mismo buscar una muchacha de buena familia y dejar que los demás sean felices.

¡Tú no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer!, estoy seguro que sigues queriendo a Candice es absurdo comenzar una relación amando a otra persona.

No hermano absurdo es encapricharse con alguien que ama a otro, ya reflexioné, elijo ser feliz.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Elizabeth estaba arreglando sus maletas, mientras Benjamín observaba la escena.

-Elizabeth que puedo hacer para que me perdones.

-¡Ya no hay nada que hacer! me humillaste delante de todo Chicago saliendo con esa mujer.

-¡No te vayas haré lo que me pidas! recuerda los votos que hicimos ante Dios.

-Tu fuiste el primero en romperlos.

-¡Estoy arrepentido!

-Yo también al haberme casado contigo!, lo siento pero mañana Vendrán mis padres por mi.

 **Mientras en el Salón Candy consolaba a su papá.**

Papá hay que respetar la decisión de Elizabeth.

Hija mi nieto crecerá lejos de nosotros, por favor intercede por tu hermano con Elizabeth ella te aprecia, hazla entender.

¡papá lo siento no me puedo meter! Benjamín no debió hacer eso.

¡Por favor hija inténtalo!

Candy subió para hablar con Elizabeth y tocó la puerta, Elizabeth estaba acostada y dijo: Adelante.

Ella pasó y le dijo:

Elizabeth ¿estás segura que te quieres divorciar de mi hermano?, yo vi que te casaste enamorada, no creo que el amor se haya terminado tan pronto.

Candy en este tiempo te has dado cuenta como es, yo no quiero que mi hijo sea como él.

Pero nadie va a querer a tu hijo igual como su propio padre.

Si me caso con un hombre bueno estoy segura que si lo va a querer.

Candy le dijo: Medítalo Elizabeth no te vayas arrepentir después.

Candy si yo te contara todo lo que ha hecho tu hermano

-¡No quiero saberlo Liz!

Después de esto Candy bajó y dijo: Papá vendrá Albert por mí, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Annie, Patty, Archie y Mathew iremos a jugar Basquetbol, Archie compró un balón.

-¡Hija perdóname pero no estoy de humor para juegos ve sola con William!

Llegaron Archie, Annie y Albert fué con el Señor Patrick para que le diera permiso a Candy.

Si William ya Candy me dijo que ibas a venir, tengan cuidado leí que en ese parque llegan muchas bandas de migrantes alemanes.

¡No se preocupe Señor Patrick traeré a Candy a las 9 de la noche!

Fueron al Washington Park de Chicago y ahí los estaban esperando Mathew y Patty, Albert vio a Mathew e hizo una mueca, y Patty dijo: Señor William , Candy les presento a mi novio, ayer se me declaró en la fiesta.

Candy se alegró por Patty ¡Que gusto me da saberlo! Y Mathew dijo: por favor quiero que olviden todo lo pasado y que vean en mi un amigo en quien pueden confiar.

Albert le extendió la mano en Señal de aceptación y le dijo no nos defraudes nuevamente Mathew.

Bueno ¡vamos a Jugar! Archie va a elegir a su equipo porque el es el dueño del balón.

Archie dijo yo elijo a Candy y Annie.

Y de nosotros ¿quien será el capitán William? y Albert le dijo: tu

-Ok

Archie dijo: Vamos a jugar el que llegue primero a 6 canastas gana.

¿Y cuál será el castigo del equipo perdedor? Preguntó Candy

Y dijo Mathew el que pierda pagará las entradas en Los Jardines Midway de Chicago.

Se pusieron a Jugar y Archie sabía que Albert dejaría que Candy pasara sin hacer defensa, Candy agarró la pelota y fue caminando con ella y ni Mathew ni Albert objetaron y Archie sonrió y le dijo a Annie esto lo tenemos ganado, Patty era la única que le tapaba el paso a Candy, Candy la pudo encestar.

Luego agarró Albert la Pelota y avanzó y Candy se la arrebató y se la pasó a Annie y Annie la soltó la agarró Archie y ahí si hizo defensa Mathew y se la quitó pero luego Candy se la quitó a Mathew el cuál no puso resistencia enojando esto a Patty y la volvió a encestar Candy. Así lo hicieron cuando iba a encestar Candy la última Pelota, los rodearon un grupo de muchachos y chicas de Alemanes.

¡Que hacen aquí! ¡Esta área de la ciudad es sólo para alemanes!, Albert habló en Alemán y les dijo: Lo sentimos no lo sabíamos

-¡Más lo sentirán porque no los dejaremos ir de aquí si no pagan cuota!, Archie se molestó y dijo en Alemán: ¡El parque está abierto a todo público no dice que exclusivamente para Alemanes!, (Candy, Annie, Patty y Mathew estaban con la cara de What ya que no sabían lo que estaba pasando).

Dijo el jefe de la Banda alemana los dejaremos pasar sin cuota si sus mujeres juegan con las nuestras, si ganan les dejamos pasar sin pagar y si pierden, ustedes 3 jugaran con 3 de nosotros.

Albert vio que las muchachas Alemanas eran más robustas que Annie, Patty y Candy y dijo: no mejor jugamos nosotros directamente con ustedes y que las chicas nos animen.

Ellos se quedaron viendo y la novia del jefe Alemán se le acercó a Albert y le dijo:¿ tienes miedo que se les quiebren las uñas a sus mujeres?

Y Candy se molestó que la muchacha se le acercara mucho a Albert y ella la apartó de Albert.

Y dijeron los chavos Alemanes ¡sus mujeres son más valientes de lo que piensan!

Y la chica Alemana le dijo a Patty , a Candy y a Annie: ¡Vamos a jugar si ustedes pierden sus hombres jugaran con los nuestros.

Y Archie , Albert y Mathew se tocaron la cabeza con desesperación, Entonces Albert le dijo a Archie en Irlandés: ¡deberíamos de agarrarle las manos a las muchachas y salir corriendo si no estas mujeres las van a matar!,

y Archie: pero Mathew y Patty no sabrán el plan y se quedarán atrás.

¡Y Candy dijo aceptamos el reto! Pero si ustedes pierden nos dejaran ir tranquilamente.

Ellas dijeron al unísono ok, nosotros nos encargamos que nuestros hombres los dejen marcharse tranquilos.

Comenzó la reta y Annie dijo ¡Oh Candy nos van a matar estas mujeres! ¡Están enormes!

Empezó la reta y una de ellas le jaló la falda a Annie y casi se la baja y los Alemanes se carcajeaban.

Patty se quitó los lentes y el que nadie dañara a Mathew le dio el valor para enfrentarse a las Alemanas, jugaron y les dieron arañazos a Candy, le jalaron el cabello a Annie, les enterraron las uñas a Patty y las chicas perdieron no eran rivales para las alemanas.

Tristemente aceptaron su derrota.

Luego 3 de los Alemanes jugaron contra Mathew, Archie y Albert, el que más golpes llevaba era Archie los Alemanes se ensañaron con él porque lo veían que era presumido, Mathew le pasaba el Balón a Albert y Albert como estaba alto encestaba, el hombre más robusto de los alemanes antes que perdieran le dio un codazo a Archie y le tiró un diente.

Albert les dijo molesto: ¡Son unos tramposos! ¡No tenían porque agredirlo!

Archie sangraba porque le habían tirado un diente y Annie y Candy lo auxiliaron para que no siguiera sangrando.

Albert y Mathew molestos se enfrentaron a los 3 Alemanes y Albert de un puñetazo le sacó el diente al que había golpeado a Archie.

Los de la banda Alemana vieron que Albert era fuerte y ya no siguieron discutiendo.

Les dijeron ¡Ya váyanse de aquí! Y no regresen.

Mathew dijo: tengo algo en mi maletín para que se te quite el dolor.

Y Archie dijo: ¿ Y ahora que voy hacer el día de mi boda? No podré sonreír porque todos me verán chimuelo.

Y Annie se puso a llorar ¡Oh Archie tu diente!.

Mathew dijo ¡No te preocupes Archie! yo conozco un amigo que cubre los dientes con metal tu puedes elegir entre oro y plata.

Le dio unas pastillas para el dolor.

Y Archie un poco drogado por lo que le había dado Mathew bueno que sea oro ya que es el metal digno de los Ardlay.

 **MANSION ARDLAY**

Albert y Archie llegaron sudados Archie un poco drogado por lo que le había dado MAthew

La tía Elroy: ¡Archie y William! De donde vienen en esas condiciones, y Archie se empezó a reír por los efectos de la droga y dijo: me tiraron un diente y estoy chimuelo.

William ¿Qué significa esto?

Tía es que fuimos a la zona de los migrantes Alemanes a jugar y nos atacaron y Archie perdió el diente.

¡Archibald chimuelo! Nunca ha habido un Ardlay chimuelo.

Archie seguía bajo los efectos de la droga ¡ orgullosamente seré el primer Ardlay chimuelo!

Al día siguiente Archie se despertó y fue a mirarse al espejo sonrió y se acordó que no tenía el diente.

Ese lunes lo fue a buscar Mathew y lo llevó con su amigo el dentista y le pusieron un diente de oro.

 **CONSORCIO ARDLAY**

George dijo: Señor William las compañías Royal Dutch Shell, British Petroleum- Amoco, Stat oil Hydro programaron una reunión en New york para la próxima semana.

¡No puede ser George! Ahora no quiero viajar con los problemas que tienen los Elliot.

A la Sra. Elizabeth la mandaran a New York, comentó George.

¡Vaya George estás más enterado que yo!

Entró la secretaria y dijo:

Señor William han venido los ancianos del consejo Aldray y quieren tener una junta con usted.

-¡Yo no los convoqué!

-Dicen que se tienen que reunir de manera urgente.

-Yo tengo programadas otras actividades durante el día no puedo atenderlos.

Señor William quizás quieren tratar lo de la Señorita Candice, debe atenderlos a fin de que se trate de una vez lo de su compromiso.

-No está mi Tía Elroy ni Archie.

-Usted es el patriarca Señor William no es necesario que nadie más esté.

Vamos pues a la sala de juntas.

Eran 11 miembros del consejo Aldray, todos parientes de William.

Todos se sentaron y uno de ellos pidió la palabra.

William estamos preocupados nos enteramos por el periódico que eres novio formal de la Señorita Candice White Elliot.

-Así es señores lo que dice el periódico es cierto, Candice y yo somos novios, tenemos la aprobación de su padre y de mi Tía Elroy.

-William queremos que consideres las acciones de Benjamín Elliot, pronto se divorciara y hemos escuchado rumores que la esposa se quedará con más del 50% de su fortuna entonces estaríamos hablando que quizás a la Señorita Candice sólo le toque un 25% del consorcio Elliot.

Además la Señorita Candice fué tu pupila eso está mal visto ¿cómo te vas a casar con ella si fue tu hija adoptiva?

-En primer lugar me casaré con ella porque la amo.

-Segundo lugar, ustedes saben que tuve amnesia y que ella cuidó de mi todo ese tiempo, su reputación se vio afectada y debo reparar el daño casándome con ella, como caballero es mi obligación, ustedes saben que tengo que cumplir.

-Tercer lugar la fortuna de Candice es muy aparte de la de su hermano, su padre le ha heredado en vida, y ella está recibiendo intereses en libras, y aunque no tuviera nada, y sólo fuera Candice White, yo así me casaría con ella.

No tengo porque hacerlo pero les enseñaré las escrituras que el Señor Elliot dejó a mi resguardo de todas las propiedades heredadas a Candice.

George por favor puedes mostrárselas, George fue a la caja fuerte, y regresó con las escrituras y se las pasó tardaron un rato leyendo los papeles.

El Señor Leegan dijo: Es una fortuna considerable, No sabíamos que El Señor Elliot tuviera tanto dinero en Europa.

William de todas maneras la Señorita Candice no tiene buena reputación, cuando estuvo desaparecida Timothy Smith estuvo ofreciendo rescate y esparció el rumor que era su novia delante de la sociedad de Chicago.

-No permito a ninguno de ustedes señalar a Candice, ella es mi futura esposa y cualquiera que hable mal de ella se las verá conmigo. Desde que tomé las riendas del consorcio Aldray he triplicado las ganancias y los bienes inmuebles del consorcio, así que no tienen nada de que quejarse he dado más de lo que se esperaba de mi.

-William esto tenemos que hablarlo, aunque eres el patriarca, de todas maneras debes de regirte por el consejo Aldray esto siempre ha sido así, trataremos el asunto luego te haremos llegar nuestra decisión, hay varios puntos que discutir, No eres autónomo William. Después de la boda de Archibald te daremos nuestra respuesta ahorita te pedimos que no anuncies todavía tu compromiso, necesitamos saber en que acaba la situación de Benjamín Elliot, porque no es sólo lo de su divorcio sino la mala fama que tiene en los negocios, El Señor Timothy Smith nos ha advertido de que pronto caerá Benjamín Elliot y se verá envuelto en un gran escándalo que si te casas con la Señorita Candice también nosotros nos veremos afectados.

-No presten atención en lo que les dice Timothy Smith, el con todo esto si pudiera se casaría con Candice, él está interesado en ella desde que la conoció, les pido que no se dejen manipular por él.

George intervino y dijo: Es cierto tenemos datos que el Señor Timothy Smith ha movido sus influencias para hacer caer a su cuñado, yo les sugiero que no se involucren con el Señor Timothy Smith ya que es aliado del Alcalde y ustedes saben que el Alcalde está involucrado con la mafia.

Todos se espantaron y dijeron: William ten cuidado desde ahora te pedimos que contrates más personal de protección para ti, no queremos que nada te pase es más entre más pronto arregles las cosas con las compañías extranjeras será mejor, tendrás que vivir lejos de Chicago.

-No me iré sin Candice sólo eso les digo.

Entonces no tardaremos mucho en dar nuestra resolución, de ser necesario mejor te mudaras a otro estado, si ella te ama te seguirá, esto mientras se arregla tu situación, no queremos que se termine contigo el apellido de la familia Aldray.

 **Les mando saludos Soadora, Liset Rodriguez, Gladys, Vivian F. Glenda, Patty a, Josie, Nao 18 y a la chica que ha escrito y que no sale su nombre, hoy haré un trámite largo de mi trabajo por eso quise subir el capitulo antes de irme. Que tengan un día productivo.**


	43. Chapter 43

**HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Llegó una mujer herida y le pidieron a Candy que la atendiera.

Buenas Tardes seré su enfermera, la mujer la miraba atentamente y le preguntó a Candy ¿sabes quien soy?

Candy la miró y le dijo sonriente: mi paciente Señorita

¡Soy Miranda Adams, la amante de tu hermano!

Candy la reconoció frunció el ceño y pensó ¡que descarada! y no comentó nada.

-Miranda comentó: no se que vieron en ti, dos de los hombres más importantes de Chicago, ¡ten cuidado Timothy Smith está encaprichado contigo!, no descansará hasta que seas de él.

Gracias por su advertencia, pero le pido que se abstenga de hablar conmigo sobre mi hermano o sobre algo relacionado a mi.

Terminó de atenderla y le dijo : ¡puede irse ya terminé su curación!

Miranda sacó de su bolsa una botella y mientras Candy se volteó la golpeo en la cabeza, en ese momento estaba entrando Flanny a la enfermería, Candy había quedado inconsciente.

¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude! gritó Flanny porque Miranda quería seguir agrediendo a Candy, y Flanny estaba forcejeando con ella, Llegó Mathew Smith y vio que era Miranda y vio a Candy en el piso inconsciente, Y rápidamente la sostuvo y llamaron a seguridad para que se llevaran a Miranda.

Trataron de que Candy recuperara el sentido pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte.

Mathew la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a un cuarto del hospital.

Llegó el Doctor Lennard y dijo: Tenemos que avisar a su Padre el Señor Elliot y al Señor William Aldray,

Flanny se ofreció avisar al Señor Elliot y el Doctor Lennard se personalizó en avisarle a Albert.

Mathew se quedó sólo con Candy en la habitación y costuró la herida que le había hecho Miranda a candy, y dijo: Tan siquiera inconsciente no sentiste los puntos.

Mathew observó a Candy y pensó ¡Que hermosa eres Candy! ¿Algún día podré olvidarte? El corazón se le aceleró, y cerró la puerta con seguro, se acercó a ella y alzó su uniforme para descubrirla y contempló sus piernas, probó sus labios, le entró la tentación de ir más allá, pero se detuvo y sólo acarició su rostro la volvió a besar, recordó a Patty y decidió salirse de la habitación.

Después de media hora llegó Patrick, con Elizabeth y Benjamín. Y Mathew tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y El señor Elliot ¿Dónde está mi hija? Está en esa habitación señaló Mathew, Los Elliot entraron a ver a Candy y Mathew alzó la mirada y vio que Albert se acercaba corriendo, Albert se espantó porque vio a Mathew con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Mathew que pasó exactamente!

Mathew contestó: Miranda Adams le rompió la cabeza a Candy con una botella de vidrio y la dejó inconsciente le puse 8 puntos pero todavía no ha reaccionado.

Albert entró a la habitación y se acercó a Candy, Patrick y Elizabeth estaban llorando,

Y el Señor Elliot dijo: ¡William esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, mi hija está peligrando aquí en Chicago! mientras se arregla la situación de mi hijo con Elizabeth, te pido que te la lleves a un lugar seguro.

Benjamín comentó: No pensé que Miranda fuera tan peligrosa pero ¿Por qué atacó a Candy?

Elizabeth contestó: Porque ha de saber que Timothy está interesado en ella, nuestro matrimonio lo destruyó esa mujer que ni siquiera te ama, sino al que quiere es a mi hermano y te dejaste engatusar por ella.

Patrick comentó: Si dice Benjamín que tu hermano se la presentó quiere decir que fue planeado por él, reflexiona Elizabeth no te divorcies de Benjamín el te ha prometido que va a cambiar.

Elizabeth dijo: Benjamín arregla todos tus negocios turbios, si lo haces no me divorciaré de ti, a la gente que has dañado retribuye y devuelve lo que quitaste a la fuerza, no tenías necesidad de eso, porque tu papá te dejó al frente del consorcio Elliot lo cual era un gran capital, todo lo has hecho por ambición. No me importa vivir en la pobreza, no quiero dinero mal habido.

Benjamín dijo: Haré lo que digas Liz me tomará unos meses

Albert comentó: Señor Patrick me llevaré esta noche a Candy a Lakewood.

Albert se acercó a Candy, y le habló, ¡Candy despierta, por favor!

Esperaron un rato y ella abrió los ojos, ¡Albert ¡ fue lo primero que dijo, el se le acercó y la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

¡Tendremos que irnos hoy mismo! ¡ya no te podemos exponer más!, corres peligro en Chicago, vendrás conmigo a Lakewood.

Entró el doctor especialista a revisar a Candy y dio su permiso para que se la llevaran.

Albert habló con el doctor Lennard y le dijo que Candy se ausentaría por un tiempo hasta que pasara el peligro.

Benjamín y Elizabeth fueron a preparar las maletas de Candy para llevarlas a la mansión Aldray y no le dijeron a Mathew donde se iría.

El Señor Patrick acompañó a Albert y a Candy a la Mansión Aldray.

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

La señora Elroy estaba en el salón, abrieron la puerta entraron y vio que Albert llevaba a Candy en brazos.

Ella espantada ¡Que pasó William!

Tía, Candy sufrió un atentado es necesario que me la lleve a Lakewood hoy mismo.

William ¡no puedes ir sólo con Candy a Lakewood!

-William le dije a Elizabeth que se fuera con ustedes perdóname por abusar de tu hospitalidad, es mejor que Elizabeth también esté lejos de su hermano.

Señora Elroy dejémonos de prejuicios ellos vivieron más de dos años juntos y ya son novios, mi hija corre peligro aquí cerca de Timothy Smith.

Archie llegó y entró corriendo al salón y vio a Candy y dijo: ¡Candy estuve angustiado desde que me enteré!

William llevarás a Candy y a Elizabeth a Lakewood pero después partirás a New York

¡George irá por mí a New York!

¡No William! Esas compañías sólo quieren tratar contigo, George se quedará con ellas en Lakewood para cuidarlas.

Señor Elliot, iré a supervisar que Candy y Elizabeth queden bien instaladas en Lakewood y luego me iré a New York.

Archie comentó: Tendré que aplazar mi boda con Annie ya que me tendré que quedar aquí en las oficinas de Chicago para atender los negocios.

-Archie no es necesario que aplaces tu boda yo ayudaré a Annie y Patty con los preparativos de la boda he organizado muchas fiestas durante toda mi vida, comentó Elroy.

-William esta misma noche saldrás con George, Elizabeth y Candy a Lakewood, para que el sábado salgas a New York, los ancianos del consejo me encargaron que te ponga escolta así que el viernes enviaré gente de seguridad a Lakewood.

George se quedará en Lakewood cuidando de Candy y Elizabeth y Archie se quedará en Chicago para dirigir las oficinas mientras ustedes estén fuera.

Mandaron a la mucama a preparar la ropa de Albert para el viaje.

Llegaron Elizabeth y Benjamín con las maletas.

Cenaron todos en la Mansión Aldray y luego partieron en el auto Elizabeth, George, Albert, Candy y el chofer.

Albert les advirtió a Benjamín, al Señor Patrick y a Archie que no comentaran nada con nadie de donde irían, ni con Annie porque Patty era la novia de Mathew.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Llegaron a su casa los Elliot y los Padres de Elizabeth y Timothy los estaban esperando en el salón porque habían llegado a buscarla.

-Señores Smith buenas noches, Elizabeth decidió darle una oportunidad a mi hijo Benjamín y lo ha perdonado.

-Timothy dijo: ¡No lo creo mi hermana estaba decidida a divorciarse!

-Efectivamente estaba decidida pero cambio de opinión.

¡Queremos verla!

¡No está aquí!

¿Cómo que no está aquí? Donde fueron.

Ella se fue de viaje voluntariamente.

¡no lo creemos! Dijo Jennifer Smith

Entonces Timothy le dijo a su Escolta que revisaran toda la casa.

Patrick Elliot comentó: Esto es una grosería ¡ ya no serás Bienvenido en mi casa Timothy Smith!

Los hombres de Timothy revisaron y dijeron: No están las cosas de la Señora Elizabeth ni de la Señorita Candy.

¿Se han ido juntas? Preguntó Jennifer

-Así es respondió Patrick Elliot.

Elizabeth está bien en compañía de mi hija, ya luego les informaremos donde están pero por el momento, no les diremos.

¡Tenemos el derecho de saber dónde está nuestra hija!

Timothy dijo: Es mejor que me lo digan o si no los acusaremos de secuestro.

Benjamín dijo: eso no procede, porque ella se fue por su propia voluntad de viaje y ha dejado esta carta para ustedes y otra carta para la policía de Chicago por si ustedes quisieran tomar alguna acción legal en contra de nosotros.

Benjamín le dio la carta a la Señora Jennifer Smith.

 _ **Queridos Padres:**_

 _ **He decidido perdonar a Benjamín, lo hago por el bienestar de mi bebé, quiero que crezca a lado de su padre, luego les diré donde me encuentro, por el momento es mejor así. Perdonen por haberlos involucrado en mis problemas conyugales, respeten mi decisión he dejado de ser una Smith y ahora soy la Señora de Benjamín Elliot y ya no estoy bajo el yugo de ustedes.**_

 _ **Los quiere Elizabeth.**_

Timothy dijo: Señor Patrick, Benjamín les ruego me disculpen yo sólo actuaba por el bienestar de mi hermana y porque ella me pidió que la apoyara.

Patrick tratando de ser diplomático dijo: No se preocupen nosotros comprendemos, luego Elizabeth les dirá su ubicación.

Los Smith salieron disgustados de la mansión de los Elliot.

 **MANSION SMITH**

A la media hora llegaron los Smith a su casa y Mathew estaba en el salón esperándolos y vio que llegaron disgustados.

¿Qué pasó? Dijo Mathew

La estúpida de Elizabeth perdonó a Benjamín y parece que la convenció para que se fuera de viaje con Candy.

Hoy vi a Elizabeth en el hospital estaba muy preocupada por Candy.

¿ Y porque estaba preocupada por Candy?

A Candy la agredió Miranda Adams, le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Timothy dijo: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Lo que escuchaste

Y te enteraste ¿Dónde enviaron a Candy y a Elizabeth?

No me lo dijeron

¿Y que pasó con Miranda?

Se la llevaron los de seguridad, supongo que William se encargará de ella, para que no vuelva acercarse a Candy.

¿Cómo está Candy?

Le tuve que dar 8 puntos en la cabeza.

¡Estúpida mujer como se atrevió a tocar a Candy!, si William no la Hunde en la cárcel lo haré yo!

Esa noche Timothy no pudo dormir del coraje de que todo lo que había avanzado se le vino abajo por culpa de Miranda y se lamentaba haber perdido la oportunidad de estar con Candy el día de la fiesta del Alcalde.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Iban camino a Lakewood en el carro y Candy se recostó en Albert y el iba velando su sueño, luego Elizabeth que iba a lado de George hizo lo mismo que Candy, George miró a Albert el cuál se dio cuenta que a George no le era indiferente Elizabeth.

Llegaron a Lakewood, Albert dio las ordenes para que los instalaran a todos en las habitaciones, Candy y Elizabeth estaban muy cansadas por el viaje y se fueron a dormir unas horas, antes de la hora del almuerzo, George se quedó en el estudio preparando los papeles que Albert llevaría a Nueva York. Albert se fue a su habitación y entró a la habitación de Candy por la puerta secreta que conectaba las dos habitaciones y se acostó a lado de ella, Candy lo sintió a su lado y se recostó sobre su pecho y le dijo:¿Albert me amas aunque me parezca a Frankenstein con toda la cabeza costurada?, el pasó su dedo por la costura y ella Gritó ¡Ay! Y el sonrió y le dijo te amo Franki digo Candy, ella le dijo: Te aprovechas de mí porque estoy débil.

Candy le comentó :A pesar de que Miranda quería el mal para mí, me hizo un bien porque podré disfrutar de unos días a tu lado.

Albert durmió abrazado con Candy 3 horas, George tocó la puerta de la habitación de Albert el fue a su habitación y le abrió.

Señor William el almuerzo está listo.

Está bien George despertaré a Candy por favor podrías avisarle a Elizabeth para que baje con nosotros a comer.

En seguida Señor William.

Bajaron todos al comedor, y Elizabeth comentó: Que hermoso lugar William

Albert comentó: está mansión está llena de recuerdos.

Candy dijo: Albert después de almorzar deberíamos de ir a nadar al lago.

Elizabeth respondió yo me quedaré no quiero hacer ejercicios por hoy, el bebé me pide descansar.

Albert tocó la campanita de servicio y le dijo al mayordomo que ensillaran los caballos para Candy y el.

Después de Almorzar caminaron un rato por el jardín con Elizabeth, George estaba en la ventana de la oficina contemplando a Elizabeth ella alzó la mirada y vio a George y le sonrió George tímidamente se alejó de la ventana.

Albert y Candy se pusieron ropa adecuada para ir a montar y llevaron ropa para nadar en el lago y salieron.

Elizabeth fue donde estaba George trabajando y tocó la puerta, adelante dijo George.

El se sorprendió que Elizabeth entrara.

George puedo quedarme un rato leyendo aquí, no quiero estar sola en mi habitación.

El contestó: Como usted guste señora Elizabeth.

George cuando estemos solos dime Liz

Ella se sentó frente a George y el siguió con los papeles y el sintió que ella lo miraba.

El preguntó ¿se le ofrece algo Liz?

George decidí no divorciarme

El le dijo: Es lo mejor Liz para el bebé y para ti, tener la protección de tu esposo.

-Si George pero siento que ya no lo amo.

George contestó: Pues tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para enamorarse de él otra vez.

Será difícil George porque tú me gustas.

George dejó de escribir y dijo: Liz y usted a mí pero ambos sabemos nuestras posiciones.

Ella se levantó y cerró las cortinas.

George se puso un poco nervioso, señora Elizabeth tendré que irme a otro lugar a seguir trabajando.

Ella le dijo: sólo regálame un beso George, sólo un beso.

George: bajó la mirada y dijo Señora Elizabeth yo no quiero actuar mal usted está casada y no es correcto.

¡George ¿Te desagrado?

No, al contrario usted me agrada exageradamente, pero tengo los pies sobre la tierra, usted es una mujer prohibida para mi.

George ¿nunca has actuado mal en tu vida? Sólo será un beso.

Ella se le acercó y George no pudo resistirse al encanto de Elizabeth y la besó.

George pensó me he vuelto a enamorar de un imposible. Ella lo abrazó y le dijo: George siento que no es capricho de mi parte, me siento atraída hacia ti, si quieres puedes ir a mi habitación en la noche. A George se le aceleró el corazón y dijo ¡lo siento señora! Por favor le pido que vaya a su habitación usted tiene una imagen que cuidar. Elizabeth bajó la cabeza y se retiró con lágrimas en los ojos.

George se quedó triste pero quería hacer lo correcto no quería hacerle un mal a su prójimo.

Candy y Albert llegaron al lago y se bajaron de los caballos

Candy dijo: El que llegue de último será el esclavo del que llegue primero, salieron corriendo hacia el lago y Albert iba delante de Candy y Candy al ver que perdía gritó ¡mi cabeza! Albert se preocupó y fue hacia ella rápidamente ¡ Amor que tienes!.

Y ella siguió corriendo para llegar primero al lago y el fue tras ella diciendo ¡tramposa! ¡ Candy!

Albert voltéate para que me ponga mi traje de baño, el se volteo y ella se desnudó y se metió al lago, el entonces vio que Candy estaba en el lago y se quitó la ropa y se puso un short y la alcanzó nadando, el debajo del agua, vio que Candy estaba desnuda y rápidamente salió a flote,

¿Candy que haces desnuda? Y ella le dijo somos Adán y Eva.

Albert bromeando dijo: ¡Somos Albert y Franki!

¡Albert te voy ahorcar!

El huía de ella riéndose.

Después de un rato que estuvieron nadando salieron del agua y se acostaron a la orilla del lago, se miraron y Albert puso esa mirada de deseo que a Candy la dejaba indefensa, entonces Candy sintió que algo le picó y empezó a gritar y Albert también sintió que algo le había picado y se empezaron a quitar las hormigas ¡Me pican Albert!

¡A mi también! y ambos se metieron al lago para quitarse las hormigas.

Salieron de nuevo del lago y Albert dijo: Candy ya declina el día tenemos que regresar.

Ambos regresaron y cuando entraron Elizabeth estaba en el salón leyendo, y preguntó ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Está buena el agua del lago? ¿No está muy fría?

Y Albert dijo sonriente: a Candy le fue mal porque la picaron las hormigas.

Candy hizo una mueca y dijo: ¡está rica el agua Elizabeth!, la próxima vez debes acompañarme, nadar es bueno para el embarazo.

Albert dijo: Elizabeth nos ducharemos y luego vendremos a cenar ¿o ya tienes hambre?

¡Yo les espero no tengan cuidado por mi! ¡Además le robé a la cocinera unas galletas! ¡Benji me lo pedía!

Candy sonrió y dijo: ¡Ese Benji es muy mañoso!

Candy se estaba duchando y Albert entró a su baño y le dijo: Te traje este ungüento para las ronchas que te hicieron las hormigas.

¡Gracias! dijo sonriente Candy, ambos se miraron un rato, el sonrió y le dijo: te espero en el comedor Candy.

Los rubios fueron al comedor y estaba George en el salón con Elizabeth.

-Liz, George pasemos al comedor.

Cenaron y los 4 fueron a la sala, entonces Albert se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar la pieza que Candy había bailado en el barco, Candy, Elizabeth y George se acordaron y comenzaron a reírse.

Los rubios fueron a descansar, George también y antes que se fuera Elizabeth le dijo:

Dejaré la puerta de mi habitación abierta, George bajó la cabeza y se fue de ahí.

Albert entró al cuarto de Candy y le dijo ¿ya se te quitaron las ronchas?

Ya no me arde.

¿Dormirás conmigo?

Albert contestó: Si pero no me vayas a patear porque tienes mal dormir, cuando estábamos en la litera me daba miedo que te fueras a derrumbar y me cayeras encima.

¿En serio te molestaría si caigo encima de ti?

El sonrío y dijo bueno de esa altura si daba miedo. Los rubios se durmieron abrazados.

A media noche, George abrió la habitación de Elizabeth, ella estaba sentada en la cama leyendo, cerró el libro y le dijo con una voz dulce te estaba esperando. George cerró la puerta tras de si.

 **Hola mis queridísimas amigas: Josie, (tu también que tengas un lindo fin de semana) Patty ( ya alejé a los rubios de Timothy) Isabel P. (me da gusto saludarte), Glenda ( me alegra que te hayas divertido con lo de Archie) Soadora (saludos nena) Liset Rodriguez Saludos especiales. Vivian y Gladys. Besos.**

 **Y a todas las lectoras que siguen este fic. les deseo bonito fin de semana, que se diviertan por cierto les recomiendo ver al actor de Jurasic Park World la nueva película del cine me imagino que Albert es como él.**


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo no apto para menores.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Estaba amaneciendo, el sol entraba por la ventana George abrió los ojos y miró la hermosura de la mujer que yacía a su lado, las sábanas cubrían su desnudez, ella dormía, el no quiso despertarla se levantó de la cama buscó su interior y su pijama se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Después de una hora George entró a la oficina y Albert estaba revisando los documentos que George había preparado.

Buenos días Señor William

Buenos días George, estoy revisando los papeles para cuando despierte Candy ya no tenga trabajo, quiero dedicarle este día, ya que mañana llegará la gente que contrató mi tía.

Despertó Elizabeth miró a su lado y vio que George ya no estaba, ella recordó lo cariñoso que había sido con ella, las caricias que le había dado y los besos apasionados, ella pudo comparar y se dio cuenta que Benjamín nunca se había dado por completo y que George lo había hecho todo con delicadeza que la había tratado como una flor frágil, sería difícil para ella estar de nuevo con su esposo ya que sentía que amaba a George.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Candy seguía dormida, Albert, Elizabeth y George tuvieron que desayunar sin Candy, Albert le pidió a la cocinera que prepara algo para llevarle a su habitación el desayuno.

Candy se despertó y vio la hora, rápidamente se metió a duchar, Albert le llevó el desayuno cuando entró escuchó que ella estaba en el baño, y se sentó a esperarla, Ella salió desnuda del baño con una toalla en la cabeza, ambos se miraron y a Albert se le aceleró el corazón al contemplarla.

Te traje tu desayuno.

¡Gracias Albert! ella pasó a su lado para buscar su ropa y el la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, El se calmó y le dijo: ¿Te gustaría que vayamos a visitar a puppet y a su familia? está en la cabaña con los otros animalitos.

¡Me encantaría ver a Puppet!

Desayuna te esperaré abajo ¡ya están ensillados los caballos!

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras Albert pensaba ¡Que hermosa es! No podré resistirme, ¡este deseo sobrepasa mi cordura!

¡Candy! quiero hacerte mía nuevamente

Salieron Albert y Candy de la mansión, mientras hacían el recorrido Candy recordó todos los momentos con Anthony, Stear y Archie, y se puso un poco melancólica, llegaron a la cabaña, Albert se bajó del caballo para ayudar a Candy el vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Por qué lloras?

Estaba recordando a Anthony y Stear, él la consoló diciéndole, ambos te amaron y desearon que fueras feliz yo quiero cumplir el deseo de ellos y lograr que seas Feliz conmigo.

El sacó su pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas, Albert volteó y vio una mofeta y dijo: ¡Mira ahí está Puppet! el animalito salió corriendo y se subió a un árbol ¡ven tenemos que trepar el árbol!

Albert dijo: ¡Yo llegaré primero!

¡seré yo! dijo Candy.

Albert llegó primero espió en el hueco del árbol y se dio cuenta que la mofeta no era Puppet y el animalito que estaba ahí, preparó su defensa y le cayó a Albert.

Albert gritó ¡Nooooo! Candy dejó de subir, ¿Qué pasó Albert?

El dijo: No es puppet bajemos del árbol ella se bajó del árbol y vio que Albert estaba serio y sintió el olor.

¡Pero que hedor! ¡Que te pasó!

La falsa Puppet me orinó

Ella comenzó a reírse ¡Albert apestas! y el le dijo: ¡Te voy abrazar así!

¡Noooo Albert noooooo! ella salió corriendo y el iba tras ella y llegó a la orilla de la cascada y el se sentó.

Albert estás como un zorrillo apestosillo.

¡Basta o te abrazaré!

Candy : Jajaja ya pues ¡no diré que apestas terriblemente!, ¡no diré que no soporto ese olor! ¡y que me lastima la nariz!

¡Te la estás ganando Candy!

Jajajaja ok ok

El dijo tendré que meterme al río para ver si se me quita el apeste.

Se metió al río ¡Candy fue al caballo a buscar Jabón para Albert!

¡Mientras te bañas! Pescaré nuestro almuerzo

Albert se estaba lavando con el jabón y sintió que no se le quitaba el apeste, entonces decidió quitarse la ropa, y se bañó en el rio

Albert miró a Candy y vio que estaba durmiendo mientras picaba un pez, entonces el quiso acercarse para asustarla, ella sintió que algo había picado y jaló y escuchó un grito: ¡ay mi espalda!

Candy había jalado con el anzuelo la piel de la espalda de Albert.

Ella se metió al rio para auxiliarlo, se valiente Albert tengo que retirar el anzuelo de tu piel.

¡Hazlo ya! Ella jaló y el no gritó, ella lo miró y tenía lagrimas en los ojos de dolor.

¡Debemos irnos Candy no quiero que me pase nada más!

¡Albert por favor disfrutemos del lugar!

Candy te mojaste la ropa tendrás que quitártela para que la pongamos a secar en la chimenea dentro de la casa, ella sonrió.

Parece que ya no apestas , ambos salieron del rio y fueron a la cabaña, pusieron a secar su ropa, y se pusieron ropa cómoda.

ella vio que todo estaba limpio.

Ayer mandé a limpiar para que viniéramos hoy y también les dije que trajeran provisiones, por si acaso nos quedamos esta noche.

Candy dijo: Albert, Elizabeth estará sola con George.

No te preocupes George la sabrá entretener.

Candy prepararé el almuerzo.

¡Puppet! gritó candy y el animalito fue a sus brazos

Albert hizo una mueca y dijo: ¡Aquí estabas mañosa!

Albert fue a la cocina y empezó a cocinar

¡Voy a preparar limonada Albert!

Albert, quisiera ir contigo a New York

No puedes pequeña, yo estaré en reuniones y no podré cuidarte y le prometí a tu papá que estarías bien.

Terminó de cocinar Albert y almorzaron, lavaron los trastes.

¿Quieres ir a explorar? Preguntó Candy.

Albert pensó ¿quién piensa en explorar ahora? Yo quiero estar contigo Candy.

Candy dijo : Vamos al rio nuevamente.

El no contestó

Albert tengo que confesarte algo.

Dime Candy.

El día de la fiesta del Alcalde me puse celosa al ver que bailabas con las hermanas Jones, acepté las copas que me dio Timothy, luego me dio sueño no supe más, pero al día siguiente me vino un recuerdo, y creo que Timothy me besó.

Albert se puso serio y pensó Timothy Smith no me arruinará este momento con Candy, y no dejaré que mis celos me dominen.

El dijo: Era de esperarse que se iba aprovechar pero lo bueno que llegué a tiempo y no pasó nada más.

¡pensé que te ibas a molestar!

Ahora siento algo más fuerte que los celos.

El la miró con deseo, y le dijo: ¿ Quieres venir a la recamara conmigo Candy? El le extendió la mano y ella se la tomó.

Albert la guio a la recamara.

Albert la tomó por la barbilla y se inclinó para besarla, ¡Candy me vuelves loco! ¡Tenerte aquí a solas hace que pierda la cordura! ¡No puedo detenerme! La puso contra la pared y la besó apasionadamente. Se apartó un poco y le preguntó Candy ¿quieres unirte a mí nuevamente? Yo si quisiera, pero no sé si tú lo deseas.

Candy le respondió ¡No te detengas Albert! si quiero ser tuya nuevamente

¿Candy y si te embarazas?

¡Te tendrás que casar conmigo!

Albert sonrió y dijo: eso es lo que quiero ¡Ya no me importa nada!

La dirigió hacia la cama el se sentó y comenzó a besar su vientre eran nuevas sensaciones para Candy, le acaricio las piernas, Ella gemía al contacto de sus manos con su piel.

Candy exclamó : ¡Albert te amo! El la desnudó completamente, Albert tenía esa mirada de deseo.

¡Oh Candy! Te haré mía

La acostó en la cama y la besó intensamente y dijo perdóname por ser un poco brusco, ella le dijo: Albert está bien así, no siento que seas brusco.

Espera de todas maneras trataré de calmarme un poco, el respiró y exhaló. Pero no pudo detenerse más tiempo al mirar los encantos de Candy y siguió

La hizo que se pusiera boca abajo y besó lentamente su cuello y recorrió lentamente su espalda con sus dedos

ella disfrutaba que recorriera su cuerpo.

Ella se volteó para mirar sus ojos azules Albert se quitó la ropa interior y besó los pechos de Candy …¡Albert! gimió Candy

Candy se atrevió acariciarlo. Los besos eran ardientes llenos de pasión desenfrenada.

Albert sintió que Candy ya estaba preparada para recibirlo y se puso en posición para tomarla, Candy lo invitó a entrar en ella, y disfrutaba cada movimiento profundo que él hacía

El le decía te amo Candy, eres mi respiración, eres lo que tanto Anhelo, después de un rato ambos llegaron al éxtasis….

Toda esa tarde y noche Albert y Candy , se amaron y deseaban que esos momentos nunca terminaran.

Mientras en la Mansión de Lakewood, George y Elizabeth volvieron a unirse esa noche.

Al día siguiente Albert se levantó temprano y se bañó preparó el desayuno para ambos, tuvo que despertar a su amada, ¡Candy cariño tenemos que desayunar para regresar a la casa!

Hoy vendrá la gente que contrató mi tía y tengo que preparar todo para mi viaje a New York.

Llévame contigo,

Bueno te prometo hablar a Chicago con tu papá para ver si nos da permiso de ir juntos, si él dice que no, pues te quedarás en Lakewood.

Está bien dijo Ilusionada Candy.

George y Elizabeth ni se habían percatado que los rubios no habían llegado esa noche.

Entre ellos no hubo planes a futuro, sólo demostraciones de amor, George no tenía el derecho de exigirle nada a Elizabeth pues ella era ajena.

Llegaron los rubios a Lakewood, Candy fue directamente a ver como estaba Elizabeth y la notó alegre y despreocupada eso la calmó.

Ese día llegó la escolta de Albert fueron 6 hombres, Albert y George decidieron dejar 2 de ellos en la mansión para el cuidado de Candy y Elizabeth.

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

La tía Elroy ayudaba a Annie a decidir sobre la vajilla y los adornos con que decorarían el Salón para la boda.

Durante esos días la relación de Mathew y Patty se iba fortaleciendo, el sentía ternura por Patty aunque sabía que el sentimiento hacia Candy era diferente, Candy era la única que había despertado su pasión.

Mathew y Patty apoyaban a Annie en las tardes llevándola a todas las tiendas que le indicaba la tía Elroy.

 **CONSTRUCTORA DE TIMOTHY SMITH**

-Señor Timothy vino el jardinero de la mansión Aldray dice que usted lo está esperando.

Hazlo pasar.

-Buenas tardes Señor Timothy.

Que noticias me tienes.

Lo único que me pude enterar es que el Señor William está camino a New York.

¿de la señorita Candy que sabes?

De ella me enteré que está en Lakewood.

Timothy sonrió: y le dijo ten, haz hecho un buen trabajo, le dio dinero, sigue atento a todo lo que pase en la mansión Aldray.

Se fue el jardinero.

Y Timothy se quedó pensando sólo hay una manera de hacer que vengas a Chicago Candy, tengo que actuar rápidamente sino vas hacer mi esposa, tampoco lo serás de William.

Timothy llamó a su asistente.

Dígame Señor Timothy, haz lo que te encargué y mete a ese jardinero a la cárcel por traicionero, detesto a la gente desleal. ¿Dónde va a parar el mundo?

Haré lo que usted me indicó Señor Timothy.

Eso espero.

 **Saludos a Glenda, Patty a, Soadora, Chidamami (me encanta tu Nick) Lisset Rodriguez (eres una ternurita, Dtb grandemente), Jenny, Lili Lozano, hikarulantisforlove, Gladys (claro aquí no pienso dejar sólo George, me gusta el manga porque se ve donde George es el que rescata directamente a Candy cuando el Señor García quiso abusar de Candy, y en el barco cuando iban a Inglaterra George casi le suelta la sopa a Candy sobre Albert porque era difícil para el resistir cuando Candy lo miraba con esos ojos que le recordaban a Rosemary), Josie que disfrutes tu descanso, Isabel P. (gracias por seguir el fic) saludos a la admiradora número uno de Albert.**

 **Pasé al siguiente nivel de inglés aunque me siento triste porque ya no veré los ojazos verdes del maestro. Saludos a Italia, Luxemburgo, Francia, Hong Kong Brasil y los EUA espero dentro de un año escribir en Inglés y a las de américa Latina.**


	45. Chapter 45

**MANSION LAKEWOOD**

Albert tenía todo listo para irse a New York cuando recibió un telegrama de su suegro el Señor Patrick Elliot.

 _Estimado William: deseo que no dejes sola a Candy ni a Elizabeth por favor que vayan contigo a New York, en lo que está metido Benjamín es muy serio y amenaza tanto su bienestar como la de todos a los que ama, yo he tratado de arreglar algunas cosas legales si puedo los alcanzaré en Nueva York necesito tu apoyo._

Albert sintió alegría porque Candy viajaría con él, pero a la vez sintió preocupación, por su cuñado Benjamín Elliot, ¿En que otras cosas se habrá metido Benjamín? Pensaba.

Albert fue con George y le dijo: He recibido un telegrama de mi suegro donde me dice que lleve conmigo a Candy y a Elizabeth, por favor dile a las mucamas que preparen las maletas para que nos vayamos todos juntos.

En seguida Señor William.

Albert fue a la habitación a darle la noticia a Candy

Pequeña irás conmigo a New York

¿En serio Albert?

sí cariño también Elizabeth y George viajaran con nosotros, estoy un poco preocupado por Elizabeth debe descansar por el embarazo, pero tu papá me ha pedido que las lleve conmigo.

¡Me alegra ir contigo Albert!

 **MANSION DE LOS SMITH**

Estaba Mathew con Timothy en el estudio de su casa.

-Mathew lo de Benjamín Elliot es muy grave, se involucró con Johnny Torrio, líder del Five Points Gang ,estoy preocupado por Elizabeth y Candy, es mejor que estén fuera de Chicago, ahora que Benjamín se quiso salir, lo amenazaron de muerte.

¿Y tú como sabes todo eso hermano?

Porque soy amigo del Alcalde, pero ya me voy a desligar de esa amistad me di cuenta que no me conviene, me iré alejando poco a poco, creo que el querer atesorar más bienes es lo que pierde a las personas, la acumulación de riquezas no sirve de nada si uno no puede tener tranquilidad y disfrutar de su familia

¡Vaya hermano ya te vas dando cuenta!

No soy malo, lo único que deseo es casarme con Candy y formar un hogar.

¡Hermano olvídate de ella!

¡No soy como tú que renunciaste sin haber luchado! William tuvo ventaja sobre nosotros porque ella lo conoció en su niñez, creo que lo de ellos no es amor, creo que ella siente gratitud por él.

¡Candy será mía!

En realidad lo que tenía planeado Timothy Smith era escribir al líder de la banda Johnny Torrio un anónimo de que Benjamín Elliot estaba por irse de chicago, pero luego reflexionó que quizás pondría en peligro a don Patrick Elliot y sabía que Candy amaba a su padre y también pensó en que se podrían revertir las cosas que con la mafia no se jugaba y se abstuvo de involucrarse en eso.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

¿Estás seguro hijo?

Benjamín Elliot se había teñido el cabello de color negro.

Si papá, creo que es mejor irme de aquí, te agradezco que me estés ayudando con los documentos, la vida de ustedes corre peligro si me quedo en Chicago

¡Pero debes llevar contigo a Elizabeth!

Es mejor que ella se quede, si la llevo conmigo sólo me estorbaría, que rehaga su vida, no la amo y para no tener remordimientos quisiera que ella logre ser feliz, me casé para usar a Timothy Smith el me ayudó a despojar a algunas personas de sus tierras pero fue astuto en no involucrarse con Johnny, por mi ambición me metí en el contrabando, como bien me dijo Elizabeth no necesitaba hacerlo porque tú ya me habías dejado frente al consorcio Elliot pero el querer más poder y dinero fue lo que me perdió. Siento mucho haberte decepcionado y dejarte nuevamente al frente del consorcio Elliot pero Elizabeth no podría manejarlo.

A Elizabeth sólo le puse dos propiedades a su nombre, tú y Candy le harán llegar el dinero de su manutención y la de mi hijo.

Que Elizabeth firme el divorcio estoy seguro que ella no pedirá más.

Yo tengo que desaparecer y tomaré una nueva identidad lejos de este país, luego me pondré en contacto contigo.

Ya me imagino a los Smith cuando se enteren que sólo le dejé a Elizabeth dos propiedades jajjaja es lo único de lo que me puedo alegrar.

El Señor Elliot lloró por su hijo, se preguntaba en que se había equivocado, el siempre le había tratado de enseñar buenos valores.

¡Si Dios me da vida trataré guiar a mi nieto de la mejor manera posible! dice un texto instruye al niño en su camino y aun cuando fuere viejo nunca se apartara de él, yo sólo le enseñé a mi hijo como hacer dinero, le debí enseñar amar a Dios y a sus semejantes, ahora con dolor en mi alma lo veo partir, espero poder verlo nuevamente algún día.

 **ESTACION DE TREN**

Señor William encontré dos cabinas de primera clase y a los muchachos le compré boletos generales.

Está bien George ellas compartirán una cabina y nosotros debemos seguir trabajando.

Elizabeth y Candy los miraron decepcionadas.

Abordaron el tren después de unas horas Elizabeth gritó ¡Candy! Ayúdame me dio un calambre tállame por favor, Candy la comenzó a tallar luego Candy se imaginó embarazada con una gran pancita y a Albert a lado de ella ofreciéndole galletas y pasteles Candy sonrió para sí.

Después de unas horas

Candy dijo ¡que aburrida estoy Elizabeth!

Yo también Candy, pero ni modo "los hombres están trabajando".

Candy dijo: tengo sed iré por un jugo ¿quieres algo?

Elizabeth pensó: sí que George venga a mi lado pero creo que eso no se puede, ¡ un pedazo de pastel y un vaso de leche! A Benji se le antojó.

Candy sonriente ahora vengo.

Candy vio que un hombre de la escolta la iba acompañando.

Candy pidió jugo para ella, y le dijo al de la escolta: Por favor llévale este pastel y este vaso de leche a mi cuñada.

En seguida Señorita.

Candy estaba esperando que le dieran su jugo cuando un hombre se le acercó y le dijo disculpe Señorita ¿usted es Candice White Elliot? Ella lo miró atentamente y dijo: disculpe pero no sé quién es usted.

Soy Mark Elliot tu primo bailamos en tu presentación me acuerdo que me pisaste el pie.

Y ella vio que tenía pecas y que se parecía un poco a su hermano Benjamín y ella dijo: ¡Ya me acordé!

Y que haces aquí solita me extraña que mi tío no te esté acompañando.

Estoy de viaje con mi cuñada Elizabeth la esposa de Benjamín.

Um ese Benjamín ¡el problema en que metió a tu papá!

¿A que te refieres?

¿Porque no me acompañas? mientras almuerzo y te explico.

Ella vio que el muchacho de la escolta regresó a vigilarla y dijo: está bien te acompañaré mientras tomo mi jugo.

Se sentaron en el comedor

Candice tu hermano le ha regresado el control del consorcio Elliot a tu papá, y también está poniendo todo a tu nombre y al de tu padre, y sé que se divorciará de su esposa.

¡Eso no es cierto!¡ellos se reconciliaron ya no se van a divorciar!

Prima yo sé lo que te digo, a mí me mandaron hacer unos trámites a New York.

Albert salió de su cabina y fue hacia el comedor para tomar algo, Y vio que Candy estaba platicando con un desconocido.

Albert se acercó y dijo: buenas tardes

Buenas Tardes Señor William soy Mark Elliot primo de Candice ¡aaa ya me acordé que son novios! ¿están viajando juntos?

Albert contestó: Así es (como señalando su territorio).

Estoy platicando con mi prima acerca de mi primo Benjamín.

Ok mire, Candice viene conmigo y la verdad es que me la encargó mucho tu tío y me siento más tranquilo que ella esté en su cabina con la sra. Elizabeth.

Candice sonrió y pensó ¡está celoso! Y dijo: Primo me retiro cuando termines de comer puedes visitarme en la cabina 5 de primera clase .

Albert puso una sonrisa forzada.

Mark contestó: gracias Candice pero si está Elizabeth ahí no quisiera que se enterara por mí, quizás en otro momento podamos platicar.

Está bien Mark me dio gusto saludarte.

Albert le dio la mano para ayudarla a pararse y se detuvieron para que el comprara su jugo.

Candy vio que Albert estaba serio y que no le comentaba nada, le dieron su jugo a Albert y el la llevó hacia su cabina.

Al abrir la puerta George vio que Albert llevaba a Candy y dijo: ¿Señor William quiere que le dé unos minutos a solas con la Señorita Candice?

¡Si George!

Mientras iré a ver, si a la Señora Elizabeth se le ofrece algo de tomar

Ok George acompáñala una hora, debemos descansar un poco casi toda la mañana la hemos pasado revisando documentos.

George dijo: ok vendré dentro de una hora.

Salió George de la cabina y Albert le puso seguro y se sentó.

Candy le dijo: Albert mi primo me estaba contando algo muy serio.

El pensó ¿algo serio? Serio es que te pongas a platicar con alguien desconocido

El hizo un suspiro y dijo: ¿Qué te estaba platicando?

Que mi hermano le regresó el consorcio a mi papá y que está poniendo a nombre de mi papá todas sus propiedades y se divorciara de Elizabeth y que por eso el está en este tren a New York porque irá hacer unos trámites.

Albert dijo: ¡Pobre Elizabeth!

Mientras George entró a la cabina de Elizabeth y dijo: El Señor William está con la Señorita Candy. Elizabeth sonrió y dijo: me duelen los pies

George dijo ¿me permites darte un masaje? Ella alegre contestó: si

Albert se acercó a Candy y la abrazó, ella le dijo: ¿porque no te acuestas en mis piernas? descansa un poco has trabajado toda la mañana.

El la agarró como almohada y Candy le acariciaba el cabello, él la contemplaba, ella se perdía en el mar azul de sus ojos y él le dijo:

Sabes Candy quiero mandarte hacer un retrato.

¿En serio?

Si contrataré un artista para que te haga un cuadro.

Sólo que contaré tus pecas porque no quiero falte ninguna en el cuadro, ¡quiero que pongan todas las pecas que tienes!

Candy le apretó la corbata a Albert te voy a ahorcar el dijo: No no jajaja

Pasó la hora y George tocó la puerta, Albert se levantó y fue abrir la puerta y dijo: Candy a las 8 iremos todos a cenar, ¡si se te ofrece algo por favor dile al muchacho que les está cuidando!

Ella hizo una mueca: está bien Albert.

Candy se fue donde estaba Elizabeth y Albert le contó a George lo que le había platicado Candy. George se preocupó por Elizabeth pero al mismo tiempo le dio esperanzas saber que Elizabeth podría quedar libre.

 **NEW YORK**

Pasaron más de 20 horas en el tren y llegaron a la ciudad Nueva York los llegó a buscar el chofer que tenían en la mansión de Nueva York.

Albert comentó: Después de las juntas podríamos ir al teatro o a conciertos, lo que ustedes deseen Señoritas.

Candy dijo: ¿Será maravilloso?

Elizabeth comentó: Yo haré lo que Benji me diga.

George sólo sonrió porque le pareció tierna la manera en que Elizabeth se dirigía a su bebé.

Esa noche llegaron a la mansión Candy se sorprendió de tanto lujo era completamente blanca, los muebles pintados de dorado con cojines blancos y candiles de cristal cortado.

Albert deseaba estar con Candy pero tenía que concentrarse en los negocios e hizo que las habitaciones de Candy y Elizabeth estuvieran juntas, él se iba a comportar porque el personal de servicio eran de la entera confianza de la señora Elroy.

Al siguiente día desayunaron los rubios junto con Liz y George.

Pequeña hoy estaremos en Wall Street haciendo algunas operaciones bancarias creo que estaremos todo el día allá pero he dado instrucciones para que les lleven a Liz y a ti a la catedral de San Patricio y a la zona comercial para que se compren todo lo que gusten, en tu bolsa te dejé dinero y también para Elizabeth ahora se tiene que comprar ropa de maternidad y ropita para bebé. Pueden dejar encargadas las cosas en las tiendas luego pasaremos a pagarlas si no les da lo que les dejé.

George y Albert se fueron con 3 de la escolta.

¿vas a querer salir Liz?

¡Si quiero ver ropita de bebé! Dijo ilusionada.

Candy comentó No quiero ir a la catedral de San Patricio mejor ¡vámonos directamente a las tiendas!

Fueron a las Boutiques y Elizabeth eligió varios vestidos de maternidad, y ropita de bebé y Candy solo se compró un vestido de encaje negro con forro de seda rojo Elizabeth se lo había sugerido.

La escolta cargaban los paquetes de Elizabeth, ellas tuvieron que almorzar en un restaurante Italiano.

Regresaron a la Mansion Aldray en New York, Albert y George ya habían llegado .

Elizabeth estaba contenta por todo lo que había comprado.

¿Qué te compraste? Preguntó Albert

Un vestido

¡Qué bueno! Porque nos invitaron a cenar unos banqueros y ustedes nos acompañaran.

Candy se preocupó porque ella nunca había acompañado a Albert en una cena de negocios. Liz no se puso nerviosa porque ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de eventos desde muy joven Timothy Smith la usaba para encantar a sus socios y estuvieran entretenidos con su belleza mientras el hacía negocios.

Vayan alistarse por favor chicas.

Fueron a ducharse y Albert se puso un traje negro muy elegante y el mismo color que George y ambos esperaban a Candy y Elizabeth.

George vio Elizabeth y quedó deslumbrado con su atuendo, Elizabeth iba a bajar las escaleras cuando George preguntó.

¿Señor William puedo ayudarla a bajar?

Si George.

George subió rápidamente y le dio el brazo para que ella se apoyara.

Luego apareció Candy con ese vestido de encaje negro con forro rojo de seda.

Albert no podía dejar de admirarla y la alcanzó para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras.

Ambas parejas fueron hacia el vehículo y ellas se sentaron de un lado y ellos frente a ellas, Elizabeth y George tenían que disimular y miraban hacia otro lado en cambio Albert y Candy podían mostrarse afecto e intercambiar miradas.

Llegaron a la Mansión de Leonard Hilton un banquero muy importante, la guardia de Albert se quedó afuera, y ellos entraron a la mansión.

¡Bienvenidos! Dijo el anfitrión con su esposa sólo les esperábamos a ustedes ya los demás están en el salón.

Albert comentó. Señor y Señora Hilton ella es mi novia la Señorita Candice White Elliot, Candy hizo una pequeña reverencia y el Señor Hilton le besó la mano, muy hermosa su novia William. Y Ella es la cuñada de Candy la Señora Elizabeth Elliot y ustedes ya conocen a mi amigo George.

La señora Hilton comentó es decir que trae consigo a la que fue su prometida y a su actual novia. El señor Hilton le dio un codazo a su esposa.

Albert no hizo ningún comentario.

Entraron al salón y era un grupo selecto de 6 banqueros con sus respectivas esposas los caballeros estaban aparte de las damas, Albert le dijo a Candy y a Elizabeth intégrense a las damas por favor.

La Señora Hilton las acompañó y las presentó ante las demás Señoras de 40 años en adelante pero todas muy elegantes y con joyas ostentosas: Ella es la Señorita Candice White Elliot la prometida del magnate William Albert Aldray y ella es la cuñada de la Señorita Candice, la Señora Elizabeth Elliot.

Todas las miraban con recelo y envidia por lo jóvenes y bellas que eran.

¡Pero que hermosa eres muchacha! Por eso William cambio a Elizabeth Elliot por ti, la superas en belleza.

Elizabeth contestó. ¡Que yo sepa entre Candice y yo nunca hubo un concurso de Belleza!

La Señora Hilton preguntó. ¿Y que sabes hacer Candice? Para que se haya enamorado de ti uno de los hombres más importantes de Chicago y del País.

Candice contestó no tuve que hacer nada simplemente nuestro destino está unido por hilos invisibles, ¿acaso ustedes hicieron algo para que sus esposos se enamoraran de ustedes? Ellas empezaron a reírse que audaz eres a pesar de tu corta edad.

Pero es en serio mi pregunta ¿Acaso sabes dibujar bien, tocar el piano, cantar, cocinas rico? O sólo es puro deseo que atrajo a William hacia ti.

Candice miró a Elizabeth y Elizabeth contestó:

La señorita Candice es enfermera titulada, ella ha elegido una profesión, por eso William la admira porque no es como la mayoría de las damas de sociedad que sólo se dedican a gastar el dinero de sus maridos en ropa y joyas y no hacen nada de provecho sino que se la pasan nada más recogiendo chismes y despellejando a las mujeres menos afortunadas que ellas.

Todas pusieron caras de indignación.

George miró que Elizabeth estaba molesta y se preocupó.

Albert miró a Candy y pensó ¡ni modo pequeña es tiempo que aprendas a defenderte en medio de mujeres de lengua afilada! Tienes que ir desenvolviéndote en mi medio, yo no quisiera que pasaras por esto, pero es necesario, al ser mi esposa te verás en situaciones incómodas y tienes que soportarlo, confío en que te harás más fuerte.

Los banqueros admiraban a Candy y a Elizabeth y en sus mentes decían que suerte tendrá William de disfrutar a una mujer tan bella como la Señorita Elliot. Y que suerte la de Benjamín Elliot que se deleita una mujer tan bella como Elizabeth.

Y las Señoras pensaban ¡Que muchachas insolentes! Y pensar que ese joven millonario y guapo se casará con esta niña insignificante y carente de gracia.

Terminó la cena y las parejas de enamorados llegaron a la mansión Aldray de New York.

Albert le dijo a Candy quisiera hablar contigo antes que subas a tu habitación.

Ella asintió

George ¿puedes ayudar a la Señora Elizabeth a subir las escaleras?

Con gusto Señor William

Albert tomó por el brazo a Candy parece que pasaste un mal rato en la cena ¿verdad?

-Ella lo miró y dijo: era como si estuviera con miles de elisa Leegan.

Así son la mayoría.

Albert me sentí insignificante

El le dijo: Mi amada Candy, para mi tu eres lo más valioso que poseo, eres tan buena que la vida entera no me bastará para amarte y mi corazón nunca dejará de llenarse de emociones que tu sola presencia me provoca, ninguna mujer es como tú.

Mientras George le dijo a Elizabeth espero que Benji tenga una noche tranquila y pueda tener lindo sueños.

Elizabeth sonrió tu presencia me hizo soportar a esas mujeres. Creo que poco a poco me iré alejando de ese mundo ya que quiero pertenecer sólo al tuyo.

 **ESTACION DE TRENES DE CHICAGO**

Timothy abordó el tren con su escolta ya que había ganado la licitación para construir un rascacielos en la ciudad de nueva York e iba a reunirse con sus clientes.

 _ **Chicas espero tengan una linda semana que todos sus objetivos se les cumplan le mando saludos a Patty a, Gladys, Carol lee 123, Glenda, Bety, y sayuri 1707 y Josie.**_

Hoy es lunes 22 de Junio 2015


	46. Chapter 46

Toda esa semana Albert y George estuvieron en juntas de negocios en el Woolworth Building, Candy estaba muy aburrida Elizabeth no había querido salir sólo se mantenía leyendo.

Cuando ella se despertaba ya Albert ya no estaba y cuando el regresaba ella estaba dormida.

Candy decidió salir ese día sola, fue a la cocina, desayunó, y dejó una nota diciendo:

 _ **Querido Albert no te preocupes por mi, quise salir sola a recorrer la ciudad no tengas miedo recuerda que una vez, vine sola a new york y no me pasó nada, me sé cuidar.**_

 _ **Tuya Candy**_

Anotó la dirección de la mansión por si acaso tenía que tomar un taxi de regreso y se lanzó hacia la aventura, salió por la parte trasera de la mansión mientras los de seguridad estaban desayunando iba de vestida de overol y se puso una de las gorras de Albert.

Agarró un taxi para ir al zoológico del Bronx, el taxi se detuvo por el tráfico y el hombre que iba en el carro de a lado volteo a verla.

¡Candy!

¡Siga ese Taxi!

El carro siguió al taxi, llegaron al zoológico del Bronx y Candy entró , el hombre bajó del carro y le dijo a su escolta pueden irse a la casa que regrese el chofer a buscarme y que me espere aquí .

¡Así lo haremos señor Timothy!

Timothy siguió a Candy, ella se compró una paleta de hielo y se sentó en una banca del zoológico, Timothy se sentó a su lado.

¡hola Candy!

Candy lo miró y dijo: ¿que haces aquí?

Vine a cerrar unos negocios construiré un edificio aquí en Nueva York, ya sabes que soy ingeniero.

¡Me tengo que ir !

Espera Candy me tienes miedo ¿que puedo hacerte en un lugar publico?

Lo siento pero no me siento a gusto platicando contigo y se puede malinterpretar.

Candy permíteme acompañarte en tu recorrido en el zoológico ¿ya tienes conocimiento en los líos que se metió tu hermano?

Supe que le quitó sus tierras a varias personas pero le prometió a Elizabeth que iba a cambiar y que las devolvería.

Eso no es todo se involucró con Johnny Torrio, líder del Five Points Gang es un gangster que se dedica al contrabando de licor, drogas y otras cosas que prefiero no decir, es un negocio muy sucio. Estuvo bien que salieran de Chicago aunque lo hicieron por otros motivos, porque tienen amenazado de muerte a tu hermano. Antes de venir a New york supe que tu hermano se fue de Chicago, Elizabeth de todas maneras iba a venir a New york. No sé que decisión tome mi hermana, pero no quiero que se vaya con él porque estaría en un peligro constante.

Por cierto ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

Ella está bien, se la pasa todo el día leyendo y comiendo porque Benji se lo pide.

Candy espero que tu hermano pueda salir librado de todo y no le pase nada, me preocupa el bienestar de mi hermana y su bebé, te confieso que yo quería que se supiera lo de tu hermano para que así los Aldray no quisieran nada con los Elliot y no te pudieras casar con William, pero eso afectaría también a mi hermana.

Candy caminó e iba viendo los animalitos del zoológico. Ella no comentaba nada, el compro dos algodones de azúcar y le dio uno a ella.

Candy nunca me has dado la oportunidad de mostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.

Timothy yo ya tengo a Albert, el me hace feliz. Algunos somos afortunados y Dios nos muestra nuestra pareja desde muy jóvenes otros tienen que esperar más tiempo, no te impacientes ya llegará esa chica de quien puedas enamorarte, debes pedírsela a Dios.

-La única que me ha llamado la atención eres tú, he tenido aventuras como hombre que soy y las he tratado bien, pero desde que te conocí he deseado casarme contigo, me veo formando un hogar junto a ti, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, no es sólo deseo, pude haberte hecho mía ese día de la fiesta del alcalde que te lleve a tu casa, pero lo único que hice fue besarte.

¡No quiero seguir escuchándote Timothy! me incomoda hablar contigo.

¿Te parezco feo Candy?

Eres guapo, pero no me agrada tu forma de ser, siempre presumiendo de lo que tienes, manipulas a las personas para lograr tus objetivos, a tus propios hermanos les has hecho daño, el mal radica en ti, y yo no podría estar con alguien a quien temo.

¡Candy yo estoy sinceramente enamorado de ti!¡Dame una oportunidad Candy! ¡seré como tu quieres que sea!

Timothy la que te ame te aceptará tal como eres no tendrás que cambiar.

Yo quiero cambiar para que tú me ames.

¡Timothy tengo que irme!

Está bien cambiare de tema , sólo déjame caminar a tu lado.

Candy se empezó a sentir nerviosa porque Timothy caminaba muy cerca de ella varias veces quiso tomarla de la mano.

Candy decidió salirse del zoológico y Timothy vio que estaba el chofer con el auto.

Candy te llevaré a tu casa o a tu hotel.

No gracias, tomaré un taxi, ¿No que tenias que cerrar un negocio?

Hoy no tengo juntas, cuando te vi me dirigía hacia el área comercial a comprar un sombrero.

Comenzó a llover y Timothy le dijo entra al carro para que no te mojes.

Ella por reflejo se subió al carro, entonces Timothy al tenerla en el carro le dijo al chofer llévame a la casa.

Tú me dijiste que me llevarías donde me estoy hospedando

Cambie de opinión Candy, prefiero que vengas conmigo.

Mientras iban en el camino, Timothy estaba muy serio y miró a Candy fijamente y pensó ¡Ya no te dejaré ir Candy!

Candy vio que dejó de llover y se detuvo el carro por el tráfico rápidamente se bajó y cerró la puerta y camino entre los carros y avanzó el chofer.

Timothy no pudo ir tras de ella.

Candy caminó y pensó ¡que tonta he sido! me expuse a que Timothy me hiciera algo , si se lo cuento a Albert se molestará conmigo, ¡tengo que regresar a la casa!

Iba caminando cuando un muchacho pasó corriendo a lado de ella y le dijo: ¡corre! ella vio que unos hombres venían hacia ella, entonces ella no corrió y la agarraron y le dijeron ¡así que tu eres la cómplice de ese muchachito!

¡Oigan están cometiendo un error!

La revisaron y encontraron que en el bolsillo del overol tenia 200 dólares, ¿Qué hace una vagabunda como tu con 200 dólares en el bolsillo?

Señores por favor están en un error yo sólo venía caminando en la calle, cuando pasó ese chico entonces la subieron al auto, ¡Yo soy Candice White Elliot! Y soy novia del Señor William Albert Aldray!

Entonces uno de ellos dijo: ¡Y yo soy el Rey de Inglaterra!

Ella se quitó la gorra y le dijo ¿acaso parezco una vagabunda? El la miró y dijo ciertamente eres muy bonita.

Entonces el otro dijo: ¡oyes y que tal si es verdad! Se ve fina

¿Y que hace vestida así?

Vine a recorrer la ciudad

En serio eres novia del Señor Aldray

Si

Señorita entonces la dejaremos aquí, no queremos líos con la policía.

Tenga 2 dólares para que se regrese a su casa y gracias por lo demás.

La dejaron abandonada en una de las calles del Times Squere, Candy iba caminando cuando alguien la sujetó del hombro ella volteo y era Albert.

¡Albert! lo abrazó y el la vio mojada y despeinada.

Y la subió al carro

¿Qué haces aquí Candy?

Fui al zoológico del Bronx

Albert la miró fijamente y pensó ( sola, y del zoológico la encuentro por estos lugares y ya son las 5 de la tarde)

¿Ya comiste Candy?

No he comido, ¿Qué te pasó Candy?

Ella no quiso contestarle, porque sabía que Albert se molestaría.

El dijo bien, George por favor detente en algún restaurante para que Candy pueda comer.

Pequeña vine por unos boletos para ir al teatro , estos días no hemos podido estar juntos porque George y yo hemos tenido mucho trabajo, por eso hoy quería traerlas y George te alcanzó a ver. Dime ¿tendrás energías para venir al teatro? o quieres venir al cine están pasando a Nosferatu es una película muda.

Nunca he entrado al cine sólo al teatro

Bueno entonces vendremos al cine, George puedes comprar 4 Boletos por si acaso Elizabeth quiere acompañarnos.

En seguida Señor William.

Se bajaron en un restaurante y Albert no dijo nada mientras Candy comía

Llegaron a la mansión y Elizabeth estaba asustada esperándolos porque había encontrado la nota de Candy.

Elizabeth vio a Candy y fue a abrazarla.

Candy estaba preocupada por ti, cuando fui a tu habitación y encontré la nota me dio miedo de que algo te pasara por irte sola.

Albert le dijo a Elizabeth me puedes mostrar la nota Elizabeth.

Elizabeth le dio la nota a Albert y Candy dijo: ¡Bueno me iré a duchar! Candy subió corriendo las escaleras.

Albert leyó la nota, y arrugó el papel un poco molesto pero no dijo nada.

\- Elizabeth iremos al teatro cinema quieres ir con nosotros, ella disimuladamente miró a George y el asintió y Elizabeth contestó: si iré con ustedes.

No sé si ya estás lista así o quieres cambiarte de atuendo.

Me cambiaré, ella subió.

Y Albert le dijo a George: Habla con los vigilantes que no vuelva a suceder.

Esa noche fueron al cine.

Candy y Elizabeth quedaron entre Albert y George

En el cine la película era sobre Drácula, Candy cuando vio a Drácula gritó: ¡No la mates! y todos los demás ¡callen a esa rubia!

Y Candy ¡No ven que le va a chupar la sangre! ¡La va a matar!

Todos empezaron a tirarle palomitas A Candy.

Y Albert se reía ¡Candy es una película! Y Candy se refugiaba en Albert cuando no quería ver la escena y mientras Elizabeth le daba la mano a George.

Terminó la película y Candy comentó

¡Está noche no podré dormir!

Candy estaba distraída y Albert se acercó a su cuello para asustarla de que le iba a chupar la sangre y ella gritó ¡ noooooo!

Al día siguiente antes que Albert se fuera con George al distrito financiero llegó un arreglo floral enorme.

Candy y Elizabeth todavía estaban dormidas

Albert vio que tenía una Tarjetita que decía.

 _ **Candy pasé un día agradable contigo espero se vuelva a repetir**_

 _ **Tuyo Timothy Smith**_

 _ **Chicas gracias por sus comentarios, saludos a sayuri 1707, a Josie, Soadora, Elva, Lili a ya te extrañaba, Ana María ( me da gusto saber de ti) Susana Rojas (todos los días trato de subir un capitulo) Gladys, Glenda ( creo que ahora que Candy es su novia el es un poquito celoso) Gracias Silvana.**_

 _ **Fue corto el capítulo porque hoy mi jefe me estuvo correteando mucho en el trabajo.**_

 _ **Saludos niñas que tengan una bonita noche.**_


	47. Chapter 47

Albert al leer la nota no soportó ver el arreglo floral y lo tiró al suelo, y le dijo al mayordomo que nadie recoja el arreglo hasta que la señorita Candice lo vea y le dicen que fui yo quien lo tiró.

George estaba admirado de la reacción de Albert.

Albert hizo en dos pedazos la nota y también la tiró y le dijo al de seguridad que nadie toque eso sólo la señorita Candy.

Entendido Señor William.

Albert y George partieron y en el camino Albert comentó:

George ¿Qué hago? No se cómo hablarle a Candy ayer me molesté porque salió sin protección y tu viste la condición en que la encontramos de seguro le pasó algo y no me lo quiso decir.

Señor William usted cree que salió con alguien más ¿o que fue a ver al sr. Terry?

Al escuchar Albert el nombre de Terry casi se le paraliza el corazón, y dijo: George no estoy dudando de Candy, a mí lo que me inquieta es que ella no me quiere decir las cosas que le suceden, ayer quise llamarle la atención, pero no quiero que se sienta asfixiada por mi, trato de controlarme, pero me preocupa que más adelante a ella no le guste ser la Sra. Aldray y se fastidie de mí, ella es más joven que yo, y siempre había sido independiente, no quiero que se sienta aprisionada en una jaula de oro.

George le contestó: Señor William tiene que hablarlo con ella, la base de toda relación es la comunicación y la confianza.

Si por eso tiré el arreglo para orillarla a que me platique lo que pasó veré si entiende la indirecta, y con el arreglo floral me enteré que Timothy Smith está en la ciudad de Nueva York.

A George le preocupó la noticia por Elizabeth.

 **MANSION ALDRAY EN NEW YORK**

Candy bajó a desayunar y vio el arreglo ¿quien dejo caer este arreglo? y el de seguridad contestó el Señor William, Elizabeth también bajó a desayunar y vio el arreglo tirado ¿Qué pasó?

Y Candy se agachó para recoger la nota y la leyó y sólo dijo: ¡uy! se dio cuenta que Albert ya se había enterado, Candy dijo: Elizabeth después de desayunar te cuento todo.

Llegó un telegrama para Candy y se lo pasó el muchacho de seguridad.

 _ **Querida Candice, llegará tu primo Mark Elliot a buscarles a Elizabeth y a ti la próxima semana y las llevará con tu hermano, dile a Elizabeth que Benjamín quiere el divorcio, tu primo Mark les explicará más detalladamente yo no pude ir personalmente porque no quiero delatar la ubicación de tu hermano, que William les dé protección cuando vayan con Benjamín.**_

 _ **Tu padre que te ama**_

 _ **Patrick Elliot.**_

Candy tuvo que armarse de valor para contarle todo a Elizabeth .

 **MANSION ALDRAY DE CHICAGO**

Tía Elroy ¿como haremos para que Candy se mida el vestido de dama de honor para mi boda?

-Es mejor que ella y Elizabeth se compren en Nueva York los vestidos, no es factible que vengan a Chicago antes de la boda, le mandaremos por correo el color de vestido, confío en el buen gusto de Elizabeth para que apoye a Candice.

Annie y Patty sonrieron porque pudieron sacarle a la tía abuela sin tanto esfuerzo donde estaban Candy y Elizabeth.

 **MANSION ALDRAY EN CHICAGO**

Candy fue a la habitación de Elizabeth para hablar con ella.

Elizabeth ayer me encontré a tu hermano Timothy en el zoológico.

¿Qué te dijo?

Que Benjamín se involucró con alguien de la mafia de chicago.

Elizabeth no se mostró sorprendida y Candy le preguntó ¿ya lo sabías?

Si Candy, tu hermano por eso me envió con ustedes a Gales , quería protegerme.

Ahora mi papá me envío un telegrama donde me dice que vendrá por nosotros mi primo Mark Elliot para llevarte con Benjamín y divorciarte.

Elizabeth se quedó un rato en shock.

Candy aunque me divorcie quiero seguir con ustedes, no quiero regresar a la casa de mis padres, quisiera que hables con William para que me permita quedarme en esta casa, mientras busco un lugar donde vivir.

Candy le dijo: Elizabeth cuentas conmigo para todo, te he tomado mucho cariño y te quiero igual que a Annie y Patty.

Elizabeth abrazó a Candy y le dijo: y yo te quiero como una verdadera hermana.

Elizabeth quiero contarte algo resulta que Albert se molestó porque tu hermano me envío esas flores, yo no quise contarle lo que me pasó ayer, primero porque me fui sin un guardia, segundo porque me encontré a Timothy y estuve con él en el zoológico y por ultimo me asaltaron. Pensé que me había librado de la llamada de atención de Albert pero irremediablemente tendré que tratar el tema con el, esta noche.

Elizabeth le dijo: Candy yo sé que has sido independiente pero recuerda que al ser novia del Señor William Albert Aldray conlleva una responsabilidad el pertenece a la alta sociedad y es hombre muy importante es hora que asimiles que tu vida tendrá un cambio radical, cuando te cases con él, quizás tengas que dejar de trabajar.

Es cierto pero lo amo más que a mi profesión.

Albert y George llegaron tarde esa noche.

George se fue a su habitación y Albert se quedó en el estudio.

Albert estaba firmando unos documentos y Candy tocó la puerta.

Albert contestó: pase y Candy entró.

Albert levantó la mirada y dijo: ¡Pensé que ya estabas dormida!

Estaba esperándote para platicar contigo

Te escucho Candy, ella se puso frente a el y se apoyó en el escritorio.

Ayer cuando fui al Zoológico me senté en una banca y a lado de mí se sentó Timothy Smith parece que me vio cuando iba en el taxi y me siguió.

Yo no le iba atender la platica pero me contó que mi hermano está amenazado de muerte por alguien llamado Johnny Torrio, líder del Five Points Gang.

Se de quien se trata Candy pero no sabía que tu hermano se involucrara con el, y si tu hermano está amenazado de muerte Elizabeth también peligra.

Hoy recibí una nota de mi papá que la próxima semana vendrá por nosotros mi primo Mark Elliot para que lleve a Elizabeth a firmar el divorcio.

¿me puedes mostrar la nota? Candy se la dio.

Ese día no irás tú, yo acompañaré a Elizabeth con los de seguridad no quiero exponerte.

Albert se quedó mirando fijamente a Candy y le dijo: Desde que estás aquí ¿no has sentido la tentación de ir a ver a Terry?

Candy le respondió: ¡Claro que no!, eso nunca me ha pasado por la mente.

Candy explícame el motivo por el cuál saliste sin protección.

Albert fue un error de mi parte

¿Te sientes aprisionada? ¿Te estoy sofocando? ¿Necesitas un tiempo lejos de mí?

Albert fue solamente una tontería, me sentía aburrida pero nunca pensé toparme con Timothy.

Bueno de algo sirvió que te toparas con él, creo que Dios siempre tiene el control de todo, no hay nada que se le escape de su Soberanía, de El es nuestra vida.

Candy ¿sólo eso pasó ayer? no quiero que un día de estos venga Timothy Smith y me cuente otra versión a fin de que tengamos problemas tu y yo.

Candy bajó la mirada y dijo: me ofreció traerme a la casa y comenzó a llover por reflejo para no mojarme me subí a su coche pero luego el le dijo a su chofer que lo llevara a su casa, y cuando tuve oportunidad me escapé, pero mientras iba caminando me asaltaron.

Albert cerró los ojos y contuvo su coraje y le dijo: Candy yo no sé como explicarte ni de que forma decirte.

Dímelo directamente.

No quiero ser brusco ni que mal interpretes.

¡Díme Albert!

¡Candy eres mi novia! Y quiero recalcar la palabra ¡Mi! y también te pedí matrimonio y aunque no estamos formalmente comprometidos ante la sociedad, entre nosotros ha habido palabras y acciones que nos unen, deseo hacerte ¡Mi esposa! Y lo que pasó ayer me molestó ¿porque no me avisaste que querías salir sola? y aparte de eso tu papá me pidió que les cuidara a Elizabeth y a ti, si algo te hubiera pasado ¿Qué cuentas le iba a entregar a tu Padre?

Albert se que actúe mal y precisamente por eso no te quería contar porque quería evitar esta discusión, ¿sigues molesto?

El la miró y le dijo: sigo molesto y sólo se me va a quitar….. , el la miró y la vio que estaba a la expectativa

¿cómo se te va a quitar?

¡chupándote la sangre! Y la jaló hacia el y ella se empezó a reír ¡ No Albert! nooo

Ambos se miraron: perdóname Albert no lo volveré hacer.

Albert le dijo de manera seductora: ¡Señorita Candice se ha portado muy pero muy mal ¡has sido una chica mala! Y te mereces un castigo.

Ella sonrió de manera pícara

Bueno ahorita no podré dártelo porque tengo mucho trabajo.

Albert , Elizabeth sabe que Benjamín se quiere divorciar de ella y me dijo que no se quiere ir con su familia y se quiere quedar una temporada aquí.

Albert dijo: Que cuente con nuestro apoyo

Albert la tenía sentada en sus piernas y comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada, ¡Candy me enloqueces! Haces que me olvide de todo y sólo me centre en ti. Su respiración empezó a ser mas agitada, y la acaricio, entonces Candy se levantó y dijo: Prefiero que trabajes ahorita para que me dediques el sábado. El clavó su mirada en ella y le sonrió ve pues antes que pierda el control, ella se fue a su cuarto.

Llegó el Sábado Albert le dijo a George que se tomara el día libre y George le dijo que preferiría mostrarle la ciudad a Elizabeth y que si le permitía usar uno de los coches a Albert le pareció raro pero como tenía en mente pasar un día agradable a solas con Candy le dijo que si a todo. Albert también le dio el día libre a todo el personal de servicio incluyendo a su escolta.

Ese día le preparó el desayuno a Candy, cuando Candy fue a la cocina encontró a Albert terminando de exprimir la ultima naranja para el jugo.

Siéntate Candy ya está listo el desayuno, ¿Sabes montar bicicleta?

Si he montado

Qué bueno porque hoy iremos por la ciudad en Bicicleta ¿crees aguantar?

¡Claro que si aguanto!

Desayunaron y subieron las bicicletas en el coche y él dijo: que tal si cruzamos El Puente de Brooklyn en bicicleta, ella ok, estacionaron el carro en una calle cercana al puente, sacaron las bicicletas y se montaron en ellas, Albert vio que Candy se iba hacia los lados y le dijo: ¡me dijiste que sabías montar!, ella dijo: ¡si sé pero esta bicicleta tiene las ruedas chuecas! el sonrió bueno sólo cruzaremos el puente y nos regresamos, lo hicieron así cuando regresaron y se incorporaron a la calle donde habían dejado el carro vieron que varias personas los aclamaron ¡bravo! ¡bravo! Y les aplaudieron ellos voltearon a ver hacia atrás y un grupo de ciclistas iban hacia ellos entonces Candy y Albert avanzaron más rápido para que no se tropezaran con ellos y cortaron el listón de la competencia luego llegaron los competidores y dijeron ellos no estaban concursando, entonces les gritaron rubios tramposos ¡fuera! ¡fuera! y ellos se fueron huyendo en las bicicletas y algunos los siguieron, al llegar al carro las soltaron se subieron y huyeron en el vehículo.

Creo que fue una mala idea montar en Bicicleta en Nueva York ¡Que tal si vamos a ver la estatua de la Libertad! Ella le dijo si pero me quiero tomar una foto contigo ahí, fueron y Albert le puso orejas de conejo a Candy cuando tomaron las fotos, Albert le pagó toda la sesión al fotógrafo y le dio la dirección para que llevara las fotos y le dijo que cuando entregara las fotos le daría más dinero, En la mayoría de las fotos Albert y Candy hicieron muecas.

¡Oh Albert me siento tan cansada! Vamos a comer y luego iremos a la casa a cambiarnos tengo boletos para el Teatro para el estreno de una obra llamada _Naughty Marietta es musical._

Almorzaron y fueron a la mansión a ducharse y salieron Elegantes al teatro, le habían regalado tickets para los mejores lugares, en el palco de enfrente casualmente estaba Timothy Smith quien logró ver a Candy, con sus binoculares y en lugar de ver la opereta contemplaba a Candy quien en la tercera canción que se llamaba Tramp, Tramp, Tramp - Capitán Dick y Seguidores se quedó dormida. Albert la vio y la acercó a el y le dijo: ¿quieres que nos vayamos a la casa?

No mejor iré al tocador de las damas y me lavaré la cara con el agua se me quitará el sueño.

Te acompañaré

No Albert, quédate escuchando la obra ¡no me voy a perdonar si te pierdes este acto!

Timothy vio que Candy salió y se imaginó que iba al tocador, y la esperó, cuando ella salió él le dijo:

Hola Candice ¿te gustaron las flores que te envíe?

Candy le dijo: Timothy ¡eres un gusano! ¡querías causarme un problema con Albert! pero no lo lograste ya no vuelvo a confiar en ti,

El entonces la atrajo hacia él y la besó, Timothy era igual de alto que Albert y fuerte, a Candy le costó zafarse pero logró darle un golpe en los testículos y salió corriendo hacia Albert.

El la vio agitada ¿Qué pasó Candy?

Me encontré a Timothy

El molesto fue hacia donde Candy le dijo que lo había encontrado pero cuando llegó ya se había ido.

Vámonos mejor del Teatro.

Albert te arruiné la noche

Claro que no, la verdad sentí aburrida la obra ¿quieres ir a un lugar prohibido?

Candy sonrió y le dijo ¿dónde iremos?

Iremos al Cotton Club hoy estará en el programa The Washingtonians con el pianista **Duke" Ellington**

¿Estás seguro que quieres ir?

Si no tengas miedo, no te dejaré sola ni un rato

Llegaron al Club y Candy vio que saludaban a Albert, y se puso seria y frunció el ceño. Se acercaban a los rubios unas meseras muy guapas y Candy se puso celosa.

¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

¿No será que vienes aquí todas las noches y por eso llegas tarde a la casa? Mientras yo pienso que estás trabajando y estás aquí con esas cigarreras.

Albert Sonrió y dijo: Es la primera vez que vengo, mis socios me hablaron de este Club y me dijeron que es muy exclusivo y quise venir contigo, Candy me gusta el jazz , lo malo es que no trajimos a George a el también le agrada esta música.

Albert notó que muchos caballeros miraban a Candy y Candy notó que varias chicas le guiñaban el ojo a Albert.

¿quieres que nos vayamos?

Si Albert

El pagó la cuenta y salieron.

Candy se durmió mientras Albert conducía hacia la mansión, cuando llegaron a la casa el fue abrir la puerta y luego la llevó en brazos a su habitación . El bajó a cerrar todo con llave, regresó le quitó las zapatillas y la dejó en ropa interior se desvistió y se durmió a su lado.

Al siguiente día Albert se levantó temprano y miró a Candy y vio todo su rostro manchado por el maquillaje y le dio risa y pensó ¡Como no tengo una cámara y le tomo una foto así! Y al abrir la puerta para irse a su habitación vio a George saliendo de la habitación de Elizabeth, ambos caballeros se quedaron viendo.

 **Le mando saludos a Ana María, Susana Rojas, Vivian F, Glenda, Silvana, Sayuri 1707, Jahzeel, Liset Rodriguez, Ana María, Jenny, Patty A, Elva, Isabel P, Gladys, Lili a y Key. Gracias por sus comentarios me encanta leerlos Dios les bendiga chicas.**


	48. Chapter 48

**MANSION ALDRAY DE NUEVA YORK**

Y al abrir la puerta para irse a su habitación vio a George saliendo de la habitación de Elizabeth, ambos caballeros se quedaron viendo.

Albert solo tenía pantalones y estaba sin camisa y George estaba en pijama-

¿George? Tuu..

Señor William yo…

¡George ve a cambiarte! hablaremos en el estudio.

Llegó George al estudio y Albert estaba tomando té, George siéntate por favor.

Si señor William.

George tu sabes que para mi eres como un hermano mayor, a quien le consulto para tomar cualquier decisión, ahora que te vi saliendo de la habitación de una mujer casada me hace pensar, que estás siendo insensato y que no estas midiendo las consecuencias que esa acción te puede ocasionar, aunque Elizabeth está por divorciarse, su familia sobre todo su hermano Timothy, pueden tomar acciones contra ti, y ¿que pensará mi suegro? en mis narices mi amigo ha seducido a la esposa de su hijo.

¿George desde cuando está pasando esto?

Señor William me avergüenza hablar de estas cosas y ante todo soy un caballero.

Lo entiendo George pero no voy a permitir que juegues con Elizabeth ¡No te creí capaz de algo así!

Señor William usted sabe que nunca había hecho nada incorrecto hasta ahora, yo amo a la Señora Elizabeth, y deseo casarme con ella por lo pronto hemos decidido esperar un tiempo y después de que ella firme el divorcio veremos en la situación en que la dejaran los Elliot, después que nazca el bebé nos casaremos, ella me ha dicho que se ajustara a vivir con lo que yo gano.

George no se si felicitarte por haberte enamorado otra vez, me preocupa tu situación, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y te ayudaré a proteger a Elizabeth. Quiero que actúen con discreción hasta que lo de su divorcio haya pasado y tampoco quiero que se entere Candy por ahora no sé qué reacción tendrá.

Señor William perdone mi intromisión pero también usted está actuando inapropiadamente con la Señorita Candy ella puede embarazarse y su reputación puede quedar dañada, El clan Ardlay todavía no ha dado su aprobación para su compromiso y la está arriesgando demasiado.

-Lo sé George, trataré de ya no…

¡pero tu problema es más grande que el mío!, Candy y yo estamos solteros, en la boda de Archie anunciaremos nuestro compromiso. ¡Pero tú estás peor que yo George!

Albert se llevó las manos a la cara, ¡cuando se entere la tía Elroy! ¡Ya me la imagino! ¡Tan anticuada que es! Olvidemos esto por un momento y vamos a prepararle algo de desayunar a las damas, iremos a la Iglesia, posteriormente caminaremos en la quinta avenida, las llevaremos a un restaurante y luego quedarás libre porque yo quiero hacer algo especial con Candy ya sabes que mañana seguiremos con las juntas de negocios.

¡En la iglesia tendrás que confesarte George tienes muchos pecados encima! Dijo Albert en tono bromista

Y George un poco avergonzado dijo:

¡Ya no seré católico! ¡Elizabeth es protestante!

¿En serio cambiaras de religión?

¡Si!

Albert sonrió y se puso a picar fruta e hizo que George exprimiera las naranjas para el jugo.

George si quieres casarte necesitas tener varias habilidades en la cocina, todavía no sabes si Elizabeth sabe cocinar.

Candy y Elizabeth bajaron y encontraron a Albert cocinando y a George preparando café.

Señoritas ¡Me alegra que se hayan despertado! El itinerario de este Domingo se los explicará George.

Ambas pusieron atención, Iremos a la Iglesia luego a caminar a la quinta avenida, comeremos en algún restaurante y el Señor William y la Señorita Candy harán algo especial.

Después que desayunaron al salir de la mansión los fue siguiendo Timothy Smith en su coche.

Ambas parejas fueron a la Iglesia, A Candy le gustó oír la voz de Albert al cantar los himnos.

Saliendo de la iglesia fueron a la quinta avenida y entraron a un restaurante y se encontraron con las Señoritas Jones las cuales fueron a saludar a Albert de manera entusiasta.

Señoritas tengo el gusto de presentarles a mi prometida la señorita Candice White Elliot.

Candy sonrió de que Albert la presentara como su prometida.

¡No puede ser que esté comprometido! Dijo Meghan Jones

¡podemos acompañarlos a almorzar! Venimos a Nueva York a comprar los vestidos y las joyas que usaremos para la boda de su sobrino Archibald.

Lo siento señoritas pero no teníamos previsto tener más compañía

De pronto entró Timothy Smith y se acercó también a la mesa de los rubios.

¡Que agradable sorpresa! Encontrarte aquí Elizabeth

Elizabeth se puso un poco nerviosa-

Hermano me da gusto verte

Hermana ¡Pronto te iré a visitar!

Elizabeth comentó: Señoritas Jones les presento a mi hermano el ingeniero Timothy Smith, no se si ustedes sepan que ¡es uno de los solteros más cotizados de Chicago! ¡tiene una gran constructora y es muy influyente!

Ambas hermanas lo miraron y vieron que era muy atractivo

¡Señor Timothy mucho gusto! nos invita a comer estamos solas en Nueva York!

Timothy comentó: Lo siento pero …

¡No sea así! ¡Acaso es avaro! O no tiene dinero

¡Si tengo dinero! Bueno entonces invítenos a comer.

Timothy se sentó en una mesa con las dos muchachas y ellas comenzaron hacerle preguntas.

¡Señoritas Jones! ¡no se deben de dar por vencidas! el que William esté comprometido no es obstáculo para que puedan conquistarlo, ustedes son bonitas estoy seguro que lo pueden lograr.

Y ¿usted porque no tiene novia? ¿o tiene otras preferencias?

Solo me gustan las mujeres

Entonces porque no tiene novia

Estoy enamorado de la prometida de William

Meghan jones dijo: ¿Pero qué le ven a esa pecosa?

Timothy sonrió y dijo: ¡Es una mujer especial! Y ¿Qué hacen ustedes sin dama de compañía?

¡Anoche la embriagamos y cuando salimos seguía dormida! Jajajaja se rieron a todo pulmón

Timothy comentó ¡Son muy traviesas Señoritas!

Albert dijo: George cambio de planes en vista de que Timothy está entretenido con las Señoritas Jones, Candy y yo nos iremos disimuladamente al coche y luego ve donde quieras en taxi no quiero que me arruinen mis planes con Candy.

Albert le dio dinero a George para pagar la cuenta y para los taxis, mientras Timothy miraba a otro lado Candy y el salieron disimuladamente al coche.

Albert la llevó al Hotel Plaza un hotel lujoso de la quinta y octava avenida de nueva York.

¿Albert porque venimos aquí?

Hoy habrá un baile de disfraces en el hotel, nosotros tenemos un baile pendiente desde que estabas en el colegio en Londres ¿te acuerdas que no pude ir porque te habían castigado?

-Si, en el festival de mayo, yo ansiaba que llegaras y quería verte en traje.

El se puso una barba postiza y sus gafas y a ella le dio un sombrero que tenía una tela que le cubría la cara.

Llegaron a la recepción del hotel, y el dijo: Soy el Señor Steven y tengo una reservación

Si Señor Steven todo lo que usted ordenó ya está dispuesto en su habitación, el botones le indicará el camino.

Los guiaron a la habitación y cuando entraron Candy vio que era muy lujosa la habitación.

¡Albert esto ha de estar exageradamente caro!

Así es pero si voy a pasar un rato agradable contigo valdrá la pena.

Candy vio las cajas y las abrió y vio que el vestido era igual al que había usado cuando bailó en el barco y en la otra caja había un traje de lord inglés y un antifaz .

Albert ¡qué lindo vestido! Igual al que usé en el barco a Noruega.

El sonrió y dijo: tengo ansias de verte así nuevamente.

Candy vio una mesita con 3 rebanadas de pastel.

¡Albert pasteles! Se ven deliciosos

Ella se sentó frente a la mesita y le preguntó ¿Qué sabor quieres?

Yo deseo comer el que no vayas a comer tú, no tengo preferencia.

¡Albert gracias! me comeré el de fresa y el de durazno.

Albert la miró asustado

¿Qué paso Albert?

¿No será que ya estás embarazada?

¡No cómo crees! Albert soy enfermera y hemos estado juntos en días que no son peligrosos para mí.

¿En serio? ¿hay días en que tú y yo podríamos ?

¡Albert no por eso vamos a estar cada rato….

¡Claro que no Candy! por favor no pienses mal de mí, hoy solo quiero bailar contigo.

Candy hizo una mueca ven a mi lado y el se sentó con ella

Candy se comió las dos rebanadas de pastel con el té

Luego se fue a duchar salió del baño en toalla y a Albert le brillaban los ojos al verla.

Albert ve a ducharte mientras me arreglo.

El puso una cara de desilusión y se metió al baño

Candy trató de arreglarse antes de que el saliera

El salió tapado de la cintura para abajo con una toalla

Candy vio sus fuertes brazos su pecho varonil y el sonriente preguntó ¿Qué pasó Candy?

Nada aquí estoy esperándote dijo un poco apenada.

El se vistió y él le dijo luces hermosa Candy.

Bajaron y el a pesar que tenía el antifaz se veía muy seductor, empezó el baile, y el la guiaba, ella se reflejaba en sus ojos azules que tenían un brillo especial, mientras bailaban el estaba sonriente.

Candy pensaba ¡Que guapo es Albert! ¡mi príncipe! Es un sueño ¡Estoy bailando con el hombre que tanto amo! ¡No quiero que termine este momento!

El le dijo: Candy **_Te he amado durante tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo lo que es no amarte; y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar. Y puesto que te amo tan profundamente, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para estar el resto de mi vida contigo._** ** _Amo cada parte de ti, te amo porque eres la respuesta a mis oraciones, Dios oyó mis ruegos los cuáles eran: el que tu pudieras amarme también._**

Esa noche hubieron promesas de amor entre ellos, compartieron sus sueños mientras bailaban.

Timothy estuvo aprisionado toda la tarde con las hermanas Jones, Meghan la mayor de ellas se propuso hacer que Timothy se casara con ella costara lo que le costara, lo veía tan guapo y le gustaba lo irónico y sarcástico que era.

 **MANSION ALDRAY EN NUEVA YORK**

Era lunes y Albert y George ya se habían ido al distrito financiero.

Llegó una nota de Mark Elliot donde comunicaba que al siguiente día llegaría a buscar a Elizabeth para llevarla a la corte a fin de firmar el divorcio.

Ese día llegaron Mathew y Patty a Nueva York para darles a Candy y Elizabeth el color del vestido que usarían para la boda de Archie.

Tocaron la puerta y Elizabeth se sorprendió de ver a su hermano.

-Mathew ¡Que sorpresa!

Hermana te acuerdas de Patty mi novia

¡Claro que si!

Elizabeth abrazó a Patty.

Fueron al salón de la casa y Candy estaba durmiendo en el sofá porque estaba cansada de todo lo que había bailado la noche anterior.

Elizabeth la despertó ¡Candy mira quienes están aquí!

Candy abrió los ojos y vio a Patty

¡Patty que alegría verte! Se paró para abrazarla

Candy saludó a Mathew y él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mathew recordó ese día que besó a Candy y que la miró al levantarle el uniforme mientras ella estaba inconsciente.

Candy pidió el té para tomar con las visitas.

¿Tienen donde quedarse? Preguntó Candy.

Mathew respondió: Mi familia tiene una casa aquí en nueva York es donde se está quedando Timothy ahorita.

No sé si Patty se puede quedar aquí contigo Candy, ya sabes por el qué dirán.

¡Claro que sí! Me encanta tenerla aquí!

Candy vine a New York a enseñarles la tela del vestido que usaremos las damas de honor en la boda de Annie, y también para comprar algunas cosas que me encargó la Sra. Elroy.

¡Es cierto la boda de Archie! Ahí anunciaremos nuestro compromiso Albert y yo.

A Mathew al escuchar eso se le borró la sonrisa.

Bueno vamos entonces ¿podemos ir a comprar algunas de las cosas que me encargaron?

¡Vamos! Dijo Candy Alegre

¿Irás con nosotros Elizabeth?

Si tengo que platicar con Mathew de lo que haré mañana.

Candy se llevó a uno de seguridad el cuál iba a manejar el coche.

Y recorrieron las tiendas, ese día Candy y Elizabeth escogieron sus vestidos para la boda de Archie.

A las tres de la tarde fueron a un restaurante.

Elizabeth dijo: Mathew mañana firmaré el divorcio.

¿No que ya lo habías perdonado?

Sí pero ya has de estar enterado en el lío en que se metió.

Si me contó Timothy

Hermana lo siento mucho por el bebé.

Estaremos bien

¿Te regresaras con nosotros a Chicago?

Iré a Chicago sólo a la boda de Archie, pero ya no volveré a vivir con nuestros padres.

¿pero porque Elizabeth? No debes estar sola

¡No te preocupes por mí! Yo estaré bien, cuento con el apoyo de Candy y William.

Por favor no le cuentes nada a Timothy hasta que haya firmado los papeles del divorcio.

 **MANSION SMITH DE NEW YORK**

Mathew que bueno que estás aquí ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Pedí solo una semana en el hospital ¿Por qué?

Porque Meghan Jones me ha estado acosando desde que almorzamos ayer.

Elizabeth me hizo una mala jugada en presentarme con ellas

Y hoy cuando iba de salida se me presentó aquí e hizo que la invitara a desayunar, y después de que salí de mi oficina me estaba esperando para que la invitara a Almorzar.

Mathew contestó: pues no veo en que te puedo ayudar

Para mí es un alivio que estés aquí, porque si viene mañana no estaré solo con ella no quiero que ella me comprometa, está bien loca esa chica.

Mathew solo sonrió.

 **MANSION ALDRAY EN NUEVA YORK**

Albert y George llegaron esa noche de trabajar y Candy lo estaba esperando con Patty.

Entraron a la casa y el mayordomo les dijo

Señor William la Señorita Candy lo está esperando en el salón con una visita.

Albert fue al salón y vio a Patty.

¡Patty que sorpresa!

Señor Albert que gusto

Albert, Patty vino a New York por unos encargos que le hizo la tía Elroy y para darnos el color del vestido para la boda de Archie.

Le dije que se hospedara con nosotros, Candy puso una cara de apenada

¡Claro que si Patty eres bienvenida a la casa! ¡para mi está bien todo lo que decida la futura Señora Aldray!

Albert, Mathew también vino y él se quedará en la casa que los Smith tienen aquí.

Y los tres acompañaremos a Elizabeth mañana a la corte para firmar el Divorcio.

Candy me parece perfecto que Mathew y Patty acompañen a Elizabeth pero creo que no es conveniente que vayas.

¡Albert quiero ver a mi hermano!

Albert se la quedó mirando y dijo : ¡Bueno es hora de irse a dormir! Patty has de estar cansada por el viaje ya debes de ir a tu habitación.

Si Señor Albert nos vemos mañana

Albert se quedó solo con Candy y le dijo: recuerda que yo iba acompañar a Elizabeth y que tú te ibas a quedar en la casa, el hecho que hayan venido Patty y Mathew no cambia el que te quedes aquí, no vayan estar esperando los de la mafia a tu hermano y corras peligro no quiero arriesgarte.

Ella recordó la noche bonita que habían pasado y decidió evitar una discusión.

 **Feliz cumpleaños Ana María espero Dios te prospere en todo lo que te propongas, saludos a Vivan F, Josie, Susana Rojas, Glenda ( ya le está llegando el castigo a Timothy) Key, (Rocio C gracias por tu comentario) sayuri 1707, Noemi Cullen, Jahzeel, Gracias Elva, Jenny, Patty A, Silvana rojas, Lisset Rodriguez y Gladys (me alegra saludarte amiguita). Isabel pacheco.**

 **Perdón por la tardarme.**


	49. Chapter 49

**MANSION ALDRAY**

Eran las 7 de la mañana Candy se levantó temprano para desayunar con Albert.

El y George estaban en el salón del comedor.

Ella entró y se había puesto un vestido de tirantes color verde agua, Buenos días Señores.

Candy ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano?

Quise desayunar contigo, no quiero mal acostumbrarme a levantarme tarde así cuando regrese a trabajar no se me hará difícil.

Ella se sentó a su lado.

Albert no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Candy, los ojos le brillaban ¡luces radiante Candy!

Gracias Albert.

Sabes el sábado El Señor Hilton nos invitó a una parrillada.

Albert ¡no quisiera ir!

Candy tengo que cumplir con este compromiso me dijeron que invitara a cuatro personas más, así que podemos llevar a Patty antes de que se regrese a Chicago. Parece que los Hilton mandaron hacer una piscina en su Mansión y la quieren inaugurar y de ahí aprovecharemos hablar de algunas inversiones. Hoy puedes ir a comprar tu traje de baño cuando regresen de la corte Elizabeth y Patty.

Terminaron de desayunar y Albert y George se fueron a Wall Street

Candy fue al Salón a leer cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta, el mayordomo abrió y era Mathew que había llegado para acompañar a Elizabeth a la corte.

¡Candy buenos días! ¡ te ves hermosa! El se acercó y la estrechó fuerte y le dijo al oído ¡Desde que te fuiste el hospital no es el mismo sin ti te he extrañado mucho!

Mathew le avisaré a Patty que ya estás aquí, El pasó directamente al salón sin comentar nada.

Candy pensó que no la había escuchado y fue atrás de él para decirle nuevamente que le avisaría a Patty.

En el salón el le dijo: ¡No anuncies tu compromiso Candy! ¡No te cases con William!

Candy le dijo: Pensé que siendo novio de Patty ibas a cambiar Mathew

Lo estoy intentando.

Iré por Patty y por Elizabeth

Candy subió a buscar a Patty y a Elizabeth y ellas bajaron e invitaron a Mathew a desayunar Candy se quedó en el Salón cuando llegó su primo Mark Elliot.

El mayordomo lo pasó al salón.

¡Prima que gusto verte nuevamente!

¡Hola Mark! Elizabeth está desayunando ¿ ya desayunaste? ¿Apeteces algo?

Ya desayuné Candy gracias por tu amabilidad. Esperaré a Elizabeth mientras te haré compañía.

¿Vendrás con nosotros verdad?

No iré

¿porqué?

William piensa que no es conveniente

Prima ese día en el tren noté que El señor Aldray es celoso

Sólo un poquito dijo Candy apenada

Candy los hombres celosos también son posesivos luego te sentirás sofocada.

Amo a Albert tal como es.

Candy quiero que tengas en mente, que yo estoy dispuesto a conocerte más, mi Padre me ha dicho que si tú y yo nos casamos el consorcio Elliot estará seguro.

En ese momento entraron Patty, Elizabeth y Mathew al salón.

Patty, Elizabeth y Mathew, les presento a mi primo Mark Elliot.

¡mucho gusto en conocerles! Vamos porque ya se está haciendo tarde.

¡Candy quiero que pienses en lo que te dije!

No tengo nada que pensar Mark

Mathew dijo: Patty quédate acompañando a Candy yo iré con Elizabeth.

Como digas Mathew.

Se fueron a la corte y Patty le dijo a Candy:

Candy ¡así que el Señor Albert ya te pidió matrimonio!

La verdad es que ya tiene tiempo que me lo pidió pero estábamos guardando el secreto.

Candy me acuerdo que cuando el Señor Albert tenía amnesia, y todos le decíamos que se veía mejor, el contestaba: todo es gracias a Candy, creo que amnésico se enamoró de ti.

Quizás Patty y yo no sé en que momento me enamoré de él . Fué mi primera ilusión de niña.

Y dime ¿como va tu relación con Mathew.

Candy desde el principio me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, aún así lo acepté, el es apasionado con su carrera, es tierno , muy detallista, y también es bondadoso con otras personas, sólo que a veces se pierde en sus pensamientos y no me dice lo que pasa por su mente.

Después de la boda de Annie, buscaré un trabajo en Chicago para estar cerca de él.

El compró una casa y me pidió ayuda para amueblarla, el quiere que sea decorada a mi gusto.

Y se va a comprar un carro nuevo y también me dejara elegirlo, yo creo que con esas acciones me dice que me ama ¿tu que crees Candy?

Candy le sonrió y dijo: Creo que si te ama Patty.

 **CORTE SUPREMA DE NUEVA YORK**

Llegaron a la entrada de la corte y ahí estaba George el se acercó y comentó:. El Señor William me pidió que acompañara a la Señora Elizabeth para ofrecerle asesoría legal.

Elizabeth le dijo: Gracias señor George.

George saludó a Mathew y a Mark.

Mark los guió a la sala en que se iba a firmar el divorcio.

Cuando se abrió la puerta ahí estaba Benjamín Elliot.

El se acercó a Elizabeth y la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego le dijo quiero hablar con Benji, se agachó y le besó el vientre a Elizabeth y dijo: Benji , serás un niño bueno y cuidaras de tu mamá, e irás todos los Domingos a la Iglesia, y serás un hombre de bien se quedó un rato abrazándola, luego el juez les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

Le pasaron a Elizabeth los documentos.

Mathew dijo: Los voy a revisar.

No Mathew , quiero que lo revise el Señor George que está como mi asesor legal.

George dijo : Me permite y Elizabeth le dio los documentos que decían que le quedaría una mansión en Chicago con valor de medio millón de dólares y un edificio en el centro de Chicago con valor de 1 millón y medio de dólares.

Y que mientras durará el embarazo recibiría 2,500 dls mensuales.

Y estaba determinado que cuando naciera el niño recibiría 5,000 dólares mensuales para su manutención y cuando el niño estuviera en edad escolar recibiría 10,000 dólares mensuales.

George le explicó a Elizabeth como quedaría todo.

Mathew dijo: ¡Eres un ser despreciable Benjamín! Quiso golpearlo.

¡Detente Mathew! Lo firmaré ya con esto romperé toda relación con él.

Elizabeth lo iba a firmar y Benjamín le agarró la mano. ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Elizabeth tenía los ojos llorosos, el juez dijo Señora hable con él.

Pueden hablar a solas en mi oficina.

Benjamín la llevo y le dijo:

Quiero que me perdones por hacerte esto, y quiero que cuides de nuestro hijo, lo que está ahí es algo simbólico porque yo sé que mi papá te dará más a fin de que no carezcas de nada y sigas teniendo la vida que has llevado hasta ahora, yo le dije a mi padre que si te vuelves a casar de todas maneras te siga apoyando, la mamá de mi hijo debe de tener todo. Déjame darte un último beso.

Elizabeth vió que Benjamín tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y ella se conmovió y aceptó que la besara y la abrazara nuevamente.

Me iré a Noruega allá está en auge el negocio del petróleo, mi papá me dijo que que te ofreciera quedarte en su casa en Chicago pero serás libre de hacer lo que desees. La besó en la frente. Y regresaron.

George estaba nervioso porque pensó que Benjamín se había arrepentido.

Elizabeth firmó el acta y luego la firmó Benjamín el juez pronunció las palabras que quedaban legalmente divorciados.

Benjamín se fue con su primo Mark Elliot pero antes le dio a Elizabeth una carta para Candy.

Después de eso George volvió con Albert para seguir trabajando y Mathew y Elizabeth regresaron a la Mansión Aldray.

MANSION ALDRAY

Llegaron Mathew y Elizabeth y Candy vió que Elizabeth estaba llorando.

Tu hermano te mandó esta carta.

Candy la abrió y decía.

 _ **Candice no aprovechamos el tiempo para conocernos mejor me arrepiento de eso, te pido que apoyes a Elizabeth hasta el nacimiento de mi hijo, quiero que se llame Benjamín Patrick Elliot, y me gustaría que William y tu vigilen de que no le falte nada, cuida a mi papá ahora que se ha quedado solo, el estará un tiempo al frente del consorcio Elliot es muy probable que venda su parte a nuestros tíos si tú no lo ayudas, te pido que pienses un poco en él, por último te pido perdón por tratarte mal.**_

 _ **Espero algún día pueda verte nuevamente y nos tratemos como hermano y hermana.**_

 _ **Te quiere Benjamín Elliot**_

Candy se la enseñó a Elizabeth y ambas se abrazaron para consolarse mutuamente.

Luego Candy comentó Patty el sábado nos invitaron a la casa de un Banquero para una parrillada van a inaugurar su Alberca ¿quieren ir antes de que se vayan a Chicago?

Mathew dijo ¡Claro que sí! y Patty también dijo que sí. Elizabeth dijo que ella no iría.

Bueno ¡Vamos a comprar nuestro traje de Baño!

Candy fue con la pareja y Elizabeth se quedó en la casa.

¡Siento que estoy haciendo mal tercio! Comentó Candy

Y Mathew no digas tonterías estamos contentos de que estés con nosotros.

Deberíamos de ir a visitar el edificio más alto de New York, ¿Qué les parece la idea? El Woolworth Building

Candy se acordó que lo más alto que había estado fue cuando voló con Stear en el avión que el había fabricado y que le había puesto por nombre el Rey del cielo .

Si pero después después de comprarnos los trajes de Baño.

Esa tarde compraron sus trajes y fueron al Edificio Woolworth Building pero cuando iban entrando se encontraron con Albert y George.

Candy cuando lo vio lo fue abrazar y el dijo: Pequeña George me contó lo del Divorcio ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mal por mi hermano, hubiera querido comprenderlo y llegarlo a querer mucho.

Te comprendo Candy.

Patty, Mathew me llevaré a Candy quisiera estar con ella en este momento.

¡Claro Señor William!

Dejaron a Patty y a Mathew los cuales si subirían al edificio.

Se fueron a la Mansión Aldray.

Cuando llegaron Albert la llevó a un Kiosko que había en el jardín de la Mansión ya había dispuesto que les llevaran la cena estaba alumbrado con velas, Ella le dio la carta de su hermano para que la leyera.

Pues Candy cuando nazca nuestro sobrinito velaremos por él y lo vamos a querer mucho.

Albert para distraerla y para que no pensara tanto en Benjamín le dijo:

Sabes desde que estuvimos en el hotel te he imaginado embarazada.

¿En serio? Si con una pancita acostada y que yo te consiento con pasteles, me imagino hablándole a nuestro bebé en tu barriguita y que el me da pataditas.

¡Oh Albert sería tan lindo!

Así es te compré algo ¿Qué cosa?

Una Cadena de oro para la insignia que llevas de los Aldray y lo que te regaló la hermana María pero ahora también te regalo esté "Dije" donde están nuestros nombres grabados Candy y Albert.

¡Albert está precioso! Son pequeños brillantes formando nuestros nombres

¿Te gusta?

¡Gracias Albert está hermoso !

El entonces se sacó del cuello una cadena con un "Dije" igual que el que le acababa de dar a Candy.

Yo también tengo uno igual Candy

¿Albert no te dará pena llevar eso en el cuello?

No, que todos se enteren tu y yo nos amamos.

 **soadora (siento lo de tu amiga, espero que Dios la fortalezca y mitigue su dolor), Maya (me dió gusto saber de ti) saludos Ana maria, Rocio C, Susana Rojas (espero también disfrutes tu fin de semana), Nelly( me alegra que te guste esta versión de Albert), Saludos a mis amiguitas Glenda y Gladys , Patty a, Wendy no te apures ya el lunes o martes termino la historia.**

 **Saludos nenas que se la pasen bien este fin de semana hoy es 26/06/2015**

 **Estamos a 26 de Junio del 2015 .**


	50. Chapter 50

**MANSION HILTON**

El Señor Leonard Hilton, estaba recibiendo a sus invitados entre ellos estaban, El Señor Nelson Jones con sus hijas Meghan y Priscila Jones, Nelson era Socio de los Aldray y de los Hilton. Llegó el otro invitado Timothy Smith el cuál iba a construir un edificio para los Hilton y lo acompañaba Mathew.

Albert y Candy también asistieron acompañados de Patty, les mostraron donde estaban los vestidores y el acceso a la piscina.

Habían 50 personas entre hombres de negocios y sus familias , Meghan Jones se alegró cuando Timothy Smith apareció con bermuda y una camiseta sin mangas enseñando sus bíceps en sandalias, ella estaba en traje de baño y le dijo a su hermana Priscila.

Creo que hoy llevaremos a cabo el plan que te dije, ya que está aquí mi papá vamos aprovechar, hoy no se escapa Timothy Smith

Todos los caballeros se pusieron a conversar de negocios incluyendo Albert quien tuvo que dejar a Candy en la piscina con Patty y Mathew.

Timothy nadó acercándose a Candy con la excusa de que estaba Mathew, pero Meghan Jones se le atravesó en su camino

Hola Timothy has sido malo no me has invitado a salir

Lo siento Meghan no me interesa salir contigo

Acaso no te gusto

Timothy la miró fijamente y dijo: Te dije que estoy enamorado de la novia de William.

Ella lo abrazó y el no pudo reaccionar y el Señor Nelson Jones vio a Timothy abrazado de su hija.

A Timothy le dio pena apartarla bruscamente, ante todo el se creía un caballero y se apartó despacio de ella.

Candy se divertía con Patty en la piscina y miraba a Albert de lejos ya que el no dejaba de conversar con los directivos de las empresas extranjeras y el banquero Hilton.

Después de una hora sirvieron la comida y Timothy estaba sentado con Mathew y Patty pasó por el Priscila Jones que llevaba una bandeja y fingió que se tropezaba y le tiró el contenido a Timothy.

-perdone mi torpeza Timothy

El con una sonrisa fingida dijo: A cualquiera le puede pasar Señorita Jones me iré a cambiar, ya que me cayó encima su comida.

Timothy le preguntó al Señor Hilton donde podría cambiarse y él se lo indicó, Meghan Jones fue atrás de él , ella vio que llevaba la bolsa donde tenía la ropa limpia y cuando él se quitó la ropa ella entró donde se estaba vistiendo.

El se había quitado el interior y trató de cubrirse, Meghan le pido se retire por favor y ella se le acercó eres tan guapo y tan fuerte ¡Salga de aquí Meghan! Ella desgarró su traje de baño y se asió de él y empezó a gritar ¡No Timothy! Me duele En ese momento El Señor Nelson Jones que se había dirigido hacía allá porque Priscila le había dicho que Timothy era el novio de su hermana y que era posible que su hermana se iba acostar con él porque le había pedido la prueba de amor, escuchó los gritos de su hija y vio a Timothy desnudo forcejeando con ella que estaba semidesnuda.

¡Desgraciado! Lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeo

Todos los demás se acercaron y vieron a Meghan semidesnuda y llorando y a Timothy desnudo en el suelo.

Y dijo ¡ahorita mismo te demandaré! ¡querías abusar de mi hija! Es una menor

¡eso no es cierto!

Tengo testigos. Todos comentaban ¡esto es una vergüenza! ¡Pervertido! Querer abusar de una muchacha inocente e indefensa. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos, los de seguridad de los Hilton lo hicieron que se vistieran y lo llevaron hacia la estación de policia, Mathew y Patty fueron tras ellos.

Fueron a demandarlo El señor Jones con sus hijas y los Hilton iban a ser los testigos para que lo metieran a la cárcel.

En el auto ¡Señor Nelson su hija está mintiendo!

Como se atreve a difamar a mi hija ¡pervertido!

¡Papá será una vergüenza para mi estar ante un ministerio publico!

Timothy se sintió acorralado y le dijo Señor Nelson vamos a llegar a un acuerdo ¡No me demande!

El único acuerdo sería que te cases con ella la viste desnuda y te desnudaste frente a ella, sus castos ojos, mi hija nunca había visto a nadie desnudo ¡le has robado la inocencia!

¡Yo jamás me casaré con su hija!

Entonces irás a la Cárcel.

Al estar delante de la policía la muchacha relató los hechos y por ser menor de edad Timothy quedaría detenido, el al sentirse perdido dijo:

¡Está bien me casaré con ella! Entonces el del ministerio público dijo entonces de una vez traigan al Juez de Paz para que los case, porque si no los casamos de una vez como este pervertido es millonario es capaz de huir del país.

Mathew no podía creer lo que le estaba lo estaba pasando a su hermano.

A Timothy lo tenían esposado, y el no tuvo más remedio que firmar el acta de matrimonio.

Los Hilton amenazaron a Timothy Smith que si anulaba el matrimonio publicarían en el New York Times el hecho vergonzoso y quedaría difamado él y su constructora y ya no le darían el proyecto de construcción, la Señora Jones y la Señora Hilton eran hermanas.

 **MANSION ALDRAY DE NUEVA YORK**

¡No puedo creer lo que pasó! Le dijo Candy a Elizabeth.

¿Qué pasó?

Encontraron a tu hermano queriendo abusar de una de las Jones.

¡No lo creo!

Verdad que sí Albert.

Si Elizabeth fue un hecho bastante penoso. Compadezco a tu hermano esas hermanas Jones son de lo peor y disculpen no debo hablar así de las mujeres ¡ruego me disculpen!.¡no debí decir eso!

Pasaron unos días y Albert terminó sus asuntos con las compañías y los bancos y decidieron regresarse a Chicago.

Elizabeth también regresó a Chicago como huésped en la Mansión Aldray.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

¡Papá! ¡Candy hija me alegra verte!

Hola William te agradezco mucho que hayas cuidado de mi hija estas semanas.

No tiene nada que agradecerme, yo quisiera cuidarla por el resto de mi vida.

William me doy cuenta que eres un hombre íntegro respetable no le daría a mi hija a nadie más que a ti.

Me alegra que piense eso de mí

Quiero que hablemos en mi despacho. ¡Candy debes estar cansada por el viaje ve a tu habitación!

Si Papá dijo con voz de decepción.

Albert acompañó al Señor Elliot al despacho.

William sabes que mi hijo se fue del país, me dejó nuevamente a cargo de todo.

Si lo sé Señor Patrick, me imagino que es difícil para usted, agarrar otra vez las riendas de la compañía Elliot.

Así es William, ya estoy viejo para estar dirigiendo una compañía, podría asignar a cualquiera de mis sobrinos para ser el dirigente pero la verdad es que a esa compañía le dedique toda mi vida, sacrifiqué el tiempo con mi hijo creo que no es justo que los que no trabajaron por ella se queden a cargo, como tengo el 70% de las acciones he decidido fusionarla con el consorcio Aldray cuando te cases con Candy, y seas tu quien las dirijas.

Señor Elliot yo aceptaría si les regresan a los afectados las propiedades que Benjamín se adjudicó de manera ilegal, considero que hay que ser justos.

Así lo haremos William ya hice un inventario y se cuáles obtuvo de manera incorrecta.

Don Patrick Archie es honesto y él se haría cargo aquí en América, ahora que estuve en las reuniones en Nueva York acordamos en que yo residiría en Londres dentro de un año.

William yo quisiera estar cerca de Ustedes pero creo que iré a donde Elizabeth esté para ver por mi nieto.

Por cierto, debes sugerirle que ese edificio que le quedó lo convierta en hotel así tendrá más ingresos. O que los rente como departamentos, dile que le daré el dinero para que haga la remodelación.

De todas maneras yo también hablaré con ella para saber si quiere venir a vivir conmigo.

Señor Elliot quiero preguntarle y si Elizabeth encuentra un esposo ¿Cómo quedarían las cosas?

Pues pondría a Candy de Albacea para que a mi muerte ella le dé a mi nieto su herencia al cumplir la mayoría de edad, por eso quiero fusionar los consorcios.

Te quiero contar algo vinieron a verme los tipos con los que se involucró mi hijo pensé que me iban a matar, pero creo que Dios les hizo reflexionar de que yo no tenía nada que ver y les di 500,000 dólares para que me dejaran en paz.

 **MANSION SMITH DE CHICAGO**

Papá, mamá les presento a mi Esposa Meghan Jones

¿Queeeee?

Mathew comentó: Familia esa no es toda la sorpresa tengo algo que comunicarles a nombre de Elizabeth, ya se divorció de Benjamín Elliot, y sólo le dejó dos propiedades.

En ese momento a Jennifer perdió el sentido.

 **Noche de bodas de Timothy Smith**

Así que yo abusé de ti ¿No?

Timothy es que me gustas mucho, y tú estabas encaprichado con esa pecosa.

Pues sigo encaprichado con esa pecosa.

La única forma en que pueda tocarte es que te pongas la peluca rubia que te compré y uses el mismo perfume de ella, y que estemos a oscuras y quizás algunas veces te tengas que vestir de enfermera.

Timothy pensaba sólo dejaré pasar un año y me divorciaré de este chicle.

 **Chicas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura ya empecé el otro Fic y subí el primer capítulo se llama WILLIAM ALBERT Y SU AMOR POR CANDY. Aunque quizás no les guste pero vamos a ver que sale.**

 **Les agradezco a todas por leerme, es que me dijeron que ya había alargado demasiado el fic por eso ya lo estoy terminando.**

 **Lindo inicio de Semana. NO SE DESESPEREN ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL FINAL LO ANDO PULIENDO**


	51. Chapter 51

**MANSION ALDRAY EN CHICAGO**

Estaban en un salón de la mansión Aldray: Candy, Annie, Elizabeth y Patty haciendo los últimos arreglos de las mesas para la boda de Annie eran cisnes de Cristal cortado en forma de corazones con flores artificiales elaboradas a mano, Archie los había diseñado y los había mandado a pedir especialmente desde Europa.

Entró el mayordomo y dijo: Señora Elizabeth la buscan sus padres.

Las chicas le dijeron: ánimo Elizabeth

Los Smith estaban en el salón de la Mansión con la Señora Elroy, entró Elizabeth se acercó a sus padres y los besó.

Jennifer Smith dijo: Elizabeth hemos venido para llevarte a casa, supimos lo de tu divorcio y de lo miserable que fue Benjamín Elliot que casi te deja en la calle.

Mamá, papá desde que me casé dejé de ser una Smith, sigo siendo su hija pero soy independiente de ustedes, mi esposo me dejó una casa y un edificio y pienso vivir sola con mi hijo.

¡Que tonterías estás diciendo! ¡No estamos de acuerdo!

Soy una mujer mayor de edad y divorciada por lo tanto puedo hacer todo lo que me plazca con o sin la autorización de ustedes.

¡Tienes que volver con nosotros! Para que encuentres un hombre adecuado para ti.

A mi no me interesa conocer a nadie yo estaré sola con mi hijo y yo misma voy a elegir al que será mi próximo esposo si es que decido casarme nuevamente.

¡tú elegiste a Benjamín Elliot! y mira en que vino a parar todo.

Son mis errores y tengo que vivir con las consecuencias de ellos.

¿y estarás de arrimada con los Aldray?

Sólo mientras acondiciono un departamento en el edificio que me dejó Benjamín.

La Señora Elroy intervino: Señores Smith, mi sobrino aprecia mucho a su hija y ella tiene una habitación especial en esta casa, y en las semanas que lleva aquí nos hemos encariñado con ella, así que en nombre de los Aldray puedo decir que tendrá nuestra protección todo el tiempo que ella lo desee.

En realidad la Señora Elroy apreciaba mucho a Elizabeth porque tenía un excelente gusto por todo lo elegante y daba buenas sugerencias en todo lo relacionado con vestuario, calzado, joyas y decoraciones desde que había llegado a la mansión, pudieron avanzar más para los últimos detalles de la boda de Archie, que se celebraría en una semana más.

Los Padres de Elizabeth ya habían hecho arreglos para que Elizabeth se casara con un amigo del Señor Smith que era viudo, por eso querían que ella se regresara con ellos.

Ese mismo día Elizabeth recibió la visita de Patrick Elliot.

¡Elizabeth hija estoy contento de verte!

Gracias Suegro yo también me alegro de verle

Vine para ofrecerte mi casa y mi protección serás la mamá de mi nieto y quisiera apoyarte en todo.

Le agradezco Señor Patrick, yo le quiero mucho, pero es necesario que haga un cambio radical en mi vida y deseo mantenerme con lo que quiso dejarme su hijo, rentaré la mansión que me dejo y también el edificio como departamentos habitacionales , William me ofreció su ayuda para hacerle las instalaciones necesarias para que sean aptos para rentarse .

El Señor Elliot la vio muy decidida y le dijo:

Está bien hija si quieres hacerlo así, entonces déjame que yo pague lo de la remodelación de ambos lugares a fin de que no seamos una carga para William.

A Elizabeth le pareció bien lo que ofreció su suegro y lo aceptó.

 **CONSORCIO ALDRAY**

Tío quisiera hacerte una petición especial

Dime Archie contestó Albert.

Tú sabes que me casaré con Annie dentro de una semana y quisiera pasar una tarde con Candy.

A Albert le pareció extraña la petición de Archie y le dijo: Si Candy acepta yo no me opongo.

Archie ya había hablado con Annie sobre eso, ella se lo permitiría , pero él ya no se iría con sus "Amigos" a una despedida de soltero.

Annie le había pedido a Candy que aceptara salir esa tarde con Archie, Annie confiaba en Candy porque sabía que amaba a Albert y porque había animado a Archie para que estuviera con ella.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Al día siguiente Archie llegó a buscar a Candy a su casa en la Mansión Elliot.

El llegó vestido con un traje gris y le había mandado el vestido que ella se pondría.

El entró al salón y ahí estaba Patrick Elliot quien lo miró y puso una cara de desaprobación y comentó.

¡Que raros son los jóvenes de ahora!, no me opuse a que candy salga contigo hoy, porque tu novia le pidió el favor.

Candy bajó y fue al Salón y Archie le besó la mano, Candy se sonrojó

Señor Elliot a las 9 le traigo a su hija.

El la llevó a la casa donde viviría con Annie ya estaba decorada, sus padres se la habían regalado.

Candy, esta es la casa donde viviré con Annie.

¡Archie que hermosa está! ¿De seguro tu la decoraste verdad?

Así es gatita.

Quise pasar esta tarde contigo, porque cuando me case con Annie sólo la miraré a ella, así lo tengo decidido.

El puso un disco de Vals y le dijo ¿me concedes este baile sin aplastarme los pies?

Claro que si Archie y le sonrió

Hoy quiero bailar varias piezas contigo Candy

Después de bailar varias piezas Archie la llevó al comedor y tenía una mesa fría con ensaladas y pastel .

Quería usar Champaña pero mi tío me dijo que te ponías loquita

Comieron su ensalada y le dijo:

Quise cumplir la fantasía de como sería si fueras mi esposa, Candy te agradezco por regalarme esta tarde.

Archie tu sabes que te quiero de una manera especial, igual que quise a Stear.

Lo sé Candy aunque nosotros te amamos de otra forma.

¿Candy me concedes darte un beso ? Sólo será eso y nos vamos.

Candy pensó si me besó Mathew y Timothy Smith, claro que dejaré a Archie el ha esperado más tiempo.

El se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la abrazó cerrando los ojos, luego le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo te amé desde que te conocí.

Le dio un beso tierno en los labios y dijo: mi gatita.

 **BODA DE ARCHIE Y ANNIE EN LA MANSION ALDRAY**

Un grupo de Escoceses con gaitas estaban en la entrada de la puerta del salón principal de la Mansión Aldray, le pidieron al ministro que los casara a domicilio todo el Clan Aldray estaba presente, fueron invitados los Elliot, los Smith, los Jones, hasta el Alcalde de Chicago con su familia, La propiedad de los Aldray era tan grande que todos los coches de los invitados entraron en el terreno.

Albert como patriarca de la familia usó el traje Escocés pero Archie un traje blanco el estaba esperando a la novia, a la mayoría le parecía raro que Archie no sonriera, hasta los Legan habían sido invitados, Neal no aguantó las ganas y fue a decirle a Archie: En lugar de una boda parece que estás en un velorio sonríe un poco.

Albert y Mathew lo escucharon y sonrieron, Pero Neal no logró que Archie sonriera.

Elisa Legan vio a Candy, Elizabeth y a Patty como damas de honor que también estaban a la entrada del salón principal esperando a Annie.

Le dio coraje a Elisa porque a ella no le pidieron ser dama de honor.

Se acercó a Candy y le dijo: Aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda

Elizabeth lo escuchó y le dijo : Lo dices por ti me imagino, Las que están aquí son de más Abolengo que los Legan.

Albert escuchó lo que Elisa le dijo a Candy y tomó la decisión de no invitarla cuando Candy y el se casaran.

Llegó la novia con su hermoso vestido Blanco los muchachos Aldray que estaban vestidos de escoceses tocaron las gaitas.

Habían puesto las mesas en circulo y al final un pulpito con las sillas donde estarían los novios y las damas de honor con el Patriarca y los Ancianos del Clan. El procesional fue con una melodía escocesa que tocaron los Aldray con las gaitas, ellos fueron los que entraron primero en el cortejo, luego fueron las damas de honor incluyendo a Elizabeth que ya se le notaba la barriguita de embarazo, George la miraba desde lejos.

Annie y Archie entrarían juntos se pusieron a la puerta y la orquesta tocó la marcha nupcial, los padres de la novia no pasaron en el cortejo.

Albert le indicó a Candy que se pusiera a lado de el, ella se puso a lado de él, toda la familia Aldray hicieron murmuraciones, pasaron los novios y el ministro leyó la liturgia matrimonial.

Los padres de la novia les pusieron el Lazo, los Padres de Archie le dieron los Anillos, Albert y Candy le dieron las Arras.

El ministro los declaró Marido y mujer.

Ahora unas palabras del Patriarca: El Señor William Albert Aldray

Albert dijo: Yo William Albert Aldray presento ante ustedes al Señor y la Señora Cornwell , todos aplaudieron y Archie tuvo que sonreír y notaron su diente brillando y todos comprendieron porque no quiso sonreír desde el principio.

y aprovechando que todo el Clan está reunido les presento a mi prometida la Señorita Candice White Elliot.

Todo quedó en silencio y la Tía Abuela Elroy pasó al frente besó a Annie y Archie.

Luego dijo: Yo Elroy Aldray el compromiso de William Albert Aldray y la Señorita Candice White Elliot y desde ahorita le doy la Bienvenida al clan Aldray. Ella se acercó a Candy y la besó lo mismo que a Albert y les aplaudieron también.

Albert dijo: Ahora los esposos bailaran el primer Vals de casados.

Después de que terminó el baile todos los Aldray mandaron a sus esposas e hijos a sus casas y los ancianos del clan se quedaron en la mansión para reclamar porque había anunciado que Albert y Candy estaban comprometidos, si ellos no habían dado su anuencia.

Todos pasaron a un salón improvisado para hacer la junta.

Empezó el Señor Legan a decir: No se tenía que anunciar el compromiso de William porque nosotros no hemos dado nuestra anuencia.

Otro dijo están pasando por encima de nosotros.

Entonces la Sra. Elroy molesta dijo: Pues aquí mismo se desbarata el consorcio Aldray y les daremos a cada uno su parte.

Uno dijo: William es el patriarca tiene la obligación de seguir a la cabeza del consorcio.

Y dijo Albert yo me casaré con la Señorita Elliot con o sin la autorización de Ustedes.

Se miraron unos a otros y dijeron: no nos queda más remedio que aceptar pero queremos que se fije la boda dentro de un año.

Albert dijo: Las compañías de Noruega , Holanda quieren que cambien de residencia en 8 meses para que maneje las cosas desde Europa y yo no me iré sin haberme casado antes.

Entonces será dentro de 8 meses la boda.

Archie y Annie se fueron de luna de miel a Hawai.

Patty consiguió un trabajo de Maestra en Chicago.

Mathew se independizó de sus padres porque no soportaba a la nueva Señora Smith, es decir a la esposa de Timothy, y aún seguía enamorado de Candy.

En el hospital no perdía ninguna oportunidad para hablar con ella.

 **Se programó la petición de mano de Candy y la fiesta de compromiso en Mayo.**

Antes que llegara el mes de mayo El Señor le entregó a Elizabeth el edificio con los departamentos habilitados para la renta, lo mismo que la Mansión, Los departamentos estaban bonitos que lo rentaron personas de la clase media alta.

George y Elizabeth quedaron de acuerdo que se casarían después del Bautismo del bebé.

La Tía Elroy consultaba con Elizabeth todo lo relacionado con la boda de Albert y Candy y no se imaginaba que entre Elizabeth y George había una relación.

Timothy planeaba de qué manera divorciarse de su esposa, era demasiado inmadura y el no la soportaba.

 **MANSION** ELLIOT

Sabes hija le escribiré a tu hermano que venga para cuando Elizabeth tenga al bebé para que lo bauticemos.

ya deseo conocer a mi nieto.

-¡Si papá sería genial que Benjamín venga al Bautismo de Benji.

 **Chicas sigo trabajando en el final no quise dejar sin subir el penúltimo capítulo hoy.**

 **s/11343792/1/WILLIAM-ALBERT-Y-SU-AMOR-POR-CANDY**

 **es el Link del nuevo fic que empecé.**

 **Les agradezco por seguir el fic. Creo que mañana si subiré el final ahí sugiéranme donde quieren que se vayan de luna de miel los rubios.**


	52. Chapter 52

Estaba empezando el mes de Abril Y Albert fue a buscar a Candy a la salida del hospital.

Hola Candy

¡Albert!

Le pedí permiso a tu papá para salir contigo, le dije que quería que me ayudaras a elegir un traje para la fiesta de compromiso

¡Albert si yo no sé nada sobre eso!

Lo sé

¿Entonces?

Sólo quería pasar una tarde contigo

Dime ¿ya almorzaste?

No

 _¡ven conmigo!, Albert llevó al departamento Magnolia a Candy_

 _Entraron y Albert dijo:_

Ya había traído la comida

Albert siempre te anticipas a todo

Albert estaba muy amable con Candy, la atendía exageradamente Candy pensaba ¿Qué se traerá Albert?

¡Ya dentro de un mes será la fiesta de compromiso Candy!

Así es

Candy necesito hablar contigo, no se como lo vayas a tomar

Dime Albert

Sabes George se ha enamorado

¡Albert me alegro por él!, ¡George se merece ser feliz!

Así es

¿y quien es la chica que ha cautivado el corazón de George?

Ese es el problema

Ella es de una clase social diferente

¡Eso que importa!

Dime Candy ¿Cuánto tiempo crees, que tenga que esperar Elizabeth para enamorarse nuevamente?

Creo que de eso no se puede tener el control, el amor llega y no pide permiso

Pero estábamos hablando de George y ahora cambias de tema con Elizabeth

Porque Elizabeth es la que cautivó el corazón de George

¿Qué?

Yo lo descubrí en nueva York

Quizás la convivencia cuando estuvimos en el barco mientras tu y yo platicábamos el a veces acompañaba a Elizabeth.

Albert también me alegra por Elizabeth, mi hermano la engañó, pero no creí que tan rápido se enamorara de otro.

Albert miró fijamente a Candy

¿Qué pasa Albert?

Candy ¡yo quisiera estar nuevamente contigo!

Albert si ya pronto será la fiesta de compromiso y en octubre nos vamos a casar

Si Candy pero ¡yo te necesito ahora!

¡Albert! Te acuerdas que te dije que hay días que son peligrosos y pues este es uno de esos días

¡Candy sólo será una vez! No creo que un una sola vez tú…

A Candy le empezó a dar tentación, estar a solas con él y que el la mirara de esa forma.

¡Albert no quiero arriesgarme!

El puso una mirada triste al verse rechazado

Ella se acercó a el y lo besó en la mejilla y le dijo yo lavaré los trastes

Se puso a lavar los trastes y ya los estaba enjuagando cuando el se puso atrás de ella y empezó a besarle el cuello

¡Albert! Te amo- exclamó

Ella se volteó y se besaron el empezó a usar su lengua para que Candy reaccionara a sus estímulos

¡Candy sé buena chica conmigo! Dijo con voz ronca

Candy no pudo resistirse más a esa sensación y le dijo ¡Hazme tuya Albert!

El enseguida la llevó a la habitación y la besaba continuamente para que ella no perdiera la concentración

El la desvistió entre besos y caricias

También el trató de desvestirse rápido

¡Candy! desde que estábamos en nueva York me ando muriendo de ganas por estar contigo

¡Yo también Albert! Pero hoy…..

El la calló a besos

¡Candy! ya extrañaba tenerte así, desde esa tarde en la cabaña

¡Albert ¡

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

Principios de Mayo

La Señora Elroy y Elizabeth estaban eligiendo todo lo necesario para la boda entre Albert y Candy, y El Señor Elliot daría la fiesta de la pedida de mano y de compromiso de los rubios.

La Señora Elroy dejó a Elizabeth en el estudio con retazos de Telas para elegir de cuál se compraría la mantelería y con piezas de vajillas para elegir, mientras Elroy subió para su siesta vespertina.

Llegó George a dejar los juegos de cubiertos de plata que habían enviado desde Lakewood para la boda.

Tocó la puerta y encontró a Elizabeth en el estudio.

¡Buenas Tardes Liz!

¡George que gusto! Ella se le acercó para besarlo

¿Cómo te has sentido? Preguntó el.

Bien, amor

¿Qué dice Benji?

Ha estado muy inquieto todo el día ha estado dando pataditas

George se agachó para besarle la barriga a Elizabeth y dijo con una voz fingida como de niño

Benji, soy tu tio George, pórtate bien con tu mamita. George se puso a cantar una canción de cuna cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y era la sra. Elroy y exclamó sorprendida:

¡George! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Elizabeth al verse descubierta dijo:

Sra. Elroy, pronto me tendré que ir de esta casa, porque me he enamorado de George y quiero casarme con él

¡muchacha que dices!

¿Qué has hecho George?

Sra. Elroy, yo me he enamorado de Liz y deseo casarme con ella

George ¡Que dirá el Sr. Patrick Elliot! ¡y los Smith! ¡Que dejé que en mi casa ocurriera esto! En el problema que me has metido.

En ese momento llegó Albert.

Y vio que su tía estaba alterada.

¡William ¡ George sedujo a Elizabeth y dice que se casará con ella ¡esto no puede ser!

Tía yo sugiero que se casen en secreto, ellos se aman, pero creo que la sociedad no está preparada para tal acontecimiento.

Sra, Elroy disculpe pero creo que William tiene razón, ¡yo ya no quiero esperar más! quiero casarme con George.

¡Pero te acabas de divorciar hace poco y estás embarazada!

¡Tía por favor! con dinero todo se puede!

¿Cuándo quieren casarse?

Después de la fiesta de compromiso de William y Candy

Está bien, voy a permitir que se casen pero todavía no le diremos nada a los Elliot ni a los Smith sino hasta que nazca el bebé, no quiero que digan que soy una alcahueta que permito el libertinaje en mi casa.

Tía cambiando de tema : Jimmy llegó a verme a la oficina

¿Quién es ese?

Uno de los chicos del hogar de Pony, vino a que yo le dé trabajo

Y porque me dices a mí, si tu puedes emplearlo en lo que sea

Tía recuerda que pronto me iré a vivir a Europa con Candy y voy a necesitar a George conmigo quiero que George capacite a este chico para que apoye a Archie aquí en Chicago.

No estoy de acuerdo, ese chico no ha de tener el nivel requerido

Tía recuerda que Candy también es del hogar de Pony y tuvo el nivel para entrar al San Pablo, necesitamos gente de confianza, este chico tiene 15 años desde ahorita lo podemos capacitar para que sea un experto en los negocios como George y pueda apoyar a Archie.

Ni sé, para que me dices si de todas maneras harás lo que quieras.

Ok Por las mañanas irá a las oficinas y en las tardes irá a la escuela.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Candy estaba atendiendo a un paciente limpiándole una herida cuando sintió el olor de la sangre le dio asco, rápidamente soltó la venda y fue al baño a vomitar, Mathew observó todo lo que había pasado.

Al siguiente día a Candy le dio un mareo y se desmayó en el hospital.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Mathew y Flanny.

El dijo: Flanny ¿me puedes dejar solo con la paciente por favor?

Si doctor Smith.

Candy ayer note que te dio asco cuando estabas atendiendo a un paciente y hoy te desmayaste.

Mathew creo que son parásitos ¡tiene tiempo que no me he desparasitado!

Si creo que tienes razón, es un parásito enorme que dentro de 8 meses saldrá de tu cuerpo

¿Qué tan grave estoy?

¡Candy por favor no te hagas tonta! ¡caíste ante William! Te sedujo y estás embarazada.

¡No puede ser! Todavía se anunciará el compromiso, me va a matar mi papá

Pues tendrán que anunciar la boda para el próximo mes.

¡Un mes ¡

Si para que sea siete mesino

¡William es un canalla! ¡hacerte esto a ti!, ¡yo todavía guardaba esperanzas!

¡Un hijo Mathew! ¡se lo tengo que decir a Albert!

Si después que se lo digas dile que venga para que le de las indicaciones de cómo debe cuidarte

Está bien le diré.

 **CONSORCIO ALDRAY**

Candy pidió permiso para salir temprano y fue a las oficinas

Señor William la señorita Candy quiere verlo

Hazla pasar George

Pequeña y ese milagro que vienes a visitarme

¡Albert tengo que decirte algo importante!

Dime ¿falta dinero para la fiesta de compromiso?

No es eso, ¡Albert pon atención!

Señor William me retiro para que puedan hablar a gusto

Si George

Cuando George se fue Albert empezó a besar a Candy

¡Que bueno que viniste! ¡He estado deseando verte! Empezó a besarle el cuello

¡Albert estoy embarazada!

Albert se detuvo y se paró recto y le agarro por los hombros

¿estás segura?

Si Albert me revisaron en el hospital

El puso una sonrisa y le dio vueltas

¡Por fin! Un sucesor viene en camino ¡Candy me haces dichoso!

Luego reaccionó ¿Candy como se lo diremos a tu papá y a mi tía Elroy?

¡Tú me sedujiste! ¡me hiciste un embrujo y caí!

El sonrió y dijo: ¡si soy mayor que tú!, ¡soy el seductor!

Candy cuando llegues a tu casa quiero que revises si no hay armas, y si encuentras alguna escóndela por favor

¡mí papá tiene una colección de armas en un salón de la casa!

Pues el día de la fiesta de compromiso te encargarás de desaparecerlas. ¿De acuerdo?

Si, ahora me acompañaras ha decirle a la tía Elroy que tiene un mes a partir de hoy para organizar la boda.

¡Albert yo no quiero estar presente cuando se lo digas!

Candy los dos somos responsables

¡Yo te dije que no!

¡Pero no fuiste firme en la decisión!

¡Albert me da miedo su mirada de desaprobación!

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

Candy que bueno que has venido, para que te personalices un poco en la toma de decisiones para la boda, Elizabeth y yo hemos trabajado mucho en eso.

Tía y ¿Cuánto llevas avanzado?

Pues Ya elegimos la vajilla, y la mantelería

Tía Elroy pues hay que apresurarse

¡William es en Octubre!

¡No tía tiene que ser dentro de un mes!

William que me estás tratando de decir

Tía yo…, la Sra Elroy miró a Candy con desaprobación

¡No me digas que embarazaste a Candy!

Candy empezó a llorar ¡El me sedujo!

Albert la miró con cara de sorpresa.

William ¿Qué has hecho?

¡El buen nombre de los Aldray!

Como justificar que dentro de unos días es el compromiso y decir que dentro de un mes será la boda

¿No pudiste Aguantarte?

¿Qué le diremos al Señor Elliot?

 **Chicas saludos les invitó a leer mi otro fic que ya empecé y tomaré en cuenta sus sugerencias para la luna de miel de los rubios.**

 **s/11343792/1/WILLIAM-ALBERT-Y-SU-AMOR-POR-CANDY**


	53. Chapter 53

MANSION ELLIOT

Albert fue a dejar a Candy a su casa y encontraron al Señor Elliot con un rifle, Albert y Candy se asustaron.

¿Papá que haces?

Hija estoy limpiando mi colección de armas, ¡ay esos tiempos en que me iba de cacería!

Papá ¿y eres muy diestro con el rifle?

¡Claro que si! sabes en la universidad gané varios premios por tiro al blanco, con pistola y con rifle, _el Señor Elliot agarró el rifle y le apuntó a Albert y con la boca_ hizo ¡pum! ¡pum!

Albert se quedó rojo y le dijo ¡Señor Elliot por favor!¡que las armas las maneja el diablo!

No te preocupes William, no tiene balas

Y dime William tu haz ido de cacería alguna vez.

Si Señor Patrick, practicábamos la cacería del zorro

William ¿y tienes buena puntería?

Albert sonrió y dijo:

La verdad que si tengo buena puntería, yo donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala ¿Verdad Candy?

Candy le dio un codazo a Albert

¿Señor Elliot hace falta alguna cosa para la fiesta de compromiso?

No William, he contratado un banquete con un chef internacional que me recomendaron el da todo el servicio, como no son muchos los invitados.

Señor Elliot estábamos pensando en adelantar la boda

¿si? Para cuando

Para mediados de Junio

No estoy de acuerdo William, a mediados de Junio no se vería bien, la gente se preguntará ¿porque la premura?

Suegro considero que entre más rápido sea mejor, para que así se lleve a cabo la fusión entre las empresas así usted se desliga de eso.

William las cosas aprisa no resultan bien.

Candy y Albert se miraron y ella le dijo a Albert luego hablamos.

 **CENTRO DE CHICAGO**

Albert estaba tan ilusionado porque sería Padre la alegría no lo dejaba tranquilo y decidió ir con un joyero para encargarle una pulserita y un alfiler de oro con la insignia de los Aldray para el pequeño William, fue a una tienda donde vendían artículos de bebé y se puso a observar y un hombre se paró a su lado, los dos se voltearon a ver.

¡William que sorpresa! ¿Tu viendo artículos para bebé? ¿Para que? si todavía ni ha sido la fiesta de compromiso.

Albert le dijo a Timothy: Es para Archie y Annie. ¿y tu que haces por aquí?

¡Mi esposa está embarazada! "Un Smith" ,William no creí que la noticia me fuera alegrar la vida, pensaba divorciarme de ella, pero con esto no podré, no soy tan canalla como tu cuñado que abandonó a mi hermana importándole un cacahuate que estuviera embarazada.

¡Qué bueno que serás Padre!¡creo que ha de ser una gran experiencia!

Eso me imagino yo, ya mandé hacer un cuarto para el bebé ¡será la habitación de bebé más lujosa de Chicago! y estoy eligiendo muebles, me estoy personalizando en eso, porque mi esposa solo se dedica a Elegir vestidos de embarazo.

Bueno Timothy me agradó platicar contigo pero me tengo que ir.

Adiós William y espero la invitación para la fiesta de compromiso y para la boda que se celebrara dentro de un mes, ya Mathew me platicó el suceso, jjajajaja me imagino que todavía no se lo has dicho a tu suegro.

¡Ese Mathew es un chismoso! ¡No tiene ética profesional!

¡No te preocupes William! Solo me lo contó a mí, el pobre estaba triste, tomando algunas copas, seguía enamorado de Candy. ¡Que tendrá tu mujer William! Que a todos nos encanta.

Basta Timothy no hablaré contigo de Candy, te deseo buena suerte en esta etapa nueva de tu vida como padre.

Bueno quizás no pude ser nada de Candice pero a lo mejor nuestra descendencia si se puedan unir.

Albert comentó: La vida da tantas vueltas uno nunca sabe Timothy.

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

 **En la mañana siguiente**

Que te ocurre William te veo pensativo- comentó Elroy

Tía no tuve el valor para decirle a mi suegro de que Candy está embarazada, tenía en la mano un rifle que estaba limpiando, dice que es muy diestro con las armas.

Elizabeth comentó: William no te preocupes mi suegro es muy comprensivo, estoy segura que no se enojará.

No estoy tan seguro Elizabeth.

William entonces tendremos que invitarlo para que venga a comer el Domingo y aquí se lo diremos entre todos.

 **Domingo siguiente**

Llegó el Señor Patrick Elliot con Candy estaban en el salón del comedor Albert, la tía Elroy, Archie, Annie, Elizabeth y George.

Candy se sentía muy nerviosa y se sentó a lado de Albert.

Le sirvieron un delicioso almuerzo aplicaron el dicho barriga llena corazón contento.

Señor Patrick faltan pocos días para la fiesta de compromiso.

Así es Sra. Elroy

Los muchachos quieren adelantar la boda

Si ya me lo habían comentado pero no estoy de acuerdo

 _Albert no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra ni Candy, todos estaban nerviosos, menos la tía Elroy._

Señor Elliot insisto en que la boda se haga dentro de un mes

Y porque tanta insistencia Elroy, no van hablar de William sino de Candice.

Precisamente para que no hablen de más se tienen que casar.

¿Qué me quiere decir Elroy sea clara?

Candy desesperada dijo: ¡Estoy embarazada eso es lo que tratamos de decirte!

El Señor Elliot se puso de pie

Y fue hacia Albert ¡Canalla! ¡Lo sabía que no podía confiar en ti! Empezó a ahorcarlo

¡Papá! Basta que será el padre de tu nieto.(El señor Elliot se detuvo se quitó un guante y le pegó con el, en la cara)

Albert dijo: Señor Elliot si algo puedo hacer para reparar mi falta.

¡Te estabas burlando de mi cuando dijiste que tenías buena puntería verdad!

La señora Elroy miró a Albert

Señor Patrick no sólo William tiene la culpa sino también Candy recuerde que el hombre llega hasta donde la mujer lo deja.

Candy pensaba (no me ayude comadre)

Albert dijo: Señor Patrick estuvo mal lo que hice lo reconozco quiero reparar mi falta, que puedo hacer para aplacar su enojo.

¡Nada puedes hacer William! ¡Candy vámonos de aquí!

¡No verás a William hasta el día de la fiesta de compromiso! ¡Sinvergüenza este! ¡abusaste de mi confianza! De seguro fue el día del traje ¡mañoso!

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Mathew empezó a trata mal a Candy, decía que no hacía bien su trabajo.

Mathew le dijo: Candice le toca asistirme en un parto, venga conmigo

Mientras iban por el pasillo el preguntó, ¿y cuando vendrá William para que yo le explique tus cuidados?

Ha tenido mucho trabajo, no lo veré hasta la fiesta de compromiso.

Y así será tu vida a lado de El Candy, nunca tendrá tiempo para ti, ni para tu hijo.

Llegaron y había una mujer en trabajo de Parto.

La mujer lloraba desgarradoramente. ¡Doctor sáquelo ya! ¡Me duele! ¡No puedo Más!

Candy estaba aterrada,

Mathew le dijo: Esto es lo que te espera Candy es como si quisieras pasar una sandía por el huequito donde pasa una manzana.

Candy le contestó: La primera que pasará por eso será Liz.

Si pobrecita mi hermana tan frágil que es.

Mathew todo el día me has estado diciendo todo tipo de cosas

No puedo perdonártelo Candy, nunca podré.

 **Hola les quedé mal no pude terminarla en esta semana ¡sorry! Es que está difícil planear la boda del patriarca del Clan Aldray debe ser super mega especial o díganme si mejor se fuga, lindo fin de Semana gracias por sus reviews como dice otra chica que escribe Fics esos son nuestros sueldos sus comentarios porque así sabemos si andamos bien o mal adiuuu hasta la vista baby.**


	54. Chapter 54

**CONSORCIO ALDRAY**

George ¿me conseguiste los mangos que te dije?

Señor William en esta época no es temporada de Mangos.

Es que se me antojan George

Han estado buscando por todo Chicago, recuerde que es una fruta tropical.

Creo que la ansiedad de no ver a Candy hace que me de hambre, de todas maneras te lo encargo.

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

¿Por qué no hicieron lo que les dije?

Señora Elroy es que el Señor William nos ordenó que hiciéramos hoy Espagueti a la Boloñesa.

En ese momento entró Albert.

Buenas tardes tía, ¿ya está lista la comida? Le dije a la cocinera que me hiciera un Espagueti que se me ha antojando desde hace días.

¡Ya está listo Señor William!

Pasemos a la mesa entonces

¿Tía donde está Elizabeth?

Ella ha estado checando las cosas de la Boda con Candy

¿Está Candy aquí?

No hijo, sólo vino a buscar a Elizabeth y se fueron parece que ya renunció al hospital para dedicarse al 100% a ver lo de la boda.

¡Yo la quería ver!

¿será que mi suegro sigue enojado?

William ¿quién no va a seguir enojado? si te estuviste burlando de él que tienes buena puntería

¡Ni nada aguanta el viejito!

 _Albert se comió rápidamente el espagueti._

¡quiero otra ración! Y para la noche quiero pechuga de pollo con verduras salteadas y puré de papas con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

¿William no crees que estas comiendo mucho?

No sé, ¡pero me da mucha hambre! Y dile a la cocinera que compren mangos porque George no me los ha podido conseguir todavía.

¡Tía ya quiero que pasen los 8 meses y tener al pequeño William entre mis brazos!

¡Si yo también me lo imagino! Rubio de ojos azules

Tía a lo mejor se parezca a mi suegro pelirrojo y saque los ojos verdes como Candy

Elroy contestó ¡Tiene que ser rubio y de ojos azules! Parecido a ti.

Como salga así lo voy a querer ¡y quiero que tenga pecas como Candy!

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

¡Papá estoy tan cansada! Todo el día en las tiendas con Elizabeth, Ya elegí mi vestido de novia, mis zapatos, Elizabeth me dijo que Albert me mandará los accesorios y las joyas.

¡No hija yo te daré las alhajas de la familia Elliot para que las luzcas ese día.

Papá hospedaremos a la hna. María, a la Señorita Pony, y a Mary Jane mi maestra de enfermería aquí en la casa para mi boda.

¡Claro que sí hija! Esta casa es tuya puedes disponer de ella como lo prefieras.

¿Sigues molesto con Albert?

Hija, me enojé con William pero la verdad es que estoy emocionado porque tendré dos nietos.

Entonces ¿puedo ir a ver a verlo?

¡No! ¿Cómo se atrevió a burlarse de mí? El descarado.

¡Papá no lo hizo intencional!

Ya él Domingo lo verás Candy.

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

Era el Domingo día del anuncio del compromiso y del cumpleaños de Candy.

Señor William le conseguimos los mangos pero no están maduros.

No importa me los comeré con limón y sal .

Albert se comió 4 mangos la fiesta de compromiso era a las 2:30 pm

Ese día Albert desayunó y después se empezó a sentir mal.

William ¿puedo entrar?

Tía me siento un poco mal del estómago

¿Qué comiste?

Sólo el desayuno y 4 mangos verdes con sal y limón

¡Muchacho eso fue lo que te hizo mal!

Ahora voy a estar con este malestar en la fiesta de compromiso.

Tía son las 11 iré al hospital que me receten algo porque tengo mucho dolor de barriga.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Señor Aldray pase directamente con el doctor Mathew Smith.

William ¡Que sorpresa!

Mathew vine que me des algo para el estómago a las 2:30 pm es la fiesta de mi compromiso.

Bueno ¿comiste algo que te hiciera daño?

Creo que fueron los cuatro mangos verdes que me comí antes del desayuno.

¡Eso fue William! Oyes y ¿Por qué renunció Candy al hospital?

Está viendo lo de nuestra boda ¡por favor Mathew dame algo para el dolor de barriga me siento fatal!

Mathew pensó ( pero quien lo diría mi rival en mis manos, esto será divertido )

Espera iré por el medicamento, y un poco de agua para que te lo tomes aquí de una vez.

Mathew fue a la farmacia del hospital y buscó unos laxantes.

Ten William tómalos para que te hagan efecto rápido, Mathew puso una sonrisa.

El inocente de Albert se tomó los laxantes.

Gracias Mathew

De nada William nos vemos al rato en la fiesta de tu compromiso.

Salió Albert del consultorio

Y Mathew se rio a carcajadas.

 **MANSION ALDRAY**

Albert entró corriendo a la casa y se encerró en el baño

¡William ya apúrate para que recepciones a los invitados en la Mansión Elliot!

Albert gritó ¡No puedo tía! Me duele más el estómago

¿No qué fuiste al doctor?

Si me dio unas pastillas pero me siento peor.

¡Tía por favor ve y dile a Candy lo que me pasó! y al Señor Elliot.

Lleva las joyas iré si me siento mejor.

Elizabeth ¿Ya estás lista?

Si señora Elroy

William vendrá después está mal del estómago.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Candy se veía muy hermosa.

Vio que llegó la sra. Elroy y Elizabeth y preguntó : ¿y Albert?

William se enfermó del estómago se comió 4 mangos verdes y fue al hospital pero dice que le duele más.

El Señor Elliot se acercó ¿ William que?

Está enfermo del estómago, contestó Elizabeth

Pero ¿cómo vamos anunciar el compromiso sin el novio?

Candy dijo: Iré a verlo

¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte! ¡Tienes que recibir a los invitados!

Llegó George y escuchó que Candy decía.

¡Papá déjame ir con él! Le puedo hacer un remedio para que se le calme el dolor

George dijo: ¡Señorita Candy haga usted el remedio y yo se lo llevaré al Señor William!

Candy fue corriendo a la cocina a prepararle un remedio.

¡Ese muchacho como se le ocurre comer mango verde!

Llegaron los Smith, y los recibió don Patrick Elliot, ellos saludaron a Elizabeth.

Mathew iba con Patty, preguntó ¿Y William?

Elizabeth contestó: Está indispuesto

Mathew y Timothy se miraron y sonrieron.

Don Patrick dijo: Pasen tomen sus lugares

Timothy le dijo a Mathew: ¡Eres mi héroe!

Vieron a Candy que llevaba algo en la mano y que se lo dio a George.

Y George fue a llevárselo a Albert

Llegaron todos los ancianos del clan Aldray con sus familias, los Elliot, El Alcalde se disculpó que no podría llegar.

Empezó la música, todos los invitados preguntaban por el novio.

A don Patrick le tocó brindar por el cumpleaños de Candy.

Todos le cantaron el ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Sirvieron el banquete.

Y se presentó Albert con ojeras, Candy estaba a lado de su papá en cuanto lo vio fue abrazarlo.

¡Candy perdóname! La he pasado mal

¡Albert estás aquí es lo único que importa!

Anunciaré de una vez el compromiso no creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo, me sigue doliendo la barriga.

El Señor Elliot se puso de pie y tocó su copa Señores y Señoras ahora Mi próximo yerno el Señor William Albert Aldray tiene a su cargo unas palabras.

Albert habló: Familia, Amigos, socios y hermanos en Cristo, les agradezco por aceptar la invitación el motivo de esta celebración es el cumpleaños de mi amada Candice y para anunciar nuestra próxima boda que será el sábado 13 de Junio, la hemos adelantado por mis negocios en Europa ya que es necesario que me vaya a vivir por unos años allá porque requieren de mi presencia mis socios y no quiero irme sólo sino de una vez llevar conmigo a mi amada Esposa.

La Señora Elroy dijo: Brindemos por los Novios

¡Salud! Dijeron todos.

Albert estaba todo sudoroso Mathew y Timothy sonreían pero no de gusto por los novios, sino por el malestar de Albert.

Candy le dijo a Albert que no se fuera si no que ocupara el cuarto de los huéspedes.

Terminó la fiesta y Albert no pudo disfrutarla, todos los invitados se despidieron de Candy le llevaron muchos regalos bonitos, los mejores fueron lo de los hermanos Smith.

Candy se le acercó a Mathew

¿Qué le diste a Albert? No le funcionó

El agarró y le dio una receta adecuada y le dijo con esto se le quitará, Patty se había adelantado, y él le dijo espero te guste mi regalo lo compre con mucho amor.

¡ya basta Mathew! Tienes a mi amiga contigo y andas con tus cosas estás loco.

¡Por ti candice tú lo sabes!

Los Smith se estaban despidiendo y doña Jennifer le fue a decir a Elizabeth.

¿Por qué andas acompañada del sirviente de William?

El no es ningún sirviente es la mano derecha de William.

No queremos que en la boda de Candice te dejes ver con ese hombre ¡te lo prohibimos!

Elizabeth pensaba ( para la boda de Candy el ya será mi esposo)

Candy mandó al mayordomo a que mandara a comprar el medicamento para Albert y fue a verlo al cuarto de huéspedes el estaba tapado.

¡Candy me estoy muriendo!

Ella dijo ¡No seas exagerado Albert! ya mandé a comprar el medicamento, Mathew no me quiso decir que te dio.

¡Ese malvado estoy seguro que me dio algo que me perjudicó y no me dio nada para que se me calmara el dolor!

Y tu ¿Cómo te has sentido con el embarazo?

¡me siento muy bien! Ayer precisamente me trepé a los arboles a cortar duraznos.

¡Cómo te atreves a exponer así al pequeño William! ¡Te prohíbo que trepes arboles mientras estés embarazada! ¡Pequeña siento que muero! Albert estaba todo sudoroso.

Ya amor pronto pasara Tranquilo dijo Candy.

Pasaron los días Candy todavía no tenía permiso de ver a Albert pero ella le dijo al papá el sábado tenía que ir a una reunión del consorcio Aldray ya que todos los empleados de la compañía estarían ahí.

 **EDIFICIO DEL CONSORCIO ALDRAY**

En la boda de George y de Elizabeth invitaron a todos los empleados del consorcio Aldray compañeros de George y a los ancianos del clan Aldray con sus esposas, Candy acompañó a Albert y le dijo al papá de que se casaría un empleado de Albert pero no le dijo quien , El Señor Elliot sólo vio que Albert llegó a buscar a Candy bien Elegante.

Elizabeth lució un vestido de encaje Blanco lucia la panzita, todos estaban impresionados porque George los había tomado por sorpresa, pensaron que se estaba volviendo loco pero cuando vieron a Elizabeth, a sus padrinos de Boda El Señor William Aldray con su prometida y a la Señora Elroy vieron que era de verdad.

Albert contrató al mejor grupo de Jazz que había en Chicago y al mejor Cheff. Y contrató un cuarteto compuesto de 2 violinistas, con un pianista y un bajista.

Albert y la Señora Elroy le pagaron la boda a George.

Elizabeth sólo invitó a Mathew sabía que el no le diría nada a sus padres ni a su hermano Timothy.

Mathew llegó acompañado con Patty.

Usaron el piso de abajo para hacer la boda, adornaron todo muy elegante con flores naturales.

En el procesional pasó George con la Señora Elroy.

Luego pasó Albert con Candy

Tocaron la marcha nupcial y entró Elizabeth con Mathew que era el que la iba a entregar.

El ministro predico sobre Génesis 2:18-21,22 y 23 Reina-Valera 1960 (RVR1960)

 **18** Y dijo Jehová Dios: No es bueno que el hombre esté solo; le haré ayuda idónea para él.

 **21** Entonces Jehová Dios hizo caer sueño profundo sobre Adán, y mientras éste dormía, tomó una de sus costillas, y cerró la carne en su lugar.

 **22** Y de la costilla que Jehová Dios tomó del hombre, hizo una mujer, y la trajo al hombre.

 **23** Dijo entonces Adán: Esto es ahora hueso de mis huesos y carne de mi carne; ésta será llamada Varona,[a] porque del varón[b] fue tomada.

Después fue la liturgia nupcial.

Albert dijo: Damas y Caballeros les presento al nuevo matrimonio compuesto por El Sr. Georges Johnson y a la Sra, Elizabeth Johnson.

Todos les aplaudieron.

Albert le regalo la luna de miel al matrimonio Johnson en Miami Florida.

Saludos a **Luz, Yanira, Susana Rojas, Keyla 1302, sayuri 1707, Rocio C, Katita 879 , Yiyi 77, Patty a, Glenda y Gladys, soadora, Lili a, Elva, Nelly, Jazheel, Isabel P. Katy callupe, Zafiro azul cielo 1313. Georgia Celli ( yo soy de los barrios bajos de las gaviotas jajaja) la castaaneda, Mary( tomaré en cuenta tu idea), hikarulatinsforlove, bertgirl y Josie.**


	55. Chapter 55

**DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS**

 **MANSION SMITH**

¡No puedo creerlo! Que Elizabeth haya caído tan bajo ¡casarse con un don nadie!

Timothy dijo: Quizás podemos anular eso

Mathew comentó: Dejen a Elizabeth ser feliz, ella estuvo muy contenta el día de su boda y George es un buen hombre, además tendrán la protección de los Aldray y el bebé necesitará una figura paterna, y ninguno de nosotros puede hacer esa función, Timothy pronto será padre y yo me casaré con Patty.

Mathew invita a George a comer, necesitamos conocerlo más, ahora que ya forma parte de la familia dijo Timothy.

Jennifer Smith dijo: ¡Antes muerta que permitir que ese hombre ponga un pie en esta casa!

Mathew entonces iremos con él a un restaurante.

 **CONSORCIO ALDRAY**

Señor Archie

Dime George

Quisiera pedirle un gran favor

Claro

Quisiera que me acompañara a comer con mis cuñados Mathew y Timothy Smith, no quiero pedírselo al señor William porque tiene muchas ocupaciones y más ahora con lo de su boda.

¿Cuándo irás con tus cuñados?

Hoy a la hora del almuerzo

¡Está bien George! le avisaré a Annie que no me espere para almorzar.

Se lo agradezco Señor Archie

 **RESTAURANTE ITALIANO**

George y Archie estaba esperando a Mathew y Timothy, George estaba un poco nervioso porque Elizabeth le había hablado de su hermano Timothy y sabía que era capaz de todo.

-¡Archie que sorpresa no te esperábamos aquí!

Hola Timothy, Mathew, vine acompañar a George ¡Ustedes son dos tipos de cuidado! ¡mi tío me contó lo que le hiciste Mathew!

-William piensa mal de todos yo no le hice nada.

Timothy dijo: Ahorita que me lo recuerdas me vuelve a dar risa, jajajja

George, mi hermano Timothy quiere darte la bienvenida a la familia.

¡Así es George! Mathew me ha explicado que Elizabeth es feliz a tu lado y la verdad ahora que estoy casado y voy hacer padre creo que la familia debe de estar unida, tienes mi apoyo y el de Mathew aunque mis padres todavía no te aceptan pero algún día tendrán que hacerlo.

¡Gracias Señor Timothy! Yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacer Feliz a Elizabeth.

¡Lo sabemos George! ¡Vamos a ordenar la comida nosotros invitamos!

Ordenaron y Mathew comentó.

Y dime Archie ya le organizaron a William la despedida de soltero.

¡Los Aldray nunca hemos hecho eso!

Deben hacerla, al pobre Timothy ni le dio tiempo que le organizáramos una

Se empezaron a reír Archie, Mathew y George.

¡Basta Mathew! No me hace gracia tu comentario, pero tiene razón Mathew, me comentaron de un lugar nuevo donde las chicas danzan música Árabe.

¡Mis padres se regresaron a Arabia! Ha de ser interesante ver la vestimenta que usan allá -Dijo Archie

¡Si deberíamos de llevar a William a ese lugar!

¡No creo que mi tío quiera! ¡El es muy serio!

¡Convéncelo Archie! Una noche de caballeros la verdad ahorita que mi esposa está embarazada me falta algo de acción, aunque sea sólo para ver.

¡Cuñado! también vendrás con nosotros! para que cimentemos más nuestros lazos familiares.

 **CASA DE ARCHIE Y ANNIE**

Annie quiero organizarle una despedida de soltero a mi tío.

Archie pero si tú no tuviste despedida de soltero

Por eso mismo, Mathew y Timothy me hablaron de un lugar donde hay chicas con ropa Árabe, quiero ver como es el vestuario para que te lo mandes hacer y en una noche yo tocaré la gaita y tú me bailaras de manera sensual. ¡ya te estoy imaginando!

Archie ¡qué cosas dices!

 **CONSORCIO ALDRAY**

¡Tío tenemos que hacer tu despedida de soltero!

Archie eso no es necesario cuando te casaste no hicimos nada de eso

¡Por eso precisamente lo digo! ¡uno llega inexperto en la noche de bodas!

Bueno Archie ese no es mi caso ya tengo una leve experiencia

¡Tío insisto!

Dime Archie ¿porque tanta insistencia?

Es que Timothy me habló de un lugar donde hay unas chicas que bailan música Árabe

¡Archie por favor estás recién casado!

¡Tío vamos! bueno te lo diré, quiero que Annie se mande hacer ese tipo de vestuario, así que quiero ver cómo están diseñados dicen que son muy sensuales.

¡Archie creo que eso no es correcto!

¡tío no seas anticuado!

No confío en los Smith todavía me acuerdo lo que me hizo Mathew en el cumpleaños de Candy.

Tío Mathew ha cambiado se le ve mucha devoción por Patty.

Le preguntaré a Candy si me da permiso.

¡No le pidas permiso tío! Sólo avísale que te haremos una despedida de soltero Mathew, Timothy, George y yo.

¿Tú también George? ¿Crees que te deje Elizabeth?

Señor William estoy estrechando lazos de amistad con mis cuñados y creo que es una buena oportunidad para convivir con ellos.

Bueno le avisaré que tendremos una reunión entre caballeros.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Candy, Annie, Elizabeth y Patty estaban comiendo pastel con té y todo tipo de bocadillos.

Annie dijo: Candy no sé si contarte

Dime Annie

¡Sé donde le harán la despedida de soltero al señor William! Es un lugar donde hay bailarinas Árabes

Mathew me comentó que sólo tomarían unas copas a fin de convivir con George -comentó Patty

¡Albert me dijo que sólo tomarían unas cervezas!

¡Deberían de ir a ese lugar! Y ver que hacen esos hombres

Como crees Elizabeth, yo confío en Albert no lo voy a estar vigilando.

¡Yo también confío en Archie!

¡La verdad yo no confío en Mathew! Y más si va con Timothy.

Patty no nos hagas dudar de nuestros hombres.

¡La verdad es que mis hermanos son muy traviesos! Van a pervertir a William y a George.

Ellos dijeron que será el sábado, vamos un día antes y veremos de que se trata y luego decidiremos si los dejamos ir o no.

Llegó el viernes y Patty, Elizabeth, Annie fueron a buscar a Candy para ir al Club, todas llevaron algo para cubrirse la cara y llevaron lentes oscuros.

Patrick preguntó: ¿Y ahora qué travesuras harán muchachas?

Papá quiero salir estas dos noches con mis amigas ya ves que me casaré y luego me iré a la luna de miel y luego nos quedaremos en Escocia y ya no tendré tiempo de convivir con ellas.

 **CLUB LAS NOCHES DE ARABIA**

Candy, Patty, Elizabeth y Annie, fueron al Club Árabe se cubrieron la cara porque en la entrada decía que las mujeres tenían que cubrirse.

Empezó la variedad y salieron las bailarinas con danzas sensuales.

Candy dijo: ¡Albert es un gusano! como es que quiere venir a este centro de perversión ¡No se lo voy a permitir!

La verdad es que Archie me dijo que mañana el Club abrirá exclusivamente para ellos, no entrará nadie más.

¿Qué? Exclamaron Patty y Candy enojadas

Saben que ¡si quieren ver variedad denles variedad!

¿A qué te refieres Elizabeth?

Fíjense como bailan esas chicas, y hablen con el dueño del club para que les permita que ustedes le hagan la variedad a sus hombres.

Las cuatro vieron que uno de los clientes hundió su rostro entre las bubis de una de las bailarinas.

¡para eso quieren venir ! ¡Son unos pervertidos!

Dejen que yo hable con el dueño ustedes mientras fíjense en los movimientos de esas tipas.

Elizabeth fue hablar con el dueño del Club.

Señora nosotros nos hemos ganado nuestra reputación porque nuestras chicas deleitan con sus bailes a los caballeros, no puedo poner en peligro mi negocio por unas mujeres celosas.

Pues ¿sabe qué? Conozco a la esposa del Alcalde y sé que su marido frecuenta este lugar así que le diré a ella lo que viene a ver su marido.

¡Señora eso es chantaje!

Entonces ¿qué decide?

¿Pero no se descubrirán ante ellos?

¡Claro que no!

Está bien mañana vendrán los Aldray con los Smith a las 9 de la noche que las damas vengan antes para probarse el vestuario.

¡Gracias! Me dio gusto razonar con usted.

 **DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DE ALBERT EN EL CLUB LAS NOCHES DE ARABIA**

George, Archie y Albert estaban nerviosos, en cambio Timothy Smith y Mathew estaban expectantes.

Se sentaron en una mesa de media luna, les sirvieron los tragos. George no tomaría porque sería el conductor designado, después de un rato de escuchar la música y estar alegre por el brandy…

Mathew gritó: ¡Queremos ver a las chicas! ¡ A eso venimos!

Patty lo escuchó y dijo: ¡Iré y le sacaré los ojos!

Candy y Annie le dijeron: Tranquilízate Patty.

Candy espió a Albert y lo vio con su traje negro y comentó ¡se ve tan guapo! Y tan seductor.

Annie vio a Archie y dijo ¡Archie también!

Comenzó la música y ellas habían hecho piedra papel y tijera y a la primera que le tocó pasar fue a Patty.

Ella comenzó a bailar y Candy observaba a Albert que él estaba platicando con George, y le dijo emocionada a Annie ¡mira Albert! ni la voltea a ver.

Y Mathew se quedó embobado viendo a Patty ¡que hermosa chica! ¿verdad Timothy?

Más o menos

Patty se acercó a Mathew y le acarició la cara, él sonrió y ella le dio una cachetada

¡Pero qué pasa! Dijo molesto

Patty se alejó y a Archie le dio risa y dijo: Mathew es una tradición en Arabia que cuando a una mujer le gusta un hombre le da una cachetada.

¿En serio Archie?

¡Claro!

Albert miró a Archie y se empezaron a reír los dos.

Annie molesta dijo: ¡miren a Archie! Se ve que lo está gozando ¡Le voy a tirar otro diente!

Candy y Annie hicieron piedra papel y tijera y perdió Annie y le tocó bailar

Archie estaba platicando con Timothy cuando vio a Annie se puso de pie y dijo: ¡Que bárbara! Está hermosa

Albert le dijo: Archie siéntate recuerda que estás casado y dijiste que sólo mirarías a Annie.

¡Pero tío es una hermosura de mujer! ¡mírala!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo yo sólo tengo ojos para Candy

 _Timothy le servía más copas a Albert._

 _Ya los 4 menos George estaban muy alegres con tantas copitas encima._

Si ¿y que? te di laxantes y si volvieras a caer en mis manos haría lo mismo.

Timothy se empezó a reír y dijo: William fue una broma perdona a mi hermano.

Albert dijo: Esas cosas no se olvidan, algún día caerás Mathew Smith.

Dijo Timothy: William pon tu silla al frente para que la próxima chica te haga una danza exclusiva.

¡No pasaré!

Empezó la música, salió Candy y todos le pusieron atención:

Albert en cuanto la vio, jaló la silla al frente.

Y Timothy se empezó a reír y dijo: No que no William.

Albert contestó ¡Archie pagó mucho por esta noche! ¡no hay que desperdiciarla!

Candy pensó ¡Albert eres un gusano rastrero!

Ella le pasó una mascada por el cuello y lo acercó a ella le dio un beso con el cubre boca y lo mordió.

Después se sentó un poco en sus piernas

El le dijo: Mujer estás haciendo que me de calor

Candy agarró una hielera y le vació el contenido a Albert y le dijo

¡Para que se te quite el calor!

Todos los de la mesa se empezaron a reír y dijeron estas mujeres árabes son salvajes.

Cuando terminó la música Candy se acercó a Albert le quitó el pañuelo que tenía en su saco y le dijo: Esto me quedará de recuerdo de que le bailé al sr. William Albert Aldray.

Timothy y Mathew dijeron ¡Bésala!

Candy dijo con voz fingida: ¡Pero cierra los ojos!

Albert cerró los ojos y ella se destapó la mitad del rostro y lo besó, tardaron un rato y Albert se empezó apasionar y la sentó en sus piernas, Candy rápidamente se tapó la cara Albert le besó el cuello y la dejó marcada de un chupete que le hizo.

Archie le gritó: ¡Ya tío! ¡Te estás pasando! recuerda a Candy!

Albert la soltó y se fue a la mesa.

Timothy dijo: brindemos por la felicidad de William ¡Salud!

¡Salud! Contestaron todos.

Archie dijo: debemos irnos porque se están calentando los ánimos y no queremos hacer nada incorrecto.

Timothy dijo: Es cierto, me espera mi flaca.

Espero ya hayan llegado las chicas a la casa

Albert dijo: ¿Por qué? ¿Iban a salir algún lado?

Me dijo Annie que ellas también le harían su despedida de soltera a Candy.

Mañana iré a ver a Candy a su casa.

Esa noche salieron los caballeros y George los llevó a todos a su casa.

Cuando llegó Archie a su casa vio que todavía no había llegado Annie y se puso su pijama y se sentó a esperarla.

Llegó Annie y le dijo: ¿Dónde estabas?

En la mansión Elliot ¿Y a ti como te fue en el club árabe?

Sólo tomamos unas copitas y habían unas chicas ahí, pero la verdad no tenían gracia, ¡la última que salió era la más bonita!

¡Te odio! ¡eres un gusano pervertido!

¿Annie que pasa?

Claro la última te gustó ¡porque era Candy!

Candy ¿qué?

¡Olvídalo! Hoy no dormirás conmigo.

 **CASA DE GEORGE**

Llegó tarde George abrió la puerta de su habitación se acercó a Elizabeth y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ella se despertó y pregunto ¿Cómo les fue?

El dijo: Tus hermanos, con William y Archie tomaron unas copas de más pero por alguna extraña razón las chicas del club se parecían a la Señorita Patty, la Señorita Candy y la Señora Annie.

Elizabeth sonrió ¿y que pasó?

Nada recuerda que todos somos unos caballeros, a Mathew le gustó la que se parecía a la Señorita Patty, a Archie la que se parecía a la Señora Annie y a todos les gustó la que se parecía a la señorita Candy, pero más al Señor William que ni les había puesto atención a las otras dos pero cuando vio bailar a la que se parecía a la señorita Candy, hasta acercó su silla para que danzara exclusivamente para él.

Elizabeth comentó: lástima que yo tenga muy avanzado el embarazo sino también te hubiera hecho una danza árabe.

¿A qué te refieres?

Nada en especial, vamos a dormirnos.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Era las 4 de la tarde y las chicas otra vez estaban reunidas comiendo pasteles y tomando el té.

-¡Y no le permití que durmiera en mi habitación!

Patty comentó: Yo le dije a Mathew que no lo quiero ver por un tiempo.

Elizabeth miró a Candy y dijo: ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

Albert que tiene complejo de Drácula me dejó marcado el cuello.

¡Deben estar contentas! Ya se dieron cuenta que no se atreven a más.

¡Albert si porque hasta me besó!

Pero George me dijo que no le puso atención ni a Annie ni a Patty.

¡Estoy decepcionada de él! lo tenía en un pedestal.

Se acercó el mayordomo y dijo:

Señorita Candy el Señor William vino a visitarla.

Chicas espérenme voy a ver qué quiere.

Ella salió del salón.

Hola amor

Hola Albert

¿Y tu papá?

Salió a buscar su traje escocés para la boda

Albert miró el cuello de Candy y recordó que Archie dijo que ellas habían tenido su despedida de soltera, y se imaginó lo peor de ella.

¿Por qué tienes esa marca en el cuello?

Fue una hormiga que me picó

El se acercó ¡eso no fue una hormiga!

¿Quién te hizo eso?

Primero dime que hiciste tú en el club Árabe

Sólo tomé unas copitas, pero ¡tú tienes marcado el cuello!

El la agarró por los hombros ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Todas las demás salieron porque escucharon a Albert molesto

¡dímelo!

Candy sacó el pañuelo y le dijo: El dueño de este pañuelo.

Albert dijo: Candy perdóname

¿Te gustó esa chica más que yo?

Me gustó porque se parecía a ti.

No sé si sentirme halagada, o enojada pero para que reflexionemos, no nos veremos por esta semana hasta el día de la boda.

 **Era el día de la boda de Albert y Candy.**

Las mucamas estaban preparando a Candy en la bañera con aceites aromáticos de flores, ese cuarto de baño se había convertido en un verdadero SPA mientras Candy estaba remojada le hacían Manicure y Pedicure, Candy se imaginaba a Albert y a Archie con su traje de gala escocés, no se quería imaginar a su Padre vestido de Escocés un hombre mayor pelirrojo y pecoso con piernas flacas y velludas, es más esa imagen quería borrarla de su mente, la Sra. Elroy le dijo al Señor Elliot que el también se tenía que vestir de escoses y el Señor Elliot para no entrar en controversias aceptó usarlo.

Candy salió de la bañera y le pintaron las uñas tantos de las manos como de los pies, Elizabeth había llegado a la Mansión Elliot para supervisar que Candy quedara como una princesa.

La Señora Elroy había contratado a una Estilista francesa para que maquillara y peinara a Candy .

La maquillaron y la peinaron le pusieron unos adornos que tenían piedras preciosas pertenecientes a la Familia Elliot.

Cuando le estaban abrochando al vestido de Candy se dieron cuenta que no cerraba, le dijo Elizabeth mete un poco la barriguita Candy.

¡No puedo!

Llegó la Señora Elroy a la mansión Elliot tenía que ver por sí misma que la mujer que sería la esposa del Patriarca de la familia había quedado perfecta.

Cuando entró a la habitación vio que a Candy no le cerraba el vestido.

 **Chicas lindo Domingo Familiar siento no haber subido antes la actualización pero mi sobrihijo se graduó de la Primaria y estábamos con las compras de su traje y mi vestido, espero que las que lean anónimamente ya que está terminando esto me manden su reviews. Glenda gracias por tu comentario. Mercedes, Lorena, Lupita Andley, Lixa (es un gusto saber de ustedes), saludos a Josie, Yanira, Luz, Bertgirl, Candice Ledezma, Liset Rodriguez (gracias por preguntar estoy bien y es que también me envicié con una serie y la he estado viendo en internet jaja) Soñadora, Gladys, Zafiro azul cielo 1313, Jahzeel (no pude ver el link, si me dices el nombre de la canción para que yo la busque en You tu be) Katita 879 (Gracias por tus comentarios) Georgia Celli .**


	56. Chapter 56

**BODA DE ALBERT Y CANDY**

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Cuando le estaban abrochando el vestido a Candy se dieron cuenta que no cerraba, le dijo Elizabeth mete un poco la barriguita Candy.

¡No puedo!

Llegó la Señora Elroy a la mansión Elliot tenía que ver por sí misma que la mujer que sería la esposa del Patriarca de la familia Aldray había quedado perfecta.

Cuando entró a la habitación vio que a Candy no le cerraba el vestido.

Se escuchó el grito ¡como es posible que no te quede! ¿Y ahora que harás muchacha? ¡te la has pasado comiendo pasteles y bocadillos!

La Hna. María y la señorita Pony escucharon el escándalo de la Tía Elroy

El Señor Elliot ya estaba con su traje de Escocés y les dijo Hermanas pueden auxiliar a la Señora Elroy por favor.

¡Si Señor Elliot enseguida!

Entraron y vieron a Candy llorando

¡Y ahora que haré! ¡No me cierra!

¡Hija no te preocupes nosotros te lo vamos arreglar recuerda que sabemos costurar le hemos hecho ropa a los niños del hogar. Quítate el vestido traigan unas tijeras e hilera blanca.

Candy se quitó el vestido y la hermana María se puso a descoser el vestido para sacarle un poco de cada lado.

¡Retoquen ese maquillaje por favor! Se le escurrió a esta muchacha.

 **PRIMERA IGLESIA PRESBITERIANA DE CHICAGO**

Estaba el coro de niños del hogar de Pony adentro de la Iglesia, Albert llegó acompañado de George estaba con su traje de Gala escocés.

Archie y Annie también llegaron a la Iglesia Archie también vestía su traje escocés.

Llegó Timothy Smith el cuál no se quería perder ningún detalle de la boda del Año de Chicago, lo mismo que Mathew Smith con Patty.

Las mujeres Smith se metieron a la Iglesia mientras Mathew y Timothy se quedaron en la entrada de la Iglesia para acompañar a Los Aldray.

Después de 20 minutos de espera Mathew le chifló a Albert, Archie y George y dijo: ¡Mamacitas que hermosas piernas tienen!

Albert, Archie y George los voltearon a ver molestos.

A Timothy le dio un ataque de risa: ¡Es broma William! Es para que se te quite lo nervioso.

¡Si parecen todas unas colegialas!

Albert dio un suspiro y dijo: ¡Señor dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza los mato!

Timothy Smith le dijo a George: Ahora sé que mi hermana Elizabeth no se enamoró por tus piernas George.

Mathew Smith dijo: ¡Respeta a tu cuñado Timothy! No porque esté sambo te vas a burlar de él.

Albert y Archie miraron las piernas de George y trataron de aguantarse la risa.

Timothy Smith dijo: Ahora sabemos que el Patriarca de los Aldray no llevará los pantalones de su casa.

Albert no pudo aguantar y empezó a ahorcar a Timothy.

Entre George, Archie y Mathew lo agarraron.

Mathew dijo: ¡Es broma William!

Lo sé pero estoy nervioso ya llevan 30 minutos de atraso

Archie dijo: si al único que no lo hicieron esperar en su boda fue a Timothy, ¡todo fue taaaan rápido!

Timothy se puso serio ¡Ya cállate Archie! A ti nadie te hizo sonreir en tu boda.

Todos los invitados habían llegado estaba llena la Iglesia y todos estaban esperando a Candy.

Mathew dijo: bueno me voy a meter a la Iglesia, por último ¡Aldrays no se vayan agachar no queremos ver más arriba de la falda!

Albert dio un suspiro.

Mathew pensaba será que Candy dejará plantado a William se imaginó a Albert llorando y gritando ¡Candy porque me hiciste esto! Y puso una sonrisa macabra.

 **MANSION ELLIOT**

Candy se puso el vestido y por fin abrochó, le pusieron el Velo, y todas sonrieron y suspiraron porque se veía hermosa.

La Señora Elroy le puso una pulsera con la Insignia de los Aldray.

Bajaron todas para avisarle al Señor Elliot que ya estaba lista Candy.

El Señor Elliot se puso al pie de la escalera para esperar a Candy.

Candy empezó a bajar las escaleras y Patrick tenía los ojos llorosos.

Patrick le dio el brazo a Candy y la escoltó hacia un carruaje Blanco adornado con flores blancas y lo guiaban 4 caballos blancos.

Elizabeth, la Sra. Elroy, la hna María y la señorita pony se fueron en un coche de los Aldray.

 **PRIMERA IGLESIA PRESBITERIANA DE CHICAGO**

Por fin llegó el coche de la Sra. Elroy, Albert fue apresuradamente a preguntarle que había pasado con Candy que ya tenía 50 minutos de atraso.

¡Tía que pasó con Candy!

No te preocupes hijo, ya viene en camino, ¡No le entraba el vestido!

Albert sonrió al escucharlo.

Vamos a entrar a la Iglesia.

Estaban todos los varones del clan Aldray vestidos de escoceses con sus gaitas y todos se pusieron en fila para escoltar a Albert quien iba del brazo con la tía Elroy para hacer el procesional.

Albert volteó y vio que El carruaje de Candy había llegado, su corazón se lleno de Alegría.

Los escoceses tocaron con sus gaitas Scotland The brave y pasaron por la alfombra roja de la Iglesia, Albert iba del brazo con la tía Elroy, todo el pasillo estaba adornado con flores, Albert se veía exageradamente guapo.

Llegaron hasta el púlpito y los escoceses se pusieron a lado de la orquesta.

La orquesta junto con las gaitas cuando vieron que se acomodaron las niñas del hogar de pony con las damas de honor tocaron el Canon (pachelbel), el que llevaba la melodía principal con la gaita era Archie. Los niños del hogar de pony hacían acompañamiento con sus voces.

Primero pasaron las niñas las cuales a su paso iban dejando una alfombra de pétalos de rosas

Les siguieron Patty y Annie vestidas de color Coral, con sus ramos en la mano.

Por fin se puso la novia a la Puerta con su Padre el Señor Patrick Elliot. Candy caminó por el pasillo.

Albert la esperaba cerca del pulpito de la Iglesia contemplando sus pasos, toda los invitados estaban de pie, entre ellos estaban las compañeras de Candy de enfermería, Mary Jane, el Doctor Martin, Doctor Lennard, había un invitado oculto viendo a su hermana a lo lejos Benjamín Elliot.

Mientras Candy caminaba iba recordando cuando vio a Albert por primera vez con la gaita, recordó a Anthony ella pensó: ¡Anthony me estoy casando con mi príncipe de la colina! pude encontrarlo, Ella también pensó: mis dos paladines Archie y Stear, se imaginó a Stear a lado de Archie tocando la gaita, vio a Albert con su cálida sonrisa.

Candy contempló a los niños que cantaban al unísono.

Don Patrick se la entregó a Albert, el la tomó de la mano y la dirigió frente al ministro ambos se miraron a los ojos Azul y verde esmeralda.

El ministro pidió que todos se sentaran incluyendo a los novios, el ministro anunció que El novio cantaría.

Albert se puso en medio del púlpito empezó la música y el cantó.

 **Hasta mi final**

Tu lugar es a mi lado,

Hasta que lo quiera Dios,

Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo

Cuando por fin seamos dos

Y nunca estuve tan seguro

De amar así sin condición

Mirándote mi amor te juro,

Cuidar por siempre nuestra unión

Coro

Hoy te prometo amor eterno

Ser para siempre, tuyo en el bien y en el mal

Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero

Amándote hasta mi final

Lo mejor que me ha pasado

Fue verte por primera vez

Y estar así de mano en mano

Es lo que amor, siempre soñé

CORO

Hoy te prometo amor eterno

Ser para siempre, tuyo en el bien y en el mal

Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero

Amándote hasta mi final

El ministro dijo: Ahora la Señorita Candice White leerá una porción de la Biblia.

Candy se puso de pie y leyó en

 **Cantares Capitulo 8 versión reina valera**

 **6** Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo;  
Porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor;  
Duros como el Seol los celos;  
Sus brasas, brasas de fuego.

 **7** Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor,  
Ni lo ahogarán los ríos.

El ministro dio un mensaje de amor para los rubios.

 **Efesios 5:25-33 Versión** **Reina-Valera**

 **25** Maridos, amad a vuestras mujeres, así como Cristo amó a la iglesia, y se entregó a sí mismo por ella,

 **28** Así también los maridos deben amar a sus mujeres como a sus mismos cuerpos. El que ama a su mujer, a sí mismo se ama.

 **29** Porque nadie aborreció jamás a su propia carne, sino que la sustenta y la cuida, como también Cristo a la iglesia,

 **30** porque somos miembros de su cuerpo, de su carne y de sus huesos.

 **31** Por esto dejará el hombre a su padre y a su madre, y se unirá a su mujer, y los dos serán una sola carne.

 **32** Grande es este misterio; mas yo digo esto respecto de Cristo y de la iglesia.

 **33** Por lo demás, cada uno de vosotros ame también a su mujer como a sí mismo; y la mujer respete a su marido.

 **Después fue la liturgia matrimonial**

Albert dijo: Yo William Albert Aldray, me doy a ti Candice White Elliot, para ser tu esposo. Prometo amarte, honrarte y sostenerte en gozo o en tristeza, en salud y enfermedad, en prosperidad y adversidad desde este día en adelante y hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Soy privilegiado porque el Señor te Escogió, para que seas tú, mi compañera, Te diseñó para mí, para ser mi ayuda idónea y caminar siempre juntos desde ahora yo seré la cabeza de nuestro hogar. Estoy y estaré eternamente agradecido con la Fidelidad y Amor del Señor, porque hoy estoy viviendo, uno de los anhelos más grandes de mi corazón, El que seas mía . Se que los votos matrimoniales no se violan y sé que al decidir entrar en ellos, me estoy uniendo a ti para toda la vida.

Yo Candy White Elliot, me doy a ti William Albert Aldray, para ser tu esposa. Prometo amarte, honrarte y respetarte en gozo o tristeza, en salud o enfermedad, en prosperidad o adversidad y solo la muerte hará separación entre nosotros dos.

Hoy, me estoy comprometiendo ante ti, ante mi padre, familiares y amigos, en este altar, y bajo la mirada atenta de Nuestro Padre Celestial a no dejar de ninguna manera que surja en mi cabeza ni en mi corazón, la posibilidad de alejarnos ni física, ni emocional, ni espiritualmente por ningún medio ni motivo.

Te he amado como mi novio y continuaré haciéndolo desde este instante como mi esposo, pero por encima de todo, te amaré con un amor fundamentado en Dios, el cual me capacitará para ser tu ayuda idónea, Oro para que el Señor siga haciendo de nuestro amor, uno perfecto y eterno.

 **El ministro dijo que prenda dan en señal del pacto que acaban de hacer.**

 **Annie y Archie le pasaron los anillos.**

 **Albert le puso el anillo a Candy y viceversa.**

 **El ministro dijo:** Por cuanto el Sr. William Albert Aldray y Candice White Elliot, consienten en su santo matrimonio y lo han testificado delante de Dios y de esta Iglesia y para tal fin se han dado y empeñado su fe y su palabra el uno al otro y lo han declarado también por la unión de sus manos y recepción de anillos; yo, como Ministro del Evangelio, los declaro esposo y esposa, el el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén. A los que Dios ha unido, nadie ni nada los separe.

Albert apartó el velo de la cara de Candy y la besó.

LA orquesta tocó la marcha nupcial y los esposos caminaron por el pasillo.

Al salir de la Iglesia Albert se fijó en su suegro que iba vestido de escoces las piernas blancas como un papel con los vellos pelirrojos y puso una sonrisa.

Albert y Candy se subieron al carruaje guiado por los caballos blancos, y los invitados los siguieron a la Mansion Aldray.

 **RECEPCION DE LA BODA EN LA MANSION ALDRAY**

Eran aproximadamente 300 invitados entre miembros de la clase alta de Chicago y Amigos de Candy .

Todos llegaron antes que los novios, dentro de la Mansión había una orquesta y un grupo de Jazz.

En las mesas habían unos arreglos de Cristal cortado con flores naturales de lilis y alcatraces también champaña, Brandy y Whisky.

Dejaron una pista para bailar, las mesas estaban acomodadas alrededor de ella.

Todos los invitados ya estaban esperando a Candy y Albert los cuáles habían tenido una sesión fotográfica.

Llegaron se pusieron a la puerta del salón y todos comenzaron a aplaudirles.

Ellos pasaron en la mesa de honor donde estaba la Tía abuela, El Señor Elliot, George y Elizabeth, Archie y Annie. A los rubios los pusieron en medio de la mesa.

Candy ya estaba hambrienta y se puso a comer unos volovanes, la Señora Elroy le llamó la atención.

La vajilla era francesa, y los cubiertos de plata para todos los invitados.

El primer Vals de los esposos la orquesta tocó The Second Waltz de Dmitri Shostakovitch.

Mientras bailaban Albert le dijo a Candy: ¡Ya eres mi esposa!

Ella le sonrió: ¡Así es!, Albert ¡Tengo hambre la tía abuela no quiere que agarre bocadillos!

¡Candy que anti romántica eres! ¡yo ando pensando en la noche de bodas!

¡Albert! deja de pensar en eso!

¡No puedo! Sólo estaremos dos horas aquí y nos vamos a mi habitación.

Te apuesto a que la tía abuela no lo va a permitir.

Terminó el Vals y dijeron ahora el padre de la novia Bailará con ella.

Pasó don Patrick Elliot a Bailar con Candy y la Tía Elroy a bailar con Albert.

Patrick le dijo a Candy: Hija no te lo había querido decir pero compré una casa en Escocia para estar cerca de ustedes.

¡Que bueno papá!

¡Hija quiero que le preguntes a William que se echa para quitarse lo escaldado, por usar la falda escocesa ando con ampollas en la entrepierna.

A Candy le dio risa ¡papa! Te hubieras puesto talco.

Si pero no estoy acostumbrado a usar esto. Terminando de bailar me iré a poner el pantalón que traje y le dices a William que me consigan talco.

William ni creas que te irás rápido, tienes que estar presente tan siquiera 3 horas en la recepción.

¡Tía tiene varios días que no estoy con Candy!

¡William! ¡Ya tendrás tiempo de sobra!

Albert dio un suspiro

Los caballeros se formaron para Bailar con Candy

Y las damas para bailar con Albert.

El primero que Pasó fue Mathew Smith y le dijo a Candy: ¡Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo Candice! ¡Te ves hermosa!

Gracias Mathew.

Pasó Timothy Smith pues bien Candy sé que tú llevaras los pantalones en tu casa. Ahorita no sabía con cuál rubia bailar si con la de falda escocesa o con la del vestido de novia.

Candy sonrió: ¡Nunca cambiarás Timothy Smith!

 **Chicas por hoy sólo puse la boda depende de los comentarios subiré la noche de bodas y la luna de miel y la vida de casados.**

 **Saludos.**

1.-El tema que cantó Albert fue Hasta mi Final de IL DIVO

2.- El tema que tocaron los Escoceses cuando pasó Albert con la tía abuela fue:

/ ?v=PSH0eRKq1lE

Scotland the Brave

Y el Canon con gaitas /watch?v= A


	57. Chapter 57

**Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores**

 **NOCHE DE BODAS**

Candy fue a sentarse a la mesa de la hna. María y de la señorita Pony.

Candy me alegra que te hayas casado con el Señor William.

Gracias hermana María, me siento muy contenta

Así que vivirán en Escocia

Sí aunque Albert me dijo que estará viajando frecuentemente a Londres, Holanda, Noruega, Gales y Bath pero nuestro hogar estará establecido en Escocia.

¿Estarán solos allá?

Mi papá compro una casa en Escocia así que estaré cerca de él, George y Elizabeth también vivirán cerca de nosotros.

Hija creo que es nuestro deber decirte que no estés nerviosa por la noche de bodas, sólo déjate llevar el sabrá que hacer.

Candy se sonrojó y pensó: si supieran que desde cuando me dejé llevar.

Anunciaron: Es la hora que la novia tiré el ramo.

Subieron a Candy en una silla y tiró el ramo y le cayó a Patty.

Mathew Smith lo vio y se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la terraza.

Patty quiero decirte que soy un hombre con muchos defectos, y que todavía estás a tiempo de huir de mí.

Mathew yo no sé si me amas

Mathew contestó ¿Qué es amar exactamente? Patty el amor es una decisión y un mandato, Dios nos dice amaras a tu prójimo como a ti mismo y también dice amarás al Señor tu Dios con todo tu corazón con todas tu alma, con toda tu mente y con todas tus fuerzas, entonces Patty he decidido amarte y tratar de hacerte feliz, no se sí tú aceptes el reto de amarme.

Mathew yo te amo con todas cualidades y defectos, somos dos personas imperfectas e incompletas que al unirnos seremos un solo uno, te acepto tal como eres.

Mathew sacó un anillo y se lo puso a Patty en el dedo.

Ella lo abrazó de felicidad y se besaron.

Timothy se acercó a Albert y le dijo: Te sugiero que te cambies la falda y te pongas los pantalones porque te aventaremos hacia arriba y se te verán las bragas.

Candy lo escuchó y se empezó a reir.

Albert dijo: cualquier cosa que digas no me echará a perder mi noche.

Mathew dijo: ¡que pasen todos los hombres aventar al novio hacia arriba!

Todos se acercaron a Albert y el dijo: ¡Esperen! iré a cambiarme me pondré más cómodo.

Todos dijeron: ¡para luego es tarde! de una vez ahora

Entre todos lo agarraron y lo alzaron en sus hombros y lo aventaron hacia arriba, suspendido en el aire se le alzó la falda escocesa y la tía abuela casi se desmaya

El Señor Patrick y Benjamín Elliot disfrazado se doblaban de la risa al ver los calzoncillos de Albert.

Lo volvieron aventar hacia arriba y en ese momento un fotógrafo capturó la imagen de Albert suspendido en el aire enseñando su calzoncillo.

Lo bajaron y hasta Archie se doblaba de la risa.

La hna. María y la Señorita pony habían perdido la inocencia de sus castos ojos al ver a Albert en calzoncillo.

Cuando lo bajaron Albert dijo: Y ahora partamos el pastel.

Mathew se acercó y le dijo: ¿Para que? ¡ sí tu ya te comiste el pastel!

Candy y Albert se tomaron la foto partiendo el pastel.

Benjamín Elliot se acercó a Elizabeth y le dijo:

Te veo muy animada con el empleado de William.

Somos buenos amigos ¿Qué te parecería si fuera el tío de Benji?

Parece buen hombre, espero que seas feliz Elizabeth

Gracias Benjamín

Mañana partiré a Noruega

¡Te deseo buen viaje!

Benjamín se le acercó a Candy y le dijo: Hola pecosa

Hermano ¡me da gusto verte! Ella lo abrazó.

Me alegra de haber venido a tu boda ¡les visitaré frecuentemente en Escocia!

Eso espero.

Albert y Candy se cambiaron para irse de la mansión Aldray

Se despidieron personalmente de todos sus invitados y cuando estaban saliendo del salón tiraron juegos artificiales.

Albert y Candy se fueron en el coche.

Candy dijo: No que estaríamos en tu habitación

Ya tengo reservada la habitación en el hotel ahí están nuestras maletas

Te compré algo especial para esta noche lo dijo de manera tan seductora que a Candy le entró nervios.

Llegaron al hotel y Albert levantó a candy para entrar a la habitación del hotel pero fingió que hizo esfuerzo al levantarla ummmmmm

Candy asustada dijo:¿Qué pasa?

El sonrió y dijo: solo bromeaba me dijo la tía que no te había cerrado el vestido

¡Albert!

El buscó en la maleta y le dijo quiero que uses esto

Candy se sonrojó

El dijo me ducharé primero y tenía una mirada tan profunda que hizo temblar a Candy.

¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? Ya es mi esposo. ¡Mi sueño realizado! ¡me casé con mi príncipe!

Albert se duchó lo más rápido que pudo se perfumó salió del baño y le dijo a Candy es tu turno.

Ella se metió a bañar,

Albert estaba ansioso y pensó: debo estar tranquilo no me debo apresurar, Albert cálmate ¡cálmate! ¡no hagas bulla que la gallina es tuya! respiró y exhaló, tranquilo, tranquilo se dijo así mismo.

A Candy se le ocurrió meterse a la bañera la vio tan bonita y sintió que el agua estaba tibia que no pudo resistirse.

Albert se desesperó porque habían pasado 20 minutos el tocó la puerta del baño Candy ¿Todo bien?

Si Albert es que me metí a la tina.

El pensó ¡Candy! ¿cómo me haces esto? ¡Te espero Candy no tardes!

¡Ya pronto saldré!

Ella salió de la bañera y se secó y vio el camisón color rosa de tirantes y pensó ¿donde habrá comprado esto y con quien lo mandó a comprar? Esto no deja nada a la imaginación.

El estaba dando vueltas por la habitación y escuchó que Candy agarró el cerrojo de la puerta, Albert se aventó a la cama para que viera Candy que estaba tranquilo.

Ella abrió la puerta, lo vio y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

El se paró y fue hacia el baño ¿te pasa algo amor?

Nada, sólo estoy un poco nerviosa

Ven Candy no me hagas esperar dijo ansioso

Ella dijo: ok saldré pero apaga la luz

¡Está bien! La apagaré

Ella salió y dio unos pasos y el encendió la luz

¡Albert dijiste que la apagarías!

El se acercó a ella y le dijo: ¿Qué tienes?

Es que he engordado un poquito me siento apenada contigo

Candy no te preocupes para mi siempre te ves hermosa, quiero disfrutar contigo esta noche, quiero complacerte, quiero besarte una y otra vez por todos los besos que no nos hemos dado.

El se puso atrás de ella y le dijo al oído esta noche déjamelo todo a mí.

Albert empezó a besar a Candy en los hombros, luego se centró en su cuello acariciaba y apretaba con cuidado sus pechos esto hizo que a Candy se le quitaran los nervios, él le quitó el camisón, la besaba para que Candy no perdiera la concentración, Albert se quitó la ropa interior y la guió hacia la cama, ella se acostó y luego el cuidadosamente se puso a lado de ella y le dijo: Esta noche es la más especial de todas, porque eres mi esposa, me perteneces por completo, tu cuerpo es mío, sólo ¡déjate llevar Candy! dijo con voz ronca la besó en los labios metió su lengua haciendo que Candy se rindiera completamente hacia él, siguió una serie de besos apasionados, ¡Tus labios son dulces Candy! ¡nunca me cansaré de besarlos! El luego fue hacia su cuello y delicadamente besó sus pechos mientras le acariciaba las piernas, Candy acariciaba el cabello de Albert, el siguió bajando ¿Albert que haces? ¡ No preguntes! ¡sólo entrégate! somos esposos de todo lo que hagamos ahora en adelante nada es reprochable el seguía hacia abajo y ella abrió sus piernas ¡Albert!. El estaba concentrado en complacer a Candy, sus gemidos hacían que él se excitara más, Candy perdió la razón por el placer que Albert le provocaba y decía ¡así Albert! ¡no te detengas!¡quiero más! El escuchó cuando Candy llegó al clímax, el entonces dijo:¡ Ahora me toca a mí! Albert se posicionó arriba de ella, Candy abrió sus piernas invitándolo a entrar en ella, él la penetró suavemente empezó con movimientos lentos, ella gimió y dijo: ¡te amo Albert! ¡Mi bert! ¡Sigue así!, esto provocó que Albert hiciera sus movimientos más profundos él estaba cegado por la pasión, la voz de Candy penetraba en sus oídos como dulce una melodía, ¡Candy te amo! ¡yo a ti Albert! ¡Candyyyyyy! ¡mi Candy! ¡Eres mía! Candy llegó de nuevo y el llegó al mismo tiempo el se desvaneció y ambos estaban extasiados, Albert se acostó a lado de ella, Candy se giró hacia él y se puso arriba de su pecho y el la abrazó y acariciaba su cabello esto hizo que Candy se durmiera primero.

El pensó: Pido a Dios que me dé la sabiduría para hacerte dichosa, viviré para ti y nuestros hijos los cuidaré y protegeré siempre ¡mi dulce Candy!.

 **Saludos No pude extenderme más porque mi niño andaba por aquí tiburoneando y no quería que leyera esto.**


	58. Chapter 58

**LUNA DE MIEL EN GRECIA**

Albert y Candy fueron a Grecia de luna de miel, en Atenas visitaron, acrópolis, El templo de Zeus, el Partenon.

Albert estaba con las ganas de conocer la isla de Creta y tomaron el barco para ir hacia allá al desembarcar fueron a una playa llamada Falasarna, pasaron tres días en ese paradisiaco lugar.

Un hombre observó a los rubios y se fijó en Candy.

Y le dijo a sus acompañantes: Lleven a esa mujer con Arquímides.

Albert le dijo a Candy: Espérame aquí amor iré a buscar un coche para ir a la Bahía.

Aquí te espero Bert.

Ella se quedó cuidando las maletas cuando un carruaje se estacionó frente a ella y bajaron dos hombres y la forzaron a subir.

Candy dijo: ¡Suéltenme!

Albert regresó por Candy y vio las maletas tiradas.

Había una ancianita que dijo: Se la llevaron en un carruaje

Se acercó otro coche y un hombre bajó y dijo: Su acompañante está bien, venga conmigo lo llevaré a un hotel sus gastos correrán por nuestra cuenta, no se preocupe por su esposa, ella está en buenas manos.

Llegaron a una gran mansión y la bajaron.

Candy no entendía nada de lo que decían entonces se la dieron a unas mujeres que la comenzaron a desvestir Candy gritaba ¡por favor déjenme ir!

Le pusieron un traje griego, y le dieron un cántaro.

Un hombre se le acercó y le dijo unas palabras que Candy no entendió

¡No entiendo! Déjeme ir

Entonces el hombre le dijo la posición que debía tomar

Llegó otro hombre y le dijo: Señorita este señor es un gran artista, el hijo del gobernador, le pidió que hiciera una escultura de usted.

Si usted coopera la dejaremos ir pronto.

Pero estoy en mi luna de miel, mi esposo ha de estar buscándome.

¡No se preocupe por eso! a su esposo lo están atendiendo

El escultor se le acercó y la agarró la pantorrilla para que enseñara la pierna.

¡Oiga! ¡Le voy acabar el cántaro en la cabeza!

Después de dos horas en la misma pose, Candy estaba agotada.

¡Me duele la espalda! ¡tengo hambre!

El escultor dio una palmada y le llevaron un festín a Candy.

El escultor le decía a Candy en griego, no sé porque Aquiles te eligió como modelo, piel de leche además pecosa, son mejores la griegas, no comprendo porque le gustan las extranjeras.

Candy pensó: ¡que rica comida! Espero que Albert no se la esté pasando mal.

Fueron dos días completos que tardó el artista en terminar la escultura.

Señora ahora la llevaremos con su esposo

Candy pensó:¡ pobre Albert! ha de estar preocupadísimo.

Candy abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel y encontró a Albert acostado en un sillón con vestimenta griega, habían 2 mujeres acompañándolo una lo estaba abanicando y otra le estaba dando uvas en la boca.

¡pero que está pasando aquí!

Albert se puso de pie y dijo: ¡Candy estaba preocupado por ti! ¿Dónde estuviste?

Si ya veo lo preocupado que estabas por mí.

¡Las acaban de mandar!

Candy se puso furiosa ¡salgan de aquí!

¡Por favor Candy cálmate!

¡Y tú! sólo te dejo por dos días y ya te encuentro en compañía de estas mujeres.

Albert estaba sonriente luego se puso serio y dijo: Me asusté cuando no te encontré, pensé que algo te había pasado, luego me explicaron que el hijo del gobernador colecciona esculturas de mujeres extranjeras, y que te había agarrado de modelo.

El la abrazó y le dijo: estos dos días sin ti me han parecidos eternos.

A mi también.

Estamos invitados a una cena en casa de Aquiles quiere enseñarme como quedó la escultura, dice que la quiere poner en la mesa de su comedor.

Fueron a la cena y ahí estaba el escultor cuando vio a Albert dijo: Creo que Hércules debió ser como tú, quiero me permitas hacer una escultura tal y como viniste al mundo.

Albert espantado dijo: Lo siento pero estamos en nuestra luna de miel! No estamos aquí para trabajar de modelos.

¡Por favor! déjame esculpirte pareces un dios griego.

Enseñaron la escultura, Albert la vio y le dio coraje porque se dio cuenta que Candy enseñaba la pierna, entonces dijo: ¡la quiero comprar!

¡Lo siento, es de la colección personal de Aquiles! Contestó Arquímides el escultor

La hermana de Aquiles dijo: Yo quiero una escultura de ese dios griego, señaló a Albert.

Albert le dijo al oido a Candy: Mañana mismo nos iremos de aquí.

Terminaron la cena y al día siguiente Albert y Candy se fueron de Creta.

 **VENECIA**

Fueron a Italia y Albert quiso ir a Venecia.

¡Quiero remar la Góndola en el gran canal!

¡Albert es mejor que con el remador!

¡Por favor Candy me estás ofendiendo! mira mis fuertes brazos. El hizo sus poses de fisicoculturista

Candy sonriente dijo: vamos pues Bert

Albert después de remar 300 metros dijo: ¡ya me cansé!

¡Albert te lo dije!

¡Pensé que no era tan difícil!

Y ahora qué haremos dijo avergonzado

Candy contestó: Vamos a dejar que se lo lleve la corriente,

Casi se pasaron 2 horas ahí y no avanzó nada la góndola.

Entonces Albert dijo: mejor vamos a regresarnos

¡Si mejor!

Candy tuvo que remar de regreso bajaron y pasearon a pie, fueron a la plaza san Marcos, fueron a visitar la Scuola Grande di San Rocco.

Al día siguiente Albert amaneció adolorido de los brazos y se quedaron todo el día en el hotel para que el se recuperara.

 **ROMA**

Los rubios fueron a visitar el coliseo romano, en la Fontana de Trevi había un pintor y Albert le pidió que hiciera un cuadro de ellos en la fuente, también visitaron el Arco de Constantino.

¡Albert uno se corrompe en Roma de ver tantas esculturas de hombres desnudos!

Es Arte Candy

Hércules ¿y porque no te dejaste que te hicieran una escultura?

Prefiero no responder a esa pregunta Afrodita, ¡todavía no te perdono que hayas posado con la pierna descubierta!

Candy queriendo cambiar el tema le preguntó a Albert ¿porque pesa tanto tu maleta?

Porque me traje la escultura que te hicieron

¿Qué?

¡Nadie te puede desear más que yo!

Le dije a la hermana de Aquiles que sería su dios griego si me daba la escultura, ella sin pensarlo mucho, me la mandó al hotel.

Por eso al día siguiente nos salimos temprano.

¡Albert! Hércules o Zeus

Para ti Bert

Por último los Rubios fueron a Toscana.

Candy estos días han sido maravillosos a tu lado, salvo por lo que pasó en Creta y lo que pasó en Venecia.

Albert he disfrutado cada momento contigo.

Si lo malo es que ya mañana partimos a Escocia y tendré que empezar a trabajar.

Pero esta noche quiero seguir disfrutando de ti, ambos hicieron el ritual del amor

 **MANSION DE ESCOCIA**

Después de la luna de miel llegaron a la mansión en Escocia, George contrató al personal de Servicio una cocinera, 2 mucamas, un jardinero , un encargado de los establos y dos trabajadores que le daban mantenimiento a la propiedad.

George y Elizabeth vivían en la misma propiedad que los rubios pero en una casa más chica.

Patrick Elliot se enteró después de la boda de Candy que Elizabeth y George ya estaban casados, se había molestado pero su hijo Benjamín Elliot le comentó que había conocido a una muchacha en Noruega y la andaba cortejando. Por tal motivo el Señor Elliot no hizo más escándalo.

Albert y Candy estaban bajando del coche y los empleados estaban esperándolos en la puerta principal.

¡Bienvenidos señores Aldray!

Albert dijo: Señores esta es mi esposa la Señora Candice White Aldray todo lo referente a la casa lo verán directo con ella.

Candy vio a Elizabeth y fue abrazarla, y también a su papá don Patrick Elliot que tenía una propiedad cerca de ellos.

Entraron a la mansión.

Albert dijo: señora Aldray este es su nuevo hogar, ella lo abrazó.

Es como un sueño Albert.

Nos cambiaremos y bajaremos almorzar con nuestros invitados.

Después que terminaron de comer Albert y George se encerraron en el estudio ya que Albert tenía que ponerse al día acerca de los negocios.

¿hija cómo te fue en el viaje?

Fuimos a Creta, un lugar muy bonito pero me le perdí dos días completo a Albert.

¿pero porque?

Candy les relato sus gringo aventuras

George ¡soy tan feliz!

Yo También Señor William

Estoy un poco preocupado por Candy, está llena de vitalidad que creo que se aburrirá como ama de casa.

Señor William sólo tiene que esperar 5 meses y luego tendrán al pequeño William no tendrá tiempo de aburrirse, mientras en estos 5 meses puede aprender a cocinar o alguna otra cosa.

¡Buena idea! Le diré que aprenda a cocinar y hacer pasteles.

¡si la verdad es necesario!

¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma George!

¡No quiero importunarlo con mis relatos conyugales!

George cuéntamelo todo

Ok le contaré. Elizabeth no quiso que contratara una cocinera dizque para ahorrar y estos días que ha hecho la comida he bajado de peso.

¡Si eso me di cuenta que estás más delgado!

Es que los platillos que cocina con mucho amor para mí, no se me apetecen.

Y ¿Cómo te las ingenias?

De lunes a viernes me puedo escapar porque le digo que no me da tiempo de venir a comer pero los sábados no me escapo y los Domingos mejor cocino yo.

George no descuides a Elizabeth.

Lo bueno es que ahora estarán acompañadas las 2

Así es George.

Después de cenar y despedir al Señor Elliot los rubios fueron a su habitación

¡Está hermosa la habitación Albert!

Así es Candy, Elizabeth la decoró para nosotros.

Albert ¿Qué pasa? Te veo pensativo

Candy ya mañana empiezo a trabajar, me preguntaba si quieres conseguir algún empleo de enfermera en algún hospital cercano.

Por ahora no Albert, estuve platicando con Elizabeth y hemos decidido aprender a cocinar y repostería.

¡Me alivia Candy! la verdad es que yo no quería que te agitaras mucho por el embarazo, pero tampoco quería oponerme a que ejercieras tu profesión.

¡Te amo Bert! siempre pensando en mis deseos.

Después de esa frase Albert miró fijamente a Candy

¿Qué pasa Albert?

¡Es que te veo y se me antoja darte muchos besos! ¡Estás hermosa! El se acercó a Candy y la tomó.

Toda esa semana George y Albert salían temprano de sus casas y regresaban hasta la noche.

El viernes en la noche Albert dijo: Candy quiero que le digas a la mucama que planche esta camisa que me regaló un cliente importantísimo me dijo que la trajo de Paris y que es muy fina, estamos invitados a una cena el Domingo en su casa y me la quiero poner.

¡ yo le digo Albert no te preocupes!

El sábado a Candy se le olvidó decirle a la mucama que planchara la camisa de Albert.

El domingo Albert le dijo a Candy:

Candy queremos consentirlas a Elizabeth y a ti así que qué vayan a la ciudad a comprarse lo que deseen mientras George y yo nos quedaremos hacer la comida y cuando vengan ya estará lista.

Elizabeth y Candy se fueron a la ciudad.

Albert y George se pusieron a cocinar, George se encargó del puré de papas y del agua de frutas mientras Albert preparaba pechugas rellenas.

Elizabeth dijo: Candy total no me enseñaste la camisa que le regaló el cliente a William.

¡La camisa! Se me olvidó decirle a la mucama que la planchara

¡Tenemos que llegar rápido para que la planche! ¡tiene siglos que no plancho!

Candy y Elizabeth llegaron a la casa pero no les avisaron a sus hombres que habían llegado.

Candy fue a la habitación a buscar la camisa y se fue a la casa de Elizabeth, puso la plancha al fuego y agarró Almidón

¡Ten cuidado Candy! es una camisa muy fina

¡Elizabeth me estas poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estoy!

Candy, definitivamente tienes que tener una mucama para los Domingos.

Albert quiere que los Domingos estemos solamente nosotros.

Candy calentó de más la plancha y quemó la camisa de Albert

¡Candy que hiciste!

¡Albert me va ahorcar! ¡Me iré a la casa de mi papá! ¡No podré soportar que me regañe!

No Candy tienes que enfrentar los problemas, vamos de una vez a la casa y enséñale la camisa a William

¡No puedo el me dijo que se la diera a la mucama! ¡no me lo perdonará!

¡Candy es sólo una camisa!

¡si pero se la regaló ese cliente importante! además dices que es muy fina

Elizabeth dijo: La verdad es que si te metiste en un gran problema

Vamos otra vez a la ciudad a lo mejor encuentre una parecida

¡No creo Candy de esas no hay aquí!

Recuerda que vine primero que tú a Escocia y no he visto ni una parecida.

Vamos pues, se la mostraré delante de ustedes y quizás no me llame la atención.

¡Princesas ya llegaron!

Albert te tengo una mala noticia

¿Qué pasa Candy?

Se me olvidó decirle a la mucama que planchara tu camisa.

Bueno no hay problema, yo la plancharé cuando terminemos de Almorzar.

No la podrás planchar

¿Por qué?

Intenté plancharla y se me quemó.

Albert la miró fijamente y dio un suspiro: Enséñamela quiero ver cómo quedó

Candy se la enseño y vio que tenía la marca en la manga de la camisa.

El sonriente dijo: No te preocupes me pondré saco y así no lo notaran.

Terminaron de Almorzar y Candy se fue alistar para ir a la cena con Albert con ese cliente importante, Elizabeth llegó para ayudarla a peinarse y maquillarse.

Esa noche fueron a la Mansión del cliente.

¡Buenas noches ella es mi esposa la Sra. Candice White Ardlay!

¡Mucho gusto en conocerla señora!

Habían varios invitados

Veo que se puso la camisa que le regalé.

¡Si me quedó muy bien!

Cuando estaban cenando el mesero dejó caer un poco de crema en el saco de Albert

El anfitrión dijo: Torpe mira lo que le hiciste al Señor William.

Señor William por favor quítese su saco para que lo desmanchen

¡No hay problema déjelo así sólo fue un accidente!

¡Insisto! No soporto ver a una persona con la ropa sucia.

Albert se olvidó que la camisa estaba quemada y se quitó el saco.

Candy solo se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Todos los de la mesa vieron la camisa quemada de Albert y se quedaron perplejos.

El cliente se lo quedó viendo.

Candy dijo: Por favor disculpe quise planchar yo misma la camisa de mi esposo y se me quemó.

Todos los de la mesa se empezaron a reir.

El cliente dijo: No se preocupe Señora esas cosas les suele ocurrir a los recién casados.

Los rubios pasaron una velada amena ya que eran muy amables los anfitriones.

Llegó el mes de Octubre y Elizabeth se alivió tuvo un niño pelirrojo .

Patrick Elliot le avisó a su hijo Benjamín Elliot del nacimiento del niño y les mandaron un telegrama a los Smith.

Los Señores Smith decidieron visitar a Elizabeth y George a Escocia para el bautismo de Benjamín Patrick Elliot.

Le mando saludos a Susana Rojas, Samii, Mary Andrew, Yanira, Chicuelita, Delhia Diaz. Las estoy tratando de complacer espero no les decepcione, Silvana. Josie y Patty A, Luz. Saludos Glenda, Gladys, Lili Lozano, Rocio C, luz, Lixa, LorikaAGJ301( hola la verdad es que en la historia verdadera no dice que Candy se casó sólo se habla de la boda de Annie y Archie), Georgia Celli, Angel nr, Tarzan pecosa, Jahzeel, Dali ( mi hermanita se llamaba Dalila) ISabella Andrew, Tania Lizbeth, Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, Lady koko 23, vivian F, La castaaneda, candice Ledezma, Bertgirl, Lupita Andley, Lixa, Nelly, Jenny, chidamami, Hikarulantisforlove, Key, Ariscereth, Liset Rodriguez, Soadora, Katty Callupe, mily, Ana maría, Lili a. Maya.

Gracias a Todas disfruté cada uno de sus reviews

Les agradezco por haber seguido el Fic, Falta el nacimiento del bebé de los Rubios.


	59. Chapter 59

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre Elizabeth y Benjamín Elliot don Patrick seguía queriendo a Elizabeth como su nuera cuando los Señores Smith llegaron para conocer a su primer nieto, don Patrick les ofreció su casa para hospedarse, Benjamín Elliot también llegó para el Bautismo de su hijo.

Mathew Smith y Patty se hospedaron con George y Elizabeth.

 **MANSION ALDRAY EN ESCOCIA**

Candy contraté un Artista para que nos haga un cuadro.

¡Albert eso es romántico!

La pose será la siguiente: tú estarás adelante y yo atrás de ti sonriente, los dos estaremos acariciando tu barriguita ¡quiero que el pequeño William sepa que lo esperamos con mucho amor!

Y también hará un cuadro donde estés solamente tú, para que yo lo cuelgue en mi oficina ¡por cierto ve contando las pecas!

¡Bert te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡no me cansaré de decírtelo!

¡Lo sé pequeña!

Albert se acercó al vientre de Candy y dijo: pequeño Willi espero te portes bien y no le des pataditas a tu mami hoy en la cena.

Candy estoy un poco preocupado porque a Liz no le creció tanto la barriga como a ti.

Es que Liz comía puras frutas y verduras en cambio a mi se me han antojado los panes, los pastelitos y toda clase de bocadillos.

Espero que sea por eso.

El se quedó mirando los pechos de Candy y dijo sonriente: ¿Será que de ese tamaño se quedaran después de la lactancia?

¡Albert deja de pensar en esas cosas!

¡No puedo! Pero ya no te comentaré nada porque veo que te incomoda.

Esa noche fueron a cenar a la casa del Señor Elliot, estaban presentes los padres de Elizabeth, los rubios, George y Elizabeth con el pequeño Benji. Mathew y Patty, y Benjamín Elliot.

Benjamín Elliot dijo: George el lunes partiré a Noruega, te agradezco por cuidar a mi hijo.

No tienes nada que agradecer, yo le tengo cariño desde que estaba en la barriguita de Liz.

Patrick dijo: Tengo que reconocer que George es un buen hombre y trata a Benji como a un hijo .

Los Señores Smith le habían llevado muchos regalos a su nieto.

Jennifer Smith dijo: Deben de hacer un viaje a Estados Unidos para registrar al niño allá y tenga las dos nacionalidades, escocesa y estadounidense.

Lo tomaremos en cuenta mamá.

Benjamín Elliot dijo: Pero lo registraríamos en New York, no quiero que sea en Chicago. Por cierto ¿Cuántos invitados hay para el bautizo?

Invitamos a todos los miembros de la Iglesia son 70 adultos con sus niños, es pequeña la congregación de aquí.

¿Dónde será tu boda Mathew?

Nos casaremos en Londres espero puedan asistir, cambiando de tema Candy la barriga te ha crecido mucho ¿de casualidad presentas algún síntoma fuera de lo normal?

Me siento muy cansada.

Mathew dijo: eso es normal, como ya te quedan 2 meses te sugiero que reposes, mantente acostada todo lo que más puedas-

William después del Bautizo de Benji, que Candy repose, contrata un ama de llaves para que vea lo relacionado a tu casa.

Albert respondió: Así lo haré Mathew, gracias por tu recomendación, eso precisamente le comentaba hoy a Candy, que ella ha hecho más barriga de lo que hizo Liz.

¿Será que Candy pueda posar para un cuadro?

Mathew contestó como está descansando en un sofá no creo que haya inconveniente.

Al día siguiente fue Bautizado el niño Benjamín Patrick Elliot, sus padres Elizabeth Jhonson y Benjamín Elliot pasaron al frente de la Iglesia con el ministro que Bautizó al niño, la fiesta fue en la mansión de Patrick Elliot.

El lunes temprano los señores Smith, Mathew y Patty, se fueron a Gales por invitación de Patrick Elliot y Benjamín Elliot regresó a Noruega.

Ese día Candy empezó a posar recostada en el sofá para el cuadro que quería Albert.

Albert regresaba de la oficina a las 6 de la noche para que el Artista pintara el cuadro de ellos.

El le había comprado a Candy dos vestidos para los cuadros y el un traje especial con el cuál se veía muy guapo.

Albert todas las noches antes de dormir tocaba la gaita porque había dicho que quizás el pequeño Willi la escuchaba y quería que el niño también amara la música tradicional escocesa.

Candy y Elizabeth estaban tomando el té en el Jardín y cuidando del pequeño Benji.

Candy ¿William ya terminó de hacer la cuna?

Por fin la terminó desde que llegamos a Escocia fue su obsesión, ahora está terminando de decorar la habitación del niño, ha comprado un trenecito y ya lo terminó de armar también, ahora está haciendo un caballito de madera, y la mayoría de la ropita que ha comprado es de color azul, dice que está seguro que será un niño, me da tristeza lo dejé todo para el último momento y ahora el lo está haciendo todo.

Ay por favor Candy ni te angusties dice George que William está complacido en comprar todo, que después que sale de la oficina va a las tiendas para ver si no hay alguna novedad para bebés.

Elizabeth no quiero ser indiscreta pero se nos olvidó preguntarle a Mathew si podíamos Albert y yo tú sabes que.

Elizabeth se sonrojó con la pregunta y dijo: bueno en mi caso, si pude hasta una semana antes de tener a Benji.

Gracias Elizabeth es que Albert es muy apasionado y trato de darle gusto.

Ay Candy tú y tus preguntas, sólo que después de que uno da a luz hay que esperar 40 días.

Espero que no haya problemas con esos 40 días con Albert.

No te preocupes por eso, se ve que William es muy comprensivo

Vendrá la Señora Elroy hacerme compañía ahora que Albert se irá de viaje a Noruega.

Candy espero que William pueda regresar antes que nazca tu bebé, en mala hora se presentó este viaje y George está traumado no quiere ir a Noruega por lo que pasó aquella vez, teme encontrarse con esos hombres que lo vistieron de vikingo.

Pasó una semana y el Artista logró terminar los dos cuadros, Albert puso en el que posaron juntos en el Salón principal y el de Candy lo llevó a su oficina.

La señora Elroy llegó a visitar a los Rubios y al lunes siguiente Albert y George partieron a Noruega.

El día de acción de Gracias lo celebraron sin Albert y George, En la mansión Aldray, el Señor Elliot acompañó a las 3 mujeres y al pequeño Benji.

George y Albert se la pasaron trabajando en Noruega.

La Señora Elroy salía en las tardes a visitar a sus amistades o a veces las invitaba a tomar el té en la Mansión de Albert y también invitaba al Señor Patrick Elliot el cuál no dejaba pasar ni un solo día para visitar a su nieto y a su hija, Candy pudo relacionarse con todas las amistades de la señora Elroy y todos admiraban la belleza de Candy y les simpatizaba su forma de ser.

Llegó el 24 de Diciembre y Albert y George no habían regresado de su viaje, esa noche fueron a la Iglesia a escuchar el mensaje de Navidad, la señora Elroy había organizado la cena con algunos parientes e invitaron al Señor Elliot. Al salir de la Iglesia antes de cenar Candy se encerró en su cuarto a llorar porque extrañaba a Albert.

Patrick Elliot fue a buscarla a su habitación.

Hija tu sabes que William tiene que atender los negocios tanto de los Elliot como los Aldray es mucha la carga de trabajo que tiene.

Lo sé papá, es que me da tristeza que es nuestra primera Navidad de casados y él no está aquí.

Vamos a cenar si no harás que Elizabeth se ponga triste porque no está George.

¡Vamos pues!

La Señora Elroy dijo: Estamos reunidos para celebrar el nacimiento de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, el vino para limpiarnos de nuestros pecados y para salvarnos, agradecemos a Dios porque podemos reunirnos como familia y sabemos que los que no están presentes, están bajo su cuidado.

Había una gran cena, Pavo, coctel de frutas, bocadillos, Elizabeth tocó en el piano villancicos navideños, Candy trató de alegrarse y dirigía los cantos.

El Señor Patrick y la Señora Elroy abusaron del rompope y la champaña y cantaron con mucha alegría los villancicos.

Albert y George se la pasaron en el hotel extrañando sus hogares.

El 27 de diciembre se embarcaron para Escocia tardaron 3 días en llegar.

Candy se paraba con dificultad

¡Ya no me veo los pies!

La Señora Elroy dijo: Pero disfrutaste comiendo toda clase de bocadillos en el embarazo.

Se me antojaba Tía, si no el pequeño William iba salir con cara de pastelito.

¡Candice no digas tonterías!

Albert llegó el 30 de diciembre.

¡Candy!

¡Albert!

El se acercó a ella porque Candy no podía correr a sus brazos.

Candy lloró de alegría al ver a Albert.

¡Te extrañé Albert! ¡sufrí con tu ausencia!

¡Lo sé linda! ¡Yo también te extrañé!

Tía Elroy, les traje varios regalos.

¡William! Hijo me da alegría verte.

¿Cómo se portó el pequeño William?

Candy dijo: Ya se le olvidó el sonido de la Gaita.

El se agachó y abrazó la barriga de Candy.

Pequeño Willi ya llegué, te traje un casquito de vikingo.

Tía te agradezco que hayas cuidado de Candy.

William ya tengo todo preparado para la cena de mañana.

Gracias Tía.

Estos días me quedaré con Candy.

Si hijo comprendo.

Cuando anocheció Albert dijo:¡Fue una agonía estar lejos de ti Candy!

La besó y le quitó el camisón de dormir él estaba desnudo.

El le hizo el amor esa noche, tratando de no hacerlo tan profundo para no lastimarla.

Al día siguiente, 31 de Diciembre fueron a la Iglesia a escuchar el mensaje de fin de año, después de eso fueron a la cena que estaba preparada en la Mansión y Candy no quiso comer nada de la cena porque se sentía indispuesta, como a las 10 de la noche empezó con los dolores.

¡George por favor ve por el doctor!

El señor Elliot acompañó a George a buscar al Doctor.

Albert llevó en brazos a Candy a su habitación.

¡Albert no resisto me duele demasiado!

La Señora Elroy ordenó a las mucamas a entibiar agua, para que cuando llegará el doctor todo estuviera listo.

Albert estaba a lado de Candy agarrándole la mano.

El doctor llegó a las 11 de la noche y ordenó que todos salieran de la habitación.

¡No me saldré doctor! ¡Quiero estar con ella!

¡Si no se sale señor William entonces me iré y usted la atenderá sólo!

Albert no tuvo más remedio que salir, la única que se quedó en la habitación con el doctor fue Elizabeth y una de las mucamas.

Albert estaba desesperado afuera de la habitación, con George, La Señora Elroy, Patrick Elliot.

Eran las 12 de la noche y Candy seguía en labor de parto.

Se escuchó el llanto de un bebé el 01 de Enero de 1921 a la 1 de la mañana

Señor William nació su primogénito y está en buenas condiciones. Le pasaron al niño ya limpio

¿Y Candy como está?

Señor William su esposa está mal debe ser fuerte.

¿Por qué? Doctor que tiene

Su esposa sigue en labor de parto volveré con ella.

El Señor Elliot se quedó impactado y dijo ¡mi hija!

Le pasaron el bebé a Albert para que mantuviera su mente ocupada.

A las 3 am se escuchó el llanto de otro bebé, era una niña, pelirroja, Elizabeth la bañó y se la llevó a Albert.

Las mucamas entraron a la habitación para limpiar todo, el Doctor no dejó que entrara Albert.

Entre George y el Señor Patrick Elliot trataron de detenerlo…..

A las 6 de la mañana dejaron entrar a Albert a la habitación.

Señor William su esposa se recuperará, pero fue mucho el esfuerzo que hizo, el niño peso 2 kilos y la niña 1 kilo 950 gr.

Albert estuvo a lado de Candy hasta que ella abrió los ojos al día siguiente.

¡Albert! ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

¡Candy no te agites! ¡ambos están bien!

¿Ambos?

¿No te acuerdas Candy?

Me acuerdo cuando nació el niño

Si pero después nació la niña y es pelirroja igual que el pequeño Benji.

¿y el niño?

Es rubio como yo.

No compraste ropa de niña

Ahorita la niña está usando ropa azul pero ya le dije a mi tía que vaya a comprar ropa para la niña y a George le dije que comprara la cuna.

Yo no me voy a separar de ti hasta que ya estés bien.


	60. Chapter 60

Candy estuvo convaleciente 10 días completos.

William ya mañana regresas a trabajar.

Tía no me quisiera separar de los bebés ni de Candy.

Ellos estarán bien.

Pero Candy está débil todavía y la pequeña Rosy sólo deja de llorar cuando escucha mi voz.

Hijo la niña se tiene que acostumbrar a tu ausencia.

¡Tía quisiera agarrar otros 15 días!

¡William tú sabes que eso no es posible! ¿Y ya pensaste cuando será el bautizo?

Si el 28 de Febrero primero Dios, para que mi cuñado confirme si puede venir.

Entonces el 01 de febrero repartiría las invitaciones

Si por favor Tía

William a partir de ahora cuida a Candy que no se embarace nuevamente, ya ves que estuvo muy enferma.

Albert pensó ¡yo quiero tener más hijos! ¡Son tan lindos!

Candy ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

¡Mejor!

Quiero que te recuperes completamente

Albert miró a Candy con el camisón transparente y pensó: ¡No debo de andar pensando en esas cosas! ¡No es el momento! ¡Albert control! ¡control!

Candy me he dado cuenta que casi no llora Willi ¡es valiente mi muchachito! Y Rosy necesita de mis cuidados.

Candy sonrió.

Al siguiente día cuando Albert terminó de desayunar se fue a despedir de Candy y de los niños.

Cuando el abrió la puerta vio a candy dándole pecho a la pequeña Rosy.

El besó a Candy y dijo: ¿Y si me llevo a la oficina a Rosy?

¿Cómo crees Albert? a cada dos horas están tomando leche.

Es que llorará y no estaré aquí.

Albert yo estaré con ella, ve tranquilo a trabajar.

Albert besó a Candy y se despidió de Rosy con un beso en la frente y luego fue a despedirse del pequeño Wil.

Bajó las escaleras y George lo estaba esperando en el carro.

Se subió al coche y dijo: ¿Cómo le haces para desprenderte de Liz y Benji todas las mañanas?

Me da fuerzas el saber que les proveeré de todo lo necesario

¡Tienes razón eso debe darme fuerzas!

Albert miró por la ventana y se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.

George nunca creí que me fuera afectar tanto dejarlos.

George pensó: ¡Si supiera que también para mi es difícil dejar a Liz y Benji todos los días!

Ese día Candy dejaba de amamantar a Wil y empezaba a llorar Rosy, y así se la iba alternando, a la que más trabajo le costaba tranquilizar era Rosy.

Llegó por la noche Albert del trabajo y fue corriendo a la habitación de los niños.

Y vio que estaba ahí la pequeña Rosy y que el Señor Patrick Elliot estaba dormido en una mecedora a lado de la cuna.

El se acercó a la cuna y vio que la niña estaba despierta y la tomó en sus brazos sin despertar a su suegro.

El entró a su habitación y vio a Candy jugando con el pequeño Wil.

Candy ¡me estás descuidando a Rosy!

Candy contestó: tiene 20 minutos que la dejé de amamantar.

¿Cómo se portó? ¿me extrañó?

Si te extrañó me costaba trabajo calmarla

En cambio Wil es tranquilo no me da lata.

¡Mi hija no da lata! Simplemente extraña a su padre.

Candy pensó ya dejé de ser su favorita.

 **Pasaron los cuarenta días y Albert amaneció más contento que de costumbre.**

¿Cómo amaneciste Candy?

Mejor que nunca

Candy en la noche que venga le dejaremos encargado los bebés a la niñera, cenaremos lo más rápido posible y nos vendremos a dormir temprano.

Como digas Albert.

Elizabeth llegó con el pequeño Benji, a visitar a Candy en la hora del té.

Candy estoy embarazada nuevamente

Elizabeth ¡qué alegría!

Tengo miedo que cuando nazca, George trate diferente a Benji. Y tenga favoritos.

No lo creo Elizabeth, George ama mucho a Benji.

Lo sé, espero que no cambien las cosas.

Albert estuvo eufórico todo el día ansiaba llegar a casa.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, había llegado Simon Fraser patriarca del clan Fraser.

Estaban tomando café, don Patrick Elliot, La señora Elroy, Candy y el Señor Fraser con su esposa.

¡Buenas noches!

William te acuerdas del Señor Fraser y su esposa Laura Fraser

Si los recuerdo

Han venido a conocer a conocer al pequeño William y a Rosy y les trajo unos presentes.

Albert vio que Candy tenía al pequeño Wil y don Patrick a Rosy

Simon es un gusto recibirte en mi casa y te agradezco los presentes para mis hijos.

Gracias Ardlay pero mi visita es para que nos pongamos de acuerdo

¿De acuerdo? Sobre qué cosa.

Sobre los límites de nuestras tierras, con la generación de nuestros padres no se pudo hacer, pero ahora tú y yo tenemos nuestros primogénitos y es necesario que resolvamos el asunto de los límites de nuestras tierras, esos 40 kilómetros que quedan en medio.

Señor Fraser pues lo indicado sería que cada uno se quede con la mitad.

¡No estoy de acuerdo!

Tengo dos propuestas que dentro de 5 años nuestros clanes participen en los Juegos de las Highlands y el clan que más puntuación tenga se quede con las tierras.

Mi segunda opción es que arreglemos el compromiso entre tu niña Rosemary y mi hijo Simón.

Candy se atragantó con el café que estaba tomando y Albert la fue auxiliar.

Fraser yo nunca le haría algo así a mi hija, ella como yo, elegirá por si misma al compañero de su vida.

William ya le enseñé a tu suegro los títulos de propiedad que tenemos y somos una buena opción para emparentar.

No lo dudo Simon pero la mano de mi hija no la pongo como opción., Creo que si no quieres dividir las tierras me veo obligado aceptar tu reto.

Tardaron dos horas aproximadamente eligiendo las disciplinas con las cuáles participarían.

Se fueron los Fraser, y los rubios se fueron a su habitación.

¡No puedo creerlo todavía tienen días de nacidos y ya quieren emparentar con nosotros!

Albert sonrió y dijo: No te preocupes Candy, no comprometeremos a la niña con nadie.

Esa noche Albert disfrutó de una noche llena de pasión con Candy.

Llegó el día del Bautizo de los bebés Aldray Albert tenía abrazada a Rosy y Candy al pequeño William delante de la Iglesia el ministro leyó la Biblia en Lucas 18: 16 al 17 Jesús bendice a los niños

 **15** Traían a él los niños para que los tocase; lo cual viendo los discípulos, les reprendieron.

 **16** Mas Jesús, llamándolos, dijo: Dejad a los niños venir a mí, y no se lo impidáis; porque de los tales es el reino de Dios.

 **17** De cierto os digo, que el que no recibe el reino de Dios como un niño, no entrará en él.

 **El Bautismo de los niños nos sirve como señal y marca por la cual confesamos ante los hombres a Dios como Señor nuestro, y somos inscritos y empadronados en el número de su Iglesia.**

 **William Albert Aldray yo te bautizo en el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.**

 **Rosemary Aldray yo te bautizo en el Nombre del Padre, del hijo y del Espíritu Santo.**

Fueron testigos de este acontecimiento, algunos de los patriarcas de los alrededores de donde vivían los Aldray y todos los miembros de la Iglesia no importando sus clases sociales. La fiesta fue en la Mansión Aldray de Escocia.

Pasaron ocho meses y Candy desde que se iba Albert al trabajo, le decía a los bebés, Mamá, mamá, digan mamá.

Y cuando Albert llegaba en la noche les decía papá, papá digan papá.

Albert adormecía a la pequeña Rosemary con la gaita y al pequeño William le molestaba el ruido y Candy tenía que adormecerlo arrullándolo con su voz.

Una noche cuando Albert llegó se puso a jugar con la niña y Candy con el pequeño Will, en la alfombra del salón principal delante del Señor Elliot y de Elizabeth y George, Rosemary dijo su primera Palabra : Papá

Todos la escucharon y Albert contento exclamó: ¡dijo papá!

Candy dijo: ¡No puede ser! Yo la llevé 9 meses conmigo y me quedo con ella todo el día.

El señor Elliot un poco celoso dijo: debió de decir primero Mamá o abuelo.

El pequeño William dijo su primera palabra a los 10 meses de nacido y fue Mamá.

A principios de Octubre Liz dió a luz al pequeño George el cuál tenía el cabello negro pero los ojos azules como Liz.

Candy se había embarazado nuevamente y en Julio del siguiente Año nació el pequeño Isaac Anthony Aldray y al siguiente año en Mayo el día que cumplió años Candy, nació el cuarto hijo y le pusieron Patrick Alistair Aldray el cuál era el consentido de don Patrick por tener su nombre, al menor y a la niña era a los que más les daba regalos, y los favoritos de la Tía Elroy era el pequeño William e Isaac Anthony.

Candy era la más enérgica con los niños aunque cuando les llamaba la atención a cualquiera de ellos, enseguida intervenían don Patrick o la tía Elroy.

Un día Rosemary escuchó que Don Patrick Elliot estaba leyendo un libro donde decía que las pestañas protegían del sol a los ojos, entonces ella con cuidado le cortó las pestañas al pequeño William para que él le explicara cómo veía sin pestañas, cuando Candy vio que Will no tenía pestañas quiso darle en las manitas a Rosy pero Albert no se lo permitió.

Rosemary se quejó por ser pelirroja porque todos los demás eran rubios y el pequeño William quiso solucionar eso poniéndole pintura amarilla en el Cabello ese día Albert al ver el cabello de Rosy quiso llamarle la atención a William pero Candy y la tía Elroy lo detuvieron.

Albert los febreros de cada año mandaba a pintar un cuadro de ellos como familia y tomaba fotos familiares con George y su familia, don Patrick Elliot, la tía Elroy y Benjamín Elliot que llegaba a visitarlos en las vacaciones de verano y en las navidades. Benjamín Elliot decidió no volverse a casar se había arrepentido de haber dejado a Liz, Albert junto con el Señor Patrick se pusieron de acuerdo para cederle el control a Benjamín Elliot del consorcio Elliot ya que había sentado cabeza y trabajaría por el bienestar de Benji. y sabían que no dejaría desamparado a su hijo.

Albert tomó esa decisión porque no quería mucha carga de trabajo ya que quería dedicarle más tiempo a su familia.

En enero de 1926 los Aldray empezaron a entrenar para participar en los Highlands, Albert les había mandado carta a Archie y Neal Legans pero el único que aceptó fue Archie, Benjamín Elliot le prometió a Albert que el también participaría en beneficio de los Aldray.

Albert mandó hacer los Klits y tartan para todos los que participarían en los juegos y hasta Rosemary participaría en el concurso de la niña más hermosa.

Albert le dijo a Candy: Pronto empezaran los juegos, trataré dar lo mejor de mí para que te sientas orgullosa de tu esposo.

Candy contestó: Yo desde cuando estoy orgullosa de ti, eres mi amante esposo, y el mejor padre que mis hijos pudieran tener, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, sé que esto significa mucho para ti.

¡Si quiero poner en alto el nombre de los Aldray! ¡Los Fraser siempre han ganado! Pero ahora que vamos a participar debe ser diferente.

Un clan estaba formado por cualquiera que viviese en los terrenos del jefe con su permiso, o en los terrenos de aquellos que le hubieran jurado lealtad. Los clanes terminaban por estar compuestos por un gran número de miembros sin relación de sangre entre ellos y con distintos apellidos. A menudo aquellos que vivían en las propiedades de jefe acababan por adoptar el apellido del clan; también era habitual que el jefe aumentase el tamaño del clan al adoptar a otras familias.

Las Disciplinas Atléticas en que decidieron jugar Albert y Simon Fraser fueron:

 **Lanzamiento de tronco (Caber toss)** , **Lanzamiento de martillo escocés (Scottish hammer throw),** **Maide Leisg** (del gaélico-escocés, "Palo perezoso"): es una prueba de fuerza disputada por dos hombres sentados en el suelo con las plantas de los pies del uno contra las del otro. De este modo, sujetan un palo entre las manos y tiran de él hasta que uno de ellos consigue levantar al otro.

Archie participaría en el concurso de los solitas de Gaitas con un pibroch, en atletismo no participaría.

El pequeño William mediría sus habilidades con el pequeño Simon Fraser en las categorías infantiles.

Los Smith estrecharon sus lazos de amistad con los Aldray borraron el pasado, y los visitaban todos los veranos cuando llegaban a ver a Liz , El pequeño Timothy Smith no se le despegaba a la pequeña Rosemary. Varios jefes de clanes le pedían a William Albert Ardlay que comprometiera a la pequeña Rosemary con sus hijos.

Una nueva generación de los Aldray se había levantado, El pequeño William sería el nuevo representante Aldray y estaba siendo educado y preparado para llevar ese honor, aunque Rosemary era la que se arriesgaba a todo, él era el líder, la Señora Elroy estaba segura que él sería digno de ser el nuevo patriarca y estaba agradecida con Dios de haberle permitido el privilegio de conocerlo.

Albert siempre les leía a sus hijos las historias Bíblicas porque aplicaba lo que decía Dios en su palabra en Deuterenomio 6: 6-7.

 **5** Y amarás a Jehová tu Dios de todo tu corazón, y de toda tu alma, y con todas tus fuerzas.

 **6** Y estas palabras que yo te mando hoy, estarán sobre tu corazón;

 **7** y las repetirás a tus hijos, y hablarás de ellas estando en tu casa, y andando por el camino, y al acostarte, y cuando te levantes.

El primero de Agosto de 1926 cuando la Pequeña Rosemary y el pequeño William tenían 5 años cumplidos se iniciaron los juegos Highlands.

Saludos y agradecimientos a todas mis lectoras. Lis W. Andrew Heaven, te agradezco tu comentario, lo mismo que a Lupita Andley, Stormaw (intenté desde esta página escribirte los link y no me dejó hacerlo mándame un mensaje privado a mi face para que pueda darte el link) Chicuelita, Patty a, La castaaneda, Tania Lizbeth, Susana Rojas. Lixa, Yanira.


	61. Chapter 61

**FINAL**

 **MANSION ALDRAY EN ESCOCIA**

El clan Fraser todos los años participaba de los juegos Highlands siempre se llevaban la mayoría de los premios.

El clan Aldray tenía casi 30 años de no participar en los juegos ya que habían migrado para América pero ahora era el turno de reencontrarse con sus raíces escocesas, era el tiempo de demostrar que el Clan Aldray no había perecido.

Sería una semana de competencias difíciles.

La Mansión Aldray el día anterior había recibido a sus huéspedes el Ingeniero Timothy Smith con su esposa su hijo Tim.

Archie y Annie habían llegado con su hijo y también se hospedaron con Albert y Candy.

Los Jhonson (George y Liz) hospedaron a Patty y Mathew Smith con una bebé recién nacida llamada Patricia como su mamá.

Los Smith habían recibido la invitación por parte de los Aldray de ser testigos de los juegos, era un acontecimiento importante para la familia por tal motivo invitaron a sus amigos.

Albert organizó una parrillada de Bienvenida en su jardín.

Timothy dijo:William tu hija es muy bonita, estoy seguro que así fue Candice de niña

Albert se sonrojó y dijo: Si, así fue de pequeña Candy, la conocí cuando tenía 6 años y Rosy ahorita tiene 5, sólo que Rosy está del mismo tamaño que Candy quizás Rosy llegue a ser más alta que Candy.

Timothy dijo: Mira el pequeño Tim no la ha dejado ningún momento en paz.

Albert contestó: Acosador como su padre

Aldray por favor no hagas esos comentarios delante de mi esposa.

Albert sonrió y dijo: Mientras Rosy no sea enamorada como Candy

¡Albert! ¿Por qué dices eso?

Te enamoraste de mí a los 6 años y fue amor a primera vista

Candy recordó a Albert y pensó: ¡Mi príncipe!

Benji era como George de quieto sólo estaba a lado de Elizabeth comiendo galleta lo mismo que Georgi.

Mathew dijo: ¡Liz mueve a esos niños!, no se le vayan a subir las hormigas por lo quietos que están.

Patty dijo: Mathew ni tus sobrinos se te escapan

Llegó Simón Fraser y dijo:

¡William! Te vine a enseñar a mi equipo.

Albert vio que eran cinco hombres altos y robustos

Fraser ¡dijimos que nada más competiríamos nosotros dos!

No Aldray,¡ dijimos que Nuestros Clanes!

Estaba entre ellos Simón Junior y Albert vio que era un niño pelirrojo y un poco más alto que Will

Rosy se acercó y dijo: No importa que sean más ¡mi papá los vencerá!

Al pequeño Simón le gustó Rosy. Y pensó ¡Que niña tan bonita!

El pequeño Tim se puso a lado de Rosy poniéndole su mano en el hombro.

Rosy miró al pequeño Simón le sacó la lengua y le dijo: ¡Mi hermano Wil te ganará en el Maide Leisg)

Él le dijo: ¡Si tu participas en lugar de tú hermano te dejaré que me ganes!

Aldray ya que tienes 5 amigos aquí deberíamos de participar también en el juego de jalar la cuerda, entre más categorías participemos mejor.

Me retiro Aldray y ¡que gane el mejor Clan!

Timothy y Mathew se miraron

William ¡la tienes difícil esos hombres están robustos!

Albert dijo: Les mandé hacer a ustedes unos Klits por si quieren vestirse así y no sean los lunares de los juegos.

Timothy y Mathew dijeron: ¡pasamos!

Señor Elliot ¿Usted también se pondrá ropa escocesa?

¡Ya no me obligaran a usar eso nuevamente!

Benjamín Elliot dijo: ya me comentó mi papá que la clave es ponerse una bermuda debajo de la falda.

Los Smith se empezaron a reír,

Y Timothy dijo:¡me acabo de acordar de la boda de William!

 **HABITACION DE ALBERT Y CANDY**

Albert salió de bañarse y vio a Candy vestida con su blusa y falda escocesa y su gorra del mismo color que la falda.

¡Candy que hermosa te ves! ¿Pero qué le pasó a la modista? ¿Por qué te hizo la falda tan corta? ¡yo le dije cinco dedos debajo de la rodilla!

Candy dijo: Yo pensé que habías dicho cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla y le dije a la costurera que me la hiciera arriba de la rodilla.

Albert hizo una mueca.

Albert terminó de vestirse y Candy lo miró enamorada y exclamó

Albert ¡mi príncipe!

Ella lo abrazó y le dijo: Ganes o pierdas para mí serás el vencedor, aunque si ganas prometo darte un premio especial.

Albert sonrío y le brillaron los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces me darás ese premio especial?

Varias.

El la besó apasionadamente y Candy bajó sus manos y comenzó alzarle la falda a Albert y Albert al sentir las manos de Candy sonrió y se las agarró y dijo:

Siento raro que me levantes la falda, yo soy el que te debo levantar la falda.

Salieron de su habitación y la niñera con la mucama ya tenían vestidos a los niños.

Albert vio a Rosy y dijo: ¡Mi pequeña princesa escocesa!

Los 3 niños fueron abrazar a Candy ( Will, Isaac y Patrick) ¡Mamá te ves linda!

Bajaron los Aldray con sus hijos todos vestidos de escoceses.

Bajó Archie y llevaba su gaita y Annie llevaba de la mano al pequeño Archie.

Llegaron don Patrick y Benjamín Elliot también vestidos del mismo color del clan Aldray.

Timothy bajó y se había puesto el traje que Albert le había regalado.

¡William me siento afeminado!

El pequeño Tim se puso a lado de Rosy y la agarró de la mano y Will se interpuso en medio de ellos.

Llegó George con su familia también vestidos con sus klits

Y Mathew también se vistió de escoces.

La tía abuela había hablado a un fotógrafo se tomaron varias fotos para conmemorar ese día.

 **Los** _ **Highland Games**_ **(Juegos de las** **Tierras Altas de Escocia** **)**

Los juegos se celebraron en Dunoon Escocia habían aproximadamente 4,000 espectadores

El clan Aldray llevaba su estandarte con su Insignia todos incluyendo las mujeres y los niños desfilaron con ellos, Mathew, Timothy, Benjamín, Archie y el Señor Patrick, porque la Señora Elroy lo volvió a obligar que se pusiera el traje y que desfilara.

El primer juego fue el **Lanzamiento de tronco (Caber toss)** habían 30 participantes incluyendo Albert y Simon Fraser ellos quedaron entre los 5 finalistas se hizo la última ronda del juego y Albert quedó en primer lugar.

La segunda prueba fue **Maide Leisg** ("Palo perezoso"): es una prueba de fuerza disputada por dos hombres sentados en el suelo con las plantas de los pies del uno contra las del otro. De este modo, sujetan un palo entre las manos y tiran de él hasta que uno de ellos consigue levantar al otro.

Simón Fraser puso a otro de su Clan a que lo representara en ese juego un hombre más grande que Albert. en ese juego participaron 40 hombres, Albert quedó entre los 10 finalistas y por último le tocó con el representante del Clan Fraser pero como era demasiado robusto levantó primero a Albert y ganó.

Quedaba la última disciplina Atlética que ellos habían acordado que era el Lanzamiento de martillo escocés (Scottish hammer throw) aquí Simon Fraser también puso a otro representante de su clan. Albert quedó en segundo lugar.

Candy se molestó y le dijo a Simón Fraser es usted tramposo porque usted sólo participó en uno.

La esposa de Fraser contestó: No tenemos la culpa que el clan de los Aldray hayan pocos hombres atléticos.

Simón Fraser dijo: Aldray te doy la oportunidad que tu equipo se inscriba para jalar la cuerda.

Albert dijo: Ellos solamente son mis visitantes

Timothy y Mathew dijeron: Nosotros te apoyamos William.

George dijo: Yo también te apoyo

Archie y Benjamin Elliot dijeron al mismo tiempo igual yo.

Por ultimo don Patrick dijo: Yo también jalaré la cuerda.

Se inscribieron en ese juego y participaron con otros 49 clanes.

Quedaron entre los 4 equipos finalistas los Aldray ganaron el segundo lugar y los fraser el tercero otro Clan ganó el primero.

Empezaron los desacuerdos entre los dos clanes, y dijo Simón Fraser que se decida entonces con los niños.

Mi hijo Simón contra él tuyo y esto será definitivo.

Las categorías infantiles serían al siguiente día.

A Archie le tocó concursar con la gaita tocando un Pibroch y ganó el primer lugar.

Le dieron una pequeña gaita de oro del tamaño de un dedo pulgar de premio.

Al siguiente día el primer concurso fue el de belleza de las niñas.

Rosemary concursó con otras 40 niñas.

Rosy era la única que tenía una cabellera larga ondulada y pelirroja.

Albert estaba orgulloso porque escuchaba que los espectadores decían la niña pelirroja del clan Aldray es la que representa la belleza escocesa.

Rosy ganó el primer lugar.

Era el turno de los niños para participar en **Maide Leisg (** , "Palo perezoso")

Eran 50 niños participando con ellos se decidiría quien sería el ganador de esas tierras entre los límites de los Fraser y los Aldray.

Simón le dijo a su hijo: Tienes la gran responsabilidad de ganar, hazme sentir orgulloso de ti.

Albert y Candy le dijeron a Will: Pase lo que pase te amamos y nos sentimos contentos de tener un hijo como tú.

El pequeño Simon se acercó a Rosy y le dijo: Rosy te dedicaré mi victoria.

Ella le dijo: Si le ganas a mi hermanito ni me mires.

El pequeño Fraser se sintió triste.

Los niños Aldray y Fraser jugaron Simon miró a Rosy que apoyaba a su hermano y se dejó ganar. Cuando Will levantó a Simón, los Aldray festejaron. Albert fue a levantar a Wil en brazos y todos lo felicitaron.

Simon Fraser le dijo molesto a su hijo: ¡No tenías porqué perder! Entrenaste conmigo desde que empezó el año ¿Qué te pasó? El niño no le contestó a su papá porque lo vio muy molesto.

Su mamá se le acercó y lo abrazó el niño empezó a llorar

Hijo no te sientas triste yo de todas maneras estoy orgullosa de ti.

Albert se acercó para saludar al niño y escuchó que Simón le dijo a su mamá:

Rosy me dijo que si le ganaba a su hermano que ni la mirara, ahora que perdí, ella me dejará mirarla.

Albert se sintió triste por el niño.

y se regresó donde estaba su familia.

Candy he decidido que le cederé la mitad de las tierras a Simón Fraser, es lo justo.

Lo que tu decidas para mi está bien.

Albert se acercó a Simón Fraser y le dijo: Simón he decidido cederte la mitad de las tierras, te espero el lunes de la próxima semana en el registro público, No hay perdedores entre nosotros, Albert le extendió la mano.

Simón Fraser le estrechó la mano a Albert.

Esa tarde anunciaron El clan que más categorías ganaron.

Los Aldray ganaron el primer lugar y los Fraser quedaron en segundo lugar.

Toda Escocia vio que el Clan Aldray habían resurgido más fuertes que nunca.

Les dieron un trofeo y les tomaron fotos que salieron publicadas en el periódico.

 **HABITACION DE ALBERT Y CANDY**

No te escaparas me tienes que dar mi premio Candy.

Candy le concedió a Albert bailar desnuda la melodía que el tocó con la gaita.

Esa noche los huéspedes de la Mansion Aldray escucharon la gaita

Timothy comentó ¡Ese Aldray se volvió loco con la victoria que no deja de tocar la gaita!

Archie y Annie se imaginaron lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de los Rubios y sonrieron.

Dos semanas después los Aldray hicieron una pequeña fiesta para despedir a sus huéspedes, también invitaron a los Fraser.

Albert se detuvo un momento para observar a Rosy y vio que Simón y Tim. trataban de ganar su atención.

Albert le dijo a Candy: Gracias por haberme dado a mi princesa y a mis 3 príncipes.

Te prometo ante Dios que mientras esté vivo los amaré y cuidaré, y antes de tomar cualquier decisión referente a nuestros hijos, iremos a Dios en oración para que él nos ponga en el corazón como debemos de actuar, para que así no nos equivoquemos en su educación y en la manera en que los debemos disciplinar.

Te amo Albert estoy segura que cumplirás tu promesa.

Ese día se volvieron a tomar fotos familiares adelante pusieron a todos los niños. Y atrás se pusieron por parejas incluyendo Al Señor Patrick Elliot y la Señora Elroy que también se pusieron juntos. Y Benjamín Elliot cargando a su Benji.

Así fue como el nombre de los Aldray volvió a ser importante en toda Escocia.

 **FIN**

Gracias a todas mis lectoras, disfruté todos sus comentarios Susana Rojas, Sami, Mary Andrew, Yanira, Chicuelita, Delhia Diaz. Silvana. Josie y Patty A, Luz. Glenda, Gladys, Lili Lozano, Rocio C, luz, Lixa, Georgia Celli, Angel nr, Tarzan pecosa, Jahzeel, Isabella Andrew, Tania Lizbeth, Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, Lady koko 23, vivian F, La castaaneda, candice Ledezma, Bertgirl, Lupita Andley, Lixa (espero que mejore tu mami), Nelly, Jenny, chidamami, Hikarulantisforlove, Key, Ariscereth, Liset Rodriguez, Soadora, Katty Callupe, mily, Ana maría, Lili a. Maya. LES VEO EN MIS OTROS FICS WILLIAM ALBERT Y SU AMOR POR CANDY

Y EL QUE ESTOY EMPEZANDO s/11441462/1/Todo-por-Albert TODO POR ALBERT YA PUBLIQUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO


End file.
